Those are Precious
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Pertemanan Naruto dan Hinata berlangsung sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak. Kekaguman terhadap Naruto sudah lama pula tersimpan di benak Hinata. Tetapi kekaguman itu perlahan dikikis oleh keburukan yang ditunjukkan Naruto padanya. Tetapi perasaan cinta yang terlanjur kuat itu sukar hilang. Hingga Hinata rela kehilangan harga diri, demi menyadarkan Naruto dari segala keburukan.
1. Chapter 1: Canda dan Tawa

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **Those are Precious**_ **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Teen**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: NaruHina**

 _ **Genre : Hurt / Comfort, Drama**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 _ **Those are Precious**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **1: Canda dan Tawa**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

Perayaan wisuda benar-benar meriah dan dipenuhi nuansa kebahagiaan. Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi tampak asyik berfoto dengan teman-teman, dosen-dosen serta keluarga. Kenangan terakhir sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan universitas ini. Para mahasiswi di jurusan _Business and Secretary_ khususnya, terlihat sedang bersemangat mengelilingi seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang terlihat bersenda gurau dengan sosok lelaki tampan bersurai pirang.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman manis ketika sang sahabat kecil, Naruto Uzumaki datang memberinya sebuket mawar dengan jas terbaiknya. Dengan penuh perhatian, dia bersedia menjadi pendamping Hinata di acara formal tersebut. Bukan tanpa sebab, kedua orang tua Hinata tidak sempat menghadiri acara penting tersebut lantaran badai salju di New York yang menyebabkan ratusan jadwal penerbangan _delay_.

Untung saja Hinata memiliki sahabat terbaik seperti Naruto. Jika tidak, mungkin acara pelepasan wisudanya akan berlangsung suram. Namun di sisi lain Hinata juga merutuki kehadiran Naruto. Kebanyakan teman-temannya malah memperhatikan Naruto, bukan Hinata. Padahal yang sedang merayakan hari kelulusan adalah Hinata sendiri.

"Kenapa cemberut?"

Hinata melirik seorang pria bersurai pirang yang menghampirinya. Bisa dia melihat dengan jelas tetesan keringat di pelipis Naruto. "Pasti menyenangkan diperhatikan oleh semua orang," ujar Hinata seraya bersidekap.

Melihat bahwa sang sahabat tengah dilanda cemburu, Naruto terkekeh geli. "Astaga, hanya karena itu kau kesal padaku," katanya sembari mencubit pipi tembem Hinata yang memerah. Dengan cepat dirangkulnya tubuh Hinata seraya meraih cepat ponsel pintar yang digenggam oleh sahabat cantiknya itu. "Kita belum membuat kenangan, jadi pasang senyuman terbaik yang kau punya lalu ..."

 **CKREK**

Pipi Hinata merona saat Naruto mengambil foto mereka berdua. Mereka tampak serasi dengan jas hitam Naruto dan gaun putih berbahan satin yang dikenakan oleh Hinata. "Cantik," puji Hinata sembari menatap layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan foto kebersamaan mereka berdua. "Nanti ku- _posting_ di _medsos_."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Naruto langsung menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Tak pernah ketinggalan momen," sindirnya lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan membawa gadis manis itu menuju lapangan parkir.

Tahu kemana Naruto hendak membawanya, Hinata langsung menepis genggaman tangan hangat Naruto. "Aku belum pamit sama teman-temanku," katanya sembari memohon pada Naruto. Sayangnya pria itu tidak menggubris permohonan Hinata. Dia malah membuka pintu mobil Ferrari La Ferarri warna _silver_ dan mempersilahkan Hinata memasukinya.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kau bisa ketemu temanmu lain kali. Jadi ... kita pulang sekarang, ya," gumam Naruto sembari menyentuh ubun kepala Hinata dan sedikit memberi tekanan supaya gadis itu segera memasuki mobilnya. Dengan embusan napas kesal, Hinata duduk nyaman di mobil mewah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto turut masuk ke dalam dan mengambil posisi di kursi kemudi. "Pakai sabuk pengaman!" perintah Naruto saat melihat Hinata menekukkan wajah.

"Kau pemaksa yang menyebalkan!" ledek Hinata lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto. Sontak saja senyum di bibir Naruto semakin mengembang. Hinata masih saja seperti Hinata yang dulu. Manja dan cengeng.

"Hinata, pakai sabuk pengamanmu!" titah Naruto sekali lagi.

Sayangnya Hinata menolehkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Dari kejauhan dia menatap para teman yang sedang asyik berfoto bersama para _junior_. Bibir Hinata mengerucut kala melihat mereka tertawa riang. "Naruto- _kun_..." rengeknya.

"Turun kalau mau turun. Tetapi aku langsung pulang, ya," ujar Naruto lembut.

Bukannya senang karena sudah diberi kesempatan untuk keluar, dia malah semakin cemberut. "Huft ... kau senang sekali meninggalkan aku," gumamnya kecewa. "Ya sudah, aku ikut saja. Tetapi sebelum pulang aku mau makan," pintanya.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis di sebelahnya. Dengan cekatan dia memakaikan sabuk pengaman ke tubuh Hinata.

Jantung Hinata berpuluh kali lebih cepat detakannya dari sebelumnya. Dengan wajah merona, dia berusaha keras untuk menetralkan degup jantungnya. Namun sayang beribu sayang, reaksi alamiah tubuhnya yang bergetar, telah berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Kenapa kau gugup?" tanya Naruto tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari depan tubuh Hinata yang sekarang telah menegang. Dia merasa malu karena Naruto menyadari reaksi lain dari tubuhnya.

"K- _Kore_ w- _wa_ ..." gumam Hinata takut-takut. "B-bisa mundur sedikit?" Suaranya kian memelas hingga Naruto semakin sulit menangkap apa maksud ucapan Hinata. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Hinata yang memerah sempurna.

"Seperti biasa, kau wangi sekali," bisik Naruto lalu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh khas Hinata yang sejak kecil dia rasakan. "Coba ulang, Hinata- _chan_. Aku tidak mendengar suaramu tadi," katanya sembari menatap amethyst yang terlihat gelisah itu.

"M-m-m-menj ..." Alis Naruto semakin mengerut. Sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap apa yang tengah dikatakan Hinata. "K-Kau ... i-ini ..."

"Astaga, Hinata- _chan_ , kau mau membicarakan apa, sih," katanya sembari meledaklah tawa yang sejak awal dia tahan. "Lihat, kau benar-benar memerah!"

Hinata tahu jika Naruto tengah menggodanya. Namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di bahu kokoh Naruto. "Sudahlah!" ujarnya malu sembari menahan bahu Naruto dengan tangannya agar tidak bergerak. Dia masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Naruto. "Huft ... Naruto- _kun_!" rengeknya saat tawa Naruto tak kunjung berhenti.

"Baiklah, Nona cantik!" puji Naruto lalu mengecup sekilas dagu lancip Hinata. Perlahan dia memindahkan telapak tangan Hinata dari bahunya lalu mengangkat dagu Hinata seraya menatap dalam _amethyst_ yang berpendar indah. "Kita pulang, ya," bisik Naruto seraya mengecup pipi tembem Hinata dengan gemas.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , hentinya!" protes Hinata sembari menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Tetapi pria berusia dua puluh satu tahun tersebut sedang asyik memberi kecupan di pipi Hinata, bahkan sesekali lidah Naruto ikut menggelitik. "Naruto- _kun_!" teriak Hinata marah.

Senyum Naruto mengembang lalu memberi kecupan terakhir di pipi Hinata sebelum benar-benar kembali ke posisi semula, yaitu di kursi kemudi. Dia menyalakan mesin mobil lalu melirik ke arah sang sahabat yang ternyata sedang menatap dirinya. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto seraya mengambil sebatang rokok yang ada di atas _dashboard_. Dia menyelipkan rokok tersebut ke bibirnya kemudian mengambil pemantik dan menghisap rokok. Jendela yang ada di sampingnya dibuka sedikit agar asap rokok dapat keluar dari sana. " _Gomen_ , aku sedang suntuk. Tak apa kan kalau aku merokok disini?"

Hinata mengangguk sekilas. Sebenarnya dia juga bingung dengan alasan Naruto meminta izin padanya. Padahal dia sudah terlanjur menghisap rokok, jadi untuk apa lagi dia meminta izin Hinata?

Mobil mewah Naruto melesat cepat membelah jalanan yang tampak ramai dan padat. Sesekali Naruto menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu rambu menyala merah. "Mau kerja dimana? Sudah ada bidikan?" tanya Naruto sembari menyesap dalam-dalam rokoknya yang semakin mengecil lalu membuangnya ke jalanan melalui celah jendelanya.

Hinata menghela napas lelah. Cengkeramannya pada tas jinjingnya telah mengendur. Baru saja kegugupannya hilang saat Naruto mengajaknya bicara. "Bagaimana menurutmu dengan Sabaku Inc?" Hinata tampak diam sejenak dan menunggu respon balik dari Naruto. Tetapi pria itu tak menjawab apa pun. Dia hanya diam sembari menekan pedal gasnya ketika lampu hijau benderang. "Besok aku akan melamar kerja disana. Kebetulan mereka mencari posisi sekretaris, dan aku ..."

 **KRING KRING**

Ucapan Hinata disela oleh deringan ponsel pintar Naruto. Dengan helaan napas panjang Hinata melirik sahabatnya. "Kau tidak angkat?" tanyanya seraya meraih ponsel Naruto yang tergeletak begitu saja di _dashboard_.

"Biarkan saja," ujar Naruto datar. Dia memutar stir dan memasuki kawasan perumahan standar di daerah Shibuya.

Hinata meletakkan ponsel Naruto kembali lalu menatap ke arah luar. Menyadari kemana tujuan Naruto membawanya, bibir Hinata mengerucut. "Bukannya kau sudah berjanji akan mengajakku makan siang terlebih dahulu," rengeknya.

" _Gomen_ , kau pulang saja. Aku benar-benar tak bisa makan siang denganmu. Lain kali saja, ya," sahutnya berusaha untuk bersikap lembut. Mobil Naruto berhenti tepat di depan rumah sederhana Hinata yang memiliki 2 lantai. Dia mengusap lembut surai indigo Hinata lalu mencubit sekilas pipi _chubby_ gadis itu. "Kalau sempat, nanti malam saja kita merayakan kelulusanmu. Oke?"

Bibir Hinata masih cemberut. Tetapi mau tak mau dia harus keluar dari mobil. " _Jaa_ , Naruto- _kun_ ," katanya sembari melambaikan tangan. Naruto membuka kaca mobil seraya tersenyum lebar.

" _Jaa_ _nee_ , Hinata- _chan_!" ucapnya semangat. Dia keluar dari area kompleks dan memasuki kawasan jalanan yang padat. Tak selang berapa lama, ponselnya kembali berdering.

Dengan aura marah, Naruto mengambil ponsel yang ada di _dashboard_ lalu mengusap layarnya. "Apa?" tanyanya datar disela-sela kekesalannya. Air mukanya tampak menahan emosi tertahan. Ada guratan merah di sekitar pelipisnya.

"Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Naruto sembari menginjak rem secara mendadak. Entah apa yang membuatnya terkejut hingga seperti itu. "Mau apa kau kesana?" Suaranya semakin meninggi. Kali ini Naruto sungguh-sungguh marah.

 **TIN TIN**

Dari kaca spion, Naruto bisa melihat sebuah _van_ sedang berhenti di belakangnya. Sadar jika posisinya menambah kemacetan, Naruto segera melajukan mobilnya. "Jangan bilang siapa pun!" Urat-urat di lehernya semakin menonjol lantaran teriakannya barusan. "Aku tak akan segan-segan menghabisimu!" ancamnya.

Dia berhenti di depan kompleks perumahan mewah. Sembari menunggu antrean pemeriksaan mobil di depannya, Naruto mengambil rokoknya lagi. "Itu bukan urusanmu!" ujarnya lalu membuka kaca mobilnya dan menekan klakson saat memasuki kompleks perumahan. Sang petugas keamanan yang bertugas tampak melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto seraya menyunggingkan senyum ramah.

Dia memang mengenal Naruto Uzumaki. Dia memang salah satu penghuni dari _mansion_ di kompleks ini. Dan sekaligus sebagai pemilik _mansion_ paling mewah di ujung kompleks yang dilengkapi dengan pengamanan ekstra. Keluarga Uzumaki juga kerap memberikan uang tambahan setiap hari-hari besar keagamaan. Mereka terkenal dengan sikap ramah dan penolongnya. Termasuk juga si putra tunggal mereka, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto membalas senyuman petugas tersebut lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Mata birunya meneliti pinggir jalanan di sebelah kanan, sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu.

Kecepatan mobilnya kian memelan ketika mobil Bentley putih terparkir di depan salah satu _mansion_ milik keluarga Akasuna, tetangga Naruto. Tidak bisa dibilang tetangga juga, sih. Pasalnya mereka tidak prnah saling sapa sebelumnya. Bahkan Naruto tak tahu seperti apa wajah sang pemilik _mansion_.

"Aku sudah melihat mobilmu," ujar Naruto datar sembari menekan klaksonnya sebanyak tiga kali.

Mobil berplat nomor JP 10 SA juga ikut menekan klaksonnya sebanyak tiga kali.

Oh ... itu sebuah kode rupanya.

"Putar balik!" titah Naruto datar. "Kita ketemu di Hotel Humeda saja!"

Dengan cepat Naruto memutar arah mobilnya. Kemudian ponsel pintar miliknya dihempas begitu saja ke _dashboard_. Tampaknya obrolannya dengan sang penelepon telah selesai. Dari kaca spionnya dia bisa melihat Bentley putih itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dengan wajah gusar, Naruto mencengkeram stirnya kuat-kuat. "Sialan!" umpatnya marah.

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

Kamar 2317 di Hotel Humeda adalah ruangan yang disewa Naruto secara berkala. Kamar yang terletak di lantai paling tinggi ini merupakan kamar yang paling luas dan paling mewah isinya. Luas yang mencapai lima belas kali dua puluh meter tersebut benar-benar nyaman untuk ditempati. Kasur berukuran besar yang bisa digunakan untuk empat orang dewasa sekaligus, dan panorama dari atas yang menjanjikan. Seluruh kawasan kota tampak indah jika dilihat dari kamar ini. Apalagi jika di malam hari.

Belum lagi dengan pelayanan khusus yang disediakan oleh pihak hotel kepada sang pelanggan tetap. Tak jarang mereka menyodorkan beberapa wanita untuk menemani kesendirian Naruto disini. Bukan tanpa sebab mereka menawarkan para wanita malam pada Naruto, pernah suatu hari, Naruto memaksa salah satu karyawati hotel untuk menemaninya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat sang para karyawati tak tenang. Yah, meskipun ada juga dari antara mereka yang senang-senang saja jika disuruh melayani si putra tunggal Uzumaki.

Seperti saat ini contohnya, salah satu karyawati yang duduk di hadapannya ini adalah salah satu wanita bekas Naruto. Wanita cantik bersurai hijau dan berkulit sawo matang tampak seksi dengan _little_ _dress_ nya yang berwarna _rose_ _pink_. Dia duduk nyaman di atas sofa empuk yang sering menjadi tempatnya dan sang _master_ untuk bersenggama.

Wanita tinggi bersurai hijau pendek sebahu ini sedang duduk dengan kaki kanan yang disilangkan di atas paha kirinya. Paha mulusnya terlihat menggoda meskipun acap kali Naruto merasakan kelembutannya. Wanita yang pernah bekerja sebagai resepsionis di Hotel Humeda ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang menjadi langganan Naruto. Selain karena dia mudah untuk ditemui, Fu juga memiliki stamina yang bisa mengimbangi Naruto.

Terkadang juga, Fu bersedia mendengar setiap curhat dari Naruto jikalau pria itu sedang gelisah. Namun, dia cukup hanya mendengar saja. Fu enggan memberi saran atau pun nasihat pada Naruto. Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah kepuasan dan tentu saja isi tabungan si pria pirang.

"Kupikir kau sudah cukup puas dengan Bentley dan apartemen itu?" Naruto terlihat tenang saat melihat Fu yang tersenyum kecil seraya menggoyangkan kaki kanannya yang tak berpijak. "Dan tampaknya sudah kukatakan jika aku benar-benar bosan padamu," ujarnya tanpa beban. Tak peduli jika kalimatnya dapat memicu kebencian dari kaum perempuan.

"Kau tak bisa membuangku begitu saja, Naruto- _kun_ ," Fu tampak tenang terkendali. Dia tidak semarah ketika Naruto menyiarkan bahwa hubungan seks yang kerap mereka lakukan telah usai sepihak. "Setelah kau mempermainkanku, meniduriku, dan bahkan menganiayaiku..." Senyum mengejek tersungging di bibir Naruto kala mendengarnya. "Aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab!"

Kata-kata terakhir yang dilontarkan Fu benar-benar meledakkan tawa kencang Naruto. Lucu sekali, huh? Si wanita jalang berlagak tersakiti. Padahal semua pekerja di hotel ini tahu jika wanita itu sendirilah yang kerap mendatangi kamar Naruto bahkan jika si pirang tidak ada di kamarnya, dia akan menyelinap seperti mencuri dan menunggu Naruto di atas ranjang dengan tubuh moleknya.

"Mempermainkanmu?" Naruto tertawa lepas. "Dari segi mana aku mempermainkanmu. Jelas sekali kau tahu apa alasanku untuk menghentikan segalanya, bukan?"

Fu mengepalkan tangannya. Di dalam pikiran kotornya, ingin segera membunuh sang suami yang dengan tololnya cemburu dan memaki-maki Naruto di hadapan khalayak umum. "Aku dan suamiku sudah bercerai dan ..."

"Jangan berlagak seperti wanita polos, Fu," Naruto beranjak dari sofa lalu mengambil rum dan cola yang tersedia di dalam lemari pendingin. "Kau penyuka _bondage_ , bukan?" Naruto melemparkan sebotol cola ke hadapan Fu. Secara refleks, wanita itu menangkapnya dan meletakkannya dengan bantingan keras di atas meja kaca.

"Aku hamil. Dan aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab!" Biarlah jika dia diolok-olok oleh Naruto dan dilabeli 'Fu Tak Punya Malu'. Dia benar-benar butuh uang sekarang. "Aku ingin ... aborsi," ujarnya tegas.

Sudut bibir Naruto menaik. "Kalau kau butuh uang katakan saja," ujarnya lalu mengambil cola yang diletakkan Fu di atas meja kaca yang ada di hadapannya. Naruto membuka tutup botolnya dan menenggak separuh dari isinya. "Tak usah bertele-tele dengan alasan klasik seperti aborsi."

Fu mendengus marah. "Ya, kau benar!" teriaknya lantang. "Aku benar-benar butuh uang, Naruto ... dan ..."

"Kemarilah!"

Alis Fu yang terbentuk rapi hasil dari praktek sulaman mengernyit seketika. Dia terlihat bingung saat kaki Naruto melebar. Namun hanya beberapa detik berselang, dia tahu apa maksud pria itu. "Mendekat dan ambil hadiahmu."

Fu menyeringai lebar. Bertumpu pada kedua telapak tangannya dan lututnya di lantai, dia merangkak mengitari meja kaca dan menghampiri Naruto. Dia memposisikan tubuh sintalnya di antara dua tungkai kaki panjang Naruto yang melebar. Jemari tangan Fu mencengkeram otot-otot paha Naruto yang keras.

"Akan kulakukan dengan senang hati, _Master_."

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

Ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya berhasil mengusik Hinata dari buaian sang mimpi. Dengan enggan, dia membalikkan posisi tubuhnya yang sebelumnya telentang menjadi tengkurap. Kedua telinganya ditutup dengan bantal agar suara ketukan tidak lagi mengganggunya. Namun sang pengetuk pintu bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Tanpa henti dia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Aarrgghh!" teriak Hinata kesal seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Dengan langkah malas dia berjalan menuju pintu dan memutar kunci. "Aku sudah bangun!" ujarnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Bukannya kau ada wawancara kerja di Sabaku Inc."

Jantung Hinata terasa mau lepas dari wadahnya saat melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu. Sang pria tampan bersurai pirang dengan jas biru tua dan membawa sarapan pagi di atas nampan. "N-Naruto- _kun_ ," gumam Hinata tanpa sadar.

Naruto menghela napas bosan saat melihat dua kancing teratas piyama Hinata terbuka dan mengekspos belahan dadanya yang putih dan mulus. "Belum mandi, masih acak-acakan, dan tampak mengantuk," ujar Naruto seraya menilai penampilan Hinata saat ini. "Haruskah kupanggil Hiashi _-ji_ agar kau tidak perlu melakukan sesi wawancara?"

Hinata membulatkan mata indahnya. Dia tahu jika ayahnya akan marah besar apabila Hinata melewatkan sesi wawancara ini. Setelah Hinata lulus dalam ujian tertulis minggu lalu, ayahnya menaruh harapan besar pada Hinata agar lolos di seleksi berikutnya. Keluarga Hyuga bukanlah berasal dari keluarga kaya raya seperti Naruto Uzumaki. Hiashi, ayah Hinata, bekerja sebagai Kabag Keuangan di kantor pusat Sabaku Inc di Tokyo. Dari beliaulah, Hinata bisa mengetahui adanya lowongan pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris pribadi sang PresDir.

Awalnya Naruto berniat memberikan Hinata pekerjaan sebagai manager di Uzumaki Corporation, hanya saja keluarga Hyuga tidak mau menerimanya dengan alasan klasik, yaitu ingin berusaha sendiri dulu. Keluarga Hyuga dan Uzumaki memang sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Buyut Naruto bersahabat baik dengan keluarga Hyuga. Bahkan kakek Hinata mengangkat paman Naruto yang bernama Nagato, sebagai anak. Hanya saja adopsi tersebut dibatalkan lantara Nagato Uzumaki telah kembali ke kediaman Uzumaki.

"Silahkan masuk, Naruto- _kun_ ," ujar Hinata dengan senyum dipaksa. "Aku akan mandi." Hinata berlari menuju kamar mandi berukuran satu setengah kali dua meter yang ada di dalam kamar pribadinya. Sementara Naruto memilih untuk rebahan di atas kasur Hinata yang belum dirapikan.

Dia mengambil boneka _teddy_ _bear_ berukuran besar yang terletak di lantai. Senyumnya mengembang ketika aroma lavender khas Hinata menghampiri indra penciumannya. "Pasti dia sering memeluknya," gumam Naruto seraya tersenyum geli.

Pandangannya teralihkan oleh sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja kecil tempat lampu tidur. Disana terdapat foto Hinata dan Naruto yang saling berangkulan di usia lima tahun. Foto dimana pertama kali mereka menginjak bangku pendidikan di Taman Kanak-Kanak Sukira. Naruto mengangkat bingkai foto tersebut dan tak sengaja ada kertas yang jatuh. Dia mengutipnya dan membaca kertas berupa tulisan acak-acak khas anak kecil yang baru belajar menulis. Namun tulisan ini masih bisa dibaca oleh Naruto.

 **Hinata dan Naruto selalu bersama.**

 **Hinata dan Naruto teman selamanya.**

 **Hinata sayang Naruto.**

 **Kami adalah peri kebaikan.**

 **Naruto adalah sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki.**

Senyum simpul tersungging di bibir Naruto. Mata birunya terfokuskan oleh frasa 'peri kebaikan' yang disebutkan Hinata di kertas itu.

"Mana ada peri kebaikan yang bersikap bajingan seperti aku," gumam Naruto lalu menyelipkan kembali kertas tersebut di belakang bingkai foto.

Dia memandang wajah Hinata dan dirinya semasa kecil yang berseri-seri. Dia ingat sekali ketika itu orang tuanya menginginkan agar Naruto bersekolah di St. Mary Kindergarten yang terkenal dengan kualitas dan biaya pengeluaran super mahal. Hanya saja, karena Hinata tidak bersekolah disana, Naruto kabur dari rumah dan merengek untuk dipindahkan ke Taman Kanak-Kanak Sakira yang jauh lebih sederhana. Lagipula di sekolah elit seperti St. Mary Kindergarten jarang ada masyarakat lokal. Kebanyakan yang bersekolah disana adalah anak diplomat atau para pengusaha asing. Kalau pun ada masyarakat lokal, itu pun pasti orang-orang kalangan atas.

Jika diingat-ingat lagi, masa kecil Naruto sungguh menggelikan. Bahkan orang tuanya sudah membayar satu juta _US_ _dollar_ untuk pengeluaran di St. Mary Kindergarten selama setahun. Dan harus terbuang sia-sia lantaran keinginan konyol Naruto.

"Kau tampak menggemaskan di foto itu, Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto tersentak kaget saat suara Hinata menggema di ruangan yang sebelumnya hening. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah para gadis cantik yang sedang mengenakan handuk dan membelakangi Naruto. Dari belakang, mata biru lautnya tak bisa lepas dari betis ramping Hinata yang mulus dan basah karena baru saja selesai mandi. Handuk itu lumayan panjang, dan menutupi tubuh Hinata hingga selutut. Namun tetap saja dia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau juga mulus sekali," gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

Ucapan Naruto cukup rancu di telinga Hinata. Dia berbalik dan menatap wajah sahabatnya dengan sorot bertanya. "Mulus?"

Napas Naruto tercekat. "M-Maksudku ... pipimu," Naruto menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Pipimu tembem sekali disini," Dia menunjukkan bingkai foto tersebut.

Mata Hinata berbinar mendengarnya. "Berarti sekarang pipiku sudah tirus, dong."

Naruto terkekeh geli. Hinata selalu menginginkan pipi tirus seperti para model. Padahal dengan pipi _chubby_ seperti ini, dia jauh terlihat lebih manis. Apalagi jika pipinya sudah merona. "Tidak. Malah sekarang kau semakin bulat."

Bibir Hinata mengerucut sebal. Dia menyipitkan mata indahnya pada Naruto. "Naruto- _kun_ menyebalkan!" pekiknya lalu meraih bantal yang ada di atas ranjang lalu memukul-mukul kepala Naruto. "Jahat! Jahat!" pekiknya sambil tertawa riang lantaran Naruto memohon ampun padanya.

"Nona Bulat Bakso ... ampuni hamba!" teriak Naruto seraya berusaha menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Hinata semakin kesal dan menaiki ranjang. Dia tak menyadari kaitan pada handuknya kian mengendur lantaran terlalu banyak bergerak. "Naruto- _kun_ , jahat!" teriaknya.

Seketika itu juga Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menjatuhkan tubuh gadis itu ke atas ranjang. Posisi kini berubah. Naruto menindih tubuh Hinata yang hanya dibalut oleh handuk merah muda. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Naruto tak bisa mengalihkan wajahnya dari bibir ranum Hinata bak _plum_.

"Justru pipi gembilmu itu yang membuat dirimu semakin manis, Hinata."

Satu pujian dari Naruto berhasil membuat hati Hinata meleleh. Terpesona oleh ketampanan si tunggal Uzumaki, Hinata memejamkan erat matanya ketika Naruto menipiskan jarak di antara mereka. Aroma mulut Hinata terasa begitu segar di indra penciuman Naruto. Ingin rasanya melumat habis isinya dan meneguk semua air liur di mulut Hinata. Belum sampai keinginannya terlaksana, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar diketuk.

 **TOK TOK**

"Hinata, kau sudah siap? _Tousan_ tunggu di mobil, ya."

Naruto beranjak dari posisinya dan berdiri. "Itu sarapanmu. Semoga sesi wawancaranya sukses," ujar Naruto seraya berjalan menuju pintu. Belum sempat dia keluar dari sana, Hinata segera berlari dan meraih tangan kanannya seraya membalikkan tubuh jangkung pria itu.

 **CUP**

Mata biru Naruto melebar saat pipinya dikecup oleh Hinata. Tak pernah sebelumnya gadis itu mengambil inisiatif duluan untuk mencium Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Hinata.

" _Arigatou_ , Naruto- _kun_ ," ujar Hinata lalu mendorong Naruto keluar dari kamar. Dia menutup pintu dengan bantingan kencang. Dari luar, Naruto bisa tahu jika gadis manis itu tengah merona.

"Dasar, Nona Bulat Bakso," gumamnya sambil menyentuh pipi kanannya.

Sementara di dalam kamar, Hinata sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang menggila. "Ya, _Kami_ - _sama_. Naruto- _kun_ hampir menciumku," gumamnya seraya melompat girang. "Apa dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Apa Naruto- _kun_ juga mencintaiku?" Hinata mulai berspekulasi sendiri. "Semoga itu benar, _Kami_ - _sama_."

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum lebar seraya mengambil setelan terbaiknya. "Aku pasti bisa!" semangatnya tanpa batas.

 **...**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE**_

 **...**

 **Holla Ozel kembali.**

 **Story ini saya dedikasikan untuk Ayey Captain yang** _ **request**_ **langsung dan maksa saya untuk** _ **publish**_ **di ffn bukan di lapak oranye. #hum.**

 **Ada yang sudah baca NaruHina 'Cinta Sampai Disini'?**

 **Nah itu adalah versi OS-nya, sementara 'Those are Precious' adalah versi MC-nya. Ibaratnya itu OS sendiri adalah** _ **summary**_ **cerita ini.**

 **Di 'Those are Precious' akan Ozel ceritakan dimulai sebelum Hinata jadi** _ **sleeping**_ _ **partner**_ **Naruto, supaya terasa aja bagaimana dekatnya pertemanan mereka seperti apa.**

 **Nah, kuharap Ayey Captain suka dengan ini, ya.**

 **Dan untuk semua** _ **readers**_ **yang sudan baca versi OS-nya, kuharap juga suka dengan versi MC-nya.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca** _ **story**_ **ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu**

 _ **Sunday, second of April, two thousands and seventeen**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Ozellie Ozel**_


	2. Chapter 2: Si Surai Merah

**Previous Chapter**

 **CUP**

Mata biru Naruto melebar saat pipinya dikecup oleh Hinata. Tak pernah sebelumnya gadis itu mengambil inisiatif duluan untuk mencium Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Hinata.

" _Arigatou_ , Naruto _-kun_ ," ujar Hinata lalu mendorong Naruto keluar dari kamar. Dia menutup pintu dengan bantingan kencang. Dari luar, Naruto bisa tahu jika gadis manis itu tengah merona.

"Dasar, Nona Bulat Bakso," gumamnya sambil menyentuh pipi kanannya.

Sementara di dalam kamar, Hinata sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang menggila. "Ya, _Kami_ - _sama_. Naruto- _kun_ hampir menciumku," gumamnya seraya melompat girang. "Apa dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Apa Naruto- _kun_ juga mencintaiku?" Hinata mulai berspekulasi sendiri. "Semoga itu benar, _Kami_ - _sama_."

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum lebar seraya mengambil setelan terbaiknya. "Aku pasti bisa!" semangatnya tanpa batas.

 **...**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **Those are Precious**_ **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Teen**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: NaruHina**

 _ **Genre : Hurt / Comfort, Drama**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 _ **Those are Precious**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **2: Si Surai Merah**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

Sepatu hak tinggi yang menghentak-hentak lantai menarik perhatian para karyawan dan karyawati di kantor pusat Sabaku Inc. Mereka bahkan tak segan melempar pelototan pada sang gadis cantik yang berlari dengan semangat. Surai indigo yang digelung rapi dengan atasan _blouse_ merah marun dan rok span hitam sangat kontras dengan kulit mulusnya yang putih. Sesekali dia mengangkat ujung roknya agar langkah kakinya tak terhalang.

"Astaga, aku harus cepat sampai," gumam Hinata seraya melepas sepatu hak tingginya dan berlari kencang menuju _lift_. Aksinya yang terlihat heroik membuat para karyawan dan karyawati terkikik. Jarang sekali ada hiburan di pagi hari seperti ini. Dia menarik napas dengan susah payah saat telah sampai di depan _lift_. Sambil membungkukkan badannya, Hinata mencoba untuk menetralkan organ pernapasannya yang dipacu paksa. "Astaga ... lelah sekali," gumamnya lalu berjongkok di depan _lift_. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari apabila setiap pergerakannnya disaksikan oleh pria jangkung bersurai merah. Pria itu terlihat datar saja ketika Hinata tampak menarik perhatian para pekerja di Sabaku Inc.

' _Apa dia tak punya malu_?' pikir pria itu tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Hinata.

"Huft, jadi haus," gumam Hinata seraya berdiri. Meskipun kakinya sudah keram, dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk bangkit. Mata mutiaranya melirik ke atas pintu _lift_ yang menunjukkan angka 25. "Apa kantor sebesar ini hanya punya satu _lift_?" gumam Hinata seraya mendecak kesal. Dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang pria jangkung dengan kulit putihnya yang mencolok, sedang menatap lurus ke arah _lift_.

Hinata meneliti penampilan lelaki itu. Setelan rapi, sepatu mengkilap, bersih, dan dia membawa map, sudah bisa dipastikan jika di calon sekretaris yang jadi saingan Hinata. "Jangan terlalu tegang!" ujar Hinata pada pria itu. Kata-katanya sukses menarik perhatian sang pria bersurai merah. "Kau pasti mau ikut tes wawancara, kan?"

Pria bersurai merah itu tidak menjawab. Bibirnya terkatup rapat-rapat. Dia malah menatap Hinata dalam-dalam seolah ingin memakannya. Menyadari bahwa dia diabaikan, Hinata langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sombong sekali," gumamnya seraya menoleh ke arah lain. Dia terlanjur _bad_ _mood_ saat melihat si pria merah itu.

 **TING**

Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Dengan langkah cepat Hinata menyenggol lengan si pria berambut merah yang hendak memasuki _lift_ tersebut. Tak peduli jika tingkahnya dianggap kekanakan, yang penting dia sudah puas membuat bibir lelaki itu ditekuk. Hinata hendak menekan tombol sepuluh, dimana tempat sesi wawancara akan diselenggarakan. Hanya saja dia tidak menemukan tombol yang dimaksud. Yang ada malah dari angka 1, 25, 26, dan 27.

"Kenapa tidak ada lantai 10?" pikir Hinata heran.

Pria bersurai merah itu mendengus lalu menekan tombol 27. Dia berdiri dengan ketenangan dan tak mempedulikan si cantik indigo yang terlihat gelisah. Sembari bersandar di sudut _lift_ dia memandangi gerak-gerik resah si gadis bersurai indigo tersebut. Tas jinjing hitam yang dibawanya tampak menggembung. _'Dia seperti membawa bom saja,_ ' gerutu si surai merah dalam hati.

"A- _ano_ ... bukannya sesi wawancara kita ada di lantai sepuluh, ya?" Hinata mendongak agar bisa melihat wajah sang pria bersurai merah. Bukannya mendapat jawaban, pria itu malah menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Dia terkesan mengejek Hinata. "Hei, kau tuli, ya?"

Perjalanan mereka tampak mulus dan tak ada satu pun yang memasuki _lift_ tersebut. Maka dari itu, tak butuh waktu hingga dua menit, mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Sesampainya di lantai dua puluh tujuh, si surai merah keluar dari _lift_. Hinata yang tak tahu apa pun langsung saja mengikuti pria itu. Sayangnya, si surai merah tak mempedulikan apa pun yang diutarakan Hinata.

"Hei, kau benar-benar tahu dimana tempat wawancaranya, kan? Lantai ini sepi sekali," ujar Hinata sembari mempercepat langkahnya agar menyamai langkah si pria jangkung. "Apa kita saja yang baru sampai, ya?" tanyanya tanpa lelah meskipun tak ditanggapi oleh pria bersurai merah.

Hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki Hinata bersama pantofel mengkilap milik si surai merah. Karpet merah yang membentang dari sudut ke sudut benar-benar menarik perhatian Hinata. "Serasa disambut!" kikik Hinata sembari menengadah. Dia tampak serius mengamati lukisan-lukisan bermotif abstrak. Sangking seriusnya, dia bahkan tidak tahu sekarang sudah berada dimana.

Kemudian mereka melewati sebuah meja tinggi yang memiliki papan nama di atasnya, _Secretary_ , yang tampak rapi dan bersih. "Hei, bukankah meja ini akan jadi milik kita?" Hinata tersenyum lebar seraya menyenggol lengan si lelaki surai merah. Tingkahnya sok akrab, namun si pria tidak menanggapi sama sekali.

Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati menjadi satu-satunya pintu disana. Pria bersurai merah itu tampak santai saja menyentuh daun pintu tersebut. Padahal di pintu tersebut ada papan nama warna emas bertuliskan _PresDir's_ _Room_. Mata _amethyst_ Hinata membulat. Dia menarik tangan si lelaki bermata hijau saat akan membuka pintu. "Kau gila! Ini ruangan PresDir!" pekik Hinata sambil mendorong dengan kasar si pria surai merah.

"Lalu?"

Mata Hinata membulat ketika melihat respon datar pria itu. "Kau tidak takut? Nanti penilaian PresDir padamu akan menurun jika melihat kelancanganmu!" tukas Hinata lalu menarik paksa si pria surai merah. Tanpa mempedulikan geram kemarahan si surai merah, Hinata menyeretnya sekuat tenaga. Dia membawanya ke _lift_ dan menekan tombol agar pintu _lift_ terbuka. " Seharusnya kita di lantai sepuluh!" ujar Hinata.

"Kalau penilaian PresDir menurun terhadapku, bukankah sainganmu akan berkurang?" tanya pria itu dengan suara datar. Tampaknya dia tidak lagi mempermasalahkan keadaan dimana dia dipaksa untuk memasuki _lift_. _Toh_ , juga tujuan dia sebenarnya adalah lantai sepuluh.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak senang jika sainganku berkurang," ujarnya sambil menarik paksa pria itu untuk masuk ke _lift_. "Lagipula suaramu jangan terlalu datar seperti itu! Wajahmu juga jangan terlalu kaku! Setidaknya senyumlah, supaya PresDir Sabaku menerimamu," katanya. Dengan lancang, Hinata berjinjit dan menarik ujung bibir pria itu. "Nah, pertahankan senyummu itu!" Hinata menepuk-nepuk dada sang pria surai merah. Sambil mengacungkan jempol kanan, dia menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Baru dua detik si pria berkulit putih menyunggingkan senyumnya karena paksaan Hinata, sudut-sudut bibirnya langsung ngilu. Maklum saja, otot-otot di mulutnya jarang digunakan selain untuk berbicara dan makan. Dan kembalilah bibir si surai merah berbentuk garis datar. Pintu _lift_ tertutup seketika dan membawa mereka ke lantai dasar. Pria bersurai merah itu masih mengamati tingkah si gadis lavender tersebut. Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak menyisir surai bagian atas dengan jemarinya agar tetap rapi. "Kau ... tak pernah melihat rupa PresDir Sabaku?" tanya si surai merah tiba-tiba sambil menepis tangan Hinata yang masih mencengkeram lengannya.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir saat merasakan tangannya ditepis kasar. "Itu dia masalahnya!" ujarnya lantang. " _Tousan_ ku adalah Kabag Keuangan disini. Tetapi aku lupa menanyakan ciri-ciri PresDir Sabaku." Jawaban gadis itu tak serta merta membuat bola mata hijau si surai merah melebar. Malah sebaliknya, dia terlihat biasa saja.

 **TING**

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan mereka telah kembali ke lantai satu. Hinata keluar dari _lift_ dan tak lupa tangannya masih menggenggam si surai merah. Kepala Hinata celingak-celinguk ke segala arah. Dia sedang mencari bantuan pada para pekerja disini. Perhatiannya terfokus pada seorang wanita berambut hitam yang digelung rapi. Wanita yang sedang mengenakan seragam biru-biru khas petugas kebersihan sedang membungkuk disana. "Kita tanya saja pada _Baasan_ itu!"

Lagi-lagi Hinata menarik paksa pergelangan tangan si pria bersurai merah dengan semangat. Dia berjalan cepat menuju seorang petugas kebersihan yang sedang mengepel lantai di dekat pintu darurat. " _Baasan_ , _Baasan_!" teriak Hinata tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan si surai merah.

Sontak saja si petugas kebersihan terkejut. Mata coklatnya lebih terkejut lagi melihat kehadiran pria bersurai merah. "O- _Ohayou_ _gozaimasu_ , PresDir," sapa si petugas kebersihan seraya membungkuk hormat.

Hinata terkikik sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Hei, kami ini masih calon sekretaris PresDir. Jangan sekaku itu, _Baasan_ ," ujarnya lalu melirik si surai merah. Sepertinya si gadis lavender ini tidak mendengar dengan jelas bahwa sang petugas kebersihan memanggil si surai merah dengan sebutan PresDir. "Ai!" Dahi si surai merah mengernyit saat mendengar seruan Hinata padanya. "Jangan sombong begitu. Tersenyumlah!"

Si surai merah memutar bola matanya bosan. Tingkah si lavender benar-benar membuatnya heran. Apa memang dia selalu bersikap sok kenal pada semua orang? "Diamlah!" tukas si surai merah dengan ketus. Dia menepis pergelangan tangannya yang dikekang Hinata lalu berbalik. Dia hendak meninggalkan Hinata dan berjalan menuju _lift_.

"Hei!" teriak Hinata seraya mengejar si surai merah. Lagi-lagi hentakan sepatu hak tingginya menggema di sepanjang koridor sepi ini. "Kau sombong sekali! Kita butuh informasi untuk naik ke lantai sepuluh," ujarnya seraya memukul punggung Gaara pelan. "Menyebalkan!" ledeknya.

Si surai merah mendecak kesal saat Hinata bersikap seenaknya. "Jangan menggangguku!" larangnya dengan ekspresi muram.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya. Ini adalah ciri-ciri jika dia sudah dilanda kekesalan. "Kau itu pasti pelamar dari luar kota, makanya sombong begitu!" tuduhnya tak berdasar. Dia menatap si surai merah dengan sorot marah dan tangannya bersidekap. "Dengar baik-baik, dua puluh menit lagi sesi wawancara akan dimulai. Jika kita tidak sampai disana, bisa-bisa kita didiskualifikasi!" Caranya berbicara persis seperti seorang ibu yang memarahi anaknya.

"Jadi maumu apa?" tanya si surai merah dengan intonasi datar.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Hal itu sengaja dia lakukan agar emosinya bisa diredam. "Tak ada cara lain, kita harus menggunakan tangga darurat."

Mata hijau si surai merah membulat seketika. "Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya dengan intonasi tinggi.

"Ayolah! Kita tak punya waktu lagi!"

Si surai merah mendecak kesal saat Hinata menarik tangannya menuju pintu darurat. Bisa tidak, gadis ini bertingkah normal? Melihat jumlah anak tangga saja dia sudah mau pingsan, apa gadis ini tidak ada rasa penat sama sekali? Namun dia tak sempat berpikir apa pun lagi karena si cantik lavender sudah menaiki tangga dengan semangat empat lima.

Seharusnya pria beriris hijau itu tidak perlu mengikuti kemauan sang gadis. Dengan dia yang mengikuti kemauan si lavender ini, sama saja jika dia bersikap dungu. Hanya saja ada hal yang membuatnya untuk tetap bersikukuh berada disana. Semangat dan keramahan si lavender cantik membuatnya terpukau. Dengan langkah cepat dia mengikuti Hinata yang mendahuluinya.

Posisi Hinata yang berada di depannya membuat mata hijau si surai merah tak bisa diam. Apalagi saat betis ramping dan mulus terpampang langsung di depan wajahnya. Bokong sintal gadis itu pun turut menjadi objek sasaran matanya saat ini.

' _Sial! Kenapa aku memikirkan hal seperti itu!'_ gerutu si surai merah dalam hati. Dahinya mengernyit saat langkah si gadis telah berhenti. Secara refleks saja si surai merah ikut berhenti.

"Lelah sekali," gerutu Hinata sembari melepas sepatu hak tingginya. Dia melirik si surai merah yang tampak santai saja. "Untung saja ini sudah di lantai sepuluh." Mereka berjalan menuju pintu darurat dan keluar dari sana. Hinata berjalan cepat menuju kerumunan para pelamar yang akan mengikuti sesi wawancara tersebut.

"Nona Hyuga," Hinata melirik ke kanan saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat wanita cantik berwajah oriental sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. "Ah ... Tayuya _-san_ ," sapanya.

Wanita cantik bersurai merah itu mendekat pada Hinata. "Kau sudah memberikan bukti kelulusanmu di sesi tes tertulis pada petugas?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan kartu tanda pengenal yang tergantung di lehernya.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum lebar seraya merogoh isi tas jinjingnya yang lumayan besar. Alisnya mengernyit saat tangannya tak juga mendapatkan benda yang dimaksud. "Astaga! Dimana surat kelulusanku!" pekiknya menarik perhatian orang banyak. Wajah Hinata terlihat gusar. Benda yang dicarinya tak kunjung ditemukan. "Bagaimana ini?" keluhnya sembari berjongkok di lantai. Dia meletakkan tas jinjingnya di lantai. Tak peduli jika para pelamar dan pekerja menatapnya heran.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang dicarinya tak kunjung ditemukan. Dengan tak sabar, dia membalikkan tasnya dan menumpahkan keseluruhan isinya. Bedak, lipstik, _eyeliner_ , _mascara_ , _blush_ _on_ , sisir, map, dua buah buku psikologi, dan satu novel kesayangannya, _Pride and Prejudice._

"Untuk apa kau membawa buku sebanyak ini?" tanya wanita bersurai merah yang dipanggil Tayuya itu. Dia tampak heran ketika melihat isi tas jinjing Hinata adalah benda-benda yang tidak penting dan tidak seharusnya dibawa. Malah surat keterangan kelulusan sesi tes tertulis tidak dibawa Hinata. Padahal benda itu sangatlah penting. Meskipun hanya berupa sebuah kertas, namun benda itu adalah sambungan dari nyawa seorang pengangguran baru sepertinya. "Ini semua tidak penting!"

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kalau aku sampai tak diterima, bisa-bisa _Tousan_ mengusirku dari rumah," keluhnya sembari mengecek ulang isi tasnya. Namun benda yanh dia cari tidak diemukan juga.

Tayuya menghela napas panjang. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanan dan membantu Hinata untuk berdiri. "Jujur saja pada petugas. Katakan jika suratmu hilang atau ketinggalan," ujarnya sembari menarik tangan Hinata menuju meja petugas yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk. "Aku nomor tujuh. Kalau tidak salah ada sepuluh orang yang lulus sesi pertama dan sepertinya tinggal kau saja yang belum mendapatkan nomor antrean," jelasnya rinci.

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Aku takut. Nanti kalau aku didiskualifikasi bagaimana?" tanyanya sembari menggenggam jemari Tayuya. "Aku sampai bergetar begini."

Tayuya terkikik ketika merasakan kulit Hinata yang berkeringat dingin. "Kau belum mencoba, Hinata," ujarnya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tampak terpikir oleh sesuatu. "Eh, tadi si Ai dimana?" tanyanya seraya berjinjit dan mencoba untuk mencari si surai merah di antara kerumunan para pelamar.

"Di suasana genting seperti ini kau sempat-sempatnya mencari orang lain. Pikirkan dirimu dulu, kau saja tidak tahu apa diterima atau tidak," gerutu Tayuya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang terletak di depan ruangan sembari menunggu persiapan untuk sesi wawancara selesai.

Sementara Hinata memilih untuk meminta kejelasan apakah dia bisa melakukan sesi ini meski tak membawa surat kelulusan atau tidak. Dia mendatangi meja pengawas yang tampak sepi. Dua wanita yang sedang bercengkerama disana terlihat tidak terlalu mempedulikan apa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Si gadis cantik menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya. Dia benar-benar menyiapkan mental baja hanya untuk menanyakan hal sekecil itu. Namun apa yang akan menjadi jawabanlah yang membuat diri Hinata setakut ini. "A- _ano_..." Suara Hinata menciut saat dua orang yang asyik mengobrol itu mendadak diam. Mereka terlihat tidak suka saat Hinata mengganggu kesenangan mereka.

"Apa?" tukas salah satu dari mereka. Si wanita bersurai merah menatap sinis pada Hinata. "Kau pelamar, ya?" tanyanya datar. Dia mengambil satu-satunya yang tersisa dari kartu tanda pengenal yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Hinata Hyuga?" Dia melirik Hinata dengan pandangan bingung. Teman mengobrolnya pun ikut mengernyitkan alis.

"Y-ya?" Hinata berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. ' _Semoga dia melupakan soal surat kelulusan,_ ' harapnya dalam hati.

Wanita itu menyerahkan kartu tanda pengenal kepada Hinata. Namun ketika Hinata ingin menerimanya, wanita itu kembali menariknya. "Bukti kelulusan?" tanyanya datar.

Bahu Hinata melemas seketika itu juga. Dia sudah menduga bahwa wanita ini tak akan mungkin melupakan soal bukti kelulusan. "S-sebenarnya ... surat ke..."

"Tinggal, kan?" sela wanita itu dengan raut remeh. Temannya yang sedari tadi memandangi Hinata malah ikut tertawa mengejek. "Kalau begitu jangan harap ada sesi wawancara untukmu." Dengan cepat dia mencoret nama Hinata dari daftar nama pelamar yang lulus di sesi sebelumnya. Hal tersebut berhasil memancing emosi Hinata.

"Aku memang benar-benar lulus. Kalian pikir aku berbohong?" Hinata menatap nyalang pada dua wanita itu. Namun bukannya menyadari kecongkakannya, dua wanita itu malah mengabaikan Hinata dan kembali bercengkerama. Mereka berbagi cerita tanpa menganggap kehadiran Hinata yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. "Hei ... para wanita cantik!" sapa Hinata dengan senyum dipaksa. Dia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Giginya bergemeletuk, pertanda bahwa Hinata menahan emosi di dadanya.

"Kau bergabung dengan mereka," Si wanita bersurai merah mengendikkan bahunya ke arah dua orang wanita yang sedang duduk di dekat _lift_. "Mereka juga sama denganmu."

Hinata mendecak kesal seraya memukul kuat meja yang ada di hadapannya. Sudah lelah dia menaiki tangga hanya untuk sampai ke lantai sepuluh dan sekarang pun dia tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti sesi wawancara. Ini tidak berperikemanusiaan! "Kalian tidak bisa menyuruhku untuk mundur begitu saja. Memang kalian bosnya?" Intonasi Hinata meninggi.

Wanita bersurai merah mendengus geli. Dia melayangkan tatapan tajam pada mata mutiara Hinata seraya berdiri. "Lihat dirimu sendiri!" Dia menunjuk wajah Hinata dengan telunjuknya. "Kau ingin jadi sekretaris PresDir, tetapi benda sekecil itu pun tidak kau bawa? Apa menurut otak dangkalmu, kau layak dijadikan sekretaris PresDir?" Suaranya terdengar meninggi. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka ikut mengerubungi meja petugas.

"Kenapa juga ada peraturan seperti itu?" Hinata menatap nyalang si wanita surai merah. "Seharusnya mereka memberitahu sebelumnya. Lagipula aku memang benar-benar lulus, jadi untuk apa kalian mempersulit seperti ini?"

Wanita bersurai merah itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa wanita cantik yang ada di hadapannya ini terlihat manis dan lembut sekilas, namun aslinya garang juga. "Kalau begitu terimalah kekalahanmu dan keluar dari sini juga sekarang!"

Bisik-bisik para pelamar terdengar hingga ke telinga Hinata. Dia sungguh merasa kurang nyaman apabila dijadikan bahan pembicaraan seperti ini. Dengan lapang dada, Hinata memilih untuk mengalah dan pergi dari sana. Namun di kesempatan terakhir, dia memberi tatapan sengit pada si surai merah yang juga membalas tatapannya.

Dengan ekspresi marah tak tertahankan, Hinata pergi meninggalkan lantai sepuluh. Dia berjalan menuju tangga darurat dan menuruni anak tangga hingga ke lantai dasar. Di sepanjang perjalanan dia merutuki kebodohan dan kesialannya hari ini. Entah dosa apa yang dia perbuat hingga dirundung malapetaka di pagi hari. Padahal saat bangun tidur tadi, orang pertama yang dia temui adalah sang pangeran pujaan hati. Lalu, kenapa masih juga sial?

Hinata menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai kuat-kuat hingga menimbulkan suara berisik yang menyakitkan telinga. Namun gadis berusia dua puluh tahun itu sama sekali tak peduli. Yang penting kemarahannya bisa tersalurkan meskipun dengan cara seperti itu.

Sesampainya di lantai dasar, Hinata melangkah keluar dari kantor. Bahkan kakinya yang terasa pegal tidak lagi dia rasakan. Semua sudah dialihkan ke perasaan marahnya pada si wanita surai merah. Teringat akan surai merah, Hinata jadi kepikiran dengan si pria bersurai merah yang dia panggil dengan sebutan 'Ai'. Hal itu bukan tanpa alasan, pria berwajah bak papan triplek itu memiliki tato berlafazkan 'Ai' di dahinya. Jadi, bukan salah Hinata apabila dia memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan 'Ai'.

"Apa dia membawa bukti kelulusan juga?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melewati tiga buah _lift_ yang berjejer di pintu masuk. Seketika itu juga alis rapi Hinata mengernyit. ' _Jangan-jangan lift ini bisa ke lantai sepuluh?'_ batinnya bertanya-tanya. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu _lift_. Bolak-balik para karyawan dan karyawati keluar masuk dari sana. _Hell_ , Hinata benar-benar merasa ditipu.

Si lavender cantik mendekati seorang wanita muda yang sedang membuang sesuatu ke tempat sampah di dekat pintu _lift_. " _Sumimasen_ ," sapa Hinata ramah. "Kenapa _lift_ yang ada disana tidak bisa ke lantai sepuluh?" tanyanya seraya menuju _lift_ di samping meja resepsionis.

Reaksi pertama yang ditunjukkan wanita bergigi kawat itu adalah senyum lebar. "Itu _lift_ yang dibuat khusus PresDir dan Kabag," ujarnya sambil menahan tawa. "Lagipula untuk apa para petinggi mengunjungi lantai sepuluh? Asal Nona tahu, ya ..." Wanita muda itu menyelipkan helaian rambutnya di belakang daun telinganya. "Dari lantai dua hingga dua puluh empat, PresDir tak pernah mengunjungi."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Hinata mengangguk. "Pantas saja tadi aku tidak bisa ke lantai sepukuh dari _lift_ itu," ujarnya sembari menghela napas lelah. "Gara-gara bingung, aku jadi naik tangga darurat."

Wanita muda itu tersenyum geli. "Seharusnya Nona tanya pada pekerja disini," ujarnya seraya menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya yang sedikit kotor.

"Uhm ..." Lagi-lagi Hinata mengangguk. "Ya sudahlah," ujarnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya. " _Toh_ aku sudah sampai disini."

Wanita muda itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

" _Hai'_." Hinata melangkah keluar dari gedung Sabaku Inc. Dia berjalan menuju halte dan hendak kembali ke rumah saja. Seketika itu juga dia teringat pada sosok ayah yang benar-benar ingin agar Hinata mendapatkan posisi di perusahaan Sabaku Inc. Apalagi Hinata adalah seorang pengangguran dan lulusan yang sesuai dengan gelar yang diterima Hinata.

" _Tousan_ pasti kecewa," gumam Hinata seraya menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia jongkok di pinggir jalan, dan tak peduli jika banyak orang yang melihatnya menangis. Bahu gadis itu bergetar dan suara tangisannya kian memilu. "Hiks hiks... _gomenasai_ , _Tousan_!" Hinata terisak-isak.

"Kalau Sabaku Inc tak menerimamu, kau bisa bekerja di Uzumaki Corporation."

Kepala Hinata mendongak saat suara seseorang yang sangat dia kenal menyusup ke indra pendengarannya. Wajah memerah gadis itu semakin merah karena seorang pria pujaan hatinya berjongkok di hadapannya. Tangan besar nan hangat Naruto menggenggam bahu Hinata seraya meremas pelan. "Naruto _-kun_ ," gumam Hinata seraya menahan isakan tangisnya.

"Dasar cengeng!" ledek Naruto sembari mengusap kedua pipi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku sudah pernah bilang, bukan, kalau kau tak boleh menangis jika tidak ada aku di sampingmu."

Bukannya semakin tenang, Hinata malah meledakkan isak tangisnya. Bahkan para pejalan kaki menatap mereka dengan pandangan geli. Bagaimana bisa sosok cantik dan tampan seperti mereka bisa bersikap aneh di trotoar seperti itu? "Hhwwaa ... hiks hiks menjengkelkan!" teriak Hinata seraya memukul-mukul dada Naruto.

Dengan lembut Naruto merangkul Hinata dan mengelus-elus punggung gadis cantik itu. "Sstt ... tenanglah, Hinata- _chan_ ," bujuknya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata agar mereka sama-sama berdiri.

Hinata mengusap matanya seraya menerima uluran tangan Naruto. "Darimana kau tahu aku disini?" tanya Hinata sambil menahan senggukannya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Mata birunya melirik ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Ada seseorang yang sedang duduk manis di dalam mobil Ferarri La Ferarri warna silver miliknya. Seorang wanita bersurai pendek sebahu dengan poni menutup dahinya. Wanita berkulit putih itu tampak begitu serius mengamati pergerakan Naruto dan Hinata dari dalam mobil. "Kau pulang naik taksi saja, ya?" tawar Naruto sembari menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat di pinggir jalan. Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata seraya membuka pintu taksi. "Nanti kita bicara lagi, ya."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku mau pulang naik mobilmu," rengeknya sambil menahan lengan Naruto.

"Lain kali. Aku ada urusan, Hinata- _chan_ ," tolak Naruto halus.

Hinata mendecak kesal. "Ya, sudah. Tapi nanti malam datang ke rumah, ya," rengeknya lagi.

Mendengar nada manja Hinata, Naruto langsung mengecup pipi gadis itu. "Iya, Nona Cantik. _Jaa_!"

Hinata tersenyum manis. " _Jaa_ , Naruto _-kun,_ " balasnya seraya menutup pintu taksi.

Sesaat setelah taksi telah lenyap dari netra Naruto, dia langsung berjalan cepat memasuki mobilnya.

"Dia teman ranjangmu juga?"

Naruto menatap datar pada sosok wanita berpakaian minim yang duduk nyaman di mobilnya. "Bukan urusanmu," sahutnya sinis.

Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum cela. "Aku hanya bertanya saja, kok," sahutnya lalu mengelus paha Naruto. "Lagipula itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah ..." Jemarinya mengelus-elus paha dalam Naruto dengan gerakan menggoda. "Sesi percintaan panas kita siang ini."

Naruto menyunggingkan seringaiannya. "Kuharap performamu tidak mengecewakan," ujarnya singkat. Mobil mewahnya memasuki _underground_ _park_ Hotel Kiyekoza yang berada tepat di samping gedung Sabaku Inc.

"Tentu saja, _Master_ ," sahut wanita bermata biru laut itu.

Naruto semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. "Kupegang kata-katamu, Kin."

 **...**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE**_

 **...**

 **Holla ... Ozel kembali.**

 **Terima kasih atas review kalian semua.**

 **Betewe, Ozel sepertinya harus menjelaskan siapa-siapa aja chara yang dipakai, yaitu Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Sakura, dan terakhir Toneri.**

 **Tapi Sakura akan muncul di part pertengahan dan Toneri akan muncul di beberapa part terakhir.**

 **Jadi, jangan heran jika banyak scene GaaHina disini. Tetapi Gaara bukan orang ketiga nantinya. Seperti yang mungkin kalian bisa simpulkan di versi OS-nya, yahh begitulah hubungan mereka.**

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 **Alpha Hime-chan, Min ChanX, Namsoyo, Yukiko otsutsuki, afika chia, nana anayi, tsukihime4869, yulippi, 161200-chan, Green Oshu, indrakun, Rameen, yuchize, sq**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca story ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.**

 **Tuesday, fourth of April, two thousands and seventeen.**

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Ozellie Ozel**_


	3. Chapter 3: Diabaikannya

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Dia teman ranjangmu juga?"

Naruto menatap datar pada sosok wanita berpakaian minim yang duduk nyaman di mobilnya. "Bukan urusanmu," sahutnya sinis.

Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum cela. "Aku hanya bertanya saja, kok," sahutnya lalu mengelus paha Naruto. "Lagipula itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah ..." Jemarinya mengelus-elus paha dalam Naruto dengan gerakan menggoda. "Sesi percintaan panas kita siang ini."

Naruto menyunggingkan seringaiannya. "Kuharap performamu tidak mengecewakan," ujarnya singkat. Mobil mewahnya memasuki _underground_ _park_ Hotel Kiyekoza yang berada tepat di samping gedung Sabaku Inc.

"Tentu saja, _Master_ ," sahut wanita bermata biru laut itu.

Naruto semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. "Kupegang kata-katamu, Kin."

 **...**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **Those are Precious**_ **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Teen**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: NaruHina**

 _ **Genre : Hurt / Comfort, Drama**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 _ **Those are Precious**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **3: Diabaikannya**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

Naruto menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Seakan hal itu bisa melenyapkan rasa suntuknya dari semua problema yang menerpa hidupnya. Tak peduli jika batang mengandung nikotin itu dapat merusak kinerja jantung dan organ pernapasannya, dia tetap melakukannya. Meskipun dokter sudah memvonis bahwa paru-paru Naruto sudah tidak bisa sembuh seperti sedia kala, namun tetap saja dia menikmati rokok itu. Tanpa berpikir bahwa nyawanya terancam di usia produktif.

Embusan asap rokoknya membumbung di langit-langit kamar _suite_ di hotel yang beberapa jam lalu dia sewa. Berbaur bersama udara segar dari pendingin ruangan yang disetel dingin. Tak perlu takut apabila tubuh _topless_ nya menggigil karena dinginnya atmosfer, disini ada sebotol bir yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Entah sudah berapa gelas yang ditenggak Naruto, tetapi tak sedetik pun dia merasa mabuk. Justru akibat dari alkohol yang diminumnya adalah menaiknya libido di dalam dirinya. Ingin rasanya menikmati hidangan istimewa yang tersaji di atas ranjang eksklusif ini.

Sang pemilik tubuh molek, Kin Tsuci, sedang berbaring di atas ranjang. Setelah empat jam bercinta dengan Naruto di dalam _bathtub_ , wanita berusia 25 tahun itu seketika pingsan. Bukan berarti performa Kin mengecewakan, justru Naruto mengapresiasikan dua jempol pada wanita itu. Selama hubungan seks yang pernah dilakukan Naruto, tak pernah sekali pun ada wanita yang sanggup mengimbanginya. Paling hebat adalah dua jam saja. Bahkan performa Fu, si mantan resepsionis Hotel Humeda, tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan Kin. Dari lekuk tubuh saja mereka benar-benar berbeda. Payudara Fu tidak sebesar yang dimiliki Kin, meskipun Naruto bisa merasakan silikon yang disuntikkan di dada wanita itu. Namun tetap saja efeknya berbeda di genggaman Naruto.

"Sudah malam, ya?" Suara lembut nan menggoda yang berasal dari mulut Kin berhasil menarik atensi Naruto. Diletakkannya rokok yang sudah kandas ke dalam asbak lalu menoleh ke arah Kin yang masih telentang dengan tubuh telanjangnya tersaji indah mempesona. Wanita itu mengambil posisi miring dengan telapak tangan kanannya menjadi tumpuan untuk kepalanya. Mata birunya menatap liar pada sesuatu yang menggembung dan tercetak di celana dalam Calvin Klein abu-abu milik Naruto.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto mengambil celananya yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamar. Dia merogoh saku dan mengambil dompet kulit yang berharga dua ratus ribu _dollar_. Telunjuk dan jempolnya menarik beberapa lembar uang tunai dan melemparkannya ke atas ranjang. "Aku pergi!" ujarnya seraya meraih botol bir dan menenggak hingga tandas tak bersisa. Dengan cepat dia mengenakan pakaiannya yang terlihat kusut. Namun Naruto tak peduli, ini sudah pukul delapan malam. Dia berjanji untuk menemani Hinata malam ini.

Wanita bersurai pirang itu merangkak dan mendekati Naruto yang sedang mengenakan sepatunya. Payudara besarnya ditempelkan di lengan kekar pria itu. Dengan sengaja menggerak-gerakkannya secara beraturan agar Naruto mau tinggal barang sebentar saja.

"Lain kali saja," ujar Naruto seraya mengelus pinggul Kin yang sangat lembut. Dia sendiri pun tak tahan jika digoda seperti ini oleh sang mainan baru. Namun janjinya pada Hinata benar-benar menanti di tengah keinginan hasratnya untuk tetap tinggal dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Kin. "Kau benar-benar nakal, Kin," bisiknya lalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada dua payudara besar milik Kin.

Seringaian Naruto semakin melebar. Dengan kasar dia mendorong Kin hingga telentang pasrah di atas ranjang eksklusif tersebut. Guncangan pelan berhasil meledakkan semangat Kin. Akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa semudah inilah menakhlukkan seorang Uzumaki yang tampan dan liar itu. "Ikat aku, _Master_ ," pinta Kin sambil menyodorkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Birahi Naruto semakin memuncak ketika mendengar permintaan _slave_ nya. Dia menuruni ranjang dan membuka semua laci yang ada di ruangan itu. Sayangnya, tak ada satu pun benda yang bisa dia pakai untuk mengikat si wanita penggoda. "Sial!" umpat Naruto.

Melihat kegusaran sang _partner_ , Kin langsung turun dari ranjang dan mengambil tas Prada miliknya yang tergeletak di atas sofa. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah syal merah yang sangat Naruto kenal. Dengan wajah penuh kebinaran, dia mengikat dua bongkah payudaranya sendiri di hadapan Naruto tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun. "Kutemukan di mobilmu," ujar Kin seraya mengencangkan simpulan ikatannya. Setelah pas dengan yang dia mau, Kin melenggang santai ke arah Naruto dan meraih telapak tangan kanan pria itu. Diarahkannya tangan Naruto ke payudara kanannya, lalu dua melenguh hebat saat gerakan kasar telunjuk dan jempol Naruto mulai memelintir putingnya.

Seharusnya Naruto tidak boleh bersikap setenang ini. Seharusnya dia memarahi Kin habis-habisan karena syal merah itu bukan hanya sekedar syal biasa. Kain penghangat tubuh itu adalah kado ulang tahun dari Hinata bulan lalu, bahkan dirajut langsung oleh sahabat Naruto itu. Tapi nafsu terlanjur menguasainya, hingga dia benar-benar tak peduli saat syal itu sedikit robek saat Naruto menarik kasar dari payudara Kin. Dengan cepat dia mengikat pergelangan tangan wanita itu ke belakang seraya berkata, "Jangan salahkan aku jika sekujur tubuhmu nyeri."

Kin menyunggingkan senyum menggoda. Mata kanannya berkedip genit pada Naruto. "Kalau begitu siksa aku! Buat aku tak bisa berjalan," bisiknya seraya merangsek mundur hingga tubuhnya telentang di ranjang. Kedua tangannya yang diikat ke belakang terasa nyeri saat tertimpa oleh punggungnya sendiri.

"Kau yang mengundangku, jadi terimalah sambutanku," kata Naruto dengan suara parau. Kakinya menaiki ranjang dan membuat jantung Kin berdebar tak karuan di setiap inci demi inci yang ditipiskan oleh Naruto. Dan saat pria itu sukses menyiksa tubuh telanjangnya, hanya teriakanlah yang terucap dari bibir Kin.

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

Hinata memancarkan aura tak bersahabat di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Sinar mentari yang membias di langit-langit rumahnya dan membuat penerangan abadi, tak bisa membantu Hinata untuk melepas kekesalannya. Tiga hari penuh dia menunggu kehadiran Naruto namun pria yang dia diam-diam sukai tak kunjung datang ke rumahnya hingga saat ini.

Ini sudah yang sekian kalinya Naruto mengingkari janji. Padahal sewaktu mereka masih remaja, sesibuk apa pun kegiatan Naruto sebagai ketua OSIS, tak pernah dia melupakan janji. Apalagi sampai mengabaikan beberapa telepon dari Hinata. Itu tak pernah terjadi dulu.

Dan setelah usia Naruto menginjak delapan belas tahun, saat dia memasuki dunia perkuliahan, tingkah menyebalkannya mulai timbul. Sering ingkar janji, menyuruh Hinata pulang naik taksi, bahkan pernah juga dia meninggalkan Hinata di jalanan. Jika Hinata pergi ke _mansion_ Uzumaki, pasti para pelayan mengatakan bahwa Naruto tidak pulang beberapa hari belakangan. Lalu, dimana dia sekarang? Apa sebegitu penting urusannya hingga tak bisa mengunjungi Hinata yang sedang pilu ini sebentar?

"Lalu, kau akan melamar pekerjaan dimana?" Hinata tersentak kaget dari lamunannya akan Naruto. Sesosok pria jangkung dan tampak bugar meskipun usianya sudah mencapai kepala lima, menyapa Hinata dengan pertanyaan horor. Ah ... seharusnya Hinata tak boleh berlama-lama larut dalam ketiadaan Naruto. Waktunya terbuang sia-sia, lebih baik dia mencari pekerjaan saja. " _Tousan_ tidak suka kau terlalu memikirkan cinta saat ini."

Hinata berjengit saat ayahnya bisa menebak apa yang tengah dia kalutkan. "A-aku akan melamar pekerjaan di Uzumaki Corporation," gumam Hinata sambil berdiri. Dia menarik tangan sang ayah dan menuntun beliau untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di depan ruang keluarga. Di depan mereka ada sepoci teh herbal dan kue jahe. Hinata menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas dan diberikan untuk sang ayah.

"Tabiatmu sama persis dengan _Kaasan_ mu," ujar Hiashi seraya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Dia menerima gelas yang disodorkan Hinata dan meminum teh herbal yang hangat. "Rasanya juga pas di lidah."

Jarang sekali Hiashi memberi sebuah pujian. Maka dari itu pipi Hinata merona. " _Tousan_ , apa tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak bekerja di Sabaku Inc?" Hinata menatap wajah sang ayah dengan penuh harapan. Dia bisa mendengar helaan napas Hiashi dan sorotan mata pucat pria itu yang menunjukkan sedikit kekecewaan.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi?" Hiashi meneguk teh herbalnya sesekali. "Itu bukan rezekimu kurasa."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. " _Tousan_ , aku ..."

"Tapi _Tousan_ berharap jangan melamar di Uzumaki Corporation." Hiashi menatap wajah Hinata dengan sorotan yakin. "Kita sudah terlalu banyak berutang budi pada mereka. Dan jika kau diterima bekerja disana tanpa melakukan tes, _Tousan_ akan semakin terbebani utang budi," ujar Hiashi panjang lebar. Dia meletakkan gelasnya yang telah kosong. Melihat hal tersebut, sontak saja Hinata mengangkat poci dan hendak menuang teh herbal kembali. Hanya saja Hiashi mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai kode bahwa dia sudah cukup. "Kau paham kan maksud _Tousan_?"

Hinata mengangguk perlahan. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Otsutsuki Group? Kudengar mereka membuka lowongan pekerjaan untuk bagian resepsionis?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap sang ayah dengan was-was. Hinata tahu bahwa pendapatan seorang resepsionis tidak sebanding dengan seorang sekretaris PresDir, tetapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada Hinata menjadi pengangguran. Setidaknya, pekerjaan itu bisa mengisi waktu-waktu Hinata selagi dia mencari batu loncatan.

"Coba saja!" seru Hiashi seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Asalkan kau bekerja, _Tousan_ sudah senang." Hiashi membelai surai indigo Hinata dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Setidaknya kau sudah bisa merasakan bagaimana sulitnya mendapatkan uang, bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk setuju. " _Arigatou_ , _Otousan_ ," gumamnya seraya merengkuh tubuh sang ayah. Aroma balsem yang tercium dari pakaian Hiashi membuat Hinata terkejut. 'Ah _... Tousan sudah benar-benar tua_ ,' gumamnya dalam hati. "Apa pinggang _Tousan_ masih pegal?"

Hiashi terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, putrinya. Apa semenyedihkan itu hingga dia harus mendapat perhatian meski hanya sakit pinggang? "Jangan keras-keras! Nanti orang tahu jika _Tousan_ sudah tidak muda lagi," canda Hiashi sambil mencubit gemas pipi gembil Hinata.

Hinata juga ikut tertawa lebar. Saat melihat wajah sang ayah yang tampak segar, seolah membuatnya segar juga. Energi positif yang dikeluarkan Hiashi benar-benar sampai pada Hinata.

Hari dimana Hiashi tak bisa menghadiri acara wisuda Hinata di universitas karena dia ada urusan pekerjaan ke New York. Dan ketika dia hendak pulang ke Tokyo tiba-tiba saja badai salju terjadi disana. Terpaksa kepulangan Hiashi harus diundur beberapa jam. Pekerjaan sebagai kepala bagian keuangan di perusahaan sebesar Sabaku Inc benar-benar menguras tenaga. Hiashi yang sudah berumur sering mengalami sakit pinggang apabila terlalu lama duduk dan menatap layar komputer. Dan belakangan ini dia sering mengoles balsem ke pinggangnya agar nyerinya tidak terlalu kentara kala sedang bekerja.

"Kalau _Tousan_ sakit pinggang, nanti kupijit, _deh_ ," tawar Hinata sambil memijit pelan bahu ayahnya.

"Tidak usah. Itu wajar, Hinata. _Tousan_ sudah tua, sakit pinggang kambuh itu bukan masalah besar," ujar Hiashi lalu menepis lembut tangan putriya yang tadi memijit bahunya. "Pokoknya, bekerjalah dan menikah dengan pria baik-baik."

Hinata tersenyum haru. Mendengar nasihat ayahnya, dia merasa senang sekali. Apalagi jarang sekali Hiashi punya waktu untuknya. " _Tousan_ , aku menyayangimu," ujar Hinata tulus. Dia memeluk ayahnya erat-erat dan membiarkan tetesan air matanya membasahi kemeja sang ayah. "Hanya _Tousan_ yang kumiliki sekarang. Aku ..."

"Sstt tenanglah," Hiashi menenangkan putrinya.

Beliaulah yang paling tahu sesedih apa kehidupan masa remaja Hinata. Pengkhianatan yang dilakukan ibu Hinata sangat mengguncang emosinya kala itu. Sementara putri tunggal mereka, Hinata sendiri, yang lebih merasakan keterpurukan. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak sebelas tahun, dimana itulah saat-saat pubertas, Hinata kehilangan sosok ibu. Hikari, ibu Hinata, meninggalkan keluarganya hanya demi seorang direktur kaya raya. Pekerjaan Hiashi yang pada saat itu hanyalah supervisor di Sabaku Inc, tidak sebanding dengan sang direktur, selingkuhannya. Maka dari itu dia memilih untuk meninggalkan keluarganya dan pergi ke Phoenix.

Tak ada tempat Hinata untuk berkeluh kesah. Sosok yang selalu dia ajak untuk berbagi cerita sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Namun untung saja Naruto selalu menemani Hinata disaat-saat terburuknya. Hanya Narutolah yang mampu menyinari kegundahan di benak Hinata. Membangunkan gadis itu dari semua kesedihan yang membelenggunya. Hingga Hinata seceria ini, semua itu berkat energi positif Naruto.

Naruto senang, Hinata akan ikut senang. Naruto sedih, marah, cemberut, bahkan menangis pun, Hinata akan ikut melakukannya. Bagi Hinata, kehadiran sosok Naruto di kehidupannya benar-benar membawa perubahan baik. Namun bisa berefek ketergantungan.

" _Tousan_ tidak ke kantor?" tanya Hinata sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang ayah.

Hiashi tersenyum kecil. "Malam ini _Tousan_ akan pergi ke New York. Ada urusan kantor yang belum selesai," jawabnya lalu berdiri. "Kemungkinan besar _Tousan_ akan lama disana, Hinata. Jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Semenjak ayahnya naik jabatan menjadi Kabag, dia sering ditinggal sendiri di rumah ini. Terkadang Hinata sendiri pun merasa kesal karena jika dia berada disini tanpa sang ayah, dia teringat akan kenangan dengan ibunya. Dan hal itu semakin membuat luka di hati Hinata menganga lebar. " _Tousan_ , bagaimana kalau ... kita pindah rumah saja?" tawar Hinata sambil mendongakkan wajahnya saat posisi tubuh ayahnya telah berdiri.

Hiashi menghela napas panjang. Dia sendiri pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yabg Hinata rasakan. Rumah ini adalah rumah bersejarah untuk Hiashi. Rumah yang menjadi tempat dimana sang putri tumbuh dan rumah yang menjadi tempat dimana Hikari pergi meninggalkan rumah demi pria lain. "Kupikir itu saran yang bagus," sahut Hiashi. Kerutan di dahinya kian bertambah saat kenangan manisnya dengan sang mantan istri terlintas di benaknya. Sosok wanita yang sangat dia cintai hingga saat ini dan selalu ada di hati Hiashi. " _Tousan_ akan cukup lama berada di New York. Dan apartemen adalah pilihan yang aman, bukan?"

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum lebar. " _Arigatou_ , _Tousan_ ," katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari sebuah kejujuran. Andai saja Hiashi dan Hinata saling mengungkapkan keinginan seperti ini, tentunya mereka tak akan lama-lama berada di rumah yang dipenuhi sesak akan kenangan pahit. "Kalau begitu aku akan meminta bantuan pada Naruto _-kun_ untuk mencari apartemen," ujarnya bersemangat. Dia mengambil ponsel pintarnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kupikir tidak perlu," ucap Hiashi dengan senyum lirih. "Naruto sudah punya kekasih, jadi jangan ganggu dia dulu!"

Mata Hinata membulat saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan sang ayah. Tentang Naruto yang sudah memiliki kekasih, dia benar-benar tidak bisa percaya itu. Selama ini dia tak pernah melihat Naruto bersama wanita mana pun selain dirinya dan sekretarisnya. Bahkan Naruto jarang sekali terlihat memerah, seperti wajah orang jatuh cinta. Jadi, mana mungkin Naruto punya pacar, kalau pun ada, pasti dia akan menceritakan terlebih dahulu pada Hinata. Naruto tidak pernah menutupi apa pun darinya. Sesepele apa pun hal itu. "M-maksud, _Tousan_?"

"Dua hari yang lalu _Tousan_ melihat Naruto dan seorang wanita lewat dari depan gedung Sabaku Inc," ujar Hiashi.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia terlihat takut dan gusar karena apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh ayahnya semakin membuatnya gelisah. Hinata tahu jika retina sang ayah masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Dan mengenai apa yang dia lihat itu ... Hinata terlalu takut untuk meyakininya

" _Tousan_ ... akan kusiapkan berkas lamaran ke Otsutsuki Group." Hinata mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dia beranjak dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, tanpa menoleh lagi pada sang ayah yang menatap sendu ke arahnya.

" _Tousan_ harap, kau jangan terlalu berharap pada Naruto," gumam Hiashi seraya menarik napas dalam.

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

Genangan air di jalanan menghambat perjalanan Hinata menuju halte. Dia mengangkat roknya lima sentimeter agar tidak mengenai becek yang terciprat ke betisnya. Beberapa kali dia hampir terpeleset lantaran licinnya emperan toko yang dia lewati. Ternyata high heels yang dia kenakan hari ini malah semakin memperlambat gerakannya. Dia berusaha keras untuk menyelipkan tubuh mungilnya di antara tubuh orang-orang yang sedang berdiri di emperan. Ini sudah pukul empat sore, yang artinya hampir mencapai waktunya untuk menyajikan makan malam.

"Huft, bagaimana aku pulang jika hujannya belum berhenti," keluh Hinata seraya menghentakkan kakinya. Dia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas. Sudah lebih dari lima kali dia mencoba untuk menghubungi Naruto agar menjemputnya, namun tetap tak ada diangkat. Pesan singkatnya pun tidak dibalas sama sekali.

Tak ada cara lain, Hinata terpaksa menerobos hujan dan berusaha mengabaikan ribuan tetes yang membasahi puncak kepalanya. Pandangan Hinata menunduk agar area wajahnya tidak terkena air. Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya Hinata sampai di halte yang juga sangat sesak. Dikarenakan hujan yang cukup deras, maka bus kota pun akan semakin lama. Kalau tahu begini, Hinata benar-benar menyesal keluar rumah hari ini. Apalagi dia merasa ditipu oleh cuaca terik siang tadi. Karena matahari yang cerah, Hinata jadi melupakan payung. Namun saat sore hari, cuaca tiba-tiba menggelap dan kota diguyur hujan lebat. Setidaknya Hinata bersyukur jika bukan hanya dia saja yang mengalami kesialan.

Satu jam lebih lima menit Hinata berdiri di depan halte, namun tak ada satu bus pun yang lewat. Yang ada malah jalanan semakin macet karena banyak kendaraan yang mogok. "Astaga, bagaimana aku pulang?" gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mendecak kesal seraya memandang sekelilingnya.

Orang-orang di sekelilingnya pun ikut menggerutu lantaran terlalu lama berdiri menunggu redanya hujan. Bahkan sesekali mereka berteriak lantaran bunyi gemuruh yang menyentak hebat dan mengagetkan. Hinata merangsek maju ke pinggir jalan supaya dia lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan bus atau taksi. Sayangnya dua transportasi umum yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Menghubungi Naruto pun rasanya percuma saja karena tak dibalas sama sekali.

 **TIN TIN**

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Range Rover hitam berhenti di depan halte, lebih tepatnya lagi di depan Hinata. Semua orang yang ada di halte memandang ke arah Hinata. Bagaimana tidak? Mobil seharga ratusan ribu _dollar_ itu menyapa salah satu orang yang berdiri di depan halte, dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi ... yang disapa adalah seorang gadis muda. Banyak orang berspekulasi negatif akan hal ini. Mereka bahkan berbisik-bisik di belakang Hinata tanpa menghiraukan bahwasanya orang yang sedang mereka gosipkan masih ada disana.

 **TIN TIN**

Hinata geram sekali ketika klakson mobil itu kembali berbunyi. Dengan ekspresi geram, Hinata melangkah ke arah mobil tersebut dan mengetuk kaca mobil dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. "Hei, dasar tahu malu!" teriak Hinata sambil menggedor-gedor kaca mobil tersebut. "Berani-beraninya kau menggodaku!"

Kaca mobil yang digedor Hinata seketika itu juga terbuka. Sosok yang ada di dalam berhasil mengejutkan Hinata. "A-Ai," gumamnya tak percaya.

"Akan kuantar!" ajak lelaki bersurai merah. Dia melirik Hinata dengan mata hijaunya yang berkilau indah penuh arti.

Hinata masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya. Namun semua itu kembali seperti sedia kala saat si surai merah menjentikkan jari ke arah wajah Hinata. Si gadis indigo menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melirik interior mobil si surai merah yang beberapa hari lalu dia temui di Sabaku Inc. "A-apakah boleh?" tanyanya memastikan.

Pria bertato itu mengangguk perlahan. Hinata membuka pintu mobil dan memasuki mobil mewah yang asing itu. Sesaat itu, Hinata menyadari bahwa apa yang dia lakukan tadi adalah hal bodoh. Memaki-maki si surai merah yang ternyata berniat baik untuk mengantarnya pulang. "Uhm ... _gomenasai_ untuk yang tadi," gumam Hinata seraya menyunggingkan senyum memelas.

"Hn," gumam si pria surai merah menanggapi permintaan maaf Hinata.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudnya apa? Aku dimaafkan atau tidak?" tanyanya yang tak paham dengan kode yang diucapkan si surai merah.

Pria itu menghela napas dalam. "Ya." Dia menginjak pedal gas dan bergegas meninggalkan halte yang semakin disesaki orang-orang. "Kenapa kau tak ikut sesi wawancara?" Entah apa yang menyebabkan pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut si surai merah. Namun jujur saja, belakangan hari ini dia memang kepikiran akan ketidakberadaan si indigo lavender di sesi wawancara.

"Aku dilarang masuk karena tidak bawa bukti kelulusan," sahut Hinata seraya menoleh ke kanan. Pandangannya jatuh pada wajah serius si surai merah yang sedang menyetir. "Kalau kau sendiri diterima?" Hinata buru-buru mengenakan _safety belt_ nya saat mobil sudah melaju.

Si surai merah tak menjawab. Atau sebenarnya dia memang tak ada niat untuk menjawab hal itu. "Tapi ... PresDir menerimamu, kok," kata si surai merah seraya menginjak rem saat lampu rambu lalu lintas menyala merah. "Aku mendengar pengumumannya."

Hinata menegang. "M-maksudnya?" Dia ingin meloncat kegirangan saat ini. Namun karena kondisi dan situasi tak memungkinkan, dia memilih untuk menahannya lebih dulu. "Aku diterima?"

Si surai merah menganggukkan kepalanya. "Datang saja besok jam tujuh lebih tiga puluh pagi dan langsung naik ke lantai dua puluh tujuh!" perintahnya.

"Kau tidak bohong, kan?" Hinata menyipitkan matanya. Dia benar-benar serius menatap si surai merah. "Siapa tahu kau hanya mengerjaiku supaya malu," katanya sambil menatap curiga.

Si surai merah mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Terserah. Pokoknya aku sudah memberimu kabar, bukan." Dia melirik lampu kuning yang sudah menyala. "Alamatmu?"

"Jalan Sukozuchi, Komplek Humakara." Hinata menjawab singkat. Matanya melirik wajah datar si surai merah yang sedang menyetir. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku bisa diterima? Padahal aku tidak ikut sesi terakhir itu?" tanyanya.

Si surai merah menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Nanti juga kau akan tahu," katanya seraya menatap wajah Hinata sekilas. Lalu, dia alihkan pada jalanan yang padat. "Pokoknya kau harus datang dan tak boleh terlambat. PresDir Sabaku benci orang yang tidak disiplin."

Hinata mengangguk senang. " _Arigatou_ uhm ..." Dia ingat jika mereka belum berkenalan meskipun telah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Gaara!" seru si surai merah.

" _Arigatou_ , Gaara," ulang Hinata dengan semangat. "Oh ya, namaku Hinata Hyuga." Informasinya dengan cepat, bisa dibilang sekaligus perkenalan juga untuk pertama kali.

Pria yang dipanggil Gaara hanya mengangguk sekilas. "Rumahmu yang mana?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya keluar. Dia cukup heran bahwa ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan kompleks Humakara. "Nomor 27 sebelah kanan," sahutnya seraya menatap pinggir jalan sebelah kanan. "Nah, itu rumahku!" pekiknya tanpa sadar. Mata mutiaranya menyipit saat menyadari ada mobil terparkir di depan rumahnya. Mobil Ferarri La Ferarri warna silver yang dia tahu dengan baik siapa pemiliknya. "N-Naruto _-kun_."

Gumam Hinata sampai ke indra pendengaran Gaara. Dengan cepat pria itu menoleh ke arah mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan pagar rumah Hinata. Ada seorang pria yang sedang duduk di depan kap mobil seraya memandangi mobil Gaara dengan pandangan sinis. "Mau kuantar hingga ke dalam?" tawar Gaara seraya hendak melepas _safety_ _belt_ yang dia kenakan. Sayangnya, Hinata mencegah hal tersebut dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah Gaara.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan seraya tangannya menarik _safety_ _belt_. "Aku sendiri saja. _Arigatou_ , Gaara _-san_." Dia membuka pintu mobil. Namun tangan Gaara menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata yang tadi sempat memegangnya.

"Yakin tak mau kuantar?" tanyanya sembari melirik sosok pria bermata biru yang sudah berdiri tegak di depan mobil mewahnya. Ada perasaan was-was, siapa tahu saja pria itu berniat jahat pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum manis seraya melepas genggaman Gaara. "Dia sahabatku, kok." Dia menutup pintu dan seketika itu kaca mobil terbuka. " _Mata ashita_ , Gaara _-san_!" ujarnya senang sambil melambaikan tangan.

Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Hn," jawabnya lalu melajukan kendaraannya. Dari spion mobilnya dia masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata dan si pirang tersebut. Tampaknya hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik, buktinya Gaara masih melihat dengan jelas saat Hinata menepis kasar tangan pria tersebut.

"Lebih terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang ada masalah, daripada sahabat," komentar Gaara lalu menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya. Hingga kedua orang itu memasuki rumah, barulah Gaara memfokuskan pandangannya pada lalu lintas yang padat.

 **...**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE**_

 **...**

 **Holla Ozel kembali.**

 **Ozel berusaha untuk update cepat. Dan untungnya dapet jatah libur empat hari, moga aja ide lancar.**

 **Btw, antara yakin gak yakin juga sihh ... itu** _ **part**_ **NaruKin apakah masuk** _ **rated**_ **M or** _ **no**_ **! Moga2 aja belum** _ **break rules rated T or explicit content**_ **.**

 **Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua. Momen NaruHina nunggu chap depan aja ya.**

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 **MinzakyaRsl, daynesspurple, ekaharyati12, Anax513, VvV, nana anayi, Nana481, arybagus, roti bakar, Hana, sebutsajamawar, Guest, lala, hyuga ashikawa, Haruka Hi**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca** _ **story**_ **ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.**

 _ **Friday, seventh of April, two thousands and seventeen.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Ozellie Ozel**_


	4. Chapter 4: Mulai Terendus

_**Previous Chapter:**_

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan seraya tangannya menarik _safety belt._ "Aku sendiri saja. Arigatou, Gaara- _san_." Dia membuka pintu mobil. Namun tangan Gaara menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata yang tadi sempat memegangnya.

"Yakin tak mau kuantar?" tanyanya sembari melirik sosok pria bermata biru yang sudah berdiri tegak di depan mobil mewahnya. Ada perasaan was-was, siapa tahu saja pria itu berniat jahat pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum manis seraya melepas genggaman Gaara. "Dia sahabatku, kok." Dia menutup pintu dan seketika itu kaca mobil terbuka. " _Mata_ _ashita_ , Gaara- _san_!" ujarnya senang sambil melambaikan tangan.

Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Hn," jawabnya lalu melajukan kendaraannya. Dari spion mobilnya dia masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata dan si pirang tersebut. Tampaknya hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik, buktinya Gaara masih melihat dengan jelas saat Hinata menepis kasar tangan pria tersebut.

"Lebih terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang ada masalah, daripada sahabat," komentar Gaara lalu menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya. Hingga kedua orang itu memasuki rumah, barulah Gaara memfokuskan pandangannya pada lalu lintas yang padat.

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **Those are Precious**_ **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Teen**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: NaruHina**

 _ **Genre : Hurt / Comfort, Drama**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 _ **Those are Precious**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **4: Mulai Terendus**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

Hinata melangkah cepat memasuki rumahnya dan tak mempedulikan sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Dengan ekspresi kesal tertahan Hinata mendorong pagar. Tiba-tiba saja si lelaki pirang itu menarik pergelangan tangannya, namun Hinata segera menepisnya kasar. Jujur saja, dia kesal melihat kehadiran Naruto di rumahnya. Apalagi setelah berkali-kali dia mengabaikan Hinata.

"Jangan kekanakan, Hinata!" ujar Naruto tegas. Dia menarik kuat tangan Hinata hingga bahu rapuh gadis itu terbentur pada pagar. Hinata meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi bahu kanannya. Ada air mata di sudut matanya dan membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. " _Gomen_ , Hinata- _chan_."

Hinata mengabaikan Natuto dan melangkah cepat memasuki rumahnya. Dari belakang Naruto berjalan mengikutinya. "Aku sedang sibuk! Pergilah!" usir Hinata yang mulai risih karena kehadiran Naruto.

"Kau kehujanan, ya?" tanya Naruto saat melihat kemeja putih Hinata tampak tembus pandang dan menunjukkan kaus _tanktop_ yang dikenakan gadis itu. "Kenapa tadi tidak menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu?" cecar Naruto lagi sembari menarik bahu kanan Hinata yang terluka.

" _Ittai_!" pekik Hinata kesakitan saat telapak tangan besar Naruto meremas bahunya. "Kan sudah kukatakan, aku sibuk, jadi pulanglah!" teriak Hinata marah. Dia mendorong dada Naruto hingga pria itu mundur dua langkah. Air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan akhirnya lolos juga. Dengan wajah basah dan terlihat menyedihkan, dia mencoba untuk menatap mata Naruto dalam-dalam. Dia tak mau lagi diabaikan seperti hari-hari yang telah lewat, kali ini dia harus mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam isi hatinya pada Naruto. Tentang kemarahan dan kekecewaan di benaknya.

"Hinata," gumam Naruto seraya menangkup kedua pipi Hinata yang basah karena air mata. Dia mengusap pipi Hinata dengan lembut lalu mengelus poni rata gadis cantik itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. " _Gomenasai_ , aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika kau semarah ini padaku," bisiknya lalu mengecup kening Hinata.

Gadis itu hanya diam mematung. Dia terhanyutkan oleh tatapan samudra indah di mata Naruto. Sedetik pun Hinata tak juga mengalihkan panndangannya dari indra penglihatan Naruto. Ada bayangan Hinata yang terlukis disana. Itu saja cukup untuk membuat Hinata mengkhayal tinggi.

"Kau terlihat lelah," kata Naruto lalu menuntun Hinata untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di teras rumah gadis itu. "Akan kuambilkan air putih." Dia memasuki rumah Hinata sesuka hatinya. Tak ada lagi perasaan canggung karena rumah Hinata adalah rumah kedua baginya setelah _mansion_ Uzumaki. Langkah kaki Naruto begitu ringan saat memasuki rumah Hinata. Setelah mengisi segelas air, dia berjalan kembali menuju teras dan menyodorkan gelas pada Hinata. "Minumlah," ujarnya.

Hinata menerima gelas tersebut dan menandaskan isinya. Dia memang benar-benar haus. Apalagi sehabis makan siang dia tidak ada minum air sama sekali. "Hm," gumamnya lalu memberikan gelas kosong pada Naruto. Kaki Hinata mencoba untuk berdiri dan melangkah memasuki rumahnya.

Dengan sigap Naruto menggandeng lengan si gadis cantik dan memandunya menuju kamar Hinata yang dia hapal betul letaknya dimana. "Lebih baik ganti baju terlebih dahulu, Hinata," kata Naruto lalu menuntun Hinata untuk duduk di pinggir kasur. Dia segera berbalik dan membuka lemari pakaian Hinata. Tanpa berpikir, dia mengambil kaus lengan panjang abu-abu dan celana pendek selutut. Dia hendak berbalik lagi ke arah Hinata. Namun dia teringat akan sesuatu. Tangannya menarik laci yang berada di area rak paling bawah di dalam lemari. Disana ada dua laci berukuran sedang. Laci sebelah kanan berisi celana dalam dan laci kiri berisi bra. Tumpukan pakaian dalam paling atas diambil Naruto dan diberinya pada Hinata. "Ganti sekarang!" perintahnya seraya memunggungi Hinata. "Tak akan kuintip!"

Hinata menatap sendu pada satu set pakaian rumah yang diambilkan Naruto untuknya. Tingkah seperti inilah yang membuat Hinata tak bisa melupakan perasaan cinta terpendamnya pada sang sahabat. Meskipun tadi Hinata terlampau kasar memperlakukan Naruto, namun tak sekali pun pria itu membalasnya. Bahkan dengan perhatiannya, Naruto memberikan segelas air, menuntun Hinata ke kamar, dan mengambil pakaian kering untuk dikenakan Hinata.

Naruto berdecak kesal saat tak ada satu suara aktifitas pun yang menghampiri telinganya. Dengan wajah kesal, dia berbalik dan menatap Hinata. "Harus berapa jam aku menunggumu, Nona Bulat Bakso?" sindir Naruto seraya berkacak pinggang.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya dari punggung kokoh Naruto. " _Gomen_ ," gumamnya lalu menatap takut-takut pada Naruto. Dengan helaan napas lelah, Naruto kembali memunggungi Hinata. Dan kali ini, si gadis lavender itu menanggalkan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Satu demi satu kain jatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan suara. Mau tidak mau, perhatian Naruto tersita. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula ke arah pintu, menjadi lurus ke depan. Tepatnya ke hadapan meja rias Hinata. Kaca berukuran sedang memantulkan sosok gadis bersurai indigo panjang sedang menanggalkan satu-satunya kain penutup tubuh, yaitu bra. Jantung Naruto berpacu kian cepat. Seingin apa pun dia mengalihkan pandangan dari sana, tetap saja mata ini kembali berlabuh di bentuk aduhai tubuh molek Hinata.

Gadis itu berdiri dan menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya secara keseluruhan di hadapan Naruto. Namun, karena tinggi Hinata yang melebihi cermin di meja rias, maka kepala Hinata tidak terpantulkan. Kedua payudara Hinata bergoyang pelan seiring pergerakan gadis itu yang membungkuk saat mengambil bra volkadot yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Dengan cepat dia memakainya dan berhasil membuat Naruto mendecak kesal karena pemandangan indah telah tertutup. Namun tidak dengan area bawah tubuh Hinata. Jujur saja, pemandangan paha Hinata bukanlah hal baru bagi Naruto. Namun baru dia sadari jika Hinata memiliki paha yang indah dan seksi. Ukuran yang sangat Naruto sukai. Tidak terlalu kurus atau pun berlemak. Apalagi kulit di sekujur tubuh Hinata begitu lembut dan bersinar. Sial kenapa baru dia sadari bahwa sahabatnya itu benar-benar menarik secara seksual.

 **KRING KRING**

Tubuh Naruto tersentak kaget saat ponsel yang ada di saku celananya berdering. Dengan cepat dia merogoh dan mengambilnya. Alisnya mengernyit ketika tidak mengetahui siapa penelepon itu, apalagi dengan nomor yang jelas-jelas asing dan tidak tersimpan di kontaknya. Dengan cepat Naruto menekan layar kemerahan lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada lekuk Hinata melalui cermin. Sekarang Hinata sudah mengenakan celana pendek selututnya. Hanya tinggal kaus abu-abu saja yang belum dikenakan. Tubuh Naruto terfokus pada dua payudara indah Hinata. Selama bersahabat dengan Hinata, dia tak pernah berpikiran hal-hal berbau seksual terhadap gadis itu. Meskipun Naruto terkenal dengan julukan _cassanova_ di hadapan para wanita, namun jika dihadapkan dengan Hinata, julukan tersebut tak berlaku sama sekali.

 **KRING KRING**

Naruto mengerjap kaget saat lagi-lagi dering ponsel berhasil menginterupsi perhatiannya. "Angkat saja, siapa tahu penting," gumam Hinata seraya menurunkan kausnya hingga melewati dadanya. Kini gadis itu sudah berpakaian lengkap. Dengan langkah santai dia berjalan melewati Naruto dan menuju meja rias. Di deretan laci paling bawah, tersimpan alat pengering rambut hitam yang berukuran besar. Sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi, dia menyambungkan dengan aliran listrik lalu menekan tombol _on_ yang ada di bagian tangkai alat pengering rambut. Suara degungan diarahkan ke surai panjangnya yang lembap. "Naruto- _kun_ ," gumamnya memperingatkan saat Naruto tak kunjung mengangkat panggilan.

"Uhm ..." gumam pria itu seraya mengusap layar ponselnya lalu mengarahkan ke telinga kanannya. "Siapa ini?"

Hinata mendengus geli. Cara berbicaranya tidak sopan. Intonasi Naruto benar-benar kasar. Kelihatan sekali jika dia merasa diganggu. Sambil mengeringkan surainya, Hinata menatap Naruto melalu cermin meja riasnya. Tak sedetik pun dia melewatkan raut wajah yang berubah-ubah di mimik Naruto. Namun di ekspesi terakhir, saat Naruto tampak kaget, disitulah pergerakan Hinata ikut terhenti pula.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya lalu menekan tombol _off_ di alat pengering rambut. Dengan cepat dia memutuskan aliran listrik lalu meletakkan alat pengering rambutnya di atas meja rias. Hinata bangkit berdiri lalu mendekati sahabatnya. "Naruto- _kun_ ..." gumamnya lalu menyentuh bahu lebar pria itu.

Naruto menyimpan ponselnya di saku celananya seraya menyunggingkan senyum memaksa pada Hinata. "Nanti kita bicara lagi," ujarnya lalu mengecup kening Hinata. "Malam ini kau akan kuhubungi." Dengan cepat dia berlari keluar dari kamar.

Hinata masih mematung tak percaya. Baru saja Naruto bersamanya, dan sekarang dia harus ditinggal pergi lagi. Gadis yang hampir berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu berjalan menuju jendela besar yang terhubung langsung ke area depan rumah. Dia bisa melihat Naruto berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya. Seketika itu juga Hinata merasa begitu bimbang akan kata hatinya. Dia teringat pada ucapan ayahnya tadi pagi saat beliau memberitahu jika Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih. "Mungkinkah kau ingin menemuinya?" gumam Hinata seraya menatap sendu pada mobil mewah Naruto yang telah berlalu dari kediamannya. "Kekasihmu itu ... sebenarnya siapa?" Hinata berdialog pada dirinya sendiri. Seolah menciptakan komunikasi dengan teman khayalannya. "Apa ... aku harus mengikuti Naruto?" gumamnya lagi. Dia berbalik dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Dengan cepat dia membuka resletingnya dan mengambil ponsel pintar yang ada di sana. "GPS menunjukkan Naruto pergi ke Zoyama," gumamnya lalu mengambil dompet lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. "Aku harus menemui Naruto!" serunya seraya mengenakan sepatu kets putihnya yang senada dengan celana pendeknya.

Langkahnya begitu cepat saat keluar dari rumahnya. Dia bahkan tidak mengunci pintu rumah sangking terburu-burunya. Namun untung saja dia melihat mobil BMW berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya. Senyum Hinata mengembang saat menyadari siapa pemilik mobil itu. " _Tousan_ , aku buru-buru ... sampai jumpa!" ujarnya lalu berhenti sejenak hanya untuk mengecup pipi sang ayah.

"Mau kemana? _Tousan_ akan berangkat sekarang juga," ujar Hiashi sambil membuka pagar.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa. " _Gomen_ , aku tak bisa mengantar _Tousan_ ," ujarnya lalu memeluk tubuh sang ayah. Aroma balsem masih saja menyapa indra penciumannya. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

Hiashi menyunggingkan senyum lirih lalu mengelus surai panjang putrinya. "Kejarlah Naruto. Kupikir dia belum jauh," ujarnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Pipi Hinata memerah saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dibicarakan ayahnya. Ayahnya benar-benar bisa membaca isi otaknya. "T- _Tousan_ ... aku sayang padamu!" teriaknya lalu mengecup pipi ayahnya sekali lagi. " _Jaa_ , _Tousan_!" katanya seraya memberhentikan taksi yang lewat. Sesaat setelah Hinata di dalam taksi, gadis cantik itu melambaikan tangannya seraya menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Sementara itu Hiashi hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecut.

"Seharusnya kukatakan yang sebenarnya, jika Naruto membawa masuk wanita yang berbeda ke dalam mobilnya," gumam Hiashi saat matanya terfokus pada taksi Hinata yang menghilang di antara lalu lintas yang padat.

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

Seusai menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang sebagai ongkos, taksi yang dia tumpangi telah menghilang di kelokan jalan. Kini Hinata telah berada di tempat yang sama dengan Naruto kunjungi. Ada mobil Ferarri La Ferarri silver kepunyaan Naruto yang terparkir di depan lorong sempit yang memiliki lebar satu meter. Lorong itu begitu gelap dan kumuh. Aroma tak sedap bahkan terhirup dari sana. Ini sudah hampir jam setengah tujuh malam dan langit hampir gelap.

"Mau apa Naruto kesini?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk melangkah mendekat. Namun tiba-tiba saja bahunya disenggol keras dan hampir menjungkalkan tubuh mungil Hinata.

" _Oops_ ... gadis polos."

Dahi Hinata mengernyit kala melihat tiga orang wanita muda dengan pakaian minim. Mereka tertawa mengejek ke arah Hinata lalu melengos pergi memasuki lorong sempit itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, muncullah dari arah belakangnya sepasang manusia. Si wanita terlalu cantik dan muda untuk ukuran seorang pria botak, gendut, dan beruban yang mungkin saja suaminya atau yang lebih parah suami orang. Mereka melewati Hinata dan memasuki lorong sempit tersebut. Namun, si pria gendut itu dengan genitnya mengedipkan mata menggoda pada Hinata. Tentu saja gadis cantik beraroma khas lavender itu melonjak kaget. " _Kami_ - _sama_ , tempat macam apa ini?" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar.

Hinata melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Suasana lingkungan ini sangat sepi bahkan jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Senja sudah muncul dan membuat suasana gelap tanpa penerangan. Dengan tubuh bergetar Hinata memasuki lorong tersebut. Bahkan lorong ini saja terlalu gelap hingga Hinata tak sadar jika dia menginjak ekor kucing jalanan. Untung saja kucing tersebut tidak mencakar atau pun menggigitnya. "Bagaimana bisa Naruto- _kun_ pergi ke tempat seperti ini," gumam Hinata seraya menyentuh dinding berlumut yang membatasi lorong itu di setiap sisi. Sontak saja gadis itu mengernyit jijik. Dia menepuk telapak tangannya kuat-kuat. "Kotor dan bau sekali," gumamnya.

Cahaya rembulan mulai menerangi langkah Hinata. Kini sudah tigaperempat dari panjang lorong yang dia tempuh. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat empat orang remaja laki-laki sedang jongkok di pinggir lorong. Mereka mengangkat kerah bajunya dan seperti menghirup sesuatu dari sana. " _Kami_ - _sama_ ... mereka sedang apa?" gumam Hinata takut. Dia tak berani melewati keempat remaja laki-laki itu. Wajah mereka terlihat memerah dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "B-bagaimana ini?" gumam Hinata lalu perlahan mundur.

"Pelacur! Cepat lewat!"

Tubuh Hinata bergetar saat suara keras memhentak di telinganya. Dia melirik sesosok wanita langsing dengan lipstik merah dan pakaian ketat. Aroma parfumnya menyengat hingga membuat Hinata terpaksa menutup hidung mancungnya. "S- _Sumimasen_ ," gumam Hinata seraya menunduk. Dia menepi dan memberi wanita itu bagian untuk bisa dilewati.

Wanita itu mendecak kesal lalu melewati Hinata. Pergerakan wanita itu tak sekali pun luput dari _amethyst_ indah Hinata. Wanita berambut coklat panjang itu terlalu santai lewat. Bahkan ketika paha mulusnya dijamah oleh para remaja lelaki yang sedang terkikik, dengan santainya si wanita cantik menendang mereka dengan sepatu hak tingginya.

"Jalan, Pelacur! Apakah kau pikir tubuh gempalku bisa melewati celah sempit itu?" Kembali lagi Hinata dilonjakkan kekagetannya. Dia menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah wanita bertubuh besar dan hampir memenuhi lebar lorong. "Lewati saja mereka! Kau seperti tidak pernah melihat orang _ngelem_!" Sungguh, aroma alkohol dari bibir wanita gempal itu benar-benar membuat Hinata ingin muntah.

Dia menelan ludahnya dengan berat hati. Sambil mengepalkan tangan untuk melawan rasa takutnya, Hinata berjalan ke depan. Ayunan kakinya kian cepat hingga Hinata benar-benar terlihat berlari. Dan untungmya tangan-tangan para remaja itu tak sempat menggerayangi kaki mulusnya. Hinata persis seperti orang yang terlepas dari maut. Ekspresi wajahnya yang penuh kegirangan saat benar-benar keluar dari lorong sempit itu. Namun kelegaannya tak berangsur lama saat dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Jalanan kumuh yang tidak pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya. Motel, bar, arena judi dan tinju, serta para penjaja tubuh yang didominasi oleh wanita malam berpakaian minim. Ada juga sekumpulan orang-orang yang sedang mengamati wanita cantik yang tengah menari sensual di sambil bergelayutan di tiang sambil menanggalkan satu persatu pakaiannya.

"S-Seharusnya aku tidak berada disini," gumam Hinata takut. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan hendak kembali menuju lorong tersebut. Namun indra pendengarannya mendengar suara pria yang cukup dia kenal. "N-Naruto- _kun_." Pandangan Hinata lurus ke kanan. Sesosok pria tampan bersurai pirang sedang menarik paksa seorang wanita berambut merah untuk memasuki sebuah rumah kecil yang didominasi oleh para wanita.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya agar bisa fokus pada apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas raut kemarahan yang terlukis di wajah Naruto. "Apa yang dia lakukan disana?" gumam Hinata lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat kesana. Suara riuh orang-orang yang sedang menonton tarian sensuai itu benar-benar menyamarkan suara yang ingin Hinata dengar, yakni Naruto. Wanita yang sedang digenggam Naruto terlihat meronta. Namun dengan cepat rontaan itu berhenti kala tangan Naruto dengan sukses menampar pipi tirus wanita itu sampai tiga kali. Jantung Hinata seolah diangkat dari wadahnya kala melihat betapa sadisnya Naruto menampar wanita itu. Sebelumnya Naruto tak pernah melakukan hal-hal kasar pada siapa pun. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia menunjukkan sisi aslinya seperti apa. Naruto menyeret paksa wanita itu agar memasuki rumah kecil tersebut. Hinata mematung seketika. Dia syok atas apa yang barusan disaksikannya.

' _Naruto menampar dan menjambak seorang wanita?'_ gumam Hinata dalam hati. Dia membeku seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Hinata menoleh ke samping. Sesosok wanita bertubuh semampai sedang menatap dirinya. "Sekedar ingin tahu atau memang berniat jual diri?" Dia mengernyitkan alis cantik bak barisan semut hitam.

Kata-kata wanita itu berhasil mengagetkan Hinata. Dengan gelagapan dia menjawab, "A-Aku h-hanya men-mencari temanku," gumamnya lalu menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Teman?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan intonasi sarkastik seraya memandang penampilan Hinata dari atas hingga ke ujung kaki. "Kupikir kau salah masuk tempat. Temanmu itu pasti pergi ke perpustakaan," ujarnya lalu menyelipkan helaian rambutnya di balik daun telinga. Ada senyum remeh di sudut bibirnya.

"Temanku ... dia ..."

"Hei, Shizune!" Ucapan Hinata disela oleh sosok wanita berlipstik ungu. "Naruto ada disana, kau tak mau menemuinya?"

Kepala Hinata menoleh cepat ke arah wanita berlipstik ungu tersebut. "N-Naruto ..." gumamnya.

Dua orang wanita cantik itu langsung mengalihkan tatapan asing pada Hinata. "Kau orang baru?" tanya si wanita berlipstik ungu. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menilai penampilan Hinata yang tampil beda dari para wanita lainnya. Hinata hanya diam saja. Dia bahkan tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa pada wanita cantik itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rumah kecil tersebut. Namun tak ada sosok Naruto yang ditunggunya.

Dua wanita itu hanya mendengus geli saat Hinata mengabaikan pertanyaannya. "Apa Naruto memaksa wanita itu untuk menggugurkan kandungannya?" Atensi Hinata berpusat pada obrolan dua wanita malam yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Lagipula untuk apa dia mengunjungi klinik aborsi itu kalau bukan karena ada urusan mendadak," ujar si rambut hitam yang dipanggil Shizune.

Sangking terkejutnya, Hinata sampai mundur dua langkah. ' _Aborsi_?' pekiknya dalam hati.

"Kau tahu bagaimana permainan licik Rias, bukan?" Si lipstik ungu mendecih, "Dia terkadang mau berpura-pura hamil agar diberi uang lebih."

Shizune tertawa mencela. "Kau benar. Dia itu wanita ular!"

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Kenyataan yang disembunyikan Naruto selama ini benar-benar membuatnya takut dan merasa mustahil. Tetapi ... dua wanita malam di hadapannya benar-benar mengenal siapa sosok asli Naruto. Dan setelah Hinata melihat sendiri bagaimana cara Naruto memperlakukan wanita bersurai merah tadi dengan kasar, dia tahu jika Naruto menipu dirinya di balik sikap ramah dan lembutnya.

"Kau benar, tapi siapa juga yang tak kuat menahan tawaran untuk menikmati tubuh Naruto Uzumaki beserta isi tabungannya." Tawa dua wanita itu kian meledak. Hinata sendiri tak bisa lagi menampung semua informasi tentang Naruto yang secara tidak langsung disampaikan oleh dua wanita itu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyangkal apa yang barusan didengarnya.

" _Well_ ... berapa usiamu? Kau tampak seperti anak berusia enam belas tahun," Wanita berlipstik ungu itu menatap sinis pada Hinata. "Pergi dari sini!" usirnya.

Melihat bagaimana cara wanita itu mengusir Hinata, tentu saja harga diri si lavender merasa direndahkan. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya hanya untuk membalas tatapan wanita berlipstik ungu ersebut tak kalah tajam. "Aku sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Kau tak bisa mengusirku!" ujarnya sengit.

Wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang berdiri di samping wanita berlipstik ungu mendesis kesal ketika melihat temannya dibantah. "Kau pikir kami percaya begitu saja," ujarnya sangar. "Pergi sana!"

"Dengar!" ujar Hinata penuh penekanan. "Aku benar-benar sudah dewasa, jadi kau tak perlu mengatur apa yang tidak atau harus kulakukan!" bentaknya kesal.

Wanita cantik bersurai hitam itu mendecak kesal saat mendengar kemarahan Hinata. "Baiklah, aku hanya ingin memperingatkan bahwa tempat ini bahaya dan kau sama sekali tidak tahu bencana apa yang akan menimpamu jika bersikukuh untuk berada disini."

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Dia menyadari niat baik yang hendak diutarakan wanita cantik itu. Entah apa yang dia maksud dengan bencana itu, namun Hinata yakin tujuan dia mengatakan hal demikian adalah bermaksud baik. "Sumimasen," ujar Hinata seraya menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

Wanita berambut hitam itu membalas senyumnya. "Pulanglah, jangan sampai Mami Guren dan anak buahnya menemukanmu," katanya.

Alis Hinata mengernyit. "Siapa itu Mami Guren?" tanyanya heran.

"Ikuti saja apa yang kami katakan!" ujar si wanita lipstik ungu seraya berjalan melewati Hinata. Si wanita bersurai hitam itu tampak ikut mengejar kepergian temannya menuju sebuah bar yang sangat ramai.

Hinata menengadah ke atas. Dia menatap bulan yang menyinari kegelapan malam. "Sebaiknya aku bergegas," ujarnya lalu tersenyum lirih. Belum ada seinci pun dia bergerak, tiba-tiba saja dua orang pria bertubuh besar menghadangnya.

"S-Siapa k-ka..."

"Hei, Nona cantik. Kau tersesat, ya?"

Perlahan kaki Hinata mundur selangkah demi selangkah hingga akhirnya dia terhimpit oleh tembok berlumut di belakangnya. "TOLONG ... TOLONG!" teriaknya nyaring. Tak ada satu pun yang menolong bahkan menoleh sedikit padanya juga tidak ada. Orang-orang disini tidak saling memperdulikan satu sama lain. Kenapa tempat seperti ini ada di dunia?

Kedua pria bertubuh besar itu menyeringai lebar padanya. "Tempat ini milik kami. Jelas kalau kau tak akan ditanggap!"

"Naruto- _kun_ , tolong aku," bisiknya pilu. Air matanya telah membasahi pipi gembilnya. Bahkan dia tak bisa menghentikan isakan tangisnya. Mata pucatnya melirik ke arah rumah yang dijadikan klinik aborsi itu. Dia berharap jika Naruto keluar dari sana dan menolongnya karena hanya dialah yang Hinata kenal di tempat ini.

"Ikut kami!" Pria itu menarik paksa tangan Hinata.

"LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Hinata seraya mencoba untuk menarik tangannya dari genggaman kuat pria bertubuh besar itu. "NARUTO ... NARUTO ... TOLONG A..."

 **BRUK**

Belum selesai kata-kata Hinata, tiba-tiba saja salah seorang pria itu menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu meronta-ronta dan berusaha menjauhkan tangan pria itu. Aroma menyengat memasuki hidung Hinata dan membuat kepala gadis cantik itu pusing. Namun Hinata bersikukuh untuk tidak terlena dengan aroma tersebut. Namun kesadarannya kian menipis. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara tawa sang pria bertubuh besar.

"Mami Guren ... kita dapat mangsa baru," ujarnya pada wanita cantik berambut biru yang baru saja muncul dari belakang tubuh pria-pria itu. Senyumnya benar-benar lebar hingga memamerkan gigi taringnya yang berlapiskan emas.

Tubuh Hinata melemas dan seluruh sendinya tak berdaya. Kali ini dia benar-benar mendapatkan bencana besar. Dan tak ada satu pun yang akan menolongnya, tidak Naruto maupun ayah Hinata sendiri. Atau mungkin saja kejadian buruknya ... Hinata benar-benar akan diperkosa atau dijual pada lelaki hidung belang.

 **...**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE**_

 **...**

 **Holla ... Ozel kembali.**

 **Sudah diganti loh ratenya. Setelah berpikir, lebih baik di awal kubuat rate M. Btw, respon kalian tentang story ini benar-benar membuatku semangat. Jika ada yang nanya kapan Hinata tahu sifat asli Naruto? Nah inilah saatnya. Dan apakah pair endnya NaruSaku or NaruHina ... uhm aku gak ngetag nama Sakura kan? So bisa simpulin sendiri.**

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 **Nana anayi, yukiko otsutsuki, lala, L, apa aja, Namsoyo, Rameen, F, edachan02, Green Oshu, devonixs, Anindita616, Authors03, Dorothy9413, Renn Mousy Hyrai, VANDI RAHMAT, endahs442, Misti Chan, kshoujo2, yuman**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca** _ **story**_ **ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.**

 _ **Tuesday, eleventh of April, two thousands and seventeen.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Ozellie Ozel**_


	5. Chapter 5: Komandan Toneri

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Ikut kami!" Pria itu menarik paksa tangan Hinata.

"LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Hinata seraya mencoba untuk menarik tangannya dari genggaman kuat pria bertubuh besar itu. "NARUTO ... NARUTO ... TOLONG A..."

 **BRUK**

Belum selesai kata-kata Hinata, tiba-tiba saja salah seorang pria itu menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu meronta-ronta dan berusaha menjauhkan tangan pria itu. Aroma menyengat memasuki hidung Hinata dan membuat kepala gadis cantik itu pusing. Namun Hinata bersikukuh untuk tidak terlena dengan aroma tersebut. Namun kesadarannya kian menipis. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara tawa sang pria bertubuh besar.

"Mami Guren ... kita dapat mangsa baru," ujarnya pada wanita cantik berambut biru yang baru saja muncul dari belakang tubuh pria-pria itu. Senyumnya benar-benar lebar hingga memamerkan gigi taringnya yang berlapiskan emas.

Tubuh Hinata melemas dan seluruh sendinya tak berdaya. Kali ini dia benar-benar mendapatkan bencana besar. Dan tak ada satu pun yang akan menolongnya, tidak Naruto maupun ayah Hinata sendiri. Atau mungkin saja kejadian buruknya ... Hinata benar-benar akan diperkosa atau dijual pada lelaki hidung belang.

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **Those are Precious**_ **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Teen**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: NaruHina**

 _ **Genre : Hurt / Comfort, Drama**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 _ **Those are Precious**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **5: Komandan Toneri**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

Mungkin sosok yang dikenal sebagai Mami Guren berpikir bahwa malam ini akan jadi peruntungan terbesarnya. Mendapatkan mangsa subur dan masih segar tentunya tak akan dia lewatkan. Sesaat setelah mendapatkan informasi dari anak buahnya mengenai kedatangan seorang gadis polos dengan pakaian sederhana, dia langsung bertindak cepat. Dia keluar dari singgasananya dan mengintai secara langsung mangsanya.

Gadis yang dia intai itu sangat sempurna. Lekuk tubuh seksinya, wajah cantiknya, dan kulit putih mulus yang pasti akan jadi rebutan para pria hidung belang. Bisa dipastikan jika Mami Guren akan memasang tarif tinggi untuk sekali _pakai_. Dia dan dua anak buahnya mengintip gadis itu dari balik tembok di samping motelnya. Dengan sabar dia menantikan kepergian Shizune yang sedang mengobrol dengan gadis incarannya. Ini akan jadi sangat lama, dan Mami Guren benar-benar tidak bisa sabar menunggu lagi. Salah satu kupu-kupu malam yang beroperasi disana segera dia suruh untuk menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Yuka, si wanita tinggi semampai dengan favorit lipstik ungu adalah pilihannya. Hanya butuh beberapa menit saja, maka Shizune benar-benar meninggalkan si gadis beratasan abu-abu tersebut.

Mami Guren bertindak cepat. Dengan langkah terburu-buru dia menghampiri si gadis polos. Dua anak buahnya dia kerahkan terlebih dahulu untuk menyapa si gadis lavender. Semakin dekat jaraknya dengan gadis itu, semakin kuat pulalah aroma segar yang terendus. Aroma para perawan yang dia sukai. _Well_ , dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mengisi kantung-kantungnya dengan dollar.

Mami Guren tak bisa mendengar dengan baik apa yang dikatakan anak buahnya. Dia terlalu sibuk mengamati secara detail setiap sisi dan bentuk tubuh si gadis polos. ' _Depan belakang boleh juga,_ ' pikirnya dalam hati. Seringaiannya semakin meninggi. Jika sudah dalam mode seperti ini, dia sedang menimang-nimang berapa harga yang pas untuk gadis ini. Tentu saja, harga yang dia tetapkan harus sesuai dengan standar dari gadis ini sendiri.

Seringaiannya kian melebar kala melihat salah satu anak buahnya yang berwajah paling sangar sedang menggendong gadis itu. Dalam kondisi pingsan seperti ini, tentu saja sangat mudah untuk mempermak sang gadis lavender. Dia akan memandikan, mendandani, dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang super seksi. Setelah itu, dia langsung yang akan menyeret si gadis polos yang telah menjelma binal tersebut ke atas panggung pelelangan. Sial! Dia benar-benar sudah tak sabar lagi.

Mami Guren memerintah Juugo, sang anak buau yang berwajah sangar tersebut untuk meletakkan si gadis lavender di dalam _bathtub_. Dengan cepat tangannya mempreteli semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh gadis itu. Bahkan ponsel dan dompet yang berada di saku celana sang gadis tak luput dari pretelan tangan liarnya. Diambilnya seluruh isi dompet dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Beberapa kartu tanda pengenal dia masukkan ke dalam saluran pembuangan air untuk menghilangkan jejak. Dalam hal ini dia adalah ahlinya. Seusai memandikan mangsanya, Mami Guren menyuruh Juugo lagi untuk membawa gadis itu ke dalam kamar. Sontak saja Juugo merasa ini sebagai bonus tersendiri untuknya. Menggendong gadis seksi dan cantik yang sedang terlelap dengan kondisi telanjang bulat, tentunya dia tak akan bisa melewatkan kesempatan emas yang datang kepadanya. Dengan penuh geraman tertahan karena nafsu, dia menelan ludah saat melihat bongkahan payudara indah yang mulus bentuknya.

"Jaga matamu, Juugo!" sindir Mami Guren saat melihat anak buahnya sedang menatap nafsu pada bongkahan kenyal si gadis polos. Sementara Juugo sendiri hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar peringatan bosnya. Dia meletakkan si gadis telanjang di atas ranjang. Dengan cepat dia hendak meremas payudara gadis tersebut, namun belum sampai tangannya mendarat, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya didorong oleh Mami Guren. "Keluar sana!" usirnya seraya menatap tajam pada Juugo.

Lelaki bertubuh besar itu segera keluar dari kamar. Dia tak mau melihat bosnya semakin marah dan beresiko memecatnya jika dia masih bertindak kurang ajar. Sesaat setelah Juugo menghilang, Mami Guren mengelap tubuh telanjang gadis itu dengan handuk hingga benar-benar kering. Lalu dia berjalan menuju lemari dan memilih gaun ketat berwarna _navy_. Gaun bermodel sabrina ini sangat cocok dikenakan oleh mangsa cantiknya. Kemudian dia mengenakannya ke tubuh gadis itu tanpa perlu memakaikan bra dan celana dalam. Setelah itu, dia merias wajah elok si gadis dengan kemampuan berdandannya yang tak bisa diragukan lagi. Untuk wajah oval seperti itu, tak akan sulit bagi Mami Guren untuk mendandaninya. Apalagi hidung mancung si gadis benar-benar menarik perhatian. "Dia benar-benar cantik dan menawan," gumam Mami Guren tanpa sadar. Setelah mendandani gadis itu, segera Mami Guren mengangkat tengkuk dan kepala gadis itu, lalu mengaturnya agar berada dalam posisi duduk. Dia menyisir helaian indigo yang halus dan harum. Memperlakukan bonekanya dengan lembut agar nantinya benar-benar menghasilkan untuknya.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Kegiatan Mami Guren terhenti sejenak karena ketukan pintu. Namun dia menganggap itu hanyalah angin lalu. Dengan segera dia menyisir poni gadis itu tetapi kembali pergerakannya terusik karena pintu kamarnya diketuk lagi. Dia marah besar dan segera membuka pintunya.

"Angkat tangan!"

Mata Mami Guren terbelalak saat seorang pria dengan jaket hitam sedang menodongkan pistol padanya. Dia benar-benar tak percaya jika malam ini dia terjangkit razia. "A-Aku ... tidak tahu apa-ap..."

"Kami sudah mengintai Anda sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Penjualan anak di bawah umur, pengedaran narkoba, dan praktek aborsi ilegal yang Anda lakukan di tempat ini," tuduh lelaki tampan dan muda bermata biru terang ini. Mata indahnya melirik ke belakang, lebih tepatnya ke beberapa polisi lainnya yang berpangkat lebih rendah darinya. "Sisir semua tempat!" titahnya lalu menarik tangan Mami Guren dan memborgolnya. Dua orang polisi wanita dia suruh untuk menggeledah tubuh Mami Guren.

"Komandan Otsutsuki, ada seorang gadis yang terbaring di ranjang," kata salah satu anak buahnya yang bertubuh gempal. Pria bersurai putih itu mendekat ke arah ranjang dan menatap dengan pandangan menyelidik ke arah gadis tersebut.

"Dia pingsan," ujarnya seraya meletakkan telunjuknya di depan hidung mancung sang gadis. Alunan napas teratur menerpa kulit telunjuknya. "Akan kubawa dia ke mobil! Segera cari barang bukti disini, aku yakin dia menyimpan narkoba di kamar ini," ujrnya seraya menatap tajam pada sosok wanita berambut biru.

Mami Guren membalas tatapan pria tersebut dengan tak kalah tajam. Dia mendesah kesal saat mangsa segarnya sudah berada di gendongan sang polisi. Kali ini dia gagal mendapatkan keberuntungannya. Atau mungkin kesialanlah yang dia terima. "Dengar, aku tak tahu apa pun tentang narkoba yang kalian sebutkan. Dan aku ..."

"Kami menemukan barang buktinya, Komandan!" seru salah seorang polisi yang menemukan sebuah pintu brangkas yang berada di bawah karpet. Dia membuka pintu tersebut lalu mengambil beberapa paket sabu yang siap diedarkan. Semua isi brangkas tersebut dikuras dan dimasukkan ke dalam goni untuk dibawa ke kantor polisi.

"Bawa dia ke mobil!" seru Komandan Otsutsuki lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Dia mendekap erat sosok cantik jelita yang berada di gendongannya. Sesekali mata biru terangnya melirik gadis cantik yang masih terlelap itu. "Untung saja kami disini, dan kau selamat dari pelelangan itu," gumamnya lalu membuka pintu belakang mobil Range Rover miliknya. Dia meletakkan tubuh lemah gadis itu dengan posisi berbaring. Meskipun posisi kaki gadis itu agak tertekuk, namun setidaknya dia tak akan lelah jika kepala dan tubuhnya dalam posisi berbaring. Dia menutup pintu mobilnya lalu kembali menyisir distrik Zoyama di bagian lain. Beberapa motel dan arena judi dan tinju sudah kosong. Beberapa orang yang tertangkap sudah dibawa ke truk untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut.

"Komandan Otsutsuki!" teriak seorang polisi berambut tebal sambil berlari ke arahnya. Dia adalah Inspektur Lee yang merupakan kepala bagian intel. Dari dialah kejahatan di distrik ini dapat terbongkar. "Tadi beberapa anggota kita sempat melihat mobil Ferarri La Ferarri _silver_ sedang melaju cepat meninggalkan daerah ini. Jika dilihat dari merek mobilnya, kemungkinan besar dia adalah pengusaha atau seorang pejabat negara. Tim kami sempat mengejarnya namun kalah cepat. Namun mereka sempat mencatat plat kendaraannya."

Komandan Otsutsuki tersenyum kecil. "Itu kerja bagus, Inspektur Lee," ujarnya seraya menggenggam bahu teman sejawatnya. "Sepertinya kau akan naik pangkat sebentar lagi" guraunya sambil tertawa lebar.

"Ya, aku tidak butuh pangkat tinggi, Komandan. Asalkan diberi jatah libur seminggu, itu sudah membuatku cukup puas," ujarnya lalu tertawa lebar. Anggota pengaman seperti mereka sangat minim memiliki waktu libur. Apalagi untuk para pria yang sudah menikah seperti Inspektur Lee, tentunya sangat berat jika harus mengurangi waktu bertemu dengan sang buah hati yang baru lahir beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan untuk pria lajang seperti Komandan Otsutsuki, dia akan melewatkan kencan-kencan buta atau bahkan tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi masalah percintaan.

"Komandan Otsutsuki, Inspektur Lee," sapa seorang polisi lainnya. "Seluruh tempat sudah kami sisir. Sepertinya tak ada lagi yang perlu digeledah. Barang bukti sudah dimasukkan ke dalam mobil berikut juga para pelaku," lapornya.

Inspektur Lee mengangguk pelan. "Suruh semua anggota kembali! Kita lakukan pencarian lebih lanjut esok hari!" perintahnya.

"Itu benar," sahut Komandan Otsutsuki seraya melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat empat puluh malam hari. "Kita harus kembali ke kantor secepatnya!" ujarnya.

"Tidak, Inspektur Lee dan Komandan Otsutsuki," ujar sang polisi yang bernama Sai tersebut. "Jenderal Hatake memerintahkan kalian berdua untuk beristirahat. Sudah beberapa hari kalian tidak tidur demi menyiapkan operasi penyergapan ini dan tentu saja ini benar-benar masalah serius. Kalian bisa kembali ke kantor esok hari dan melakukan konferensi pers terhadap masalah ini," ujar Sai panjang lebar. Pria yang baru dua tahun berada di kepolisian benar-benar menghormati seniornya.

"Baiklah," ujar Komandan Otsutsuki. "Aku akan pulang sekarang." Inspektur Lee memasuki mobilnya juga dan meninggalkan TKP.

Pria berambut putih itu memasuki mobilnya. Dia menghela napas panjang seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi kemudi. Matanya memandang ke depan dan masih melihat para anggota polisi yang berkeliaran. Dia masih terpikirkan oleh sesuatu yang dikatakan Inspektur Lee tadi. "Ferarri La Ferarri _silver_ ," gumamnya seraya memejamkan mata sejenak. Kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor salah satu temannya. Hanya butuh lima detik saja, seseorang yang dia hubungi datang menyahut.

" _Moshi_ - _moshi_ , Yamato," ujarnya lalu memijit kepalanya. " Kau masih berada di kantor, kan?" tanyanya. Dia melirik spion mobilnya dan menemukan gadis cantik di kursi belakang. "Coba kau cari siapa saja pemilik mobil Ferarri La Ferarri _silver_ di kota ini." Dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu meninggalkan TKP. "Kupikir juga begitu, untuk sekelas mobil mewah akan sangat mudah mencari pemiliknya." Dia mengangguk pelan lalu memutar mobilnya ke jalan raya yang masih padat. Kecepatan mobil dia kurangi lalu berhenti di pinggir jalan. Sebagai anggota aparatur negara dia tahu jika menelepon sambil berkendara melanggar peraturan. Setelah menunggu selama dua menit, suara temannya kembali menyahut. "Jadi, pemilik mobil seperti itu ada dua orang?" gumamnya. "Apa kau yakin?" Alisnya mengernyit saat mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan temannya. "Di daerah mana kau melihat Naruto Uzumaki lewat?" Senyumnya mengembang."Ya, dia memang orang yang kami cari. Dia baru saja keluar dari distrik Zoyama, bukan?" Dia menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan. "Suruh Inpektur Sukon untuk membuat surat penangkapan untuk Naruto Uzumaki. Kemungkinan besar dia ikut juga dalam sindikat penjualan narkoba Guren."

Seusai pembicaraannya dengan temannya, Yamato, dia kembali memajukan mobilnya menembus keramaian jalan. Jarak antara apartemennya dengan daerah Zoyama tidak terlalu jauh apabila ditempuh melalui jalan tol. Dan benar saja, hanya butuh sepuluh menit, dia telah sampai di gedung apartemennya. Dia melirik kembali ke arah kursi belakang. Gadis asing itu masih terlelap. Padahal dia benar-benar membutuhkan informasi lebih lanjut.

Pria bermata indah itu keluar dari kursi kemudi dan membuka pintu belakang mobilnya. Dia masih mengamati wajah cantik yang sedang lelap. Ada rasa bersyukur di benaknya karena dia berhasil membatalkan rencana Guren untuk melelangnya malam ini. Jika sampai itu benar-benar menimpa gadis cantik ini, pria berambut putih itu bersumpah tak akan memaafkan kelalaian dirinya. Meskipun dia tak mengenal siapa sosok ini, namun terlau menyedihkan baginya apabila harus berakhir dengan sesosok pria hidung belang yang hobi melakukan kekerasan.

Pria bernama lengkap Toneri Otsutsuki itu masuk perlahan ke dalam kursi bagian belankang mobilnya. Dia benar-benar hati-hati agar gadis itu tidak terbangun atau pun terganggu. Dengan gerakan lembut dia menyelipkan pergelangan tangannya di belakang lutut gadis itu dan belakang lehernya. Dengan gerakan pelan dia menuruni mobil mewahnya dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam apartemennya.

Tubuh gadis cantik itu benar-benar ringan baginya. Padahal jika dilihat-lihat lebih teliti, bentuk tubuh gadis itu tidaklah kurus, namun tidak gemuk juga. Pokoknya semua porsinya tampak pas, ya meskipun payudara gadis ini berukuran lumayan. "Sial! Apa yang kupikirkan?" gerutu Toneri sambil mengencangkan dekapannya.

Dengan susah payah dia menekan kode kamar apartemennya hingga akhirnya pintu besi itu terbuka. Dia baru menyadari bahwa rambut gadis itu lumayan panjang hingga terasa menggelitik saat bergesekan dengan lengan Toneri. Dan jika wajah cantiknya dicermati, Toneri benar-benar suka dengan hidung mancung sang gadis dan pipi tembemnya yang menggemaskan.

Dia membaringkan gadis asing itu di atas ranjangnya. Dengan telaten dia membungkus tubuh sintal gadis itu dengan selimut tebalnya. "Guren pasti membiusnya," gumam pria itu lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. "Semoga besok dia tidak akan kaget dengan keberadaannya disini," gumamnya lalu mengambil kaus dan celana panjang. Dia keluar dari kamar dan beralih ke kamar mandi yang berada di samping dapur minimalisnya. Seluruh pakaian yang melekat di badannya dia lepas. "Dia ... benar-benar cantik," gumamnya lagi lalu menyalakan pancuran air. Ribuan tetes air membasahi kepala dan tubuhnya. "Juga seksi."

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

Mata Naruto terbuka. Pagi ini dia benar-benar bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Entah kenapa sejak kejadian kemarin dia sulit memejamkan mata. Dia tidak menyangka jika akan ada razia di Zoyama. Padahal selama ini, tempat terpencil dan jauh dari pemukiman penduduk itu tidak mudah untuk ditemukan.

Seusai dia berhasil memaksa Rias untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke klinik aborsi, dia bisa bernapas lega. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak mengandung. Dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan Naruto, namun pria yang ingin dia _kadali_ bukanlah orang sembarangan. Akal bulus seperti itu sangat mudah dia tebak. Dan ketika Naruto hendak menuju tempat pelelangan para gadis yang diselenggarakan sekali seminggu, dia mendapati bahwa di luar sana orang-orang berhamburan menyelamatkan diri. Satuan kepolisian sudah mengepung distrik tersebut. Jelas Naruto tahu ini bukan berita bagus. Kalau dia tertangkap, hancur sudah reputasi di hadapan kolega yang selama ini dia bangun.

Maka dari itu dia pergi meninggalkan Zoyama dengan mobil mewahnya. Dia menuju apartemen yang sudah dua tahun ini dia tempati. Apartemen ini adalah tempatnya untuk menenangkan diri. Kesunyian dan ketenangan yang dihadirkan benar-benar membuatnya nyaman. Hanya dia satu-satunya penghuni apartemen ini. Meskipun sesekali dia membawa beberapa wanita untuk menghangatkan ranjangnya, tetapi tidak sekali pun dia memberi izin pada para wanita itu untuk menginap. Tetapi sahabatnya sendiri, Hinata, tak pernah dia ajak ke apartemen ini. Walau gadis itu berkali-kali memohon pada Naruto agar diizinkan untuk mengunjungi tempat ini. Sayangnya pria itu terlalu takut apabila nantinya Hinata terlalu sering ke apartemen ini hingga Naruto akan sulit menyelipkan beberapa wanita ke dalam.

 **TING TING TING**

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Dia melirik jam dinding yang berada di seberang ranjang. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh pagi, dan dia tak ingin meladeni siapa pun yang mengunjunginya. Dia yakin sekali jika orang yang ada di luar pintu apartemennya adalah para wanita malam yang biasa dia sewa. Dan sayangnya dia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk melakukan hubungan seks.

 **TING TING TING**

Naruto mendengus kesal. Dia bangkit dari ranjangnya sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Bajingan!" umpatnya lalu mengambil kausnya yang tergantung di _headboard_ lalu mengenakannya dengan cepat. Sambil mengerutu, dia berjalan ke westafel yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Wajah tampannya dia basuh dengan air bersih lalu menyikat giginya. Dua telinga miliknya sengaja menulikan apa pun. Dia berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengar suara bel apa pun. Atau setidaknya dia menunggu hingga orang yang ada di luar sana pergi. Namun tampaknya orang yang berada di luar sangat sabar menunggunya. Dengan geraman marah, Naruto berjalan membuka pintu kamar apartemennya. Segala macam umpatan segera dia keluarkan dan hanya butuh beberapa menit saja, ucapan itu cuma bisa tertahan di tenggorokannya. Sosok yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar menakutkan. Dua orang anggota kepolisian berdiri tegak dengan selembar kertas yang diacungkan di depan wajahnya.

"Anda Naruto Uzumaki?" tanya polisi tersebut dengan intonasi sarkastik. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam Naruto yang tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka. Sebenarnya mereka hanya kesal karena Naruto terlalu lama membuka pintu untuk mereka.

Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya datar. Tatapannya yang semula menunjukkan keterkejutan, kini dia terlihat tenang. Tampaknya dia sudah bisa mengatur emosinya.

"Anda harus ikut kami ke kantor sekarang juga. Ini terkait dengan keberadaan Anda di distrik Zoyama kemarin malam." Polisi berwajah tampan itu menyunggingkan senyum remeh pada Naruto. Dan tentu saja pria bersurai pirang itu benar-benar terpancing emosinya. Tampaknya dia sudah diincar sejak kemarin. Dia tak menyangka jika para anggota kepolisian berhasil mengendus keberadaannya. Padahal sangat jarang ada orang yang tahu keberadaan apartemen pribadinya.

"Saya tidak bisa hari ini. Ada urusan yang harus saya selesaikan," kilah Naruto seraya mencoba untuk menutup pintu kamar apartemennya. Sayangnya salah satu kaki sang polisi berhasil mencegahnya hingga usahanya kembali gagal.

"Dengar! Ini jauh lebih penting. Jika Anda berusaha untuk kabur, saya pastikan Anda mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari ini," ancam polisi tersebut. "Bekerja samalah dengan kami, Uzumaki-san."

' _Shit_!' Naruto mengumpat dalam hatinya. Dia tahu ini akan jadi hari yang benar-benar merepotkan. Dan sepertinya dia tak bisa mengikuti rapat penting pagi ini. "Bisa kuhubungi sekretarisku?" tanyanya seraya membuka pintu kamar apartemennya lebar-lebar. Dia berjalan ke kamarnya seraya mengambil ponselnya. Pintu kamar sengaja dia biarkan terbuka agar dua orang polisi itu bisa memastikan bahwa dia memang tak akan kabur. Lagi pula siapa juga yang berani kabur jika letak apartemenmu di lantai tiga puluh tujuh.

"Hanare..." kata Naruto sambil menggeram marah. "Atur ulang jadwal rapat hari ini. Kemungkinan besar aku tak akan ke kantor sekarang," ujarnya lalu mendecih. "Hentikan, Hanare. Aku sedang tidak tertarik dengan godaanmu," katanya sengit. Dia memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak lalu kembali menuju ruang tamu dimana dua polisi itu sedang duduk.

Kedatangan Naruto membuat dua orang polisi tersebut kembali berdiri. "Mari, Uzumaki- _san_ ," ujar mereka seraya berjalan di belakang Naruto. Tampaknya mereka tak perlu memborgol kedua tangan pria itu karena Naruto mau diajak bekerja sama. Ini akan jadi urusan yang merepotkan. Sepertinya Naruto harus menyiapkan segepok uang untuk membersihkan namanya. Dan tentu saja, pengacara mahalnya sudah dipastikan siap membelanya apabila dia terbukti melakukan kesalahan. Akh ... satu lagi. Jika beberapa wanita malam yang telah tertangkap membeberkan bahwa dia sering mengunjungi tempat maksiat tersebut, bisa dipastikan jika Naruto akan membungkam mulut mereka dengan gelimangan berlian.

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

Hinata terbangun dari tidur panjangnya sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Keberadaannya di dalam kamar asing yang bisa dia pastikan adalah milik seorang pria sangat membuatnya khawatir. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa saja yang telah menimpa dirinya kemarin malam dan bisa jadi jika keperawanannya telah kandas. Tetapi saat mengamati lebih teliti lagi, pakaian aneh yang dia kenakan entah kapan dia memakainya, Hinata sendiri tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Dimana dompet dan ponselku?" gumamnya seraya melepas selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dia berdiri dan mengamati apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Namun tak ada satu pun benda yang dia kenal seperti ponsel dan dompet. Mata mutiaranya terpaku pada sebingkai foto wanita dan pria muda di atas meja. Sosok yang ada disana tampak ramah dan manis. Hinata sendiri tak meyakini jika lelaki yang ada di foto ini berlaku jahat padanya. "Dia tampak anak baik-baik," gumamnya menilai.

Hinata menunduk ke bawah. Gaun pendek yang dia kenakan hanya mencapai pertengahan pahanya. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan angin dari pendingin udara meniup-niup selangkangannya yang tidak memakai celana dalam. Bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga bisa merasakan payudaranya terasa dingin juga.

 **CKLEK**

Hinata tersentak kaget saat daun pintu berputar. Tubuhnya berbalik dan menatap tajam sosok yang memasuki kamar sambil membawa nampan yang berisi air putih dan roti. Wajah Hinata menggelap saat sosok pria yang menurutnya tampan terlihat tidak ada masalah padanya. Padahal keberadaan Hinata di tempat asing ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan lelaki itu.

"Kau," kata Hinata kasar seraya menunjuk wajah lelaki itu dengan telunjuknya. Namun pria berambut putih itu tampak santai dan tidak mempedulikan Hinata yang semakin kesal karena keacuhannya. "Kau yang sudah membawaku ke rumahmu, kan?" tuduh Hinata tanpa bukti. "Atau kau ingin menjualku dan ..."

 **BRUK**

Nampan yang dibawa lelaki itu dia banting di atas meja. Mata biru terangnya menatap datar pada sosok gadis cantik berambut panjang yang masih berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi marah. "Aku Toneri Otsutsuki, seorang anggota kepolisian," ujarnya datar.

Hinata menyeringai lebar. "Anggota kepolisian?" tanyanya dengan intonasi tinggi. "Kau aparatur negara dan berani melakukan hal keji seperti ini padaku?" Telapak tangan Hinata diletakkan di depan dadanya. Dia terlihat sok menderita.

Toneri itu mengangguk datar. "Aku memang anggota kepolisian, tetapi aku bukanlah orang yang seperti kau tuduhkan," katanya lalu berjalan kembali menuju pintu.

"Hei, kau mau kabur, ya?" teriak Hinata sambil berlari dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Toneri. "Kau harus dipenjara! Kau meniduriku dan ..."

"Apa yang kau katakan, _baka_?" bentak Toneri kesal. "Justru aku yang menyelamatkanmu kemarin!"

Hinata mendengus geli. "Kau pikir aku percaya itu?" tanyanya sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah wajah tampan pria itu. "Kau pasti bersekongkol dengan si Mami ... Mami itu dan menjualku untuk ..."

 **BRUK**

Hinata tersentak kaget saat bahunya dicengkeram kuat oleh Toneri. Kemudian tubuh mungilnya dibenturkan pada pintu. Tatapan mata biru itu benar-benar tajam. Sepertinya dia marah besar pada Hinata. "Dengar baik-baik, Nona Asing," ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan. "Jika kau tahu kebaikan apa yang kulakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu, kupastikan kau akan bersujud di kakiku."

Napas Hinata terasa tercekat saat tatapan tajam Toneri dihunuskan pada matanya. Aura kemarahan lelaki itu benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Bahkan jika hanya untuk bernapas pun, Hinata sungguh takut. Apalagi dengan jarak wajah mereka hanya sepuluh sentimeter saja. "T-Toleli ... k-k-kau ..."

"Toneri Otsutsuki, itu namaku, Nona Asing," ujar Toneri penuh penekanan. "Lebih baik kau habiskan makananmu, lalu mandi, dan siap-siap memberi penjelasan padaku," katanya lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya. Dia menggeser kasar tubuh Hinata yang menghalangi pintu. "Kutunggu dua puluh menit." Dia pergi dari kamar.

Kepergian Toneri berhasil membuat wajah Hinata benar-benar memerah. "Apa dia memang menyelamatkanku kemarin?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Hinata masih termangu di depan pintu. Tatapannya tertuju pada jam dinding yang tergantung di atas meja. "Pukul setengah tujuh lewat lima puluh," gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju ranjang. Tubuhnya dihempaskannya ke ranjang dan matanya menengadah ke langit-langit kamar asing ini.

" _Kami_ - _sama_!" pekik Hinata seraya bangkit dari ranjang. "Aku terlambat masuk kerja!" teriaknya lalu berlari keluar kamar. Dia mencari-cari sosok pria yang bernama Toneri di ruangan tamu namun tidak ditemukannya keberadaan lelaki itu.

"Sarapanmu sudah habis?"

Hinata tersentak kaget saat seorang pria muncul dari belakangnya dengan mengenakan handuk puuih yang hanya menutupi area bawah tubuhnya. Tubuh kokoh Toneri masih hampir kering namun tersisa jejak-jejak air yang menuruni perut _sixpack_ nya. "Uhm ... i-itu ..." gumam Hinata kikuk. Mendadak dia kosong dan termangu pada tubuh seksi Toneri.

"Terserahlah," gumam Toneri lalu memasuki kamarrnya.

Hinata masih berdiri dan tak bisa _move_ _on_ dari apa yang dia lihat barusan. Seolah terhipnotis, dia bahkan tak mampu bergerak sedikit pun.

 **TENG TENG**

Jantung Hinata tersentak saat jam dinding klasik yang terletak di sudut ruangan berdentang. "Pukul tujuh?" teriaknya. "TERLAMBAT!" pekiknya lalu memasuki kamar yang tadi dimasuki Toneri.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik saja, teriakan Hinata kembali membahana di kamar seorang polisi tampan tersebut.

 **...**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE**_

 **...**

 **Holla ... Ozel kembali.**

 **Sorry readers-** _ **tachi**_ **, beberapa waktu yang lalu Ozel sempat bilang kalo Toneri bakal muncul di part2 terakhir. Namun mendadak dia ada di chap ini bahkan mendominasi. Tenang deh, chap depan dia udah kita simpen, dan muncul lagi di chap akhir2, maybe.**

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 **Yukiko otsutsuki, Arch Strike, Misti Chan, Renn Miusy Hyral, Nana481, fmhrm, nana anayi, sq, Rameen, Green Oshu, lala, mawar putih, Chiraa88, Authors03, k4t4n4, L, Intan Margareta Ica269, Anonym, Ndul-chan Namikaze, Widya20, YumYum-Stephanie, fetuschini, pengagumlavender20, LastNamikazeh, medhinnt.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca** _ **story**_ **ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.**

 **Sunday, Sixteenth of April, two thousands and seventeen.**

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Ozellie Ozel**_


	6. Chapter 6: Kejujuran Naruto

**Precious Chapter:**

"Sarapanmu sudah habis?"

Hinata tersentak kaget saat seorang pria muncul dari belakangnya dengan mengenakan handuk puuih yang hanya menutupi area bawah tubuhnya. Tubuh kokoh Toneri masih hampir kering namun tersisa jejak-jejak air yang menuruni perut _sixpack_ nya. "Uhm ... i-itu ..." gumam Hinata kikuk. Mendadak dia kosong dan termangu pada tubuh seksi Toneri.

"Terserahlah," gumam Toneri lalu memasuki kamarrnya.

Hinata masih berdiri dan tak bisa _move_ _on_ dari apa yang dia lihat barusan. Seolah terhipnotis, dia bahkan tak mampu bergerak sedikit pun.

 **TENG TENG**

Jantung Hinata tersentak saat jam dinding klasik yang terletak di sudut ruangan berdentang. "Pukul tujuh?" teriaknya. "TERLAMBAT!" pekiknya lalu memasuki kamar yang tadi dimasuki Toneri.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik saja, teriakan Hinata kembali membahana di kamar seorang polisi tampan tersebut.

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **Those are Precious**_ **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate : Teen**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: NaruHina**

 _ **Genre : Hurt / Comfort, Drama**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 _ **Those are Precious**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **6: Kejujuran Naruto**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

Kemeja putih dan rok span hitam dua sentimeter di atas lutut Hinata kenakan untuk menemaninya di hari pertama masa kerja. Surai indigo yang biasa dia gerai, kini tampak rapi digelung. Kaki mungilnya yang biasa jarang memakai hak tinggi, kini tampak lebih jenjang karena hak tujuh sentimeter yang melekat di sepatu hak hitamnya. _Tote_ _bag_ hitam dia bawa juga untuk membuat penampilannya sebagai seorang sekretaris tampak lebih _fashionable_. Dan riasan yang tampak natural namun lipstik merah yang mewarnai bibir ranumnya semakin membuat Hinata tampak beda.

Senyum manis dan semangat juang yang tinggi Hinata tunjukkan saat memasuki gedung perusahaan Sabaku Inc yang sudah ramai lalu-lalang para pegawainya. Kepalanya menatap lurus penuh kepercayaan diri. Namun kepercayaan dirinya sirna seketika dan hanya mampu diam di tempat. Hinata sendiri tidak mengerti kemana dia harus pergi. Apalagi dengan keasingannya disini, para pegawai Sabaku Inc menatap keheranan padanya. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang kembali muncul, Hinata melangkahkan kedua tungkai kakinya dengan ringan ke arah dua orang resepsionis yang sedari tadi menatapnya. " _Ohayou_ _gozaimasu_ ," sapa Hinata ramah seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dua orang wanita itu hanya tersenyum kikuk seraya mengangguk. "Perkenalkan, saya Hinata Hyuga, sekretaris baru PresDir Sabaku," ujarnya dengan senyum lebar.

Salah satu dari dua resepsionis itu mengangguk. "Mengapa baru datang jam 8 pagi?" Dia menghela napas panjang. "Seharusnya Anda tiba lebih awal." Dia menyodorkan sebuah kartu tanda pengenal Sabaku Inc atas nama Hinata Hyuga pada Hinata. "Ruangan Anda di lantai 27," ujarnya singkat lalu mengangkat telepon yang baru saja berdering.

Hinata menatap fotonya yang terpampang di kartu tanda pengenal miliknya dan menggantungkannya di leher. "Aku benar-benar tak percaya ini," gumamnya lalu mencium kartu tanda pengenalnya.

"Tekan jempol Anda disini!"

Hinata mengangguk lalu mengikuti arahan wanita resepsionis yang lain. "Untuk apa ini?" tanyanya.

Wanita bersurai merah itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Absensi Anda selama bekerja disini. Mulai esok, jadwal Anda dari pukul setengah delapan pagi hingga setengah empat sore."

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum manis. " _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_." Dia beranjak meninggalkan kedua resepsionis tersebut. Dengan langkah cepat dia berjalan menuju _lift_ yang sudah disesaki para pegawai Sabaku Inc. Dia mengantri di barisan paling belakang pada _lift_ nomor tiga karena memang Hinata yang paling terakhir datang.

"Hinata- _san_!" Seorang wanita bersurai merah menepuk bahu Hinata. Sontak saja gadis cantik bermata bak mutiara itu tersenyum bahagia ketika mendapati Tayuya juga berada disini. "Aku tak percaya jika kau diterima sebagai sekretaris PresDir bahkan tanpa melalui sesi wawancara."

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum bangga. "Kau pikir aku sendiri bisa mempercayai hal itu?" tanyanya retoris seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Namun itulah yang terjadi padaku. Keajaiban!"

Tayuya tersenyum lebar lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Kita sama-sama pegawai baru di perusahaan besar ini dan harus bisa bertahan, bukan?" Dia tampak optimis. "Aku sendiri diterima di divisi keuangan karena ijazahku lulusan akuntansi."

Ayah Hinata telah berdomisili di Amerika saat ini. Tentu saja divisi keuangan akan kekurangan satu orang. Jadi wajar saja jika Tayuya langsung mendapat posisi di divisi tersebut. Mungkin ini masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan kelulusan Tayuya di bidang akuntansi. "Kau bekerja di lantai berapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Lantai dua puluh," ujar Tayuya. "Dan disini bukan _lift_ untukmu." Dia menarik lengan Hinata menuju _lift_ yang berada di dekat meja resepsionis. "Nah, inilah _lift_ khusus untuk sekretaris PresDir dan orang-orang penting lainnya."

Hinata terpekik senang. "Beruntungnya aku!" serunya lalu menekan tombol di dekat pintu _lift_. "Ya, sudah. Aku bekerja, Tayuya- _san_. Sampai jumpa di jam makan siang nanti." Hinata melambaikan tangannya dan memasuki _lift_ yang telah terbuka. Tayuya tersenyum lebar seraya meninggalkan _lift_ tersebut dan kembali ke antrean _lift_ lainnya.

Hinata berdiri di dalam _lift_ sambil menunggu pintu tertutup. Namun belum sempat pintunya tertutup, tiba-tiba saja seorang pria berambut merah muncul dan menahan pintu _lift_ agar tidak jadi tertutup. Setelah itu, dia masuk dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Hinata.

Mata pucat Hinata melebar saat lelaki tampan itu menekan tombol dua puluh tujuh yang mana menuju ke lantai PresDir. Dengan seksama Hinata menilai penampilan pria tersebut yang tampak rapi dengan pantofel mengkilap yang mahal. Jantung Hinata berdesir cepat. Dia yakin jika pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya adalah sang PresDir yang menjadi bosnya nanti.

Hinata melirik tas laptop yang dibawa oleh pria bersurai merah tersebut. Dengan sigap, Hinata menarik dan membawakannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pria itu dengan wajah heran. Dia berusaha menjangkau tas laptop miliknya yang dijinjing oleh Hinata. "Kembalikan!"

Hinata tersenyum manis seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya. " _Hajimemashite, watashi wa_ Hinata Hyuga _desu_ ," ujar Hinata sebagai salam perkenalan. Lelaki bersurai merah di hadapannya hanya mengernyitkan dahi. "Saya sekretaris baru Anda, PresDir," katanya.

" _Souka_ ," gumam pria berkulit putih tersebut. Dia mengangkat bahunya sebagai simbol bahwa tidak peduli akan hal tersebut. Namun ketidakpeduliannya terusik saat tangan Hinata menyentuh dasinya.

"Dasi Anda miring, PresDir," ujar Hinata secara tiba-tiba sambil berjinjit dan mendekati tubuh pria itu.

"Tck, apa yang kau lakukan?" bentaknya kesal. Dia menepis tangan Hinata secara kasar dan memperbaiki posisi dasinya sendiri.

 **TING**

Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Secepat kilat pria itu berjalan menuju pintu besar dan hanya satu-satunya pintu di koridor tersebut. Dia melewati meja sekretaris dan langsung masuk saja ke dalam ruangan yang diketahui sebagai ruangan pribadi PresDir.

Langkah kaki Hinata semakin cepat saat dia ketinggalan jauh dari pria yang dia sebut PresDir. "Aku harus memberikan laptop ini pada PresDir. Beliau harus tahu bahwa aku memiliki dedikasi besar untuk membangkitkan perusahaan Sabaku Inc," ujar Hinata dengan semangat berapi-api. Dia membuka pintu ruangan PresDir tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. _Well_ , dia bahkan mengabaikan tata krama.

Dua pria bersurai merah menatap bersamaan ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Mereka tampak heran dengan keberadaan Hinata yang terlihat mematung dengan mata membulat. Dua orang pria bersurai merah yang satu sedang berdiri di depan meja besar, dan yang satunya lagi, sosok pria yang dikenal Hinata, sedang duduk di kursi kebesaran sang PresDir.

Hinata berjalan cepat dan meletakkan tas laptop tersebut di atas meja. Dia menarik tangan Gaara dengan kuat. "Kenapa duduk disini, Gaara?" bisik Hinata dengan mata melotot. "Cepat pindah! PresDir mau duduk!" Dia memaksa agar Gaara berdiri dan menyingkir dari kursi tersebut. Hinata menoleh pada pria yang berdiri di depan meja, lalu menyunggingkan senyum lembut. "Silahkan duduk, PresDir," ujarnya.

Pria berambut merah yang satu _lift_ dengan Hinata tadi hanya bisa tersenyum geli. "Silahkan duduk, PresDir," ujarnya kepada Gaara.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia berjinjit lalu membisiki telinga Gaara. "PresDir menyindirmu," katanya.

Gaara menghela napas panjang lalu kembali duduk di singgasananya. "Beritahu pada Hyuga- _san_ dimana seharusnya dia berada," perintah Gaara pada pria yang sekilas mirip dengannya.

Mata Hinata membulat. Dia tak bisa mempercayai apa yang dia dengar barusan. Seorang bawahan memerintah atasannya. "P-PresDir, maafkan teman saya. Dia sedang tak enak badan jadi tidak sadar dengan apa yang barusan dia katakan," kata Hinata seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sementara tangannya sibuk menarik-narik ujung jas Gaara agar segera beranjak dari kursi empuk tersebut.

Dengan kekesalan luar biasa, Gaara menepis tangan Hinata dengan kasar. Wajahnya menyorot angkuh dan dingin secara bersamaan pada Hinata. Dan itu membuat sang pria yang ada di hadapannya memasang peringatan siaga satu. "Sasori, kuperintahkan kau untuk menunjukkan dimana tempat gadis ini yang sebenarnya," ujarnya sengit.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Terserah, aku sudah membantumu. Kalau nanti PresDir memecatmu, aku tidak mau ..."

 **SRET**

Gaara beranjak dari singgasananya. Matanya menatap sengit pada Hinata. Lalu tangannya menyambar sebuah ukiran nama yang terbuat dari kaca, yang terletak di atas meja kerja. Dia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi dan menunjukkan langsung ke hadapan wajah Hinata. "Baca!" serunya.

' _ **Mr.**_ **Gaara** **Sabaku**

 _ **President Director of Sabaku Inc'**_

Jantung Hinata seolah ditarik dari wadahnya ketika membaca deretan kata yang tersusun apik hingga menciptakan suatu makna yang berhasil mengejutkannya. "J-Jadi ..."

"Nona Hyuga, mengapa Anda melarang saya untuk duduk disini?" Tatapan Gaara benar-benar sinis. Bukannya mendapat sebuah kekaguman oleh gadis itu, yang ada malah bahunya dipukul oleh Hinata.

"Itu salahmu sendiri!" seru gadis itu dengan mimik menjengkelkan. "Kenapa tidak katakan saja dari awal kita bertemu?" Wajah ayunya sudah memerah. "Kalau kau adalah P-Pres ... aarrgghh menyebalkan!" Setengah mati Hinata menahan malu dan tak mau menatap wajah Gaara. Bahkan dia terkesan menghindar karena kepalanya yang tiba-tiba menunduk.

"Dia Sasori Akasuna, asistenku," kata Gaara seraya mengendikkan dagunya pada pria berambut merah yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sontak saja kepala Hinata yang semula menunduk, kini telah menegak. Dia menatap sengit pada Sasori yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum remeh. "Kalian berdua menyebalkan!" gerutu Hinata seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa permisi terlebih dulu. Lagi-lagi tingkah tidak sopan dia tunjukkan pada dua petinggi di perusahaan ini. Memang pada dasarnya Hinata sudah terlanjur malu.

Hinata menutup pintu ruangan bosnya dengan bantingan keras. Kepalanya melirik ke belakang dan menatap penuh dendam pada pintu coklat yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. "Apa-apaan mereka itu?" cibir Hinata, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke depan dan berjalan menuju meja resepsionis yang berjarak lima meter dari pintu ruangan PresDir. Dia meletakkan _tote bag_ hitamnya dengan kasar. Bokongnya dia istirahatkan di _armchair_ nyaman. Dia melamunkan sesuatu. Hal yang berkutat di pikirannya, yakni peristiwa dimana dia bertemu Gaara. "Ya, _Kami_ - _sama_ , aku menariknya kesana-kemari seolah aku yang lebih tahu tentang perusahaan ini," gumamnya khawatir. Raut wajah Hinata mengerut. "J-Jangan bilang aku di-dipecat nanti. Lalu ..."

 **BRAK**

"Eh ... P-PresDir," kata Hinata terkaget. Dia berdiri dan menatap wajah pria bersurai merah yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum geli.

"Aku Sasori Akasuna, asisten PresDir," ujar pria itu lalu menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan. "Apa tampangku yang lebih cocok jadi PresDir daripada Gaara?" Dia terkekeh geli saat menyadari bahwa kalimatnya tidak sopan sebagai bawahan terhadap atasannya, Gaara. Tetapi karena si PresDir itu adalah sepupunya, jadi dia tak perlu merasa takut jika ditegur.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sasori. Mata bak mutiara gadis itu melirik tumpukan map yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. "Ini tugas pertamaku?" tanyanya dengan mata melebar. "Bukankah ini terlalu banyak?" Hinata merengut.

"Kerjakan saja! Kau hanya memilah proposal mana yang lebih penting dan harus didahulukan." Sasori berjalan ke arah _lift_.

"Lalu, kau akan kemana?" tanya Hinata dengan intonasi tinggi.

"Sarapan," ujar Sasori singkat tanpa memandang wajah Hinata lagi. Dia memasuki _lift_ dan menuju lantai tujuh, yang mana kafetaria berada.

Hinata menatap kepergian Sasori dengan ekspresi terkejut. Untuk perusahaan sebesar ini, Sasori terlalu santai sebagai seorang asisten PresDir. Bahkan seenaknya saja meninggalkan tumpukan pekerjaan tanpa memikirkan apa pun. Hinata menghela napas lelah. Dia melirik satu kursi yang berada di sebelahnya. "Kenapa ada dua kursi?" gumamnya lalu memindahkan _tote bag_ nya yang semula di atas meja, ke kursi kosong tersebut.

"Mana Sasori?"

"Eh ... G-Gaara," Hinata melebarkan matanya. Dia menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan. "M-Maksudku PresDir," ujarnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum kikuk. "A-Ada yang bisa saya bantu, PresDir?"

Gaara memutar bola matanya bosan lalu menipiskan bibirnya."Sasori dimana?" tanyanya datar.

Hinata melirik ke arah _lift_. Pandangannya tampak kesal bercampur takut. Dia kesal karena Sasori pergi begitu saja dan juga takut karena harus menghadapi pria dingin seperti sang PresDir Sabaku. "-"S-Sasori- _san_ k-ke ... toilet, yah toilet, PresDir," ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum lebar. Sangking lebarnya senyumnya, Gaara harus mengernyitkan dahi karena kekonyolan mimik sekretaris barunya tersebut.

Sebagai sesama pekerja di Sabaku Inc, dan juga sama-sama bekerja di bawah pengawasan PresDir Sabaku, tentu saja Hinata harus menyelamatkan rekan barunya itu. Meski harus berbohong, Hinata harus melakukannya _. That is such a white lies._

"Kerjakan itu!" hardik Gaara seraya menunjuk tumpukan map dengan dagunya. "Kutunggu seusai waktu makan siang!"

Hinata mengangguk patuh. Dia berharap jika bosnya segera pergi dari hadapannya sekarang. Sungguh! Setelah tahu bagaimana tingkah memalukannya waktu itu, namun dia tak punya muka lagi untuk menatap wajah sang bos, PresDir Sabaku. "B-baik, G-Ga ... P-PresDir," Hinata menyahut.

Gaara memasuki ruangannya kembali. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Hinata menghela napas lega. " _Yokatta_!"

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum remeh pada dua orang polisi yang tadi pagi menangkap dan menuduhnya memiliki hubungan bisnis barang haram dengan komplotan Mami Guren. Dan sekarang para polisi itu harus gigit jari karena tak menemukan bukti apa pun untuk menjerat Naruto. Setelah setelah melalui tes urin yang tentunya kemutakhirannya tak perlu diragukan lagi, mereka mengakui kesalahan.

"Sekali lagi saya selaku perwakilan dari keseluruhan anggota kepolisian Tokyo meminta maaf pada Saudara Uzumaki atas kesalahpahaman ini," Komandan Toneri mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu untuk memohon maaf atas masalah tersebut.

Naruto menyungingkan senyum remeh. Untung saja pengacara pribadinya, Yahiko, telah membereskan masalahnya, jadi tak ada yang harus dia takutkan lagi. Naruto melirik sinis pada polisi berpangkat tinggi tersebut. Tentu saja dia mengetahui siapa itu Komandan Toneri. Pria itu cukup terkenal semenjak menjadi penguak fakta sang pembunuh seluruh anggota keluarga Aburame di Chiba tempo minggu. "Sejujurnya aku ingin menuntut kalian, tapi yah sudahlah," kata Naruto lalu terkekeh geli. Hanya dia yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tetapi yang jelas, dia sedang menghina Toneri di dalam hati.

Polisi muda bernama Toneri itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil lalu menundukkan kepalanya ketika Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. Dia tak mengucapkan apa pun hingga Naruto benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kantor polisi. Sejujurnya, dia tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Toneri duduk di kursi dan membuka salah satu laci miliknya. Dia mengambil ponsel dan dompet darisana. Dia menatap _wallpaper_ ponsel tersebut. Ada foto gadis yang tadi malam dia selamatkan. Tampaknya foto itu diambil sehabis acara wisuda. Gadis itu tidak sendirian, ada Naruto Uzumaki di sebelahnya. "Apa keberadaaan gadis itu di Zoyama ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?" gumamnya seraya menyimpan kembali dua benda yang diketemukan oleh Inspektur Lee di lokasi kejadian tadi malam.

Setelah Naruto keluar dari kantor polisi, dia mendesis penuh amarah. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak menyukai anggota kepolisian berambut putih tersebut. Seperti ada kebencian lain yang meliputi hatinya. Seolah Komandan Toneri akan merebut apa yang dia miliki. "Lebih baik aku ke rumah Hinata saja," gumam Naruto setelah melirik jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Perjalanannya tidak terganggu apa pun. Ajaib sekali, bahkan tak sedikit pun dia menginjak rem karena rambu lampu merah. Dan alhasil, dalam waktu sepuluh menit saja, taksi yang dia tumpangi telah sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, Naruto keluar dan berdiri di depan pagar rumah Hinata. Tak perlu berpikir lama hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memasuki rumah sahabatnya itu.

Rumah Hinata memang selalu terlihat sepi. Hal itu dikarenakan hanya Hinata dan ayahnyalah penghuni rumah tersebut. Mereka tidak pernah memiliki seorang pelayan. Sosok ayah Hinata adalah pria yang rajin dan cekatan dalam hal apa pun termasuk pekerjaan rumah. Beliau selalu mengajarkan putrinya untuk disiplin dan rajin. Dan untung saja jika sang putri, Hinata, adalah gadis yang tahu diri dan tak mau menyusahkan ayahnya.

Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah Hinata sampai tiga kali. Namun tak ada sahutan dan pintu tidak kunjung dibuka juga. Karena penasaran, Naruto memutar daun pintu. Ternyata pintu tidak sedang dalam keadaan terkunci. Di dalam hatinya, Naruto merutuki kecerobohan Hinata. Jikalau orang lain yang memasuki rumah dan berniat jahat, siapa yang akan menolong Hinata?

"Dasar Hinata!" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia berjalan memasuki rumah, lalu menutup pintu serta menguncinya. Dia melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya begitu saja. Dengan ringan, kaki Naruto melangkah menuju kamar Hinata. "Hinata- _chan_!" teriak Naruto lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kamar Hinata. Suara degungan alat pengering rambut menyusup ke telinga Naruto. "Pasti dia baru selesai mandi," gumamnya dengan senyum kecil.

Naruto menatap pintu bercat putih dan memiliki hiasan disana. Gambar kupu-kupu dan foto Hinata saat masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Naruto ingat sekali kapan foto itu dipotret. Sebelas tahun yang lalu, ketika Hinata merayakan ulang tahun dengan sederhana. Hanya Naruto dan ayah Hinata yang hadir. Saat itu, ibu Hinata sudah tidak lagi tinggal bersama suaminya. Jadi, demi membuat _mood_ Hinata ceria, Naruto dan ayah Hinata merencanakan kejutan ulang tahun saat Hinata selesai latihan paduan suara di gereja.

Naruto tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Dia suka sekali masa-masa indah itu. "Hinata," katanya lalu memutar daun pintu. Dia mendapati Hinata sedang duduk di atas ranjang sambil menyusun beberapa map. Surai panjangnya sudah kering dan aroma lavender khas Hinata menguar ketika Naruto membuka pintu semakin lebar. "Kau ..."

"Mau apa kemari?" tanya Hinata datar tanpa melihat wajah Naruto. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jika Naruto singgah di rumahnya. Setelah selesai mandi, dia bisa mendengar suara mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Dia mengintip dari jendela yang menghadap pagar. Awalnya dia berpikir jika seseorang yang di dalam taksi itu adalah sang ayah, tapi nyatanya Naruto. Cukup lama Hinata memandangi Naruto yang sedang melamun di depan pagarnya. Hingga akhirnya dia teringat akan apa yang menimpanya kemarin. Jujur saja, hatinya pilu saat tahu jika sosok yang dia kagumi adalah seorang pria brengsek dan tak bertanggung jawab.

"Ada apa?" Alis Naruto mengernyit saat menyadari perubahan mimik Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar mengabaikannya. Dia bahkan tidak melirik Naruto dan malah berjalan ke meja belajarnya lalu menyalakan laptop. Perasaan Naruto mulai resah tak menentu. Dia meyakini ada hal yang Hinata ketahui tentangnya hingga gadis itu bersikap dingin seperti ini. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto mendekati Hinata lalu memegang bahu gadis itu. Sontak saja Hinata menepis dengan kasar lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto diabaikan oleh Hinata. "Apa aku ada salah padamu?" Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya menyusul kepergian Hinata. "Jawab, Hinata! Jangan diam saja!"

Hinata masih yakin dengan kebisuannya. Gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya selebar-lebarnya. "Keluar!" titahnya dengan intonasi datar.

Napas Naruto tercekat. Matanya melebar. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Hinata mengusirnya dari rumah ini. Padahal Naruto tidak pernah menyadari jika seorang pria sepertinya mendapat pengusiran dari gadis ini. "Kau marah karena tadi malam aku tidak menghubungiku?" Naruto mencoba untuk menahan kemarahannya.

"Keluar!" teriak Hinata marah. Wajahnya memerah dan urat-urat di lehernya mengencang. "Keluar sekarang juga!" bentaknya.

 **BRAK**

Kesabaran Naruto habis sudah. Hinata berhasil menyulut api kemarahannya. Dengan kasar dia menutup pintu rumah dan mendorong kasar tubuh Hinata hingga punggung mulus gadis itu bertubrukan dengan dinding. Ringis kesakitan yang terlukis di wajah Hinata tidak berhasil meredam kemarahan Naruto. Justru hal tersebut semakin memacu emosinya. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu hingga sanggup mengusirku?" desis Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Wajahnya dia lekatkan pada wajah Hinata yang bergetar ketakutan. "Kau bertingkah gila dan menyuruhku ..."

"Kau brengsek!" sela Hinata dengan makian. "Kau ... kau kemana semalam?" teriaknya. "Meniduri wanita lain, lalu menyuruhnya aborsi?" Air mata telah membasahi pelupuk matanya. Kali ini dia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Isak tangisnya ikut mengusik keheningan yang sebelumnya tercipta.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Cengkeramannya pada bahu Hinata semakin mengendur. Perlahan dia melembutkan tatapannya dan menatap wajah Hinata dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Sekarang Hinata sudah tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Lalu, apa yang harus dilakukan Naruto?

"Kau sudah tahu siapa aku," ujar Naruto lalu perlahan mundur. Dia menjauhi Hinata yang masih menangis di membelakangi pintu. "Aku siap jika kau membenciku selamanya. Tapi ..."

"Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata melangkah dan merangkum kedua pipi Naruto dengan telapak tangannya yang harum dan lembut. "Kenapa kau seperti itu? Aku ... aku tidak..."

"Aku adalah pria dewasa," ujarnya. "Usiaku dua puluh dua tahun dan berhubungan seks bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi, bukan?" Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Apalagi di Jepang seperti ini." Bahu tegapnya terangkat sejenak. "Maaf, jika aku tidak sebaik yang kau pikir, Hinata."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia bahkan tak ingin mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Namun karena pengakuan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto sendiri, maka dia terpaksa untuk percaya. "Pulanglah," Suara Hinata kian melemah, "Aku butuh waktu untuk ... menerima ini semua." Kepala Hinata menatap lantai.

Naruto tahu jika pengakuannya itu terlalu sarkasme. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tak mau bertingkah sok malaikat dengan menutupi kebenaran dari Hinata. Dia harusnya jujur sedari awal agar Hinata tak kaget seperti ini. "Aku tahu," gumam Naruto lalu tersenyum kecil. Dia merasa hampa saat telapak tangan Hinata yang hangat telah menjauhi pipinya. "Sebelum aku pulang ... maukah kau mendengar kisahku?"

Kepala Hinata menengadah ke mata biru Naruto. Dia bisa merasakan sorot luka disana. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat hatinya bergetar hebat. Apa Naruto terluka karena pengusirannya, atau ada hal lain yang mengganggunya?

"Naruto- _kun_ ," gumam Hinata seraya menggenggam tangan Naruto yang hangat. "Buat aku menyesali apa yang kuucapkan tadi." Air matanya kembali menetes. Wajahnya memerah dan pipinya basah. Dengan lembut Naruto mengusap pipi Hinata lalu menenggelamkan kesedihan gadis itu di dalam dekapan hangat tubuhnya.

"Kau ingat Sasuke Uchiha," bisik Naruto. Aroma lavender di surai panjang Hinata begitu menenangkan untuknya. Perlahan kepala Hinata mengangguk. "Dia ... dia yang mengenalkanku pada dunia malam, Hinata." Rahang Naruto mengeras saat mengingat apa yang menimpanya ketika dia masih menjadi remaja polos dan merusak mentalnya

"M-Maksudmu?" gumam Hinata. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap dagu berbelah Naruto.

Naruto menunduk lalu mengecup kening Hinata sekilas. "Bagaimana jika kita ke kamarmu saja? Akan kuceritakan semuanya."

 **...**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE**_

 **...**

 **Holla ... Ozel kembali.**

 **Kemungkinan besar ini akan memiliki lima belas chapter atau lebih. Kayaknya alurnya lambat deh. Dan jumlah words per chapter 3500 sampai 4000, jadi jangan ada yang minta tambah, okay!**

 **Uhm ... btw, setelah** _ **Those are Precious**_ **selesai, bakal kubuat lagi versi series alias multi chapter dari** _ **Madu-in Uchiha**_ **dan** _ **Threesome in Love.**_ **Tapi tunggu ini end dulu yah.**

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 **Arch Strike, nana anayi, Hinata hime, Deandra, Authors03, Guest1, Yukiko otsutsuki, mawar putih, L, Guest2, Green Oshu, Renn Mousy Hyral, Anonym, Haruka Hi, roti bakar, pengagumlavender26, Haruka Hime-chan, Echa Ocean, RaiRaiRai, BYE-chan, Maria Yeremia Watson, hinatachannn2505, akbarjr121, khotijahpraja**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca story ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.**

 **Saturday, twenty third of April, two thousands and seventeen.**

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Ozellie Ozel**_


	7. Chapter 7: Cerita Lama Menanti

**,** _ **Previous Chapter**_

Kepala Hinata menengadah ke mata biru Naruto. Dia bisa merasakan sorot luka disana. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat hatinya bergetar hebat. Apa Naruto terluka karena pengusirannya, atau ada hal lain yang mengganggunya?

"Naruto- _kun_ ," gumam Hinata seraya menggenggam tangan Naruto yang hangat. "Buat aku menyesali apa yang kuucapkan tadi." Air matanya kembali menetes. Wajahnya memerah dan pipinya basah. Dengan lembut Naruto mengusap pipi Hinata lalu menenggelamkan kesedihan gadis itu di dalam dekapan hangat tubuhnya.

"Kau ingat Sasuke Uchiha," bisik Naruto. Aroma lavender di surai panjang Hinata begitu menenangkan untuknya. Perlahan kepala Hinata mengangguk. "Dia ... dia yang mengenalkanku pada dunia malam, Hinata." Rahang Naruto mengeras saat mengingat apa yang menimpanya ketika dia masih menjadi remaja polos dan merusak mentalnya

"M-Maksudmu?" gumam Hinata. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap dagu berbelah Naruto.

Naruto menunduk lalu mengecup kening Hinata sekilas. "Bagaimana jika kita ke kamarmu saja? Akan kuceritakan semuanya."

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **Those are Precious milik Ozellie Ozel**

 **Rate : Teen**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Hurt / Comfort, Drama**

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 _ **Those are Precious**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **7: Cerita Lama Menanti**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

Naruto menarik napas panjang. Aroma surai panjang Hinata benar-benar menyegarkan. Dia suka sekali hingga rasanya tak rela untuk menjauhinya barang sejenak. Posisi Naruto yang sedang bersandar di _headboard_ , sementara Hinata duduk di depan Naruto dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dada pria itu. Setiap kali Hinata bergerak, Naruto akan mengencangkan pelukannya. Hal ini jelas membuat jantung Hinata semakin berdesir tak karuan. Bersentuhan seperti ini dengan seorang pria yang dia kagumi benar-benar membuatnya kalang-kabut. Apalagi saat tangan Naruto mulai bergerilya di leher Hinata.

"Aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana," bisik Naruto dengan suara serak. Tangannya yang tadinya mengelus leher Hinata, kini beranjak menuju lengan mulus gadis itu. "Aku belum pernah menceritakan kisah ini pada siapapun, termasuk keluargaku." Senyum keraguan muncul di bibir Naruto. Dia memang merasa bersalah karena bertingkah baik dan santun di hadapan orang terdekatnya. Dalam hal ini adalah orang tua dan keluarga Hinata.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Dia menarik tangan Naruto yang tadi senantiasa menyentuh lengannya, sekarang Hinata letakkan di perutnya. Telapak tangan mungil Hinata menggenggam erat punggung tangan Naruto. "Aku tak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakitimu, Naruto- _kun_ ," gumamnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tulus untuk Naruto seorang.

Lelaki pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya dan membalas senyuman tulus Hinata. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut dan pinggang Hinata, lalu merapatkan punggung gadis itu di dadanya. Posisi tunuh Hinata yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah kedua tungkai kakinya yang melebar, sehingga tulang ekor Hinata menekan area selangkangannya. Sensasi menggelikan ini membuat senyum samar mengembang di bibir Naruto. "Aku senang mendengarnya," bisiknya.

Hinata menegang ketika desauan napas Naruto terasa menggelitik telinganya. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menahan senyum bahagianya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Dia membuka mulutnya, dan siap untuk mengisahkan cerita lama yang mungkin akan kembali Hinata mengembalikan sepenuhnya rasa kepercayaan mutlak pada Naruto. "Sasuke Uchiha, teman sekelas kita di kelas tiga SMA," Naruto memulai kisah pahitnya. "Kau masih mengingatnya, bukan?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, dia pria berkulit paling cerah di kelas dan juga paling pendiam," katanya. "Dia juga terkenal di sekolah dengan ketampanannya."

Naruto mengangguk sekilas. "Kami cukup dekat waktu itu karena Kakashi- _sensei_ menyuruh kami berdua untuk duduk semeja. Awalnya kami bersikap seperti tidak saling mengenal karena memang pada dasarnya Sasuke itu pendiam dan tak banyak tingkah. Dia lebih suka menyendiri seolah aku yang duduk di sebelahnya bukanlah manusia." Naruto menyunggingkan senyum pahit. "Tingkah pendiam Sasuke membuatku bertanya-tanya. Lama-kelamaan aku selalu memperhatikannya, kenapa Sasuke selalu menyendiri, kenapa Sasuke selalu menolak untuk berteman denganku ... itu membuatku penasaran, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk paham. Dia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana tingkah Sasuke yang tak mau berbaur dengan siswa lainnya. Bahkan di jam pelajaran olahraga, dia memilih untuk tetap di kelas dan mendapat nilai C dari Guy- _sensei_ , daripada ikut bermain bola bersama siswa lainnya. Dia sendiri pun turut penasaran akan hal itu.

"Alhasil Sasuke berhasil menarik seratus persen atensiku. Aku mencari tahu tentangnya dan selalu berusaha untuk lebih dekat padanya. Awalnya aku pikir bisa menjadi teman terbaik Sasuke, tapi nyatanya perasaanku berubah lebih dalam, bukan hanya sekedar teman, aku mencintai Sasuke lebih dari itu."

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Lagi-lagi kenyataan pahit dia ketahui perihal Naruto. Pria yang saat SMA selalu menjadi bintang lapangan dan diidolakan oleh para siswi, ternyata mencintai seorang laki-laki. Dia saja yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi sahabat Naruto tidak pernah mengetahui hal ini. Dia ingin menyerbu Naruto dengan jutaan pertanyaan. Namun dia sadar jika pertanyaan yang dia akan lontarkan bisa saja menimbulkan sakit hati untuk Naruto. Dengan terpaksa, dia kembali membungkam bibirnya dan menelan rasa keingintahuannya.

"Kau pasti kaget sekali," Naruto tersenyum miris, "Kau tak akan percaya jika aku tidak normal waktu itu. Mencintai Sasuke Uchiha yang ternyata seorang gigolo."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata tercengang mendengar kebenaran itu. Yah, dia akui jika Sasuke berwajah tampan, namun side jobnya sebagai gigolo, jelas-jelas mengejutkannya.

"Kami semakin akrab. Aku sering mengajaknya ke _mansion_ dan memperkenalkannya pada _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_. Bahkan Sasuke sering menginap di _mansion_ hingga dia tidak pernah lagi terlihat keluar malam hari dan mengunjungi beberapa wanita yang telah menyewanya," Naruto menghirup dalam-dalam puncak kepala Hinata, "Aku senang sekali saat Sasuke mengatakan padaku jika dia sudah tak mau lagi bekerja menjadi pemuas para wanita kesepian. Kau bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana aku melompat senang seraya memeluk Sasuke." Naruto terkekeh.

"Aku meminta Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal di _mansion_. _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ menyetujui hal tersebut. Apalagi setelah kami tahu jika Sasuke hidup sebatang kara, dia yatim piatu. Sasuke tidur di kamarku dan aku harus berusaha keras untuk menahan perasaanku pada Sasuke seiring kebersamaan kami. Berpura-pura bersikap like _bro_ padanya. Padahal di dalam hatiku, aku berteriak kencang bahwa aku sangat mencintainya," Naruto menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi di suatu malam, tepatnya setelah pesta kelulusan, _Kaasan_ tidak bisa menghadiri karena ada urusan ke Kyoto, sementara _Tousan_ pergi ke New York selama sebulan. Saat itu seusai pesta kelulusa, kulihat Sasuke berjalan menuju mobil Nissan pemberian _Tousan_. Aku memanggilnya namun dia tak menoleh padaku hingga akhirnya benar-benar pergi. Aku kembali ke _mansion_ dan mengabaikanmu yang pada saat itu kau ingin berfoto denganku di hari kelulusan SMA kita."

Hinata ingat sekali masa itu. Dia diabaikan oleh sahabatnya sendiri dan bahkan Naruto tidak menoleh saat Hinata memanggil namanya. Persis dengan yang Sasuke lakukan pada Naruto. Diabaikan dan tidak dipedulikan.

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Ada hal yang dia benci sekaligus dia sesali seumur hidupnya. Sesuatu akan kebenaran yang selama ini dia sembunyikan dari semua orang. "Aku tak menemukan Sasuke di _mansion_ , lalu memutuskan untuk mengunjungi _flat_ Sasuke karena aku yakin dia ada disana..." Naruto memejamkan matanya. Dia menahan kegundahan di benaknya karena terpaksa mengingat semua itu. "Aku ..."

Ucapan Naruto yang tiba-tiba terhenti menarik atensi Hinata. Dia menatap wajah Naruto. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam punggung tangan Naruto, kini telah berlabuh di pipi pria itu. Dia mengelusnya dengan lembut seraya berbisik, "Tenanglah."

Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu mengencangkan dekapannya pada perut Hinata. "Aku melihatnya ber-bersenggama dengan ... dengan _Kaasan_."

Secara refleks Hinata memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah penuh kesedihan Naruto. Dia tak sanggup lagi mendengar cerita Naruto. Semua ini mengejutkan sekaligus membuatnya takut. "T-Tetapi Kushina- _baasan_ dan Minato- _jisan_ tidak ..."

Naruto mengangguk. Dia memeluk tubuh Hinata erat-erat hingga posisi tubuh gadis itu berada di pangkuannya. "Aku menyembunyikannya dari siapa pun, termasuk _Tousan_. Bahkan Sasuke dan _Kaasan_ tidak menyadari kehadiranku pada saat itu karena aku langsung kembali ke _mansion_ tanpa menggubris mereka. Semenjak saat itu aku membenci Sasuke dan kaum hawa lainnya, kecuali kau, Hinata." Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata sekilas. "Aku menjadikan mereka sebagai pemuas nafsu belaka. Dan kau berbeda dari wanita lainnya. Kau tulus dan selalu menjadi sahabat terbaikku. Kita sama-sama pernah sakit hati karena perilaku seorang Ibu. Dan kita berusaha untuk saling menutupi luka itu."

Air mata Hinata ikut merembes. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas peristiwa beberapa tahun silam, ketika ibunya mengakui dengan jelas perihal hubungannya dengan seorang pria kaya raya di depan Hinata dan suaminya sendiri. Saat itu Hinata merasa terpukul dan dikecewakan oleh sosok Ibu. Selama itu pulalah Naruto ada di bersamanya, menenangkan dan menghiburnya. Lalu, setelah dia tahu ada hal yang sama menimpa Naruto, dia harus menghibur pria itu juga.

"Belakangan ini ... aku tahu jika _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ sudah bercerai. Mereka menyembunyikan semua dariku. Mereka pikir aku masih Naruto bodoh yang ..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti sejenak, " _Kaasan_ menikah dengan Sasuke hingga mereka dikaruniai momongan. Aku kecewa ... kecewa pada mereka berdua. Kenapa mereka mengkhinati kepercayaanku dan _Tousan_. Padahal _Tousan_ tidak pernah pilih-kasih antara aku dan Sasuke, apalagi setelah _Tousan_ tahu jika Sasuke adalah anak yatim piatu. Bahkan Sasuke sudah memanggil _Tousan_ dengan sebutan ayah. Lalu, kenapa dia ..."

"Sstt..." Hinata membungkam bibir Naruto dengan telunjuk yang ditempel di bibirnya. "Semua sudah berlalu, aku disini selalu ada untukmu, Naruto- _kun_." Perlahan telunjuknya tadi menjauh. Kini Naruto terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Bahkan sudah ada senyum kecil tersemat di bibir pria itu. "Ini masa depan. Kau tidak hidup lagi di masa lalu yang kelam. Kita ... berdua... bersama ... akan menjalani masa depan hingga benar-benar memiliki sosok spesial yang akan mewarnai hidup kita di hari tua."

Naruto mengecup pipi Hinasa sekali lagi. "Para wanita yang kutiduri mencari-cari cara agar aku tetap bersama mereka, bahkan mengaku mengandung darah dagingku yang ternyata hanya tipuan belaka. Maka dari itu, aku terkadang memaksa mereka menemui dokter untuk memastikan kebenaran. Alhasil tak ada yang benar."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Uhm ... kenapa kau tak memiliki kekasih saja. Daripada kau meniduri wanita yang berbeda hingga menambah masalah seperti itu... maksudku penyakit kelamin sangat mudah menular." Jantung Hinata terasa ditusuk belati saat mengatakannya. Dia sungguh munafik. Seolah mampu menahan bendungan kepahitan perasaannya. "A-Aku bisa k-kenalkan dengan teman-temanku." Hinata merutuki mulutnya yang terlalu lancar mengatakan hal tersebut.

Naruto tersentak dan melebarkan senyumnya. "Kau benar, Hinata- _chan_. Kenalkan aku pada teman-temanmu."

"Kau ... kenapa semangat sekali!" ujar Hinata dengan senyum terpaksa.

Naruto menipiskan bibirnya. "Aku dengar para gadis di jurusan sekretaris ... kebanyakan wanita panggilan. Apa kau punya teman sekelas yang berprofesi seperti itu? Maksudku temanmu yang menyukai seks dan butuh uang."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia tahu sekali jika teman sekelasnya, Ayame merupakan wanita panggilan. Seantero universitas mengenal wanita bersurai _light_ _brown_ tersebut. Apalagi Ayame sudah berprofesi sebagai wanita panggilan sejak SMA. Ditambah, kehidupan Ayame yang _glamour_ dengan dunia malam, tentu wanita liar seperti ini yang dibutuhkan Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk. "A-ada," jawabnya jujur. "N-Namanya Ayame. D-dia cantik dan seksi," ujar Hinata penuh keyakinan. Dia menipu dirinya sendiri. Berpura-pura tegar padahal hatinya meringis karena apa yang dia ucapkan tadi.

"Benarkah?" Naruto sumringah. "Kenalkan dia padaku, ya," pinta Naruto lalu mencium pipi Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah, akan kuhubungi dia nanti," ujarnya lalu memberi jarak antara dadanya dengan dada Naruto.

" _Sankyu_." Naruto menyunggingkan cengiran lebar. Cengiran masa kecil Naruto yang selalu menjadi obat pelipur lara Hinata. "Ini sudah pukul enam sore," bisik Naruto. "Kupikir aku harus pulang karena _Tousan_ akan tiba di Jepang hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukannya."

"Aku ... aku juga merindukan Minato- _jisan_. Aku mau ikut, Naruto- _kun_ ," gumamnya lalu beranjak dari ranjang. Dia berjalan ke toilet dan membasuh mukanya yang kusut karena menangis tadi.

Naruto tersenyum geli. Dia mengikuti Hinata ke toilet dan membasuh wajahnya. "Bilang saja kalau kau tak mau jauh-jauh dariku," bisiknya seraya mencubit gemas pipi tembem Hinata. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Dia bisa merasakan pipi tembem yang merona hebat karena sentuhan ringan Naruto.

Gadis itu menghindari Naruto lalu memilih untuk pergi menuju lemarinya dan mengambil _sweater_ putih yang terlipat rapi di dalam. "Ayo!" ajaknya saat Naruto telah keluar dari toilet. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia menggandeng tangan mungil Hinata dan berjalan bersama menuju pagar kediaman Hyuga.

" _Tousan_ sudah menetap di Amerika," ujar Hinata sambil melepas genggaman tangan Naruto saat mengunci pintu besi rumahnya. "Dan rumah ini akan dijual."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Dijual?" Dia menatap heran. "Kenapa dijual?"

Hinata tersenyum miris. Siksaan batin selama menempati rumah ini sangat mengganggunya. Memori jelek yang dia alami membuatnya seolah dirundung mimpi buruk di setiap malam. "Aku benci rumah ini," bisiknya pilu sambil memandangi pintu besi yang baru saja dia kunci. Tubuhnya berbalik cepat dan melangkah menuju pagar. Sementara Naruto masih terdiam di depan pintu rumah. "Kau tidak mau keluar?" Hinata berteriak ke arah Naruto saat melihat pria itu masih betah disana.

Naruto tersenyum pahit, lalu berjalan cepat menuju pagar. Dia menarik pagar agar tertutup dan Hinata yang bertugas menguncinya. "Lalu, kau akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah persimpangan jalanan bersama Hinata di sampingnya.

"Aku akan mencari hunian baru. Kupikir apartemen lebih baik, dan dengan keamanan ketat," Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya, " _Tousan_ khawatir, makanya dia menyuruhku membeli apartemen mahal."

Naruto mengangguk. "Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanyanya lalu berhenti berjalan ketika melihat sebuah taksi akan melintas di depan mereka. Hinata sendiri ikut berhenti dan mengayunkan tangannya ke depan agar taksi tersebut berhenti.

"Belum," jawab Hinata singkat seraya membuka pintu taksi. Naruto menyusul setelahnya. "Chojurou- _jisan_!" sapa Hinata pada supir taksi tersebut. Dia mengenal dengan baik siapa yang sedang menyetir karena Chojurou sering mengantar Hinata kemana pun. Gadis keturunan Hyuga itu adalah penumpang alias langganan taksinya.

"Hinata- _chan_ , mau ke _mansion_ Uzumaki?" Chojurou sudah tahu tujuan Hinata. Hal itu dikarenakan beberapa hari belakangan ini, Hinata sering mengunjungi _mansion_ Uzumaki, namun tak butuh waktu lama dia pulang lantaran Naruto, orang yang ingin dia temui tak ada di sana. "Ini Naruto- _san_ ," ucap Chojurou saat melihat Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum. "Iya, _jisan_ , kami mau kesana bersama," jawabnya.

Chojurou hanya mengangguk singkat. Dia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju _mansion_ Uzumaki yang tak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Hyuga. Hanya dua puluh menit saja, mereka sudah sampai. Ini terbilang waktu yang lambat, biasanya hanya lima belas menit saja waktu yang diperlukan menuju _mansion_ Uzumaki.

Selama di perjalanan, baik Naruto ataupun Hinata tidak saling bersuara. Mungkin karena ada supir taksi tersebut, jadi mereka memilih untuk diam sampai tiba di tujuan. "Sudah sampai," kata Chojurou tiba-tiba lalu menghentikan laju taksinya.

Hinata dan Naruto keluar dari pintu yang ada di samping mereka, lalu si pria pirang mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyodorkan pada supir taksi. " _Arigatou_ ," ujarnya. Mereka berdua memasuki kawasan _mansion_ yang bergaya Italia tersebut.

Arsitektur _mansion_ ini didesain oleh Ibu Naruto, yang berprofesi sebagai _design interior._ Mewah, klasik, dan elegan menggambarkan bentuk _mansion_ ini. Hinata tak akan pernah lupa taman seluas dua puluh kali dua puluh meter yang menjadi tempatnya dan Naruto bermain. Terkadang jika di musim dingin, mereka akan membuat boneka salju disana. Di antara semua tempat yang ada di _mansion_ Uzumaki, hanya taman itu yang memiliki kenangan indah untuk mereka berdua.

"Taman ini tak berubah," gumam Hinata saat melihat dua ayunan yang masih berada di sana. Hampir lima tahun Hinata tak pernah lagi bermain disana. Melihat ayunan hitam itu, dia tergoda. Dengan semangat dia berlari ke sana lalu duduk di salah satu ayunan. Kedua kakinya menapak di rumput lalu mundur ke belakang hingga posisi ayunan miring tiga puluh derajat. Setelah itu dia mengangkat kedua kakinya secara bersamaan dan tubuhnya pun terayun-ayun. Surai indigonya tertiup angin senja yang hangat. Senyum manis terukir di bibirnya. Matanya bersinar cerah. Dia benar-benar merindukan masa kecilnya. "Ini menyenangkan, Naruto- _kun_!" teriaknya pada sosok pria pirang yang masih mematung di jalanan menuju pintu utama _mansion_. Seolah ditarik, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju ayunan satunya yang masih kosong. Dia berdiri di sana dan masih menatap tempat duduk ayunan tersebut. Sebuah kalimat yang ditulis di sana berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

' **Naruto sayang Hinata selamanya'**

Tinta spidol permanen yang mereka gunakan untuk menulis itu benar-benar tidak hilang bahkan sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu mereka menulisnya bersama-sama. Naruto jongkok dan menyentuh tulisan di tempat duduk ayunan. Gadis Hyuga yang sejak tadi sibuk berayun mulai heran melihat sahabatnya. Gerak ayun Hinata terhenti dan langsung menoleh pada Naruto. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lalu melirik ayunan lain.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Tak apa," sahutnya lalu berdiri. Dia berjalan ke belakang ayunan yang sedang diduduki oleh Hinata lalu dengan jahil menariknya tinggi-tinggi hingga enam puluh derajat.

"Naruto- _kun_ , jangan!" teriak Hinata seraya menahan takut. Namun bukannya berhenti, Naruto malah semakin menarik ayunan lebih tinggi, dan tanpa aba-aba dia melepas lalu mendorongnya kuat.

"KKYYAA!" Hinata berteriak kuat seraya menggenggam besi yang menjadi penahan ayunan tersebut. Wajahnya berseri-seri meskipun dia tampak takut. Sensasi ini benar-benar dia rindukan. Naruto mendorong ayunan itu terus-menerus hingga Hinata tetap berayun, namun kali ini jauh lebih tinggi hingga tali penyangga ayunan berdecit-decit. "Naruto- _kun_ , hentikan. Ayunannya mau jatuh," teriak Hinata seraya menoleh ke belakang. Dia berusaha mempertemukan dirinya dengan Naruto yang masih tertawa riang mendengar racauan ketakutan Hinata. "Naruto!" Suara Hinata bergetar. Decitan besi semakin kuat terdengar. Namun tampaknya Naruto tidak bisa mendengar decitan itu. "Naruto- _kun_!" teriak Hinata ketakutan.

 **PRANG**

 **BRUK**

Tawa Naruto terhenti seketika saat tubuh Hinata terlempar beberapa meter ke depan. Satu besi penahan telah patah, dan tempat duduknya pun melayang dan mengenai pundak Hinata. "Hinata!" teriak Naruto lalu berlari cepat saat tubuh Hinata yang dalam posisi tubuh bagian depan yang menghantam tanah tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Pria bersurai pirang itu sangat panik hingga tangannya gemetaran. "Hinata, bangun!" katanya lalu membalikkan posisi tubuh Hinata.

Mata kebiruan Naruto melebar saat hidung Hinata mengeluarkan darah dan pelipis gadis itu koyak sepanjang dua sentimeter. Darah segar mengucur deras hingga membasahi pipi gadis itu. "Hinata, kau bisa dengar aku?" Suara Naruto bergetar menahan ketakutan. Buru-buru dia merogoh ponsel dari sakunya dan menghubungi ambulans dari rumah sakit terdekat.

"Ya, tolong bawa ambulans ke _mansion_ Uzumaki. Disini ada korban kecelakaan," ujar Naruto dengan wajah panik luar biasa. Dia memutuskan panggilan dan terfokus pada kondisi Hinata. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya saat tubuh Hinata terasa dingin dan semakin pucat. Dengan sigap dia menggendong Hinata menuju pintu utama _mansion_. Mata birunya menangkap objek sebuah mobil Mercedez-Benz hitam. Dia baru sadar jika di _mansion_ ini banyak mobil. Tanpa menghubungi ambulans pun, sebenarnya dia bisa mengantar Hinata sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang dia memasukkan tubuh Hinata ke area kursi belakang dengan posisi berbaring meskipun kedua tungkai kaki Hinata terpaksa ditekuk. Beberapa petugas keamanan yang berjaga di pintu utama terkejut saat melihat Naruto, majikan mereka, tampak panik.

Dua orang dari empat orang petugas mendekati Naruto. "Naruto- _sama_ , ada apa ini?" tanyanya seraya melirik Hinata yang pingsan. Pria yang bertanya ini adalah Zabuza, supir pribadi Minato.

"Mana kunci mobil?" tanya Naruto pada petugas keamanan. Zabuza menyodorkan kunci pada Naruto. "Kalau _Tousan_ menanyakanku, katakan saja jika aku ke rumah sakit, oke?" Tanpa mendengar jawaban sang supir, Naruto bergegas memasuki mobil dan menginjak pedal gas.

Sirine ambulans yang nyaring menuju ke arah _mansion_ , tepat saat mobil Naruto keluar dari area. Naruto tak peduli akan hal itu, yang penting Hinata selamat sampai di rumah sakit. Sesekali dia melirik tubuh lemah Hinata yang berbaring di area belakang. Darahnya menetes di kursi. Seketika itu juga dia sungguh merasa bersalah teramat besar. "Sial, candaanku keterlaluan sekali," umpat Naruto menyesali diri sendiri.

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Atensi Naruto teralih ke arah pintu ruang inap Hinata. Dia menatap sang ayah yang baru saja tiba dengan membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan segar dan bunga lili, kesukaan Hinata. Di belakangnya ada Zabuza, supir pribadinya, yang menenteng tiga paket makanan dari restoran Korea yang mereka beli sebelum menjenguk Hinata. "Makanya, kalau main ayunan jangan tinggi-tinggi," ujar Minato dengan wajah kesal.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. " _Tousan_ melihatnya," gumamnya seraya berdiri dan mengambil keranjang buah dan bunga. Diletakkannya barang-barang tersebut di atas meja yang ada di sebelah Hinata.

"Taruh bunganya di dalam vas!" perintah Minato saat melihat Naruto yang kembali duduk di sofa. Bukannya menuruti apa yang disuruh ayahnya, Naruto malah melirik Zabuza.

"Bawa sini makanannya! Aku lapar!" ujarnya sembari menyalakan televisi.

Minato hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saat melihat tingkah putranya. Dia berjalan menuju bunga lili yang dia beli tadi, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam vas bunga. Dia berjalan menuju toilet dan mengisi vas tersebut dengan air hingga seperampat ukuran vas. Setelah itu, dia kembali meletakkan vas di atas meja. Minato masih berdiri disana dan menatap perban yang menempel di pelipis kanan Hinata. "Lukanya dijahit," gumamnya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Pelipisnya terkena kerikil tajam," sahutnya sembari tersenyum sumringah. "Kupikir _Tousan_ memesan jajangmyeon, ternyata ramen," ujarnya.

Minato mendelik tajam pada sang putra yang masih saja sumringah sementara dia telah melukai gadis orang. "Kau sudah menghubungi ayah Hinata?" tanyanya lalu menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi leher Hinata. Setelah itu dia mendekati Naruto dan duduk di single sofa.

"Hiashi- _jisan_ telah pindah tugas ke Amerika," sahut Naruto tanpa melihat sang ayah. Perhatiannya sudah dipaku oleh ramen jumbo. "Itadakimasu!"

Minato tersenyum geli melihat tingkah putranya. Kemudian dia mengambil salah satu ramen dan membuka penutupnya. "Zabuza- _san_ , ini milikmu," ujarnya lalu menyodorkan ramen yang telah dia buka pada supir pribadinya. Zabuza tersenyum kecil lalu menggumamkan terima kasih. Dia keluar dari ruang inap dengan membawa ramennya. Minato mengambil ramen lainnya untuk disantap.

"Kalau Hiashi sudah berdomisili di Amerika, lalu siapa yang menemani Hinata disini?" Dia masih penasaran dengan topik sebelumnya.

Naruto menelan ramen yang tadi dikunyahnya, lalu menyahut sang ayah, "Rumah mereka akan dijual, lalu Hinata akan tinggal di apartemen."

Minato mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong soal apartemen, _Tousan_ dengar kalau kau punya apartemen pribadi di kota ini."

Naruto hanya diam tanpa membalas pernyataan sang ayah. Dia menghela napas panjang, "Aku tak ingin menceritakan itu sekarang," ujarnya.

Minato mengangguk paham. " _Tousan_ tahu kau sudah dewasa," Dia menatap putranya, "Dan kau punya kebutuhan biologis yang harus disalurkan. Mungkin kau segan pada para pelayan di _mansion_ jika membawa beberapa wanita asing, hingga membuatmu terpaksa membeli apartemen," analisis Minato. Putra kandungnya masih diam dan tak menyahut. Minato sendiri mengartikan bahwa apa yang dia ucapkan barusan adalah kebenaran. " _Tousan_ , harap kau bisa bersikap lebih dewasa, Naruto. Kau akan menginjak usia dua puluh tiga. Tidak ada waktu untuk main-main lagi," nasehatnya.

Naruto menyudahi makan malamnya. Dia menatap wajah sang ayah dengan mimik penuh keraguan. " _Tousan_ ," gumamnya. "Kenapa _Tousan_ bersikap seperti ini." Rahang Naruto mengeras, "Menyembunyikan perceraian kalian dariku!"

Mata kebiruan Minato melebar. "K-Kau tahu darimana?"

Naruto tersenyum miris. "Apa _Tousan_ tahu jika _Kaasan_ sudah memiliki seorang anak dari suami barunya?" tanyanya sarkasme. "Apa _Tousan_ tahu jika suami baru _Kaasan_ adalah Sasuke Uchiha?" Wajah Naruto memerah. Air mukanya tampak sedih. " _Tousan_ masih mengingat Sasuke? Bajingan yang merayu _Kaasan_ tiap kali _Tousan_ tak ada di _mansion_. Orang yang kau anggap sebagai putra. Gembel yang sekarang menghancurkan keluarga kita!" Air mata Naruto menetes saat melihat ayahnya menunduk. Dia bisa menarik kesimpulan jika ayahnya tahu itu semua. "Kenapa _Tousan_ memberikan tiga puluh persen saham atas nama _Kaasan_? Dia menipu kita! Meninggalkan kita dan lebih memilih bajingan itu!"

"Hentikan, Naruto!" sela Minato dengan suara tegas. Ekspresi wajahnya menahan emosi. Tangannya terkepal. "Jangan kau ingatkan aku lagi tentang ... Kushina." Suara Minato terdengar lemah. Dia sendiri pun tak bisa mempercayai kehancuran rumah tangganya. Bahkan sejak setahun yang lalu dia resmi bercerai dengan sang istri, dia masih tidak bisa menerima status dudanya sekarang.

Seluruh hati dan pikirannya masih terukir nama Kushina. Perpisahan ini membuat hatinya hancur. Dibandingkan perasaan Naruto saat ini, yang pasti Minatolah berada di posisi paling tersakiti. Jutaan dolar uang telah dia berikan kepada sang istri atas dasar tuntutan Kushina. Dia bahkan tak sanggup menggagalkannya, padahal alasan perceraian mereka adalah perselingkuhan Kushina. Bahkan saat di pengadilan dia tak membeberkan perselingkuhan istrinya dengan lelaki lain. Dia menjaga perasaan Kushina di hadapan orang lain. _Kushina pasti akan malu jika dikatai tukang selingkuh,_ pikirnya kala itu. Maka dari itu, ia mengatakan bahwa ketidakcocokan yang menjadi pemicu retaknya rumah tangga mereka.

" _Tousan_ terlalu baik hingga rela tersakiti seperti ini," Leher Naruto seperti tercekik kala bersuara. Ia ingin mengisak, namun dengan harga diri setinggi puncak Himalaya, dia enggan melakukannya. "Dan aku ... aku takut jika mengalami hal yang sama."

Minato tersenyum kecil menanggapi kekalutan putra tunggalnya. " _Tousan_ percaya kau bisa mendapatkan wanita yang baik dan setia untuk menjadi istrimu."

Naruto tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. "Mungkin," gumamnya hampir tak terdengar.

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 **Holla Ozel kembali.**

 **Aku berusaha untuk update cepat. Yah paling tidak seminggu sekali lah. Untuk pairnya ... Only NARUHINA. Still NARUHINA. Fix NARUHINA.**

 **So, kalau pada baper sama Toneri or Gaara... tanggung sendiri yaw.**

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 **Arch strike, Hinata hime, Echa Ocean, Deandra, Anonym, Authors03, Hime Nara-kun, Haruka Hime-chan, mawar putih, mutia k, yukiko otsutsuki, pengagum lavender26, nasayant japanese, guest1, lady latisya, dedek dwipayana2, hygwatashi27, purpleorange-chan, suchphi, Hannashi, bluemond.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca story ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.**

 _ **Wednesday, twenty sixth of April, two thousands and seventeen.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Ozellie Ozel**_


	8. Chapter 8: Rahasia Lagi

**Previous Chapter:**

"Hentikan, Naruto!" sela Minato dengan suara tegas. Ekspresi wajahnya menahan emosi. Tangannya terkepal. "Jangan kau ingatkan aku lagi tentang ... Kushina." Suara Minato terdengar lemah. Dia sendiri pun tak bisa mempercayai kehancuran rumah tangganya. Bahkan sejak setahun yang lalu dia resmi bercerai dengan sang istri, dia masih tidak bisa menerima status dudanya sekarang.

Seluruh hati dan pikirannya masih terukir nama Kushina. Perpisahan ini membuat hatinya hancur. Dibandingkan perasaan Naruto saat ini, yang pasti Minatolah berada di posisi paling tersakiti. Jutaan dolar uang telah dia berikan kepada sang istri atas dasar tuntutan Kushina. Dia bahkan tak sanggup menggagalkannya, padahal alasan perceraian mereka adalah perselingkuhan Kushina. Bahkan saat di pengadilan dia tak membeberkan perselingkuhan istrinya dengan lelaki lain. Dia menjaga perasaan Kushina di hadapan orang lain. _Kushina pasti akan malu jika dikatai tukang selingkuh,_ pikirnya kala itu. Maka dari itu, ia mengatakan bahwa ketidakcocokan yang menjadi pemicu retaknya rumah tangga mereka.

" _Tousan_ terlalu baik hingga rela tersakiti seperti ini," Leher Naruto seperti tercekik kala bersuara. Ia ingin mengisak, namun dengan harga diri setinggi puncak Himalaya, dia enggan melakukannya. "Dan aku ... aku takut jika mengalami hal yang sama."

Minato tersenyum kecil menanggapi kekalutan putra tunggalnya. " _Tousan_ percaya kau bisa mendapatkan wanita yang baik dan setia untuk menjadi istrimu."

Naruto tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. "Mungkin," gumamnya hampir tak terdengar.

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **Those are Precious**_ **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Teen**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: NaruHina**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Hurt**_ **/** _ **Comfort**_ **,** _ **Drama**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 _ **Those are Precious**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **8: Rahasia Lagi**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

Hinata menatap sang PresDir dengan mimik ketakutan. Sesekali dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kala sang atasan masih _keukeuh_ menyorotnya dengan tatapan yang mengandung bisa. Beberapa kali kelopak indah mata Hinata mengerjap agar rasa kegugupan di dalam dirinya tidak menyeruak dan semakin menunjukkan sisi kelinci imutnya, yang bisa saja akan jadi sasaran empuk sang atasan.

Wajah Gaara Sabaku tampak menyeramkan. Lebih menyeramkan daripada Valak. Lingkaran hitam di area mata benar-benar menakuti siapapun yang terlalu lekat memandanginya. Hal ini tentu menyeramkan bagi Hinata yang tidak menyukai suasana horor. Belum lagi jika deheman sang atasan menyangkut di telinganya.

"Jadi ..." Kepala Hinata menegak saat satu kata ajaib keluar dari mulut Gaara. "Apa alasan untuk ketidakhadiranmu kemarin?" Suara Gaara terdengar datar dan angkuh. Dia bahkan tak mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya dari tubuh bergetar Hinata yang butuh dikasihani.

"A-Aku sakit, PresDir," gumam Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia terlalu malu untuk membalas tatapan maut sang atasan. Tiga kata yang dia ucapkan tak berhasil membuat Gaara bersuara. Bahkan Hinata bisa merasakan bulu romanya berdiri lantaran tatapan mata itu kian menajam. " _Sumimasen_ , PresDir," Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam waktu cukup lama hingga dia kembali berdiri tegak. Dia baru berani membalas tatapan Gaara dengan sorot lembut. "PresDir, maafkan aku," bisiknya pilu. Setetes air mata membasahi pipinya. Jika sudah begini, sisi kelinci imut Hinata sudah diaktifkan.

Gaara tertegun saat pipi _chubby_ Hinata memerah. Ujung hidungnya pun ikut memerah. Telinganya jauh lebih merah. Dan yang terakhir adalah jurus mematikan khas Hinata, yaitu tatapan lugu dan polos – mata berkaca-kaca – yang tak bisa diabaikan oleh siapapun. "Huft," Gaara menghela napas panjang. Menenangkan gadis yang tengah bersedih jauh lebih sulit daripada membujuk klien berwajah dingin. "Kembali ke mejamu!" titah Gaara sambil memutar kursinya, membelakangi Hinata. Dia lebih memilih untuk menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo dari kaca besar yang tebalnya delapan inci.

Hinata melebarkan matanya. "PresDir..." Wajahnya menatap tak percaya. "Apa PresDir sudah memaafkanku?"

Gaara menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia mendecih kesal dan berusaha sabar dalam menghadapi Hinata yang semakin menyebalkan. Dengan cepat dia membalikkan _armchair_ nya dan melihat wajah penuh tanya Hinata. "Ya, kau kumaafkan. Jadi, kembali ke mejamu dan tanya pada Sasori apa yang harus kau lakukan hari ini!" perintah Gaara seraya berdiri.

Hinata mengangguk paham. Namun dia tidak segera menuruti perintah atasannya. Malah dia masih setia menatap wajah Gaara dengan mimik penuh keheranan. "PresDir mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Dahi Gaara mengerut. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia mendecih dan menahan kekesalannya. "Toilet," tukasnya tajam lalu berjalan melewati tubuh Hinata. Pintu bercat putih yang terletak di sudut ruangan terbuka tiba-tiba, tepat sebelum Gaara masuk ke dalam. Sesosok lelaki bersurai merah dengan mata coklat madu keluar dengan seringaian yang menempel di bibirnya. Tampangnya saat ini benar-benar membuat Gaara jengkel. Apalagi alis Sasori naik dan turun, seolah sedang meledeknya.

"Kembali ke mejamu, Akasuna!" bentak Gaara lalu mendorong tubuh Sasori yang sedang berdiri menghalangi pintu masuk ke dalam toilet.

Tawa Sasori meledak ketika Gaara membanting pintu toilet dengan hentakan kuat dan keras. Dinding pun ikut merasakan kuatnya sentakan yang ditimbulkan Gaara. "Hei, Sekretaris Manis!" sapa Sasori seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata yang masih mematung di depan meja kerja sang PresDir. "Ayo, kembali ke meja kita!" ajaknya lalu berjalan mendekat pada Hinata. Dia menarik tangan Hinata lalu membawanya keluar dari ruangan sang atasan.

Hinata sendiri terlihat tidak masalah terhadap pemaksaan yang dilakukan Sasori. Justru dia merasa senang karena bisa mengerjakan tugasnya hari ini. "Apa yang harus kukerjakan hari ini?" tanya Hinata bersemangat.

Sasori menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Santai saja!" Dia mengambil posisi nyaman dan duduk di salah satu dari dua _armchair_ yang ada di balik meja. "Kau mau kopi atau teh?" tawarnya sembari menekan tombol tujuh di telepon.

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia memilih untuk duduk di _armchair_ yang lain lalu menyalakan komputernya. "Apa yang harus kukerjakan sekarang?" tanyanya untuk kedua kali. "Mungkin saja ada beberapa berkas yang harus kupilah seperti waktu itu," ujar Hinata dengan senyum paksa.

"Santai saja, Sekretaris Manis. Apa kau tak merasa jika kau adalah karyawati kesayangan PresDir- _sama_ di kantor ini?" Sasori terkekeh lalu berkata, "Kopi satu dan ..." Dia melirik Hinata, "Kau pesan apa?"

Hinata menipiskan bibirnya. "Teh," ujarnya singkat lalu mengetik kode pengaman untuk komputernya. "Apa PresDir tidak kita pesankan juga? Kopi, mungkin," ujar Hinata seraya mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah pintu ruangan sang atasan.

Sasori menyeringai saat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. "Boleh saja," ujarnya lalu berujar melalui telepon, "Kopi dua saja dan teh satu." Setelah menggumamkan terima kasih, Sasori memutuskan sambungan telepon dan fokus pada wajah datar Hinata. Dia menopang dagu dengan telapak tangan kanannya tanpa melepas pandangan sedikit pun.

"Ada yang bisa kukerjakan?" tanya Hinata untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dia mengambil setumpuk map di hadapan Sasori lalu membawa ke arahnya. "Ini kerjaan kita. Tapi kalau kau tak mau mengerjakannya, aku tak masalah," ujarnya acuh. Hinata membuka lembar demi lembar susunan map yang sempat dibiarkan oleh Sasori. Namun dia merasakan keganjilan. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Sasori masih menatapnya intens, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya terganggu. "Apa ada yang aneh padaku? Di wajahku?" Wajah Hinata memberenggut. Sepertinya dia tersinggung dengan cara Sasori memandangnya. Hinata mendesah napas kasar lalu mengambil pulpen dan melemparkannya ke wajah Sasori. "Singkirkan wajah mesummu!" tukasnya dengan pandangan tajam.

Sasori terkekeh geli lalu mencuri kecupan di pipi Hinata. "Sepertinya PresDir suka padamu."

 **BRAK**

Mata Hinata membulat. Dia menoleh cepat ke belakang dan mendapati suara bantingan cukup kuat dari pintu ruangan sang PresDir. Hinata menggeram lalu menatap Sasori. "Kau!" Hinata menuding wajah Sasori dengan telunjuknya. "Berani-beraninya mengecupku di depan PresDir! Ini memalukan!" pekik Hinata marah seraya mengusap-usap pipinya.

Sasori semakin terkekeh. "Dia terlihat kesal saat aku mengecupmu!" Tangan Sasori mengusap pipi kanan Hinata yang tadi dia kecup. "Kudengar kau diterima di Sabaku Inc tanpa mengikuti sesi wawancara," ujarnya penasaran. "Apa rahasiamu? Kau menggoda Gaara atau..."

"Dengar!" Mata pucat Hinata menyorot tajam mata coklat madu Sasori. "Inilah yang dinamakan keberuntungan!" Dia menekankan kata terakhir yang diucapkannya. "Aku tidak suka dengan pikiranmu itu, Sasori- _san_."

Sasori mengendikkan bahunya. "Kau baru masuk kerja tiga hari yang lalu. Hari pertama terlambat masuk dan hari kedua absen tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan hari ini, tepatnya di hari ketiga kau bekerja ... kau datang tanpa rasa bersalah dengan senyum manismu." Sasori menarik salah satu map yang berada di dekat Hinata. "Selamat, Nona Hyuga. Kau dijadikan gosip panas hari ini! Bahkan dikabarkan kau menjadi selingkuhan PresDir."

Mata bak mutiara Hinata melebar. Ini benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Secepat itu dia menjadi buah bibir di perusahaan ini. Padahal kabar yang mereka dengar itu sama sekali tak benar. "Ini semua tak benar!" bisik Hinata kaget.

"Salah seorang petugas kebersihan melihat kau dan PresDir berlarian dambil berpegangan tangan pada hari dimana sesi wawancara dilaksanakan," Sasori menghentikan kata-katanya saat seorang wanita datang dan membawa dua cangkir kopi dan segelas teh. "Letakkan saja disini!" ujar Sasori datar.

Hinata sendiri melirik wanita berambut oranye yang bekerja di kafetaria. Dia mendapati wanita itu juga diam-diam menatapnya. Hinata berdehem lalu berkata, "Ada masalah?" Jujur saja, dia merasa risih dengan apa yang dilakukan wanita itu.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Hyuga-san," ujar sang pelayan kafetaria seraya mengangkat nampannya, lalu bergegas meninggalkan lantai 27.

Hinata menatap kepergian wanita itu dengan mimik jengkel. "Para penggosip menyebalkan!" gerutunya lalu menarik teh agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Antar kopi PresDir!" titah Sasori lalu mengendikkan dagunya pada gelas kopi yang belum disentuh.

Hinata menghela napas kasar. "Kenapa bukan kau saja?" Matanya menyipit curiga.

"Bukannya kau yang menawarkan kopi untuk bos tercintamu?" Sasori menahan tawanya. "Ayolah! Untuk apa kau sekesal itu jika kabar itu tidak benar."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sini!" Dia menarik cangkir kopi, "Aku saja yang bawa untuk bos tercintaku." Dia berdiri dan membawakan secangkir kopi hitam panas untuk bosnya yang berada di dalam ruangan.

"Asyik!" pekik Sasori sambil terkekeh geli. Bahkan dia menepuk-nepuk meja dan menyentuh perutnya yang terasa sakit karena kata-kata Hinata barusan. "Lebih baik lagi jika kau menambah kecup manjamu!"

Hinata menoleh wajahnya ke belakang dan mendelik tajam pada Sasori. "Dasar Muka Bayi!" ledeknya lalu mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan sang bos. Tak berapa lama seruan untuk memasuki ruangan itu terdengar oleh Hinata. Perlahan dia mendorong pintu dan menyunggingkan aenyum manis pada sang PresDir yang sedang menelepon seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Baiklah, _arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ Inuzuka- _san_ ," ujar Gaara lalu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Dia menatap heran pada Hinata lalu melirik tajam pada secangkir kopi yang dipegang oleh sekretaris manisnya itu. "Aku tak memesan kopi," ujarnya lalu berdiri.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa. "Uhm ... ini aku b..."

"Aku tak suka orang yang suka _cari muka,_ " sela Gaara sembari berjalan melewati sekretarisnya yang mematung di pintu masuk. Dengan cepat dia meninggalkan Hinata sendirian disana bersama secangkir kopi yang telah dibawa gadis itu. Agar usahanya tidak sia-sia, Hinata berlari keluar dan berusaha mengejar atasannya. Setidaknya Gaara harus mencicipi kopi tersebut, meskipun hanya seteguk.

"PresDir, tunggu!" teriak Hinata seraya berlari cepat. Dia tidak menyadari hak sepatunya yang lumayan tinggi, tersandung oleh karpet merah yang tak terbentang rapi. Hingga akhirnya dia tersandung dan secangkir kopi tersebut terlepas dari genggamannya dan terbang menuju punggung sang PresDir yang dibalut oleh _blazer_ hitam yang tampak sangat mahal.

 **CRASH**

Mata Hinata melebar. Begitu pun Sasori yang tercekat ketika melihat adegan tersebut. Sementara Gaara menghentikan langkah dan mematung. Hanya butuh tiga detik, dia bisa merasakan uap panas di punggungnya yang menusuk dan perih. "Sial," umpatnya lalu berbalik dan mendelik tajam pada sang sekretaris yang tampak seperti kelinci gemuk yang siap disantap oleh serigala.

"P-PresDir," cicit Hinata ketakutan. Dia melirik Sasori yang sedang menutup mulutnya dengan wajah sungguh memerah. _Tak ada gunanya minta pertolongan pada Si Muka Bayi. Dia saja menertawakanku_ , batin Hinata kesal. Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia mencoba untuk meyakini dirinya jika kali ini dia harus bisa mendapatkan maaf dari sang bos. " _Kami_ - _sama_ , PresDir!" ucap Hinata dengan mimik penuh rasa bersalah. Dengan cekatan dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara agar serbuk kopi tidak menempel di _blazer_ mahalnya. Bukannya membuat hati sang atasan lebih tenang, yang ada Gaara semakin kesakitan.

"Hentikan," ucapnya datar.

"PresDir, tenang saja. Akan kuhilangkan noda kopi ini," Dengan tidak tahu malunya, Hinata menyunggingkan senyum lebar untuk Gaara.

Dengan kasar Gaara menepis tangan Hinata. "Kubilang hentikan! Kau dengar, tidak?" Matanya menajam dan menusuk mata Hinata yang teduh.

" _Gomenasai_ , PresDir," gumam Hinata lirih lalu mundur dan memberi jarak antara dirinya dan sang atasan. Dia sangat merasa bersalah. Sudah tiga hari dia bekerja di Sabaku Inc, namun tak ada kinerja baik yang dia tunjukkan pada sang PresDir. Yang ada malah menyusahkan Gaara dan membuatnya marah.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang mendadak murung, membuat Gaara merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak gadis ini. Padahal Hinata ada maksud baik untuknya. Tetapi karena terlalu kesal melihat aksi kecupannya dengan Sasori, dia sangat kesal. "Suruh Sasori siapkan berkas yang akan dibawa ke Otsutsuki Group!" ujarnya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. "PresDir sensitif sekali," gumamnya lalu duduk di _armchair_. Dagunya bertopang pada telapak tangan yang ditekuk di atas meja. Sesekali terdengar helaan napas berat berulang kali dari bibirnya.

"PresDir suka padamu," bisik Sasori sambil menahan tawanya.

Mendengar hal itu, sontak saja Hinata naik pitam. "Kau menjengkelkan sekali. Berhenti mengatakan jika PresDir suka padaku! Kalau pun kabar itu benar, aku juga tidak mau punya kekasih seperti PresDir. Muka datar, suara datar, lama-lama hidungnya juga datar. Aku ..."

"Hyuga- _san_ ," Ucapan Hinata tergsnti seketika saat suara datar sang PresDir menyusup ke dalam indra pendengarannya. "Kutunggu di lobi lima menit lagi. Siapkan berkas yang akan kita bawa ke Otsutsuki Group!"

Pipi Hinata memerah malu. Dengan keberhasilan seratus persen, dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa caci maki keluar dari mulutnya dan tanpa sengaja didengar sang bos? Lain kali dia harus mengontrol mulut _ember_ nya ini. Jika sampai Gaara mengadu pada ayahnya, bisa-bisa Hinata dikeluarkan dari keluarga Hyuga. "Ini semua gara-gara Si Muka Bayi!" gerutu Hinata saat melihat Sasori yang duduk tenang di sebelahnya sambil memainkan poker di komputernya. Sasori sendiri yang memancing kemarahan Hinata, tetapi kenapa Hinata yang mendapatkan citra buruk di mata sang atasan?

"Pergi sana! Nanti kau dipecat!" ujar Sasori tanpa melihat Hinata. "Itu map yang kau perlukan!" Sasori menggeser map hijau ke arah Hinata.

Dengan gigi gemeletuk, Hinata menahan kemarahannya. Namun tetap saja dia butuh sesuatu agar emosinya dapat reda. Dia mengambil map tersebut lalu memukul kepala Sasori. "Kau saja yang harus dipecat!" gerutu Hinata seraya berjalan meninggalkan mejanya.

Sasori tertawa lepas sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sempat dipukul Hinata. Dia sungguh senang saat menggoda gadis manis itu. Apalagi saat wajah Hinata memerah atau terkadang bibirnya mengerucut sebal. "Astaga, dia manis sekali," puji Sasori lalu mematikan laptopnya. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berlari mengejar Hinata yang lebih dahulu pergi.

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

Naruto keluar dari kantornya tepat pukul dua belas siang. Perutnya sudah keroncongan minta diisi. Tadi pagi dia tidak sempat sarapan lantaran terlambat bangun. Belum lagi saat dia melihat tingkah heboh Hinata yang lari terbirit-birit sambil menenteng sepatu hak tingginya. Gadis itu masih belum pulih, namun tetap memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke kantor. Padahal Sabaku Inc adalah salah satu perusahaan milik relasi Naruto. Bisa saja dia meminta pada pihak atasan Sabaku agar Hinata diberi izin. Namun jika melihat kekeraskepalaan Hinata saat ini, mana mungkin dia bsa berbicara.

"Akh ... ingin makan ramen," gumam Naruto seraya mempercepat pangkah kakinya menuju Ferarri La Ferarri _silver_ yang terparkir di _underground_ _park_ milik gedung perusahaannya. Denyut di perutnya semakin nyeri dan terasa melilit. Dia benar-benar butuh asupan nutrisi sekarang juga. Meskipun ramen bukanlah makanan sehat, namun tetap saja dia menyukainya dan tak peduli efek samping karenanya.

Hanya butuh dua puluh menit saja dia menghabisi semangkuk ramen yang ada di depannya. Perjalanannya tadi memakan waktu lima belas menit dan menghabiskan semangkuk ramen hanya butuh lima menit. Naruto tak bisa memungkiri nafsu makannya yang akhir-akhir ini memuncak.

"Teuchi- _jii_ , pesan semangkuk lagi!" kata Naruto pada sosok pria tua yang memiliki senyum hangat dan ramah. Naruto mengenal betul pria tua ini.

Sejak kecil, Naruto sering mampir dan menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya seusai pulang sekolah di kedai ini. Dulunya, kedai ramen ini tidak sebesar sekarang. Beebrapa tahun yang lalu hanya satu ruko saja. Lama-kelamaan Teuchi mampu menyewa tiga ruko sekaligus untuk memperluas kedai ramennya yang semakin terkenal.

"Astaga, kau seperti kerbau saja! Memang berapa jumlah lambungmu, Naruto?" canda Teuchi sambil meletakkan semangkuk ramen hangat yang beraroma tajam. "Aku memberimu tambahan daging babi. Kau suka, bukan?" Pria tua itu mengelus lembut bahu Naruto. "Kapan kau bawa kekasihmu kesini?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Akh ... Teuchi- _jii_ sengaja memberiku bonus daging babi agar aku membocorkan rahasiaku, ya," Dia menyuapkan mie ramen ke mulutnya. Dengan cepat dia mengunyah dan menelannya. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan kekasih untuk saat ini, _Ojiisan_ ," sahut Naruto lalu meminum air dinginnya. Dia menatap ramen di mangkuk dengan tatapan lapar. "Ini makanan terenak sepanjang hidupku!" pujinya berlebihan.

Teuchi menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Kau selalu tahu bagaimana mendapatkan makanan gratis, bocah," Dia duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di samping Naruto. "Kudengar Minato sedang berada di kota ini?"

Naruto kembali meminum air dinginnya sembari menyeka keringat di pelipisnya. " _Otousan_ akan pergi lagi esok hari," ujarnya lalu melahap kembali ramen setepah beberapa detik berhenti.

Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Teuchi. Dia mengenal betul sosok pirang dan bermata biru yang dikenal sebagai ayah Naruto. Dia menyayangi Minato sama seperti menyayangi anaknya sendiri. Bahkan dulu, Teuchi sempat ingin menjodohkan putri semata wayangnya, Ayame, dengan Minato. Hanya saja pria itu terlanjur memiliki hubungan dengan Kushina, primadona di kota ini tempo lalu. Awalnya Teuchi berpikir jika Minato dan Kushina akan bahagia hingga kakek dan nenek. Lagipula mereka tampak sangat serasi. Namun apa daya jika akhir dari rumah tangga yang mereka bina selama belasan tahun harus hancur seperti ini hanya karena keegoisan dan keserakahan Kushina. "Bagaimana keadaan Minato sekarang? Dia baik-baik saja, bukan? Kuharap dia sudah sembuh." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa sadar melalui mulut Teuchi.

Akrivitas makan Naruto terhenti seketika. Dia menelan makanannya dan meminum air dingin. Tatapannya menyorot ingin tahu pada sosok pria yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakeknya sendiri. "Maksud _Ojiisan_?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

Teuchi tersentak kaget. Dia menyadari apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan bisa membuat Naruto tak tenang. "Uhm ... i-itu ... akh ... kau tahu, bukan, jika Minato selama ini sedih karena kehilangan istrinya. Dia ... maksudku Minato apakah baik-baik saja?"

Naruto menyipit curiga. "Tidak! _Ojiisan_ menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!" Intonasi Naruto meninggi. Seluruh pengunjung kedai ramen menyorot dirinya, termasuk si gadis cantik lavender yang diapit oleh dua pria bersurai merah.

"T-Tidak," Napas Teuchi tercekat. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah Minato baik-baik saja atau ..."

" _Tousan_ sakit?" tebaknya. Naruto mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dan mati-matian menahan emosinya. "Dan dia menyembunyikan semua dariku?"

Teuchi menghela napas panjang. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat, Naruto akan mengetahui segala yang disembunyikan Minato darinya. Entah itu keluar dari mulut orang lain, atau dari Minato sekali pun. " _Gomen_ , Naruto."

"Aku tidak butuh maaf, _Jiisan_. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa penyakit _Tousan_ hingga harus disembunyikan dariku." Hati Naruto berdenyut nyeri. Selama ini dia buta terhadap sosok keluarga tunggalnya. Dia terlalu asyik dengan dunianya hingga melupakan sosok ayah yang sejak kecil selalu menemani langkahnya. " _Ojiisan_ ... katakan padaku sekarang!" teriak Naruto. Amarahnya memuncak kala pria tua itu meneteskan air mata. Perasaan Naruto tidak baik. Dia tahu jika sebentar lagi berita biruk akan sampai di telinganya. Hanya sampai Teuchi bersuara, bisa dipastikan detik ini juga, Naruto akan menemui ayahnya di _mansion_ Uzumaki.

"Kita bicarakan di ruanganku!" ujar Teuchi seraya berjala meninggalkan Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu bisa merasakan debaran di jantungnya kian cepat. Ini tak akan mudah untuk dilewati. Cobaan demi cobaan selalu menepi ke kehidupannya. Kapan ini semua usai?

Kepergian Naruto berhasil membuat sosok gadis lavender yang sejak tadi diam membisu mulai khawatur. Hinata bisa melihat kemarahan di wajah Naruto, meskipun dka tak bisa menebak apa penyebabnya. Tetapi dia yakin ini tak akan jauh-jauh dari Minato, ayah Naruto. Pasalnya, tadi Hinata sempat mendengar beberapa kali kata 'Minato' terucap dari bibir mereka.

 **KRIET**

Bangku Hinata bergeser seiring tubuhnya yang perlahan berdiri. Sontak saja kedua pria bersurai merah mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasori seraya meletakkan sumpitnya.

Hinata diam membisu. Dia hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menatap tajam Sasori. "Bukan urusanmu," ujarnya sinis. Dia beranjak lalu hendak pergi, namun tiba-tiba saja tangan kanannya digenggam oleh seseorang.

Mata Hinata dan Sasori sama-sama melebar. Mereka tahu tangan berkulit putih yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata saat ini. "Sebentar lagi jam waktu makan siang akan usai. Kau harus kembali ke kantor," ujar Gaara datar.

Hinata menghela napas panjang lalu melirik jam tangannya. Sepuluh menit lagi akan menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Itu artinya waktu istirahat usai. "Baiklah, PresDir." Hinata kembali duduk di bangkunya. Dia menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Ditatapnya mangkuk ramen di hadapannya yang telah kosong.

Perilaku Hinata tak luput dari tatapan Gaara. Pria itu tahu sekali jika Hinasa hendak menguping pembicaraan si pria pirang yang dia ketahui sebagai sahabat Hinata. Namun jika dilihat dari tatapan sendu Hinata saat ini, siapa pun bisa melihat jika keeksestensian pria berambut pirang itu bukan semata-mata sahabat bagi Hinata. Ada nilai lebih yang disematkan Hinata padanya.

"Kau suka padanya?" Gaara tak bisa mengontrol ucapannya barusan. Dia tak bisa menampik semua fakta bahwasanya dia tertarik akan hal ini. Dia penasaran akan hal yang membuat Hinata bersahabatan dengan pria pirang yang Gaara ketahui perangainya dengan baik. "Kau mengenalnya dengan baik?" Gaara tak peduli jika sepupunya, Sasori, menatap tajam padanya. "Kau tahu jika dia ..."

" _Sumimasen_ , PresDir. Urusan pribadiku bukan ranah Anda," ujar Hinata ketus. Dia membawa _tote_ _bag_ miliknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan meja. Dia memutusman untuk kembali ke kantor dengan taksi. Itu jauh lebih baik, daripada harus menumpang mobil Sasori yang sama menyebalkan dengan Gaara.

"Positif!" ucap Sasori lantang. "Kau benar-benar menyukai Hinata, kan?"

Gaara menghela napas panjang. Tanpa berkata apa pun dia meninggalkan Sasori yang masih tersenyum lebar. Dia meneguk air dinginnya hingga tandas. "Gaara, Gaara. Rei- _jisan_ akan memberiku bonus jika aku berhasil mendekatkanmu pada gadis pujaanmu." Sasori tertawa kecil lalu merogoh saku celananya. Dia mengambil ponsel pintarnya lalu mencari nomor seseorang yang dia sebut _Ojisan_. "Ini tak sesulit yang kupikirkan."

 **...**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE**_

 **...**

 **Holla Ozel kembali.**

 **Kayaknya lebih dari seminggu deh. Hahaha gomenasai minna.**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi darimana? Uhm ... Ozel juga gak tahu. Pokoknya ngeliat review kalian di versi OSnya, Ozel jadi pengen buat cerita begini. Kalo plotnya mirip dengan konflik kalian di dunia nyata ... well sesungguhnya itu diluar ketidaktahuan saya.**

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 **Ari-Gates, Kuramabin, neko-nyan, Deandra, Arch Strike, hygwatashi27, Guest1, Nhsqa, Green Oshu, Anonym, Nana481, Hinata hime, Haruka Hime-chan, roti bakar, Yukiko otsutsuki, Dewi729, reonaz, Hamura159, nana anayi, Authors03, endahs442, ririn, Lady vampureblood, Mibo geni, Khrisna, Min-Chan96, artzuuna, baekichu, NHSWEET11, adlaa, sari anita, troublemaker22.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca** _ **story**_ **ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.**

 _ **Thursday, Eleventh of May, two thousands and seventeen.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Ozellie Ozel**_


	9. Chapter 9: Luka dan Kenangan

**Previous Chapter:**

"Kau suka padanya?" Gaara tak bisa mengontrol ucapannya barusan. Dia tak bisa menampik semua fakta bahwasanya dia tertarik akan hal ini. Dia penasaran akan hal yang membuat Hinata bersahabatan dengan pria pirang yang Gaara ketahui perangainya dengan baik. "Kau mengenalnya dengan baik?" Gaara tak peduli jika sepupunya, Sasori, menatap tajam padanya. "Kau tahu jika dia ..."

" _Sumimasen_ , PresDir. Urusan pribadiku bukan ranah Anda," ujar Hinata ketus. Dia membawa _tote_ _bag_ miliknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan meja. Dia memutusman untuk kembali ke kantor dengan taksi. Itu jauh lebih baik, daripada harus menumpang mobil Sasori yang sama menyebalkan dengan Gaara.

"Positif!" ucap Sasori lantang. "Kau benar-benar menyukai Hinata, kan?"

Gaara menghela napas panjang. Tanpa berkata apa pun dia meninggalkan Sasori yang masih tersenyum lebar. Dia meneguk air dinginnya hingga tandas. "Gaara, Gaara. Rei- _jisan_ akan memberiku bonus jika aku berhasil mendekatkanmu pada gadis pujaanmu." Sasori tertawa kecil lalu merogoh saku celananya. Dia mengambil ponsel pintarnya lalu mencari nomor seseorang yang dia sebut _Ojisan_. "Ini tak sesulit yang kupikirkan."

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **Those are Precious**_ **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Mature**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: NaruHina**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Hurt**_ **/** _ **Comfort**_ **,** _ **Drama**_

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **Gajeness**_ **,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 _ **Those are Precious**_

 **Chapter 9: Luka dan Kenangan**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

Ruang kerja Teuchi masih sama dengan yang Naruto ingat. Susunan perabotan dan sofa usang di sudut sana, masih sama letaknya. Sofa coklat bermotif beruang adalah satu-satunya benda yang mengingatkan masa kecil Naruto.

Sewaktu Naruto masih kecil, dia dan Hinata sering mampir ke kedai ini. Pasalnya, Taman Kanak-Kanak Sukira berada tepat di sebelah kedai ini. Lagipula Teuchi adalah sahabat kakek Naruto. Beliaulah yang sering membawa Naruto dan Hinata berkunjung kemari. Mereka akan mendapatkan makan siang gratis disini asalkan mau bernyanyi di depan para pelanggan ramen yang sedang makan. Terkadang juga keberadaan mereka dimanfaatkan untuk menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki agar mampir ke kedai ramen tersebut. Atau jika mereka sedang tidak _mood_ bernyanyi, kedua bocah cilik itu akan tidur siang di sofa usang tersebut.

Naruto dan Hinata akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing pada sore hari. Jika orang tua Hinata belum pulang ke rumah, maka gadis cilik itu akan bermain di _mansion_ Uzumaki hingga sang ayah atau ibu menjemputnya. Semua kenangan kecil Naruto tak akan jauh-jauh dari sosok Hinata. Begitu pun Hinata sendiri.

"Teringat masa kecil?" Naruto tersentak ketika suara Teuchi memecah lamunannya. Pria tampan itu menatap wajah penuh kerutan sosok pria di hadapannya dengan pancaran lembut. "Aku tak bisa membuang sofa itu. Terlalu banyak kenangannya." Teuchi terkekeh, "Kau ingat saat mengompol di sofa itu? Rambut Hinata bau pesing karenamu."

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Dia masih ingat kisah bodoh itu. Saat kecil Naruto sering pipis di celana. Kalau sedang tidur malam maupun siang. Terkadang Teuchi memakaikan popok pada Naruto agar tidak pipis di sofa lagi. "Itu memalukan!" ujar Naruto lalu duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat jendela.

"Teuchi- _jii_ , ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada _Tousan_!" ujar Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Pria tua itu menghela napas panjang. "Sejak perceraian orang tuamu, Minato frustasi. Dia terlalu banyak berpikir hingga mencapai level depresi. Emosinya tidak stabil. Beberapa kali Minato melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, hingga usaha terakhir sewaktu dia meminum dua puluh butir obat sekaligus. Saat itu dia hampir meninggal, bahkan kondisinya telah koma. Minato dipindahkan ke Amerika demi menutupi keadaannya dari media dan dirimu. Sebulan lebih dia berbaring di rumah sakit. Keberadaan disembunyikan dari siapa pun. Sampai ketika dia siuman, Minato kembali depresi lantaran tak bisa menerima kenyataan jika harus berpisah dengan Kushina. Aku dan Jiraiya memilih untuk meminta bantuan psikiater untuk menyembuhkan Minato. Awalnya _Tousan_ mu memilih untuk bungkam dan menyendiri. Namun lambat laun dia mau berbagi keresahan sampai akhirnya kondisi Minato pulih seperti semula. Aku tak pernah lagi menemui Minato, terakhir kali kami bertemu saat menghadiri upacara penguburan Jiraiya," ujar Teuchi panjang lebar.

"Tetapi ... _Otousan_ tampak baik-baik saja saat itu," gumam Naruto lirih. Dia masih tak bisa mempercayai kisah menyedihkan sang ayah.

"Saat itu, tak ada yang menyinggung tentang Kushina. Jika ada, dia pasti kembali berteriak-teriak. Apalagi waktu itu, Minato masih terpukul karena ditinggal mati sang ayah," sahut Teuchi sembari menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dia berpikir tentang obrolan panjang antara dirinya dan sang ayah tadi malam. Topik mereka tentu berhubungan dengan Kushina. Selama mengobrol tak ada lagi mimik penyesalan di wajah ayahnya. Meski ada raut pasrah, namun bukan berarti Naruto bisa mengartikan bahwa sang ayah masih larut dalam lara. "Tapi _Tousan_ tampak baik-baik saja. Kemarin kami mengobrol tentang wanita itu dan tak ada hal apa pun yang dialami _Tousan_. Dia tidak teriak atau depresi."

Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir pucat Teuchi. Ada kelegaan di hatinya saat mengetahui keadaan putra sahabatnya sudah membaik. "Itu artinya _Tousan_ mu sudah sembuh," ujarnya. "Aku sudah berjanji pada mendiang _jiisan_ mu agar menjaga Minato dan dirimu, Naruto."

Naruto menipiskan bibirnya. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Teuchi yang sedang duduk santai di kursi goyang. "Aku juga sudah berjanji pada Ayame- _Baasan_ untuk menjaga _Jiisan_ ," katanya lalu mengambil bingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja kerja Teuchi.

Naruto memandangi tiga orang yang ada di foto itu. Teuchi dan Ayame adalah dua orang yang Naruto kenal. Namun sosok gadis kecil yang tersenyum lebar dengan gigi ompongnya tidak dikenalnya. "Ini siapa, _Ojiisan_?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk foto gadis cilik itu.

Teuchi menghela napas panjang saat Naruto bertanya tentang sosok gadis yang sedang memegang lolipop di foto tersebut. "Itu cucuku," gumamnya pilu.

Mata biru Naruto melebar. Selama ini dia tahu jika Ayame tidak pernah menikah. Bahkan dia tidak pernah menggandeng seorang pria pun hingga masa remaja terlewati. Wanita itu tertutup dan selalu bersikap defensif jika berhubungan dengan pria. Ayame tipikal pemilih. Dia hanya menginginkan seorang pria sopan dan taat beragama. Di zaman sekarang sulit mendapatkan pria seperti itu. Hal tersebutlah yang menjadi faktor kekecewaan Ayame yang hidup di kota besar.

Naruto ingat sewaktu dia masih kanak-kanak, kalau tidak salah mereka berusia dua tahun. Saat itu Ayame menginjak bangku perkuliahan. Sering kali dia menangis dan kembali ke rumah dengan wajah murung. Hinata yang paling ampuh untuk membujuknya. Gadis cilik itu akan bernyanyi dan memeluk Ayame seraya mencium pipi wanita itu. Sampai senyum Ayame mengembang. Terkadang Naruto iri melihat kelihaian Hinata dalam membujuk seseorang. Namun dia tahu jika itu bukan keahliannya.

Dua tahun yang lalu, Naruto masih ingat ketika dia berziarah ke pemakaman Ayame. Wanita cantik itu bunuh diri di kamarnya dengan cara meminum racun serangga. Banyak spekulasi yang dipikirkannya. Apa alasan Ayame bunuh diri. Dia tahu jika Ayame selalu murung dan muram. Namun tak sekali pun dia membeberkan keluhannya. Ayame selalu diam dan memendam gundah di hati. Tipikal yang sulit didekati.

"Kenapa bisa?" Naruto menatap wajah sendu Teuchi.

"Ayame bunuh diri karena hamil. Perasaanku sebagai ayah yang merawatnya sejak kecil sangat terluka. Aku memaksa Ayame untuk menikah, karena aku tahu jika putriku tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan siapa pun. Awalnya aku memilih Minato, namun lantaran _Tousan_ mu sudah memiliki tunangan, aku memutuskan untuk menikahkannya dengan pria lain." Mata Teuchi berkaca-kaca. "Mereka tampak serasi dan aku menyukai sifat calon menantuku yang lembut dan sabar. Tetapi kepercayaanku pada calon menantuku telah rusak. Dia meninggalkan pesta pernikahannya. Dia pergi dan tak kunjung kembali hingga akhirnya Ayame bunuh diri. Selama itu aku tidak tahu jika Ayame tengah hamil." Teuchi menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sendiri depresi melihat kesedihan putriku dan melampiaskannya dengan berkerja dan kerja. Mungkin saja Ayame berpikir jika aku tidak mempedulikannya lagi. Dia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri bersama kandungannya. Namun Tuhan memisahkan takdir mereka. Kandungan Ayame masih hidup. Sesaat setelah Ayame ditemukan terbujur kaku, aku sempat berpikir untuk bunuh diri saja. Tak ada lagi yang kusesali jika aku pergi bersama putriku."

Naruto tersenyum miris lalu merangkul pria tua itu.

"Keinginanku untuk mati kembali batal lantaran calon cucuku masih hidup. Segala upaya dilakukan agar dia tetap hidup dan akhirnya berhasil. Cucuku perempuan cantik. Rambutnya coklat dan kulitnya seputih salju, persis seperti Ayame. Aku seperti kembali merawat Ayame kecil," Teuchi terkekeh pelan. "Nama cucuku Ayame."

"Lalu, dimana cucu _Ojiisan_ sekarang?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Teuchi menggeleng. "Entahlah. Ayame pergi dari rumah. Sifatnya jauh berbeda dari Ayame yang penyabar dan taat agama. Cucuku sendiri hidup dalam dunia malam yang kejam. Dia tak suka diatur dan dinasehati. Aku sendiri menyesal karena menyematkan nama 'Ayame' untuknya."

Naruto menatap iba pada Teuchi. "Lalu, apa _Ojiisan_ tak pernah mencari tahu tentangnya?"

Teuchi terdiam cukup lama. Entah apa yang dia p pikirkan, namun sepertinya, dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. "Kudengar, Ayame sudah menjadi istri ketiga seorang pengusaha. Entahlah, aku malu mengatakannya, Naruto. Tetapi dia tak kuakui lagi sebagai keluargaku."

"Semua mengejutkanku, _Jiisan_ ," gumam Naruto seraya mengambil gelas berisi air mineral di atas meja, lalu memberikannya pada Teuchi. "Dia tak pernah mengunjungi _Jiisan_ sejak pergi dari sini?"

Teuchi menggeleng. "Aku tak berharap dia datang," ujarnya lalu meminum airnya. "Lagipula, dia tak akan mengingatku. Kau tahu, dia sudah bahagia dengan kehidupan pilihannya. Lalu aku bisa apa?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasa bahwa pria tua yang sejak kecil dikenalnya adalah sosok yang menyimpan luka. Selama ini, Teuchi tak pernah menunjukkan laranya pada siapa pun. Bahkan kepada Minato. Pria yang terkenal dengan keramahannya tersebut lebih suka mengumbar kebahagiaan dan menutupi semua rasa kecewanya pada orang-oramg terdekat.

Istrinya lebih dulu kembali pada Yang Maha Kuasa, putri semata wayangnya bunuh diri, dan cucunya pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar. Sungguh menyedihkan nasib pria tua ini. Di usianya yang berada di ujung senja, Teuchi menghadapi kesendirian.

" _Ojiisan_ , kuharap suatu hari nanti cucu _Ojiisan_ kembali kesini dan meminta maaf padamu," kata Naruto lalu beranjak pergi. Dia menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Teuchi.

"Naruto!"

Langkah kaki Naruto berhenti saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Teuchi. Dia berbalik dan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ada apa, _Jiisan_?" tanyanya.

Teuchi memberikan dua buah bando berbentuk telinga rubah dan telinga kelinci. "Aku lupa memberitahumu jika Hinata ada di kedai tadi. Semoga saja Kelinci Imut itu belum pulang."

Naruto mengambil bando-bando tersebut seraya tersenyum geli. "Bando ini punya kenangan," gumamnya lalu berdehem. Dia malu karena Teuchi melihat pipinya memerah. "Tadi Hinata ada disini? Dia duduk dimana?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kedai.

Teuchi pun turut mengedarkan pandangannya. Lama-kelamaan alis tipisnya mengerut. "Tadi dia duduk disana!" ujarnya lalu menunjukkan meja kosong yang berada di dekat pintu masuk. "Apa sudah pulang, ya."

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin saja," jawabnya. "Akan kuberikan padanya. Aku tak sabar melihat reaksinya nanti," ujar Naruto sambil mengacungkan bando-bando tersebut.

Teuchi terkekeh geli. "Tentu saja kau harus memberikannya," ujarnya bersemangat.

Naruto mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dia tak sengaja berjumpa dua orang pria bersurai merah. Salah satu dari mereka sangat dikenalnya. "Sasori!" sapa Naruto.

"Wow ... lihat si _playboy_ ini!" seru Sasori seraya tertawa geli. "Mana gandenganmu?" tanyanya.

Naruto mendecih. "Wanita saja yang ada di otakmu!" gerutunya.

Sasori terperangah. "Bukannya terbalik? Kau yang selalu bergonta-ganti pasangan. Dasar _playboy_!"

Sasori mengenal baik bagaimana sifat Naruto. Dia dan Naruto sekelas saat kuliah dan beberapa kali terlibat pesta seks bersama teman-teman wanita Sasori. Pria berambut merah ini salah satu pihak yang ambil andil untuk menghancurkan karakter baik Naruto dulu. Dari dia jugalah Naruto mengenal banyak wanita pekerja seks komersial. Di balik sifat ramahnya, Sasori juga menyimpan kebusukan yang menjijikkan.

"Kita mengobrol lain kali, _Buddy_!" ujar Sasori seraya melirik pria bersurai merah yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ekspresi wajah Gaara sudah tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Naruto mengangguk. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, dia pergi menuju Ferarri La Ferarri silver kepunyaannya. "Jadi itu bos Hinata," gumam Naruto seraya melirik Gaara dari kaca spionnya. "Sadis sekali dia melihatku."

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

Hinata menatap jamnya berkali-kali. Sudah lewat dari jam yang ditentukan Naruto. Sesuai janjinya, Naruto mengatakan bahwa sore ini dia akan menjemput Hinata. Selalu seperti ini. Naruto akan mengingkari janji, lalu menghilang selama beberapa hari, dan kembali tanpa rasa bersalah. Terkadang Hinata meragukan anggapan Naruto pada dirinya. Jika Hinata adalah sosok penting bagi Naruto, pasti tak akan semudah ini melupakan janjinya.

"Hei, _Gebetan_ PresDir," Sasori tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menyapa Hinata dengan seringaian lebarnya. "Menunggu siapa?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah lain. Dia sengaja melakukan itu agar Sasori bisa menangkap kode jika Hinata tak ingin berbicara dengannya. Namun bukannya pergi, Sasori malah terkekeh lalu mencuri kecupan di pipi Hinata.

Mata Hinata melebar. Dia menoleh cepat pada Sasori dengan wajah memerah menahan kemarahan. "Berani-beraninya," geramnya.

Sasori mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Jadi seperti ini caranya agar kau mau menoleh ke arahku," katanya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau melakukan itu lagi," ancam Hinata dengan suara datar. Sungguh, menghadapi pria keturunan Akasuna ini sangat menyebalkan. "Kau dengar itu, Akasuna- _san_?"

"Akasuna?" Perhatian Hinata dan Sasori teralihkan oleh seorang pria tampan dengan surai pirangnya. Keduanya menyorot Naruto dengan pancaran berbeda. Sasori terbelalak, sementara Hinata sinis. "Kau Akasuna?" tanyanya pada Sasori yang sedang menyeringai.

"Kita tetangga, _Buddy_ ," ujar Sasori lalu melirik Hinata dan Naruto secara bergantian. Alisnya menaik. Ada hal yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya. "Jangan bilang orang yang sejak tadi kau tunggu adalah dia." Sasori menunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya.

Hinata tak menyahut Sasori. Dia masih menatap tajam pada Naruto. "Sudah sejam lebih sepuluh menit," katanya sinis.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti lalu memeluk erat Hinata. " _Gomenasai_ , _Hime_ ," bisiknya lalu mengecup pipi kanan Hinata.

Gadis manis itu tersentak saat Naruto memeluknya seerat ini di depan khalayak umum. Tak pernah sebelumnya dia bersikap sedikit manja sejak usia mereka beranjak dewasa. Apalagi Naruto tak lihat-lihat dulu dimana lokasinya memeluk Hinata. Bagaimana jika ada atasan Hinata disini?

"Hei... hei!" seru Sasori lalu menarik paksa tangan Hinata. Dia memisahkan kedua sahabat ini dengan paksa. "Apa-apaan kalian berdua?" Sasori tampak kesal.

"Kau yang apa-apaan?" teriak Naruto kesal. "Kami sudah sering seperti ini. Bukan begitu, _Hime_?" Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata, kemudian mengecup punggung tangan mulus Hinata.

Sasori terperangah. Dia tak menyangka jika mainan Naruto sekarang adalah Hinata Hyuga. Anak dari pria terhormat seperti Hiashi Hyuga, mau menjadi mainan Naruto. Ini diluar dugaannya. _Well_ , dia tahu jika Naruto tampan dan kaya, tak ada satu pun gadis yang mampu menolak pesonanya. Namun dia tak menyangka jika Hinata yang polos mampu membuat Naruto _klepek_ - _klepek._

Sasori tahu jika Hinata punya bentuk tubuh seksi dan menggoda, tetapi dia tak memiliki ciri-ciri seperti wanita penggoda. Tetapi ada hal yang membuat Sasori heran. Gaara yang dingin saja bisa ditakhlukkan Hinata, apalagi _playboy_ cap rubah seperti Naruto? "Kau membuat PresDir cemburu," ujar Sasori lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada lengan Hinata.

Naruto mendecih. "Tutup mulutmu, bajingan!" katanya lalu menarik tandan Hinata dan membawanya kabur dari hadapan Sasori.

Sasori termangu disana. Dia masih memandangi Naruto yang masih memegang tangan Hinata. Dia tampak posesif. Ini seperti bukan Naruto yang dikenalnya. Lihat saja bagaimana Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk! Ini mengejutkan.

"Kalau Naruto dan Hinata punya hubungan seperti itu, artinya Hinata bukan gadis yang tepat untuk Gaara. Sepupuku itu harus mendapatkan gadis yang pantas. Bukan jalang seperti si Hyuga," gumam Sasori sinis seraya berlalu.

Sementara di sisi Naruto dan Hinata, mereka sedang berada di dalam perjalanan. Si gadis lavender tahu kemana gerangan Naruto membawanya. Ini adalah jalan menuju kediaman sederhana Hyuga. "Aku ingin menginap di _mansion_ Uzumaki, bolehkah?" tanya Hinata seraya memandang wajah Naruto. Kekesalannya sudah menguap begitu saja. Hinata memang tak pernah berlama-lama mendiamkan Naruto. Pria Uzumaki itu adalah kelemahan Hinata.

"Aku mengajakmu ke rumah karena ada hal lain," sahut Naruto lalu menaikkan kecepatan laju mobilnya. Jalanan tidak ramai, sehingga dia bisa bersantai tanpa harus memfokuskan pandangan. "Kemasi barang-barangmu!"

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. "Memang kediamanku sudah laku?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku yang membelinya. Akan kurombak rumah itu dan memberikannya pada Rias."

Alis Hinata mengernyit. "Wanita simpananmu lagi?" Dia menebak asal. Tapi saat melihat mimik Naruto, dia yakin jika tebakannya benar seratus persen. "Kau ... masih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan ..." Napas Hinata tercekat. Dia tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan temanmu itu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, dia malah bertanya balik. "Dia bersedia?"

Hinata tahu apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Tentu saja tak akan jauh-jauh dari yang namanya _mainan_ baru. "Aku tak tahu nomor ponselnya," sahut Hinata.

" _Souka_ ," gumam Naruto lalu menghentikan mobilnya. Mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuga yang telah kosong melompong. "Aku bisa cari sendiri. Kin mungkin?"

Hinata tak mengenal siapa yang disebutkan Naruto barusan. Tapi dia yakin jika itu adalah orang yang sering menemani Naruto di ranjang. "Kau memang tak bisa lepas dari hal itu?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Entahlah," Dia keluar dari mobil, disusul oleh Hinata.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," gumam Hinata lirih. Dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Bayangan dimana Naruto menghabiskan waktunya dengan wanita penggoda membuatnya cemburu. Dia mencintai pria itu. Teramat sangat. Pernyataan kejujuran Naruto jika dia suka menghabiskan kesepiannya bersama para gadis, membuatnya kecewa. Namun dia sulit menepis rasanya. Dia sangat mencintai Naruto sampai akhirnya terlintas pikiran gila di benaknya.

"Hn?" Naruto duduk di kursi yang terletak di teras Hinata. Dia membungkuk dan membuka sepatunya. "Apa, _Hime_?" tanyanya saat tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Hinata.

"Naruto- _kun_ , aku ... aku," Hinata tergagu. Dia berusaha meluruskan pandangannya dan menatap mata biru Naruto yang haus akan jawaban. "Aku ... aku mau ... aku mau jadi teman ... temanmu."

Senyum Naruto mengembang. Pernyataan Hinata sangat konyol menurutnya. Level mereka sudah berada di atas. Mereka sahabat, bukan lagi sekedar teman. "Aneh," kekehnya lalu berdiri. Dia merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk erat Hinata.

"Maksudku, teman itu ..." Suara Hinata serak, "Aku ... maksudku ..."

"Hinata," sela Naruto. "Ucapanmu tidak jelas. Berbicara pelan-pelan!"

"Aku mau jadi teman ... teman ranjangmu!"

Seluruh oksigen di udara seperti hilang. Pelukannya perlahan-lahan mengendur. Jaraknya dengan Hinata kian melebar. Dia kaget. Sangat kaget hingga tak sanggup bertanya ulang. Hinata dan semua kejutannya membuat Naruto tak habis pikir. Seingin itukah Hinata untuk mengubah kebiasaan buruk Naruto?

"Kau pasti kaget," Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Lagipula ... aku juga ingin merasakannya. Pipi Hinata sudah seperti _plum_ yang merah segar. "Aku ingin tahu apa itu seks. Seperti apa rasanya dan bagaimana caranya ..." Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Dia hanya menatap mata keperakan Hinata tanpa ada keinginan untuk bersuara atau melakukan tindakan apa pun. Hanya mematung dan membisu hingga Hinata kembali berkata, "Itu pun kalau kau berkenan."

Deru napas Naruto memberat. Dia tampak kebingungan untuk membalas kata-kata Hinata. "Kau yakin?" Dia menyadari jika kemungkinan saja Hinata sedang tidak enak badan hingga pikirannya pun jadi _ngelantur_ seperti itu. "Ini bukan hal yang akan kau sesali jika sudah terlanjur terjadi," katanya.

Hinata mengangguk yakin. "Aku ... aku tak pernah seyakin ini," jawabnya. Dia menahan kepalanya agar tidak menunduk. Dia harus membuat Naruto tahu jika niatnya sungguh-sungguh dan murni keinginannya. Dia melihat Naruto yang sedang mengenakan kembali sepatunya. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Hinata heran. "Kemana?" tanyanya.

Naruto berdiri dan mengecup pipi Hinata sekilas. "Pikirkan baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau menyesalinya!" nasehatnya lalu beranjak pergi. Dia meninggalkan Hinata yang masih termangu di teras.

Keputusan Hinata untuk bercinta dengan Naruto sangat mengejutkan. Selama ini dia tahu jika gadis lavender itu adalah sosok sopan dan beradab. Namun entah apa alasan Hinata hingga dia mau menjadikan dirinya sebagai teman ranjang Naruto, tetapi dia pasti sudah tidak waras lagi.

Mana ada wanita yang ingin ditiduri oleh sahabatnya atau siapa pun, jika tidak didasari oleh uang atau nafsu semata. Pemikiran itu jelas tak berlaku untuk Hinata. Gadis lavender itu punya banyak uang dan masalah nafsu, _well_ Naruto benar-benar tidak yakin. Jika itu pun benar, pastinya Hinata akan meredamnya lalu ... entahlah! Naruto pun bingung.

Tetapi mungkin saja Hinata melakukannya karena perasaan suka. Itu bisa saja, bukan? Selama ini dia mungkin memendam perasaan suka pada Naruto. Dan ketika Naruto menginginkan teman ranjang, dia cemburu dan menawarkan dirinya sendiri. Itu juga mungkin. Atau bisa juga dia hanya kasihan pada Naruto. Pria akan merasa frustasi jika kebutuhan biologisnya tidak tersalurkan, apalagi untuk pria _playboy_ sepertinya.

Karena uang, nafsu, atau perasaan cinta ... itu jawaban yang salah. Hinata tak mungkin seperti itu. Tetapi jika karena alasan kasihan, itu sudah pasti benar. Dia mengasihani sahabatnya, dan rela berkorban untuk kesenangan Naruto. Itu adalah ciri Hinata yang dia tahu sejak mereka kecil.

" _Kusso_!" gerutu Naruto. Dia sudah sampai di depan _mansion_ Uzumaki. Entah kenapa dia bisa sampai disini. Padahal awalnya dia berencana akan ke apartemen pribadinya dan menghubungi Kin. Sebuah taksi yang berhenti tepat di depannya berhasil menarik atensi Naruto. Dia penasaran akan siapa yang berkunjung di senja ini.

Sepuluh menit Naruto hanya diam di dalam mobilnya. Sang penumpang taksi tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Kesabaran Naruto habis sudah. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan hendak menghampiri sang penumpang taksi yang parkir sembarangan di depan pintu masuk. Sosok yang keluar dari taksi membuatnya terbelalak kaget. Wanita bersurai merah keluar bersama seorang bayi mungil bersurai hitam berada di pelukannya. Naruto mengenal betul siapa sosok ini. Dialah sang Ibu yang telah lama pergi dan lebih memilih selingkuhannya daripada mempertahankan keutuhan rumah tangganya.

"Kushina!"

Naruto hampir terhuyung ke belakang sangking terkejutnya. Dia melihat sendiri bagaimana ayahnya berlari dari dalam _mansion_ dan merengkuh tubuh si wanita bersurai merah. Taksi yang ditumpangi wanita itu menepi dan sedikit menjauh dari gerbang _mansion_. Sepertinya Kushina menyuruh sang supir untuk menunggunya.

Tangan Naruto terkepal. Dia marah saat melihat air mata yang menetes di pipi sang ayah. Semudah itukah ayahnya berpaling? Padahal dia telah dikhianati oleh sang istri yang teramat sangat dia percaya. Dengan bodohnya sekarang, dia berlari dan menangis untuk Kushina. Dimana harga dirimu, Minato?

 **SRET**

Dengan kasar Naruto menarik paksa tangan Kushina yang sejak tadi mengelus punggung Minato. "Pergi!" perintah Naruto dengan tegas. Matanya menyorot mata violet Kushina dengan tajam.

Kushina mematung. Dia tak menyangka jika akan bertemu Naruto disini. Putranya semakin tampan dan dewasa. Hampir enam tahun tak pernah berjumpa, dia sadari jika kerinduannya pada sang anak sudah memuncak. "Naruto- _kun_ ," gumam Kushina lirih.

"Pergi! Pergi dari hadapanku!" teriaknya.

Kushina menunduk sedih. Air matanya mengalir deras. Sang bayi yang dipeluknya pun ikut menangis karenanya. Tangisan bayi itu membuat Naruto semakin jijik pada sang ibu. Apalagi saat melihat rupa bayi yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Pergi!" Naruto kalap. Dua menarik paksa tangan Kushina dan membawanya menuju taksi yang tengah parkir. "Kau mau apa menemui _Otousan_? Mau meminta uangnya? Tak cukupkah saham yang diberi _Otousan_ padamu?"

" _Gomenne_ , Naruto- _kun_. _Gomenne_ ," Kushina menyeka air matanya. "Aku ... aku ingin kembali. Aku ingin ..."

"Diam!" Naruto membentak Kushina. "Pergi dari sini dan singkirkan anak sialanmu!" Dia membuka pintu taksi dan memaksa masuk Kushina. Dengan cepat dia mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan semua uang yang ada di dalam. "Ini cukup?" Intonasi suaranya merendah. Dengan kasar dia melempar uang itu ke wajah Kushina. "Kalau kurang kau bisa menyuruh orang untuk mendatangiku. Tetapi jangan pernah kau temui aku dan _Tousan_. Dia cukup menderita karenamu, jalang!"

 **BRUK**

Naruto menutup pintu taksi sekuat tenaga. Dia berdiri disana dan menanti kepergian taksi tersebut. "Pergi bajingan!" teriaknya lalu menendang ban taksi. Tak berapa lama taksi tersebut benar-benar pergi keluar komplek.

"Dia _Kaasan_ mu, jangan bersikap kasar seperti itu, Naruto."

Naruto berbalik dan mendapati sang ayah yang sedang menatapnya juga. " _Tousan_ , sudah cukup dia menyakiti kita, terutama _Tousan_. Penderitaan _Tousan_ tak akan semudah itu terbayarkan. Dia kejam. Ingat itu!" Naruto tahu bagaimana dalamnya perasaan sang ayah pada mantan istrinya. Mengingat cerita Teuchi tadi, tentang kesusahan Minato selama ini, tentu tak akan semudah itu dia terima. Kushina tak punya perasaan, itu yang Naruto ingat sampai sekarang.

"Tetapi dia _Kaasan_ mu, Naruto. Orang yang telah melahirkanmu dan menyusuimu. Kau ..."

"DIAM!" Emosi Naruto memuncak. "Aku pun tak sudi dilahirkan oleh perempuan murahan sepertinya!"

 **...**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE**_

 **...**

 **Holla... Ozel kembali.**

 **Kenapa sih pada heboh GAAHINA? Emang aku pernah deskripsikan perasaan Gaara ke Hinata gimana? Kali masalah suka gitu mah, kan itu masih spekulasi Sasori. Jadi kalau pada baper gegara GaaHina, salahin Sasori, ya!**

 **Kemungkinan chap depan uhuk lemon uhuk. Jadi, yang masih di bawah delapan belas. Jangan ingat story ini untuk sementara, okay!**

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 **Anonym, andre iswandi378, Hinata hime, Green Oshu, Echa Ocean, intan cinnamon ramen, Jennebi Jane, deandra, Rameen, Harun0 Laily, kadek chan, aoi doi, atma8248.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca story ini**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.**

 **Monday, Fifteenth of May, two thousands and seventeen.**

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Ozellie Ozel**_


	10. Chapter 10: Ajari Aku Bercinta

**Previous Chapter**

Naruto menutup pintu taksi sekuat tenaga. Dia berdiri disana dan menanti kepergian taksi tersebut. "Pergi bajingan!" teriaknya lalu menendang ban taksi. Tak berapa lama taksi tersebut benar-benar pergi keluar komplek.

"Dia Kaasanmu, jangan bersikap kasar seperti itu, Naruto."

Naruto berbalik dan mendapati sang ayah yang sedang menatapnya juga. " _Tousan_ , sudah cukup dia menyakiti kita, terutama _Tousan_. Penderitaan _Tousan_ tak akan semudah itu terbayarkan. Dia kejam. Ingat itu!" Naruto tahu bagaimana dalamnya perasaan sang ayah pada mantan istrinya. Mengingat cerita Teuchi tadi, tentang kesusahan Minato selama ini, tentu tak akan semudah itu dia terima. Kushina tak punya perasaan, itu yang Naruto ingat sampai sekarang.

"Tetapi dia Kaasanmu, Naruto. Orang yang telah melahirkanmu dan menyusuimu. Kau ..."

"DIAM!" Emosi Naruto memuncak. "Aku pun tak sudi dilahirkan oleh perempuan murahan sepertinya!"

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto** _ **-sensei**_

 _ **Those are Precious**_ **milik** __ **Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate : Mature**_

 _ **Pairing :**_ **NaruHina**

 _ **Genre : Hurt / Comfort, Drama**_

 _ **Warning :**_ **Gajeness** _ **, OOC,**_ **Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD** _ **, Boring, Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 _ **Those are Precious**_

 _ **Chapter 10:**_ **Ajari Aku Bercinta**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

Suasana hiruk-pikuk di klub malam sudah hampir setiap hari dirasakan oleh Naruto. Ibarat kata, klub atau diskotek sudah jadi rumah kedua baginya. Di tempat penuh nafsu duniawi ini, dia mencoba untuk menemukan kesenangan tersendiri untuk mengobati kegundahan di hatinya.

Perihal kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika dia menemukan sang ibu kandung yang selama ini mengkhianati keluarga, tiba-tiba datang ke _mansion_ dan menemui sang mantan suami yang telah dia sakiti hatinya. Naruto masih ingat bagaimana wajah memelas sang ayah yang menyayat hati. Dia menyimpan dilema di dalam benak. Kenapa ayahnya begitu senang saat Kushina berkunjung. Padahal dia sempat depresi lantaran ditinggal pergi oleh istri yang teramat dicintainya.

Air mata Naruto tanpa sadar menetes. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia merindukan keluarga bahagianya yang dulu pernah ada dan sekarang sudah tidak mungkin lagi tercipta. Canda ayahnya, kemarahan ibunya, dan kenakalannya sendiri. Dia benar-benar menginginkan semua kenangan itu kembali terulang.

"Khe, baka!" gerutu Naruto di sela-sela tangisannya. "Kenapa kau begitu buta, _Otousan_?" Naruto tak bergeming. Dia masih duduk di kursi bar masih membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja bartender. Beberapa orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya hanya bisa mendelik tajam sewaktu melihat betapa lembeknya Naruto.

" _Hi_ , _buddy_!" Seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto dengan pelan. Dia mengambil langkah cepat dan duduk di kursi bar sebelah Naruto yang kebetulan kosong. "Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Naruto menghela napas dalam-dalam. Perlahan kepalanya menegak dan menghapus jejak air mata yang menyisa di pipinya. Dia menegakkan kepala dan menatap datar pada seorang pria berambut perak dengan kemeja abu-abu yang terbuka di tiga kancing paling atas. Pria itu memamerkan dada berbulu halus yang terlihat keras dan berotot.

Naruto mengamati penampilan pria itu dari atas hingga ke bawah. Setelah itu, decihan kasar keluar dari bibir Naruto. Tidak salah lagi, dia tahu apa tujuaj pria itu mendekatinya.

Sontak saja, pria yang sejak tadi mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri pada Naruto merasa tersinggung. Dia mendelik kesal. "Jangan sinis seperti itu! Aku hanya ingin membantu untuk melepas rasa penat di hatimu, Kawan!"

Naruto mengenal betul siapa sosok lelaki yang menyapa ini. Seluruh pengunjung diskotek ini mengetahui Hidan sebagai pengedar barang haram. "Aku tak punya urusan denganmu!" ujar Naruto ketus. Dia meraih gelas bertungkai tinggi yang berisi wine di hadapannya. Dengan sekali teguk, separuh dari isi gelas itu telah tandas.

Hidan tertawa pelan mendengar gerutu Naruto. Dia merenggangkan otot jemarinya lalu menatap penuh binar pada Naruto yang dia yakini akan menjadi pembeli pertamanya malam ini. "Kau ada masalah? Aku punya obat!" ujar Hidan bersemangat. " _You_ _know_ , segala masalahmu akan lenyap seketika. Bahkan kau akan merasa seperti lepas dari beban dan tubuhmu terasa ringan."

Naruto hanya diam dan tak menyahut. Apapun yang diucapkan oleh Hidan tak ditanggapi sama sekali. Dia menghela napas panjang lalu memutar badannya, yang sebelumnya menghadap bartender, kini menuju lantai dansa. Mata birunya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling diskotek. Bola matanya terpaku pada spsok wanita berwajah manis dengan surai merah muda, yang sedang asyik bercengkerama dengan beberapa wanita yang diduga adalah teman-temannya.

"Kau mau obat yang seperti apa?" Hidan masih mencoba menawarkan dagangannya. Dia tak akan berhenti sebelum diusir. "Berbentuk pil, serbuk, cairan, atau barang mentah pun, aku jual!" serunya lancar. "Yang paling murah adalah ganja. Tapi efeknya hanya sebentar. Ada harga, ada kualitas."

Telinga Naruto terasa panas saat mendengar ocehan Hidan. Dia mendecih lalu melayangkan tatapan sinis pada lelaki bersurai keperakan itu. "Diamlah, keparat! Aku memang pernah mengkonsumsinya, tetapi aku bukan seorang pecandu!" ujar Naruto. Dia memang bukan pecandu, namun tidak bisa disebut tidak pernah memakai juga.

Hidan tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, sebagai seorang pemula, kau kuberi gratis. Mau yang mana, pil atau barang mentah?"

Naruto tak menggubris apapun yang menjadi niat Hidan terhadapnya. Mata birunya masih setia memandang gadis bersurai pendek sebahu itu. Lalu, dia berjalan pelan menuju wanita manis yang sejak tadi dia pandang.

 **KRING KRING**

Awalnya Naruto tak mempedulikan dering ponselnya. Dia memusatkan pandangan pada wanita manis yang belum menyadari ketertarikan Naruto terhadapnya. Namun, lama-kelamaan dering ponsel Naruto kian nyaring dan mengganggu. Dengan wajah bosan, Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan menerima panggilan tersebut.

Naruto berhenti sejenak. " _Moshi_ - _moshi_ ," sahutnya kasar. Alisnya tiba-tiba mengernyit. Dia bahkan turut menyipitkan mata agar bisa fokus dengan suara orang yang menghubungi dirinya. "Kau bicara apa?" gerutunya.

Naruto menyingkir dari hiruk-pikuk lantai dansa. Dia berjalan menuju pojok ruang sebelah kanan yang sedang sepi pengunjung. Lalu duduk di salah satu sofa sambil berusaha fokus untuk mendengar suara lawan bicara di ponsel. "Ya, ini siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Perlahan senyumnya melebar kala mengetahui siapa gerangan yang menghubungi dirinya. "Oh, Hinata _-chan_! Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Dia bersandar dengan nyaman sembari mengamati suasana diskotek yang semakin malam kian ramai. Disk Jockey yang sebelumnya adalah seorang pria bertubuh gempal, kini digantikan dengan pria jangkung. "Apa? Apartemen?" tanya Naruto dengan suara nyaring. Dia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas karena suara musik semakin kuat.

"Oh, baiklah. Kujemput di mana?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini Naruto bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Oke, oke, jangan kemana-mana! Sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai disana!"

Naruto tak menyadari sesosok wanita yang sejak tadi dia perhatikan, sedang menyunggingkan senyuman sinis padanya. Ternyata, diam-diam wanita itu mengamatinya juga. Perlahan wanita berambut merah muda itu berdiri dan pamit pada teman-temannya lalu berjalan keluar dari pintu yang sama dengan Naruto. Sambil menahan ponsel di telinga kirinya, wanita itu mencoba fokus pada Naruto yang masih asyik berkomunikasi melalui ponsel pintarnya. "Baiklah," ujar wanita itu. "Aku sudah tahu bagaimana rupa Naruto Namikaze. Lumayan juga!" ujarnya disertai seringaian. " _He is a sexy guy that I've ever seen!"_

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

Naruto keluar dari taksi yang berhenti tepat di depan rumah Hinata. Dia mengambil seribu langkah untuk menemui gadis itu. Pandangan matanya terpusat pada sosok gadis bersurai sepinggang sedang berdiri di depan teras rumah sambil menenteng dua koper besar dan satu koper kecil.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Naruto menghampirinya. "Kau lama menungguku?" tanyanya.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman manis seraya menggeleng. "Tidak juga," gumamnya. Dia berbohong. Jelas pegal-pegal di betisnya tak bisa menipu.

Naruto mengangguk sekilas lalu membawa dia koper besar Hinata menuju taksi sekaligus. Sementara Hinata menenteng koper mini yang menjadi tempat peralatan rias. "Oh ya, kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Naruto lalu membuka pintu bagasi taksi dan memasukkan koper ke dalam. Supir taksi yang sejak tadi berada di belakangnya hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk karena Naruto melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia kerjakan.

"Belum," jawab Hinata sambil menyerahkan koper kecilnya pada Naruto. Pria itu turut serta memasukkan ke dalam lalu menutupnya. Supir taksi yang berada di belakangnya, langsung berjalan cepat menuju kursi kemudi. Sementara Hinata dan Naruto duduk di kursi penumpang.

Perjalanan mereka hanya dihantui keheningan. Pasalnya, keduanya masih canggung lantaran apa yang diucapkan Hinata tadi sore. Sampai lima belas menit perjalanan mereka, tak ada satu orangpun yang membuka percakapan. Keduanya hanya melamun dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sudah sampai!" Supir taksi menyentak lamunan mereka.

Kedua muda-mudi itu turun dari taksi seraya menunggu koper Hinata dikeluarkan dari bagasi oleh supir taksi tersebut. Naruto memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada supir. " _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ ," ujarnya.

Supir taksi itu mengangguk, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto di depan lobi apartemen.

Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang sedang menundukkan kepala. "Ayo!" ajaknya. Dia menarik dua koper besar Hinata dan memandu gadis itu menuju meja resepsionis.

Seorang wanita cantik dan seksi menyambut kedatangan Hinata dan Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Sebenarnya, mata wanita itu hanya fokus pada Naruto saja. " _Konbanwa_ , Naruto _-kun_ ," sapanya sambil mengedipkan mata dengan genit.

Mata Hinata membulat. Sedetik kemudian, dia menoleh pada Naruto. Dia mendengus kesal saat mendapati sahabatnya membalas senyum dan mendekati sang resepsionis. "Minta kunci kamar 0912!" ujarnya.

Sang resepsionis cantik itu mengernyitkan alisnya. "0912? Bukannya kamar Naruto _-kun_ 0910?" tanyanya seraya melirik Hinata sinis.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Temanku mau tinggal disana," katanya. "Jadi, mana kuncinya?"

Resepsionis itu memberengut saat menyadari betapa perhatiannya Naruto pada Hinata sampai dicarikan tempat tinggal begitu. "Bilang saja kalau dia boneka barumu," ujar resepsionis yang bernama Fuuka itu.

Naruto mendecak kesal saat permintaannya tak direspon oleh resepsionis itu. "Berikan saja kuncinya!" tukasnya.

Fuuka menghela napas panjang lalu menyodorkan kunci pada Naruto. Tangan lelaki itu terulur hendak mengambilnya, namun tiba-tiba saja Fuuka menarik pergelangan tangannya dan berbisik tepat di depan kedua belah bibir Naruto. "Aku selesai bekerja pukul sepuluh nanti." Fuuka tersenyum penuh arti.

Naruto bisa menangkap luapan gairah di mata Fuuka. Dia sendiri pun membutuhkan pelampiasan malam ini. Tentu saja, penawaran cuma-cuma yang ditawarkan Fuuka tak akan bisa dilewatkan begitu saja. "Baiklah," bisik Naruto. "Kutunggu kau, Manis!"

Ingin rasanya berteriak kencang karena kemarahannya terhadap percakapan dua orang di hadapannya. Berbicara semesra itu di depan mata Hinata. Mereka seolah tak menganggap Hinata disini. Bahkan saat resepsionis cantik itu mengelus pipi Naruto, lelaki pirang itu malah melemparkan kedipan mata.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam guna meredam segala emosi yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Dipasangnya ekspresi datar saat Naruto memalingkan wajah padanya. Seapik mungkin dia menyembunyikan kegusaran hatinya.

"Ayo, Hinata!" ajak Naruto seraya berjalan mendahuluinya. Langkah mereka berjalan lurus menuju lift dan masuk ke dalam. Mereka berdua sama-sama terbisu seolah berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Naruto lebih dahulu mengantar Hinata menuju kamar yang telah disediakan untuk gadis itu. Tak ingin membuang waktunya, dengan segera dia pamit. "Kalau butuh sesuatu, hubungi aku, atau datang ke kamarku di 0910." Naruto menunjuk ke arah pintu tepat di samping tangga darurat. "Kita bertetangga, itu kamarku!"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Aku akan berkemas dulu," ujarnya dengan senyum lemah. Dia menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan semakin menjauh hingga hilang saat memasuki apartemennya. Setelah itu, Hinata menutup pintu apartemen dan menarik koper-kopernya hingga ke kamar. Tubuhnya merebah di atas ranjang empuknya. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar yang putih bersih. Pikirannya melayang-layang tentang resepsionis yang terlihat akrab dengan Naruto.

Hinata menyentuh dada yang berdenyut nyeri. Dia merasa hatinya dipukul keras-keras. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika dirinya sakit hati terhadap perlakuan mesra Naruto pada wanita lain, yang bahkan dengan jelas terjadi di depan matanya. "Apa aku tidak layak berbagi denganmu, Naruto _-kun_?" gumam Hinata. Dia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Embusan udara dari pendingin ruangan menyejukkan dirinya yang tengah kalut. Sampai pada akhirnya, lelap menyambutnya.

Pukul sebelas malam Hinata tersentak dari tidurnya. Rasa haus teramat sangat membuatnya tak bisa tidur nyaman. Dengan langkah malas dia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengisi segelas air hangat. Dengan rakus dia menghabiskan dua gelas sekaligus. Helaan napas lelah kembali bersuara. Dia menatap jam dinding. Lalu menatap pakaian yang dia kenakan saat ini. "Aku ketiduran." Dia meletakkan gelas di atas meja dapur lalu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Dia memilih untuk mandi agar lelahnya sedikit berkurang. Mungkin berendam bisa merilekskan pikirannya.

Lagi-lagi pikiran Hinata berkutat keras. Kemesraan antara Naruto dan resepsionis apartemen ini membuatnya risih sampai sekarang. Dia bertanya-tanya, sudah sejauh mana hubungan mereka. Namun jika dilihat dari gelagat keduanya, sudah pasti jika wanita itu mengenal baik Naruto.

" _Aku selesai jam sepuluh nanti."_

Alis Hinata mengernyit. Dia menduga apa maksud ucapan wanita itu. Apa dia punya janji dengan Naruto? Janji kencan mungkin. Tetapi, kencan apa yang dilakukan pukul sepuluh malam seperti ini?

Aksi tangan Hinata yang sedang membalur tubuhnya dengan sabun cair, tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Seketika itu juga dia bangkit dari _bathtub_. Dengan cepat dia membasuh tubuh dengan air yang memancur dari _shower_ , lalu mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk tebal. Langkahnya benar-benar terburu seperti dikejar hantu. Dia membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan kuat. Lalu menghampiri ranjang. Koper besarnya yang sebelumnya tergeletak begitu saja, kini jadi pusa perhatiannya. Dia mengambil piyama tidurnya yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan rambutnya. Hinata tidak memakai bra, cukup _panty_ saja sebagai lapisan dalam. Piyama berkerah rendah itu menampakkan belahan payudaranya yang cukup kencang. Piyama ini sangat nyamam, lagipula, ini adalah hadiah dari Naruto saat mereka merayakan Hari Paskah bersama.

Hinata melirik lagi jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul hampir pukul dua belas malam. Dia bergerak semakin cepat. Surai panjangnya disisir rapi. Tak lupa juga menyemprot parfum beraroma soft di lehernya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan Naruto _-kun_ tidur dengan siapapun lagi," gumamnya dengan aura kecemburuan yang kuat. Dia memakai sendal lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Plang papan nomor 0910 telah berada tepat di hadapan kedua matanya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu memgembuskannya kuat. Tangannya menggantung bebas, dia meragu. Namun tekanan emosi yang dikuasai kecemburuan mengerubungi pikirannya. "Ini keputusanku," bisik Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

 **TET TET TET**

Dia menekan bel dengan tidak sabaran.

 **TET TET TET TET TET**

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup. Dia mengedarkan pandangan di sekelilingnya. Ini sudah tengah malam. Koridor apartemen benar-benar senyap. Jika ada orang yang melihat Hinata seperti ini, mereka pasti akan mengira jika dia adalah hantu usil.

 **TET TET TET TET TET**

Hinata mencoba lagi. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda jika pintu itu akan dibuka. "Apa resepsionis itu tidak jadi mengunjungi kamar Naruto?" gumamnya. Dia menunduk. Hendak melangkah menuju kamarnya. Namun, masih tiga langkah menjauhi pintu apartemen Naruto, tiba-tiba saja engsel pintu berbunyi. Itu artinya, pintu telah dibuka. Hinata mundur dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil saat kepala Naruto menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Hinata _-chan_ ," Naruto tampak terkejut saat melihat kedatangannya. "Ada apa?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Mata keperakannya menatap wajah Naruto yang berair, entah karena baru saja cuci muka atau karena keringat. "Aku...," Hinata menatap mata biru Naruto. "Aku takut tidur sendirian," adunya. Naruto masih diam saja. Sepertinya dia bingung merespon apa maksud Hinata. "Kau tahu, tempat ini asing dan aku susah tidur jika..."

"Aku tahu!" seru Naruto seraya membuka pintu apartemennya selebar mungkin. Itu artinya dia mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. "Kau masih sama seperti dulu!" kata Naruto saat Hinata memasuki apartemennya. "Dulu, saat pertama kali kau berada di _mansion_ ku, kau meminta untuk ditemani pipis."

Senyum Hinata melebar. Dia ingat masa-masa itu, Naruto pun. "Kupikir kau sudah lupa," ujar Hinata. Dia duduk di sofa seraya menatap tubuh Naruto yang bertelanjang dada di depannya. Ruam-ruam merah di sekujur perut dan dada Naruto adalah bukti jika sekarang, ada seseorang selain mereka disini.

"Naruto _-kun_."

Tubuh Hinata menegang saat mendengar suara seorang wanita dari arah ruangan yang tampaknya adalah kamar pribadi Naruto. Dia tidak ingin menoleh ke arah wanita itu, namun wanita itu sendirilah yang mendekatinya. Di tangannya ada pakaian kerja miliknya.

Jantung Hinata melemas saat wanita bertubuh sintal itu mendekatinya tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Tak ada rasa malu sekalipun. Ruam-ruam merah di sepanjang leher hingga perut wanita itu sudah membuktikan kenapa Naruto terlalu lama membuka pintu untuknya. "A-Aku mengganggu kalian, ya," ujar Hinata seraya berdiri. Namun bahunya ditahan oleh Naruto dan menekannya agar kembali duduk.

"Pulanglah, Fuuka!" titah Naruto tanpa menoleh pada wanita itu.

Sontak saja resepsionis itu tersinggung. "Menyebalkan!" Dia melirik Hinata dengan sinis. "Setidaknya bayar ongkosku!"

Naruto mendecak kesal. "Tunggu disini!" ujarnya lalu pergi ke kamar.

Wanita yang sedang bertelanjang itu mengenakan pakaiannya. "Tarik resletingnya!" perintah Fuuka pada Hinata. Dengan cepat Hinata menarik resleting di bagian belakang baju Fuuka. Namun dia sedikit kesulitan, padahal dia menggunakan kedua tangan. "Lama sekali. Naruto _-kun_ saja bisa membuka bajuku dengan giginya. Dia lihai melucuti pakaianku!" Hinata tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Lalu, dengan kasar dia menarik resleting hingga menggores punggung mulus Fuuka. "Bajingan!" umpatnya kesakitan.

Hinata tersenyum puas. "Rasakan!" balasnya sengit.

Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan melemparkan setumpuk uang pada Fuuka. "Pergi sana!" Naruto menarik tangan Fuuka agar segera bangkit berdiri. Dia menuntun wanita itu menuju pintu keluar.

"Tetapi kau belum keluar, Naruto _-kun_ ," kata Fuuka seraya memeluk lengan kekar Naruto.

Naruto mendecih. "Sudahlah! Pergi sana!"

Hinata hanya bisa menatap punggung kokoh Naruto yang diwarnai dengan luka seperti cakaran. Hati Hinata memanas. Dia tahu apa artinya luka itu. Dengan tekad yang bulat, dia menggeram. Dia memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

Jemarinya beranjak menuju kancing piyamanya. Dengan cekatan dia membuka hingga tiga kancing paling atas. Dia mengekspos belahan payudara kencangnya yang mengintip malu-malu. Hinata bangkit berdiri dan berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara.

 **BRAK**

Pintu dibanting kuat oleh Naruto. Namun tak cukup untuk mengagetkan Hinata. "Kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Hinata lembut. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Naruto. Bisa dia rasakan tubuh pria itu menegang. Sesekali jemarinya mengelus perut berotot yang keras. Bibir Hinata menempel di punggung Naruto. Aroma keringat dan parfum maskulin berbaur. "Ajari aku!" Kedua tangan Hinata meremas pinggang Naruto lalu membalikkan posisi pria itu menjadi berhadapan dengannya.

Mata Hinata yang teduh menatap Naruto penuh kesungguhan. "Ajari aku bercinta, Naruto _-kun_!"

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **...**

 **Holla Ozel kembali.**

 **Setelah bulan puasa usai, maka story ini dilanjut. Oi pasti menunggu chap depan kan? Udah ready kok. Tapi aku mau liat reaksi kalian di chap ini.**

 **Gomawoyo, minna.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca story ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.**

 **Monday, July of tenth, two thousand and seventeen.**

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Ozellie Ozel**_


	11. Chapter 11: Kamulah yang Pertama

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Tetapi kau belum keluar, Naruto _-kun_ ," kata Fuuka seraya memeluk lengan kekar Naruto.

Naruto mendecih. "Sudahlah! Pergi sana!"

Hinata hanya bisa menatap punggung kokoh Naruto yang diwarnai dengan luka seperti cakaran. Hati Hinata memanas. Dia tahu apa artinya luka itu. Dengan tekad yang bulat, dia menggeram. Dia memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

Jemarinya beranjak menuju kancing piyamanya. Dengan cekatan dia membuka hingga tiga kancing paling atas. Dia mengekspos belahan payudara kencangnya yang mengintip malu-malu. Hinata bangkit berdiri dan berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara.

 **BRAK**

Pintu dibanting kuat oleh Naruto. Namun tak cukup untuk mengagetkan Hinata. "Kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Hinata lembut. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Naruto. Bisa dia rasakan tubuh pria itu menegang. Sesekali jemarinya mengelus perut berotot yang keras. Bibir Hinata menempel di punggung Naruto. Aroma keringat dan parfum maskulin berbaur. "Ajari aku!" Kedua tangan Hinata meremas pinggang Naruto lalu membalikkan posisi pria itu menjadi berhadapan dengannya.

Mata Hinata yang teduh menatap Naruto penuh kesungguhan. "Ajari aku bercinta, Naruto _-kun_!"

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **Those are Precious**_ **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Mature**_

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Drama**_ **,** _ **Hurt**_ **/** _ **Comfort**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Gak Sesuai EBI,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

 **...**

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

 **...**

 _ **Those Are Precious**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **11: Kamulah yang Pertama**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **...**

Kedua bola mata indah bak mutiara itu menatap penuh minat pada samudra indah milik Naruto. Luapan keinginan mendalam yang diinginkan Hinata terlukis jelas di matanya. Siapapun yang melihat, pasti bisa merasakan keinginannya.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto. Sekali lihat saja, dia merasakan dengan pasti seberapa besar hasrat Hinata saat ini. Namun sulit rasanya mengungkapkan. Hinata terlalu baik untuk dijadikan boneka koleksinya. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis itu telah menjalin persahabatan sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dia spesial. Tak akan mungkin bisa Naruto samakan dengan para jalang diluar lainnya.

"Kau bercanda, Hinata," gumam Naruto seraya mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Dia memilih untuk menyingkir dari situasi rumit ini. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada jika dia tetap melanjutkan perbincangan bodoh ini.

Naruto menepis tangan Hinata yang masih mencengkeram pinggangnya. Dia hendak pergi dari sana, namun Hinata masih enggan melepaskannya. Gadis manis itu menahan pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto seraya menariknya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir demikian?" gumam Hinata. Telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Naruto seraya mengelusnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Hinata menipiskan jarak di antara mereka berdua. Hanya tersisa tujuh sentimeter lagi, maka keduanya sukses menempelkan bibir satu sama lain. "Lihat mataku, Naruto _-kun_?" bisiknya lagi. "Aku menginginkanmu!"

Sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Hinata. Naruto menatap dalam-dalam kelopak indah bak mutiara itu. Dia mencoba memahami isi hati Hinata yang mungkin bisa menjadi sebuah keputusan yang terbaik. "Kita bersahabat! Aku tak ingin merusak itu," kata Naruto seraya menyambut hangat tangan Hinata yang mengelus pipinya. Dia menggenggamnya erat lalu mengecup telapak tangan gadis itu dengan penuh kelembutan.

Hinata terkesiap saat merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir Naruto yang menempel di telapak tangannya. "Tak akan ada yang berubah di antara kita. Aku berjanji!" ujarnya. Hinata menengadah. Dia terhanyut dalam kharisma Naruto yang dia puja.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Dia membalas tatapan mata Hinata. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku tak pernah seyakin ini seumur hidupku," jawabnya.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya saat melihat ekspresi antusias di wajah sahabatnya. "Ini bukan hal yang akan kau sesali," katanya lagi.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum manis. "Tak akan ada penyesalan di kemudian hari," ujarnya lagi.

Naruto menatap mata Hinata lebih dalam. Dia mencoba mencari ketidakyakinan di dalam diri gadis itu. Namun nihil. Tak ada satupun keraguan yang terselip disana. Katakanlah jika Hinata sudah tidak waras. Itu benar sekali. Gadis itu benar-benar bodoh.

"Kita melakukannya tanpa cinta, Hinata!" Naruto mencoba meyakinkan lagi. Dia berharap Hinata ragu dan memilih untuk mengakhiri sesi aneh ini.

"Cium aku!" pinta Hinata. "Atau aku yang menciummu lebih dulu?"

Tetapi Naruto tak melakukan apapun. Dia seperti dihipnotis oleh pertanyaan Hinata yang gila.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, Naruto _-kun_." Hinata menengadah. Dengan cepat dia menyusupkan tangan kanannya di tengkuk Naruto. Kakinya berjinjit dan dengan cepat meraih bibir Naruto yang mendadak kering.

Hinata memulai aksinya lebih dulu. Dia melumat habis mulut Naruto dan membasahinya dengan air liurnya sendiri. Dia sungguh rakus, seolah mulut Naruto adalah makanan terlezat yang pernah ada.

Naruto masih enggan membalas ciuman basah Hinata. Dia masih ingin merasakan seberapa kuat keinginan Hinata untuk bercinta dengannya. _Feeling_ Naruto berkata bahwa keadaanlah yang memaksa gadis itu bertingkah demikian. Namun, di satu sisi, dari bagaimana cara Hinata menghabisi mulutnya, dia yakin jika gadis ini benar-benar ingin bercinta.

Perlahan Naruto melepas ciuman itu. Tangannya yang semula diam saja, kini merambat ke pipi Hinata dan mencengkeramnya lembut. Mata birunya berusaha fokus pada wajah Hinata. "Kuharap tak akan ada penyesalan, Hinata," bisik Naruto. Hidungnya menggesek puncak hidung Hinata yang mancung. "Kau yang mengundangku, Manis," bisiknya lagi sebelum dia benar-benar menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata yang basah.

Naruto memperdalam ciuman basahnya. Kekenyalan bibir Hinata berhasil memikatnya. Lidah Naruto mengeksploitasi isi mulut Hinata yang lembut. Sesekali dia menggigit dan menarik-narik bibir Hinata yang kenyal dengan gerakan kasar. Akibatnya, ada beberapa luka goresan kecil di sekitar bibir hingga membuatnya membengkak.

Tubuh Hinata kaku seketika itu juga. Seolah keraguan berada di hadapannya. Namun dia berusaha mengendalikan diri. Ini adalah pilihannya dan menjadi keputusannya. Tetapi kenapa baru sekarang dia merasa tidak yakin. Dia sedikit memberontak di pelukan Naruto. Sayangnya, si pria pirang sama sekali tidak menggubris keinginannya. Dia malah berjalan ke depan hingga membuat Hinata berjalan mundur menuju sofa.

Tak kuat menopang bobot tubuh Naruto, akhirnya Hinata jatuh terbaring di atas sofa dan membiarkan Naruto menindihnya. Ciuman panas mereka tak kunjung lepas. Malah kedua tangan Naruto yang tampaknya semakin ganas meluciti piyama Hinata. "Naru..." lenguh Hinata tepat ketika Naruto melepas bibirnya dan beralih ke rahangnya.

Naruto sudah banyak makan garam dalam hal-hal menyenangkan tubuh seorang wanita. Jelas bukan hal yang sulit baginya menakhlukkan sosok Hinata yang tak tahu apapun mengenai ini. Lidah Naruto terjulur dan mengikuti garis rahang Hinata dari bawah daun telinga kanan hingga ke dagunya. Tak berhenti sampai disitu saja, lelaki tampan itu mengecup lembut leher Hinata.

Aroma lavender yang sudah menjadi khas wewangian tubuh Hinata semakin menaikkan _libido_ Naruto di level yang lebih tinggi lagi. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh Hinata. Tak tahan dengan aromanya, Naruto lebih memilih untuk menjilat dan memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat tubuh Hinata bergerak gelisah.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata mengalami sensasi mendebarkan seperti ini. Ciuman menggairahkan dari seorang Naruto begitu hebat. Dia bahkan tak kuat menahan lenguhan kala lidah Naruto menjilat-jilat bahunya yang terekspos lantaran tiga kancing piyama yang dia buka sebelumnya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sewaktu tangan-tangan nakal Naruto bergerilya di sekujur pinggang dan pinggul. Sesekali tangan itu meremas lembut dan mengelusnya. Tubuh Hinata berkeringat panas dingin saat tubuhnya merespon dengan baik semua yang dilakukan Naruto terhadap tubuhnya.

Kecupan Naruto perlahan turun ke belahan payudaranya yang masih setia mengintip. Dengan tidak sabaran, si pria pirang itu melepas kaitan setiap sisa kancing piyama Hinata. Kurang lebih ada tiga kancing lagi yang harus dilepas Naruto. "Aku sudah menduga jika payudaramu indah," bisik Naruto tanpa sekalipun menjauhi pandangannya dari kedua payudara kembar yang menjulang tinggi dengan puting susu kemerahan.

Hinata membuka matanya saat merasakan betapa dinginnya suhu udara yang mengembusnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai matanya terbelalak ketika melihat payudaranya terekspos jelas di depan mata Naruto yang liar. Dengan refleks Hinata menutup payudaranya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia benar-benar malu saat mata Naruto terlalu intens menatapnya.

"Jangan tutup-tutupi!" ujar Naruto seraya menarik tangan Hinata dari atas payudaranya sendiri. "Kau benar-benar cantik, Hime," bisiknya lalu mencium kembali bibir Hinata dengan lembut. Lidahnya yang kasar mengeksplor dengan baik seluruh isi mulut Hinata yang hangat.

"Kau tipikal pasrah," bisik Naruto saat menyadari betapa kakunya Hinata. "Meniduri perempuan sepertimu adalah pengalaman pertama buatku."

Hinata tak menghiraukan ujaran Naruto. Dia hanya fokus melihat apa selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan Naruto terhadapnya. Saat tangan Naruto mengelus lembut pangkal payudaranya, dia tersentak seketika. Ada keraguan terselip di benaknya. Hatinya meradang, apa memang ini yang diinginkannya.

Sensasi geli kembali ada saat lidah Naruto mengeksplor leher Hinata lagi. Tak lama kembali turun ke payudaranya yang membusung. Mulut Naruto menyedot puting susu kanan Hinata yang langsung mencuat. Sementara payudara kirinya diremas lembut oleh Naruto. Sesekali jemarinya menyentil puting susu Hinata yang ikut mencuat.

"Enghh..." lenguh Hinata saat gigi Naruto menarik pelan putingnya. Kaki Hinata gelisah tak karuan. Dia yakin jika bagian kewanitaannya sudah basah karena ulah Naruto. "Uhh... N-Naru..." racaunya.

Naruto menyeringai. Perlahan dia meninggalkan puting susu Hinata dan mengeksplor perut rata Hinata. Pusar gadis itu dia jilati tanpa ada rasa jijik sekalipun. Bahkan dia memberi gigitan dan sesapan kecil hingga menyisakan ruam kemerahan yang kentara.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika kubuka ini?" Naruto memegang karet pinggang piyama Hinata.

Sontak saja Hinata tersadar dari kelenaannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik Naruto yang sedang menatapnya juga. "A-Apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bisa kubuka celanamu, Manis?" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan memohon.

Gadis itu mengangguk begitu saja. Dia selalu menuruti permintaan Naruto. Apapun itu. "Lakukan semaumu, Naruto _-kun_."

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lebar lalu menarik celana piyama Hinata. Sontak saja gadis manis itu telentang di sofa dengan menyisakan celana dalam yang ketat dan mencetak area kewanitaannya dengan jelas. "Aku suka bentuk tubuhmu," puji Naruto lalu membuka celana dalam Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Namun sebisa mungkin dia menutupi kekalutannya supaya Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Mata Hinata mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya. Bagaikan elang yang mengikuti mangsa, itulah yang terjadi saat ini.

Kepala Naruto menyelip di antara kedua paha Hinata yang terbuka lebar. Dengan penuh nafsu dia menghirup kewanitaan Hinata yang menguarkan semerbak lavender. Napas Naruto sesekali berembus dan membuat sensasi hangat di area paha dalam Hinata yang sesitif. Tangan Naruto tak mau kehilangan aksinya. Dia mengelus tulang pinggul Hinata hingga tubuh gadis itu bergelinjang kegelian.

"Astaga, aromamu membuatku gila," bisik Naruto sambil mengagumi area kewanitaan Hinata yang tampak kemerahan. Ada kilatan basah disana dan semakin membuncah _libido_ si pria tampan.

Dengan tidak sabaran lidah Naruto mengelus klirotis Hinata yang berkedut. Sesekali dia mengikutsertakan giginya dan semakin memanaskan suasana yang sudah panas.

"Sstt akh!" Kaki Hinata semakin gelisah tak karuan. Dia bergerak kesana-kemari dan sesekali menendang pinggul Naruto. "Naru..." racaunya.

Awalnya Naruto tidak terlalu mempedulikan kaki Hinata yang menendang-nendang pinggulnya, hanya saja lama-kelamaan itu terasa sakit. Hingga akhirnya Naruto harus menahan kedua kaki Hinata dan menjepitnya erat di antara lengannya.

Lidah Naruto melumat penuh nafsu area kewanitaan Hinata. Aroma yang segar layaknya buah benar-benar menyenangkan untuknya. Tak berapa lama, dia memulai aksinya dengan mencium paha bagian dalam Hinata dan menggigit-gigit kecil. "Pahamu mulus sekali," bisik Naruto seraya beranjak dari posisi awalnya.

Dia bangkit dan menggendong tubuh Hinata yang masih lemah dalam euphoria kenikmatan seksual yang diberikan Naruto. Tubuh sahabat manisnya sangat ringan. Surai panjang Hinata menjuntai-juntai dan sesekali mengelus-elus paha dalam Naruto. Sontak saja ereksi di kejantanan pria itu semakin kuat.

Naruto meletakkan tubuh lemah Hinata di atas ranjang. Mata gadis itu terpejam erat. Dia masih belum saja sadar jika mereka sudah berpindah tempat. "Baru kusadari kalau kau seseksi ini, Hinata," ujar Naruto lalu ikut bergabung dengan Hinata di atas ranjang king sizenya.

Getaran yang diakibatkan Naruto membuat mata Hinata melebar. Dia mengamati posisinya saat ini. Matanya menggeledah keseluruhan isi kamar apartemen Naruto yang baru pertama kali dia kunjungi.

Seprai sudah kusut. Tampaknya kegiatan seks Naruto dengan si resepsionis itu masih dalam tahap _sedang_. Seketika nyali Hinata menciut. Baru dia sadari betapa murahan sikapnya. Keraguan semakin menjejali hatinya. Dengan cepat dia mencoba bangkit. Namun Naruto menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya dan menindihnya. Tatapan mata Naruto berkilat dipenuhi birahi. Sesaat kekalutan melandai benak Hinata. Bagaimana jika nantinya Naruto menganggapnya sama rendah dengan para jalang diluar sana. Hinata tidak siap untuk predikat itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto lalu mengecup singkat pipi Hinata. "Dengar, tak ada kesempatan untuk bisa mengubah pikiran lagi, Hinata," Naruto menatap penuh nafsu.

Hinata tertegun saat tatapan Naruto terasa menusuk matanya. "A-Aku... tidak a-akan m-mengubah pikiran l-lagi," cicitnya. Dia sebenarnya ingin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin. Namun melihat bagaimana cara Naruto menatapnya, dia tak sanggup menolak lagi.

"Bagus, bisa kita mulai sekarang, Hime," pinta Naruto seraya mengecup pipi Hinata. Lidahnya menyedot dalam-dalam seolah pipi Hinata adalah permen manis.

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat lidah Naruto mengisap pipinya. Melumatnya seolah pipi gembilnya begitu nikmat disesap. Tak berselang lama, lidah Naruto menjelajah di sekitar dagu Hinata, lalu turun ke lehernya dan menandainya dengan ruam kemerahan yang cukup banyak.

"Ugh!" Tarikan napas Hinata memburu seketika. Matanya menjadi sangat sayu, apalagi saat mulut Naruto bermain di tulang selangkanya. Sementara kedua tangan pria itu menggelitik paha dalam dan tulang kemaluan Hinata yang sensitif. Sontak saja pinggul gadis itu bergerak-gerak tak karuan. "Naru..."

Mendengar rintihan Hinata, semakin meningkatkan gairah si pejantan. Naruto mulai meningkatkan taktik penyerangannya. Dia melumat pangkal payudara Hinata yang menggiurkan. Bahkan tak segan menandai setiap jengkalnya. Puting susu Hinata yang sejak tadi mengeras, membuat Naruto semakin mudah menggapainya. Mulut Naruto yang sudah terlatih, menghisap kuat-kuat seolah payudara Hinata bisa menghasilkan susu.

"Akh... Naruto _-kun_!" Hinata meremas surai pirang Naruto dengan lembut. Bahkan tak segan-segan dia menariknya kuat. Meski sakit, namun tak serta merta Naruto marah karenanya. Justru tarikan kuat Hinata pada rambut pirangnya, menandakan betapa besarnya luapan gairah yang ditahan gadis itu sejak tadi.

Kecupan basah Naruto kembali menjajah perut rata Hinaya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, dia memberi tanda kepemilikan yang jelas sekali. Bahkan ruam-ruam itu mencapai pinggul Hinata. Tangan Naruto yang semula mengelus tulang kemaluan Hinata, kini berpindah ke bongkahan bokong sintal Hinata yang menggemaskan. Dia menyusupkan kedua tangannya dan dengan geram dia meremasnya sekuat tenaga. Sementara puncak hidung mancungnya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kemaluan Hinata.

Bulu-bulu tipis di area kemaluan Hinata sangat lembut. Bahkan terasa geli kala Naruto mengendusnya. "Naru... geli... ugh!" desah Hinata tertahan.

Dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ini sungguh memalukan kala dia mendengar suara desahannya sendiri. Suara yang sama persis seperti aktris porno. Namun kepiawaian Naruto dalam memanjakan area sensitifnya harus diacungi jempol. Tak perlu waktu lama, racauan Hinata kembali terngiang. "Ohh... Naruto _-kun_... sstt akh!" Dia mendesah ketika mulut Naruto seolah menelan klirotisnya.

Hinata tak pernah merasakan seks. Kenikmatan ini jelas dia rasakan untuk pertama kalinya. Berbeda jauh dengan Naruto yang sudah melakoninya lebih dari puluhan kali dengan puluhan wanita yang berbeda pula. Jadi wajar saja ketika performa Naruto di atas ranjang jauh lebih agresif daripada Hinata.

Hidung mancung Naruto terasa menusuk-nusuk lubang penetrasi Hinata. Bahkan tanpa rasa jijik sekalipun, Naruto mengendusnya. Sementara lidahnya mulai menjelajah turun hingga ke anus Hinata. Dia menjilatnya dengan rakus, dan memberikan sensasi yang jauh lebih nikmat dari apa yang dirasakan Hinata sebelumnya.

Naruto sendiri tak bisa mempercayai apa yang telah dia lakukan saat ini. Dari puluhan wanita yang pernah dia kencani, satu orang pun, tak ada yang pernah dia nikmati lubang kewanitaannya, apalagi area anus. Dia tak sudi melakukannya. Jijik sekali, tentu saja. Namun justru para wanitalah yang sering memberi pelayanan penuh pada area kejantanan dan anus Naruto sendiri tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali.

Lain halnya dengan Hinata, sahabatnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto ingin dan terus ingin mencecapi rasa tubuh Hinata. Bukan karena Hinata masih _original_ , namun aroma tubuhnya yang berhasil memikat Naruto. Wewangian tubuh Hinata berhasil meningkatkan _libido_ Naruto di level tertinggi. Biasanya sangat sulit meningkatkan gairah Naruto. Perlu penguasaan teknik oral yang handal. Fu dan Kin tahu caranya. Namun, sekarang ini, Hinata sama sekali belum melayani Naruto dengan permainan mulutnya. Dia hanya telentang pasrah seraya membiarkan mulut Naruto menandai sekujur kulitnya. Dan Naruto sendiri telah ereksi dengan sendirinya.

Naruto membalikkan tubuh Hinata ke posisi tengkurap. Area bokong Hinata dia remas sekuat tenaga hingga memerah bekas cap tangan. Tak puas dengan hal itu, mulut Naruto mulai menghisap bokong Hinata seraya mengelus-elusnya. Ciumannya menaik hingga ke punggung Hinata. Punggung mulus itu pun tak luput dengan ruam merah yang dia buat. Bukan hanya itu saja, area tengkuk belakang Hinata dia tandai juga.

"Oh astaga! Kau membuatku gila, Hime," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga kanan Hinata. Kini dia menindih tubuh Hinata. Tangannya mengelus lengan Hinata dengan lembut, sementara bibirnya menciumi daun telinga Hinata seraya membasahi dengan air liurnya. "Aku tak menyangka kau sesempurna ini, Hinata," bisik Naruto seraya membalikkan lagi posisi tubuh Hinata hingga telentang.

Hinata masih dalam kondisi lemas. Godaan Naruto di selirih area sensitifnya membuatnya tak bisa bergeming. Dia dikabuti nafsu. Ingin rasanya membalas semua kenikmatan yang Naruto berikan padanya. Tapi jangankan bangkit, membuka mata pun Hinata tak sanggup lagi untuk saat ini.

"Hime," Naruto mengelus pipi Hinata yang memerah sempurna.

Sontak saja kelopak bak mutiara di mata Hinata terbuka. Dia menatap wajah Naruto dengan pandangan sayu. "N-Naru..."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ciuman basah serta lumataj kembali dia berikan pada mulut kecil Hinata. Air liur mereka kembali bersatu padu.

"Uhmm..." Lagi-lagi yang bisa dilakukan Hinata hanyalah mengerang dan mengelus surai panjang Naruto. Dia benar-benar _buta_ terhadap seks hingga bingung harus apa. "Ohh... astaga!"

"Kau suka?" bisik Naruto di sela-sela ciumannya.

Hinata tak menjawab. Namun dari deru napasnya yang kian memberat, itu artinya dia berada di nafsu yang memuncak. Dengan penuh keberanian yang sejak tadi cukup lama tertahan, akhirnya dia mencoba untuk menuruni _boxer_ Naruto. Hanya perlu menarik ke bawah saja, namun rasanya sungguh sulit. Apalagi ketika Naruto menghentikan semua aksi ciumnya. Dengan intens lelaki tampan itu menatap Hinata bak mangsa siap santap.

"Kau sudah _basah_ ," bisik Naruto saat ujung penisnya menyentuh area kewanitaan Hinata.

Pipi Hinata memerah hanya karena mendengar ucapan Naruto. "I-Iya," jawabnya pelan.

"Boleh kita lanjut?" Naruto membuka kedua tungkai kaki Hinata dan menempatkan kejantanannya di antaranya. "Aku janji, ini akan jadi malam terhebat untuk kita berdua."

Pancaran hasrat yang menggebu tergambar jelas di mata biru Naruto. Hinata tak akan sanggup menepis lagi. Inilah yang dia inginkan sejak awal mulutnya menyerukan permintaan ini. Dia tak akan mundur. Tak akan pernah.

"A-Aku..." Hinata melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto. "Aku milikmu, Naruto _-kun_."

 ***...*...***

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 ***...*...***

 **Holla Ozel kembali.**

 _ **I thought it's enough.**_

 _ **I would make sure, there was no explicit content.**_

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menunggu cerita ini. By the way, yang pada penasaran mengenai perasaan Naruto ke Hinata...** _ **well**_ **, kalo kalian sudah baca versi OSnya, pasti sudah bisa menebak. Tapi kalo belum,** _ **well**_ **aku bisa jelasin lagi kok.**

 **Saat ini, Naruto masih nganggep Hinata seperti sahabatnya. Seks yg mereka lakukan semata karena nafsu. Dan dia benar-benar merasa kehilangan pada sosok Hinata, semenjak ketidakhadiran Hinata di pesta pernikahan NaruSaku nantinya. Dan semakin frustasi kala tahu tentang pernikahan Hinata dengan Toneri, si polisi kece (Toneri pernah muncul di chap 5, kalo gak salah).**

 **aku baca review kalian yang bilang kalo Hinata jangan terlalu dibikin murahan kayak gini... btw, aku cari suasana baru aja. Pemicu Hinata jadi agresif begitu karena faktor kecemburuan semata. Karena dia lihat Naru tidur dengan Fuuka. Tapi utk adegan limenya, Hinata malah pasif, bukan?**

 **Then dibuat scene mabuk gitu, uhm ... aku gak yakin banget. Soalnya menurut aku buat lime dengan scene mabuk itu sulit. Give applause deh buat para author yg pernah buat scene sperti itu.**

 _ **Well**_ **it's gonna be long. Jadi, jangan bosan dulu ya..**

 _ **Special thanks to**_

 **Anonym, andre iswandi378, echa ocean, arch strike, guest1, hinata hime, endahs442, ila, green oshu, wigato** _ **-kun**_ **, rameen, luluk** _ **-chan**_ **473, anishl, nao vermillion, guest2, fuuchi, uzu ziite, night, roti bakar, daedae, guest3, deandra, NHL, pengagumlavender26, intan sept, kak ozel jahat, byunhime, dedek dwipayana2, Jennebi Jane, dylan NHL, guest1, elmou, authors03, ari-gates, sq, orange fox20, starlasoo, anirahani, aoi doi, BYE** _ **-chan**_ **, guest2, akevover31, akbarjr121, ozeilious, alyelsasals, haruka hime** _ **-chan**_ **, madara, fikriy920, guest3, uryu.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca story ini.**

 **Sampai berjumpa di lain waktu**

 **Wednesday, July of nineteenth, two thousands and seventeen**

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Ozellie Ozel**_


	12. Chapter 12: Dunia Baru

**_Previous Chapter_**

"Kau sudah basah," bisik Naruto saat ujung penisnya menyentuh area kewanitaan Hinata.

Pipi Hinata memerah hanya karena mendengar ucapan Naruto. "I-Iya," jawabnya pelan.

"Boleh kita lanjut?" Naruto membuka kedua tungkai kaki Hinata dan menempatkan kejantanannya di antaranya. "Aku janji, ini akan jadi malam terhebat untuk kita berdua."

Pancaran hasrat yang menggebu tergambar jelas di mata biru Naruto. Hinata tak akan sanggup menepis lagi. Inilah yang dia inginkan sejak awal mulutnya menyerukan permintaan ini. Dia tak akan mundur. Tak akan pernah.

"A-Aku..." Hinata melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto. "Aku milikmu, Naruto-kun."

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 ** _Those are Precious_ milik Ozellie Ozel**

 ** _Rate :_ M**

 ** _Pairing :_ NaruHina**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort_**

 ** _Warning : Gajeness,_ Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EBI, _OOC, Boring, Typos_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED_**

 ** _JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Those are Precious_**

 ** _Chapter 12:_ Dunia Baru**

 **...**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

Mata hijau Gaara bukan sekali atau dua kali mendapati Hinata, sekretaris pribadinya, sedang menyisir-nyisir surai panjangnya dengan jemari tangan. Pemandangan ini tentu saja membuat Gaara risih. Setahunya, Hinata bukan tipe genit, justru dia terlalu biasa. Tak pernah neko-neko dalam hal apapun.

Tetapi khusus hari ini saja, Gaara melihat Hinata menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Dia lebih banyak diam dan hanya menunduk saja. Jika diajak berbicara, dia akan memalingkan wajahnya sembari menyentuh kerah kemejanya berulangkali. Dia tampak seperti orang yang linglung atau bisa juga diartikan dengan tampang takut ketahuan.

Di ruangan ini hanya ada dia dan Hinata saja. Tetapi kenapa gadis itu membuat posisi Gaara seolah sebagai penjahat kelamin yang suka mengganggu wanita. Dia beranjak dari singgasananya dan berjalan ke arah Hinata yang masih duduk di hadapannya. Gadis itu sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptop Gaara. Dia duduk di atas sofa tamu, sementara Gaara memilih untuk duduk di samping Hinata.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Mata Gaara melirik leher Hinata yang sedari tadi gadis itu coba untuk tutupi. Mendengar suara bosnya, secara reflek, Hinata mengambil syal di atas meja dan berusaha menutupi lehernya. Namun dia masih kalah cepat dengan Gaara. Pria berkulit putih itu meraih syal tersebut seraya melayangkan tatapan tajam pada amethyst Hinata. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di lehermu!" tukasnya tajam.

Hinata tak menjawab. Dia malah menarik syal itu dari genggaman Gaara. Sayangnya usaha yang dia lakukan sia-sia lantaran apa yang dilakukan Gaara selanjutnya adalah membuang syal tersebut ke kaki meja kerja Gaara.

"Ada apa di lehermu?" tanya Gaara seraya menahan tangan Hinata dengan satu tangannya. Sementara tangan kirinya yang menganggur, mencoba untuk menepis surai panjang Hinata ke belakang. Hinata memberontak hebat, namun mata hijau Gaara sudah melihat semuanya.

"I-Ini..." gumamnya. Tangannya yang semula menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata kini melemah. Tubuh Gaara beringsut mundur dan membuat sedikit jarak antara tubuhnya dan Hinata. Matanya melebar, seolah dia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dia lihat.

Hinata terkaku. Dia hanya bisa membisu ketika mata Gaara terlihat mengintimidasinya. Kepalanya menunduk, sangking malunya menghadapi sang atasan. Setelah ini, dia akan dicap sebagai wanita murahan pastinya. Apalagi jika mengingat sebanyak apa ruam-ruam yang ditinggalkan Naruto di lehernya.

Gaara berdehem sejenak untuk menetralkan kembali dirinya. Dia menghela napas panjang lalu menata kembali dirinya. "Kalau kau sedang sakit, kau bisa pulang lebih awal," ujarnya datar. Gaara berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Tampaknya dia masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang matanya telah lihat.

Sementara itu, Hinata hanya terdiam sambil mengamati kepergian sang atasan. Dia tak menyuarakan apapun, hingga pada akhirnya di menit yang ke tujuh, dia menghela napas panjang. "Ini membuatku gila!" gumam Hinata seraya menutup laptop lalu keluar ruangan. Sesuai dengan saran Gaara, dia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal.

"PresDir mengatakan bahwa kau sedang sakit?" Kepala Hinata terasa akan pecah setiap kali Sasori mulai menginterogasinya. Entah apa yang sudah merasuki lelaki bersurai merah ini. Semakin hari, tingkah keingintahuannya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Apa kau demam? Kenapa mengenakan syal padahal cuaca sedang cerah?" cecar Sasori tanpa henti.

Hinata mengacuhkan pria itu. Dia berjalan lurus ke mejanya dan mengemasi barang-barangnya, tanpa sekalipun dia melirik Sasori yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Hello! Kau bisa dengar aku?" Sasori melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata. "Cih, jalang menyebalkan!" umpatnya kesal karena diabaikan.

Pergerakan Hinata terhenti sesaat umpatan Sasori masuk ke telinganya dan direspon cepat oleh otaknya. Kepalanya menegak dan matanya menyorot penuh luka. Sudut hatinya mengilu. Dia merasa tersudut dengan kata jalang yang disematkan Sasori padanya. "Apa yang membuatmu berkata demikian?" tanya Hinata dengan suara serak.

"Oh ya Tuhan! Sekarang aku yakin jika kau sedang sakit!" Sasori mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata yang pucat pasi. "Dan aku malah mengumpat padamu. Maafkan aku, Hinata," ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

Namun Hinata diam tak bergeming. Seolah pikirannya dibebani oleh hal yang berat. Kakinya seakan melayang sangking depresinya dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasori padanya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori seraya menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan Hinata. Dia menuntunnya untuk segera duduk. "Tubuhmu hangat. Kau sudah minum obat?" Sikap Sasori berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat mendapati ekspresi lemas Hinata. "Hei, jangan diam saja! Apa ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengumpat padamu? Aku minta maaf, jangan terlalu dipikirkan!" Namun sekali lagi, dia diacuhkan Hinata. "Apa kau marah?"

Hinata masih diam. Perlahan tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat yang banyak. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Tubuhnya saja ikut bergetar. Hingga pada akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya dan pingsan.

Mata Sasori terbelalak. Dia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Hinata pingsan dan itu pasti karena ulah kasarnya. "Oh shit! Hanya karena kuledek kau sampai pingsan?" gerutunya. "Dan ini akan jadi urusan merepotkan untukku!" Dia masih menggerutu seraya menekan tombol 991 di telepon. "Tolong, bawakan ambulance ke Sabaku Inc sekarang!" katanya pada sang penerima telepon.

Suara langkah kaki Gaara berdecit karena gesekan sol sepatu mahalnya pada lantai keramik rumah sakit. Dia langsung datang saat Sasori menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata sedang dirawat intensif di rumah sakit. Sebagai sesama partner kerja, tentu perasaan khawatir ada. Apalagi mengingat jika Hinata tak memiliki sanak saudara di Jepang karena ayah biologis gadis itu sudah berada di Amerika.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Gaara pada Sasori yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu.

Sasori mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Maagnya kambuh," ujarnya sembari mengintip Hinata melalui jendela kaca yang menghadap ke kamar Hinata. "Aku sudah menghubungi temannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang," Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lelaki pirang yang sedang berlari di koridor rumah sakit. "Ayo pulang, Gaara!" ajaknya.

Gaara mengikuti arah pandang Sasori dan mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat seorang pria pirang muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan raut khawatir.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya Naruto pada Sasori yang masih menatapnya heran.

Bukannya menjawab keadaan Hinqta, Sasoei malah kembali fertanya, "Sebenarnya apa hubinganmu dengan Hinata?" tanyanya heran.

Naruto mendecih kesal. "Dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil," jawabnya ketus. "Jadi, apa kata dokter tentangnya?"

Sasori menyeringai. "Oh begitu," jawabnya singkat. "Apa ruam merah di sekitar leher dan dada Hinata adalah kepunyaan sahabat kecilnya?" Pria bersurai merah itu menyindir Naruto.

Rahang Naruto mengeras. Dia ingin meledakkan kemarahannya. Namun lantaran mengingat jika ini adalah rumah sakit, maka dia memilih untuk bersabar. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia mendahului Gaara dan Sasori seraya masuk ke dalam kamar inap Hinata.

"Dia adalah pria yang menggoda mantan tunanganmu," kata Sasori seraya melirik tajam pada Naruti yang sedang duduk di dekat ranjang Hinata.

"Aku tahu," jawab Gaara singkat. Dia melangkah peegi meninggalkan kamar inap Hinata menuju lobi tumah sakit.

Sasori berlari menyusulnya. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, tapi aku tahu tentangnya," jawab Gaara sembari memasuki mobil mewahnya. "Oh, ya, kau bisa menumpang padaku," katanya pada Sasori.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku akan tetap menumpang padamu," sahut Sasori lalu memilih duduk di bangku depan bersama Gaara yang memegang kendali kemudi. "Aku tidak menyukai Naruto," katanya.

Gaara mendengus kesal. "Itu normal. Justru akan sangat mengejutkan jika kau menyukainya!" jawabnya.

Sasori mendecak kesal. "Sial! Kau berpikir aku homo!" tukasnya. "Tetapi apa kau percaya jika hubungan Hinata dan Naruto adalah sebatas sahabat?"

Gaara hanya diam saja. Dia tak ada niat untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain. Toh, dia sendiri juga punya masalah yang belum terselesaikan. Dia tidak seperti Sasori yang suka bergosip tentang sesuatu hal, bahkan yang tak penting sekalipun.

"Huft, kau memang bukan teman mengobrol yang baik," sahut Sasori lalu melemparkan pandangan ke kaca.

 **...**

 ***...*...***

Di sebuah rumah mewah, seorang pria dan wanita tengah saling bertatapan dengan mimik penuh gurat marah. Terjadi perdebatan alot di antara mereka berdua. Keduanya saling berteriak, berargumen, dan melemparkan pandangan sengit satu sama lain.

Keduanya dikuasai oleh amarah. Tak ada yang mau mengalah meskipun perdebatan mereka disaksikan oleh seorang anak kecil. Keduanya masihbtetap untuk bertahan dengan argumen-argumen tak masuk akal yang membangkitkan ego masing-masing.

Kushina berteriak marah pada sang suami yang usianya jauh lebih muda darinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke ketahuan berselingkuh. Pria tampan itu sibuk memuaskan diri dengan para pelacur dan menghabiskan seluruh aset milik Kushina di meja perjudian. Lagi-lagi pertengkaran sengit terjadi. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung saat Sasuke sudah berani bermain tangan dengan Kushina. Dia memperlakukan wanita itu layaknya sapi perah. Kushina dipaksa untuk bekerja giat, lalu diperah sampai habis. Benar-benar habis hingga tak bersisa lagi.

"Dasar wanita tua tak punya akal! Kau pikir aku tergiur dengan tubuh kendurmu?" Kata Sasuke sarkastik. Dia menatap sinis pada Kushina yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Wanita itu memohon ampun agar Sasuke tidak pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan segepok uang yang Kushina hasilkan dengan susah payah. "Lihat dirimu! Kau adalah wanita tidak punya malu. Bagaimana bisa kau diam-diam menjumpai mantan suamimu? Kau pikir aku tak tahu tentang itu?" Sasuke berteriak dengan suara lantang. Suaranya seperti auman singa yang marah. Dan amarahnya berhasil membuat bocah laki-laki mungil yang sejak tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka, menangis histeris meneriakkan sang ibu.

"Dengar, Sasuke! Kaulah yang memulai semua ini! Kau memperkosaku, mengancamku, dan memaksaku untuk..."

 **PLAK**

Lagi-lagi kepalan tangan Sasuke mendarat di sudut mata Kushina. Ada lebam disana, yang mulai mengeluarkan darah segar. Bukan hanya di sudut mata saja, area bibir Kushina pun mulai membengkak. "Kau yang memulai semuanya. Kau membuatku jatuh cinta, dan sekarang kau mengatakan bahwa kau masih mencintai mantan suamimu?" Sasuke menarik kasar surai panjang Kushina. "Kau yang membuat amarahku berkecamuk, jalang!"

 **BRUK**

Sasuke memang gila!

Kehilangan kasih sayang dari keluarga adalah pemicu kegilaannya. Orientasi seksualnya benar-benar sakit. Pekerjaannya sebagai gigolo bukan semata-mata untuk mencari nafkah saja. Lelaki berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu memang memiliki gairah seksual terhadap wanita dewasa. Dia tak akan pernah tertarik pada wanita muda. Bahkan jika wanita seksi bertelanjang di depannya, dia tidak akan berpaling dari Kushina.

"Lepaskan!" Kushina memberontak saat dia diseret hingga memasuki toilet. "Jangan! Jangan kurung aku!" teriaknya lagi.

Namun Sasuke menulikan kedua indra pendengarannya. Dia membanting pintu kamar mandi dan mengunci Kushina disana. "Renungilah kesalahanmu!" ujarnya lalu pergi. Sosok balita yang sejak tadi menangis dia abaikan begitu saja. Bahkan ketika balita itu merangkak hingga ke pintu kamar mandi, dia tak peduli. Pikiran dan hatinya bergelut keras. Dia sedang stres dengan semua yang terjadi. Ketakutan berlebihan yang dirasakan sejak Kushina mengatakan terus-terang jika hatinya masih milik Minato. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Keluarga Namikaze akan selalu memperburuk keadaannya.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi!" ujar seorang wanita dengan surai merah muda sebahu. Dia menatap datar pada wajah Sasuke yang muram. "Membosankan sekali keluarga Uchiha ini."

"Diam, Sakura!" Suara Sasuke datar, namun bisa dirasakan kemarahan yang teramat dalan disana. "Apa yang terjadi pada keluargaku, itu bukan urusanmu," tukasnya.

Wanita cantik yang dipanggil Sakura itu mendengus kesal. Lagi-lagi Sasuke, sahabat kecilnya, bersikap menyebalkan. "Berhentilah menyakitinya jika kau sangat mencintainya. Semua itu justru membuatnya tersiksa, Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang sedang duduk nyaman di atas sofa. Dengan cepat dia melangkah dan mencekik leher Sakura dan menghempaskan kasar. "Kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Berhenti mencampuri urusanku."

Sakura menggeram marah. Sejujurnya dia ingin menghajar balik Sasuke dengan kemampuan karatenya. Namun apa boleh buat, dia sendiri sudah menganggap Sasuke seperti saudara kandungnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama merasakan masa kecil yang penuh air mata.

Sasuke diadopsi oleh seorang keluarga pembunuh bayaran, dan Sakura diadopsi oleh seorang keluarga yang tak kalah gilanya dari orangtua angkat Sasuke. Di usia yang sudah menginjak empat belas tahun, Sasuke dan Sakura kembali dipertemukan di sebuah klub malam. Saat itu mereka menjadi barang lelang, yang hendak diperjualbelikan. Mereka berdua laku dan dibeli oleh pria bernama Zabuza.

Wajah tampan Sasuke dijadikan modal sebagai seorang gigolo. Dia dipaksa melayani para wanita muda maupun berumur dan mengambil posisi sebagai submissive. Dia disiksa, martabatnya direndahkan oleh wanita. Harga dirinya telah kandas.

Sampai pada akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Kushina. Seorang ibu baik hati, yang memberinya kasih sayang berlimpah. Dia tak pernah membeda-bedakan antara dirinya dan putra kandung Kushina yang seumuran dengan Sasuke sendiri. Kalau Sasuke melakukan hal benar, Kushina akan memuji dan membanggakannya seraya mengelus rambut ravennya dengan penuh kelembutan seorang ibu. Dan jika Sasuke berperilaku salah, Kushina juga tak akan segan mengomeli dan menjewet telinganya.

Semua indah di ingatan Sasuke, hingga di akhir cerita, dia gelap mata dan bertingkah egois seolah Kushina adalah miliknya seorang.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau minta," ujar Sakura seraya berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dingin. Matanya tertuju pada pintu toilet yang sejak tadi ribut okeh teriakan Kushina dan tangisan balita. "Oh, Obito-kun," ujar Sakura seraya berlari dan memeluk balita mungil itu. "Tenanglah sayang."

"Kau susah melihat bajingan tengik itu?" tanya Sasuke seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Sakura menimang Obito yang sudah mulai mereda tangisannya. Mata balita itu sayu, pertanda bahwa dia akan terlelap sebentar lagi. "Ya, aku sudah melihat Namikaze Naruto," katanya.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Lalu, apa pendapatmu tentangnya?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Di pikirannya berputar-putar akan detik-detik dimana Naruto menatapnya tak berkedip. "Kuakui dia tampan dan menarik," ujar Sakura. "Dan sepertinya dia terpesona olehku."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Aku yakin si bajingan itu adalah anjing tengik yang tak bisa melihat itik manis sebentar saja."

"Dia tampak jantan. Aku menyukainya," sahut Sakura seraya meletakkan balita mungil yang sudah terlelap, di atas baby box.

Mendengar pujian Sakura terhadap Naruto, tentu saja membuat emosi Sasuke menaik. Dia mendecak kesal seraya melayangkan tatapan sengit pada Sakura. "Kuharap kau tak jatuh cinta padanya," kata Sasyke memperingatkan.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku sampai jatuh cinta padanya?" tantang Sakura.

"Aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu, Sakura."

 **...**

 ***...*...***

"Buka mulutmu," Naruto hendak menyuapkan bubur ke mulut Hinata.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di rumah sakit?" Hinata menatap Naruto penuh tanya. "Apa Sasori yang memberitahumu?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Dia meletakkan sendok dengan kasar di atas meja. "Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya? Apakah sekarang itu penting?" Nada suaranya meninggi. "Cepatlah makan, lalu kau bisa istirahat!"

Hinata menunduk. "Bisa suapi aku?" pintanya.

Naruto menggumam, "Hn." Dia menyuapi Hinata hingga semangkuk bubur benar-benar kandas dari mangkuknya.

Tatapan mata Naruto begitu mengintimidasi saat melihat sekujur leher Hinata yang dihiasi ruam merah. Pantas saja tadi Sasori meledeknya habis-habisan. Efek percintaan mereka semalam sampai separah ini.

"Naruto-kun, apa ... apa kau menyukai yang kita lakukan semalam?" Hinata bertanya malu-malu.

Salah satu alis Naruto menaik. "Kita baru sekali melakukannya, kuakui itu menyenangkan tapi rak kusangka efeknya sampai kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit seperti ini," ujarnya dengan wajah sinis. "Apa kau tidak sarapan? Aku juga berpikir bahwa kau belum meminum segelas air putih pun sejak tadi." Dia menyodorkan botol air minum kemasan yang masih baru pada Hinata.

Hinata menerimanya dengan senang hati dan menghabiskan separuh airnya. "N-Naruto, apa kau masih memiliki niat untuk meniduri wanita lain?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat mendengar pertanyaan spontanitas Hinata. Wanita manis itu blak-blakan sekali kalau bicara. "A-Apa yang kau bicarakan ini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, tentang yang kita lakukan semalam," jawab Hinata lugu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus surai panjang Hinata. "Istirahatlah," katanya lalu menyelimuti tubuh sahabat kecilnya. Tak lupa juga dia mengecup pipi dan kening Hinata. "Aku kembali ke kantor dulu. Nanti sore aku akan kesini dan membawa brownies kesukaan kita."

 ***...*...***

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 ***...*...***

 **Holla Ozel kembali**

 **Firstly, I have to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Uchiha Sasuke. So sorry coz in this story, you gonna be the insane one. ROTFL.**

 **Terkadang Ozel bingung harus menghadapi readers seperti apa. Kadang kalian pengen alurnya jangan cepat-cepat, karena nanti kesannya kayak dipaksa. Terus di kubu lain pengennya cepat-cepat aja.**

 **Fyuh... tetapi kayaknya ini bakal panjang dan meleset dari perkiraan Ozel yang pengen buat sampai chapter 15. Kemungkinan chapternya bakal sampai 20-an.**

 **Btw, kenapa pada baper gegara note aku di chapter sebelumnya. Aku bilang Naruto bakal kehilangan sosok Hinata. Kehilangan vroh... kehilangan, bukan menyesal.**

 **Ibaratnya nih, kamu kehilangan alias lost contact dengan teman terbaikmu. Apa hal-hal yang sudah kalian lalui bersama akan menjadi penyesalan buatmu? Senista apapun kelakukan kalian dulunya.**

 **Well, kalian mungkin bisa tarik kesimpulan baru dari note di atas dan mulai menebak-nebak. Hahaha...**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Guest1, arch strike, himechan tea, yulippi, madara, starlasoo, authors03, hamura, haruka hime-chan, L, fendy, akbarjr121, yuka, guest2, NHL, Jennebi Jane, Intan Margareta Ica269, mejuliana32, April204.**

 **Terima kasih telah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca story ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu**

 **Sunday, July of twentieth third, two thousands and seventeen.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Ozellie Ozel**


	13. Chapter 13: Obsesi Sasuke

**Previous Chapter**

Salah satu alis Naruto menaik. "Kita baru sekali melakukannya, kuakui itu menyenangkan tapi rak kusangka efeknya sampai kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit seperti ini," ujarnya dengan wajah sinis. "Apa kau tidak sarapan? Aku juga berpikir bahwa kau belum meminum segelas air putih pun sejak tadi." Dia menyodorkan botol air minum kemasan yang masih baru pada Hinata.

Hinata menerimanya dengan senang hati dan menghabiskan separuh airnya. "N-Naruto, apa kau masih memiliki niat untuk meniduri wanita lain?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat mendengar pertanyaan spontanitas Hinata. Wanita manis itu blak-blakan sekali kalau bicara. "A-Apa yang kau bicarakan ini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, tentang yang kita lakukan semalam," jawab Hinata lugu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus surai panjang Hinata. "Istirahatlah," katanya lalu menyelimuti tubuh sahabat kecilnya. Tak lupa juga dia mengecup pipi dan kening Hinata. "Aku kembali ke kantor dulu. Nanti sore aku akan kesini dan membawa brownies kesukaan kita."

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto** _ **-sensei**_

 _ **Those are Precious**_ **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **: M**

 _ **Pair**_ **: NaruHina**

 _ **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EBI,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

 **...**

 _ **Those are Precious**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **13: Obsesi Sasuke**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **...**

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dipenuhi keremangan. Atmosfer di kamarnya sama dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, setelah Naruto mengantarnya ke apartemen, dia langsung ditinggal begitu saja. Pria pirang yang diam-diam dia cintai itu pergi seolah ada urusan yang tidak bisa dia abaikan meski sekejap saja.

Wanita bersurai panjang itu bisa merasakan perubahan sikap Naruto yang menjauhinya. Semenjak Hinata menanyakan perihal kebersamaan mereka malam itu pada Naruto, secara spontan, si pria pirang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Menyebalkan!" gerutu Hinata seraya melempar boneka beruangnya ke depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Dia berbaring dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Pakaian tidur yang dia kenakan sejak kemarin belum juga diganti. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan pendapatnya? Apa itu salah?" Hinata mengeluh panjang lebar. "Lagipula, aku benar-benar..." Hinata terdiam sejenak. Mendadak pipinya memerah. Dia berkutat pada benaknya tentang adegan demi adegan panas antara dirinya dan Naruto. "Naruto menjilatku seperti es krim. Jika dia menanyakan pendapatku tentang sesi percintaan kami waktu itu, sudah pasti aku akan menjawab puas."

Hinata terkikik sendiri. "Tubuh Naruto hangat dan keras. Oh ... astaga. Pikiranku kotor sekali!" Hinata bersungut, namun kembali menguarkan senyumnya. " _Itu_ Naruto besar sekali," Hinata meraba-raba area kewanitaannya. "Aku tak menyangka bisa masuk ke dalam sini, bukankah ini sempit?"

"Aku tak tahu kau semesum ini, Hinata- _chan_."

Mulut Hinata berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata. Sosok yang dia sedang bicarakan kini sudah ada di depan matanya. Wajah Hinata benar-benar memerah saat ini. Dia yakin sekali jika Naruto mendengar semua gerutuannya. Ya Tuhan, ini sungguh memalukan.

"N-N-Naru..." gumam Hinata gugup. Dia melirik mata Naruto yang bersirat kejahilan. "A-Aku... maksudku..."

Perlahan kaki Naruto berjalan memasuki kamar Hinata. Di tangan kanannya ada satu kotak brownies kesukaan mereka. Dia meletakkan brownies tersebut di atas meja hias Hinata. "Kau belum mandi, kan?" tanyanya seraya menarik selimut Hinata hingga jatuh ke lantai.

Mereka saling melemparkan tatapan dengan artian berbeda. Naruto dengan tatapan menggoda, sementara Hinata malu-malu. Jelas saja Hinata malu. Dia sudah ketahuan berpikiran mesum tentang Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mau mandi. Kepalaku pusing," tolaknya seraya merangkak dan berusaha mengambil selimut dari bawah ranjangnya. Itu adalah langkah terjitu untuk keluar dari nuansa _absurd_ ini.

Namun dengan sigap Naruto menarik kedua tangannya dan menggendongnya di bahu layaknya karung beras. "Jangan banyak alasan! Aku tahu kau berbohong, Hinata- _chan_ ," kata Naruto seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Hinata.

Hinata memberontak liar. "Turunkan aku!" teriaknya seraya menggelitik pinggang Naruto. Sayangnya semua tindakannya tidak mampu membuat Naruto mengalah. Pria pirang itu sudah meletakkannya di dalam bathtub.

"Kau seperti bayi!" ledek Naruto.

Hinata menggeram marah seraya mengerucutkan bibir. "Naruto Jelek!" ledeknya. Tangannya bersidekap dan kepalanya menoleh ke arah dinding putih yang sama sekali tak menarik.

"Wow, kalau Hinata- _chan_ sedang marah benar-benar manis, ya?" gumam Naruto lalu mengecup sekilas pipi sahabatnya.

Pipi Hinata yang memang agak kemarahan, kini semakin memerah lantaran bekas kecupan basah Naruto masih menempel disana. "N-Naruto," Hinata memalingkan wajahnya pada sahabat tampannya. Kilauan mata birunya memancarkan kharisma yang membuat Hinata semakin jatuh cinta.

"Hn?" Alis Naruto bertaut ketika melihat ekspresi Hinata. Dia bukan pria polos yang baru tahu apa itu cinta. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Hinata saat ini, persis dengan ekspresi para wanita yang memujanya selama ini. Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Dia tak ingin salah paham dengan maksud Hinata padanya. "Apa?"

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Tak sekalipun pandangan matanya lepas dari kilauan biru nan indah milik Naruto. "Kau punya kekasih?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu-itu lagi?" Naruto menatap Hinata penuh selidik. "Apa ini tentang Kin Tsuchi?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah. "Dia siapa?"

Naruto mendecak kesal. "Kami hanya berteman, Hinata," katanya lalu beranjak berdiri. "Kau mandi, kutunggu di luar, oke!"

"Naruto- _kun_!" Hinata memanggil Naruto dengan suara lantang. "Apa kalian berdua pernah tidur bersama?" tanyanya tanpa ragu sekalipun.

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti. "Itu terlalu pribadi untuk ditanyakan, Hinata," katanya tanpa melihat Hinata.

Wanita itu terdiam. Dia sudah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. "Ah... sudah sering, ya?" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar.

 **BRAK**

Pintu kamar mandi terbanting kencang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto pelakunya. Tampaknya dia kecewa dengan kata-kata terakhir Hinata tadi.

Tanpa sadar Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Dia menangis dalam diam. "Aku... aku mencintaimu," bisiknya seraya memeluk lututnya di dalam bathtub. "Sangat mencintaimu."

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

Dua remaja laki-laki sedang memasuki sebuah mansion dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan logo yang sama juga. Salah satu remaja yang bersurai pirang menyunggingkan senyum ramah pada seorang petugas keamanan yang berjaga di depan mansion milik keluarganya. Sementara yang satunya lagi, si rambut raven, hanya menoleh singkat saja tanpa memberi kesan keramahan. Padahal posisi dia saat ini sebagai tamu. Namun dia memilih untuk acuh dan terus mengikuti temannya.

"Sasuke, ayo cepat! Pasti _Okaasan_ sudah memasak enak untuk kita!" teriak Naruto sambil membuka pintu selebar mungkin, dan mempersilakan Sasuke untuk memasukinya. "Berikan saja tasmu pada Yuku- _san_ ," katanya pada temannya yang pendiam itu.

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas lalu memberikan tas kepada Yuku, salah satu pelayan di mansion ini.

"Kushina- _sama_ ada di meja makan, Naruto- _sama_ , Sasuke- _sama_ ," kata Yuku lalu membungkuk dan beranjak pergi menuju kamar tuannya guna menyimpan tas mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke pergi menuju dapur dan menemukan seorang wanita cantik dengan surai merah yang indah dan diikat tinggi hingga lekuk leher jenjangnya menarik perhatian si surai raven.

"Akhirnya, Sasuke- _kun_ dan Naruto- _kun_ sudah pulang," sapanya seraya mengangkat mangkuk sup tomat dan

Dia membawanya ke meja makan yang berjarak sepuluh meter saja dari dapur. "Kalian ganti baju dulu!" tukas Kushina seraya berkacak pinggang. Dia tampak kesal saat mendapati dua remaja lelaki itu masih elok dengan seragam sekolahnya yang berkeringat.

Naruto mengerucut bibir saat mendengar ujaran sang ibu. Bukannya menurut, dia malah duduk di sapa satu bangku meja makan. "Nanti saja, Kaasan," tolaknya lalu mengembuskan napas lelah. "Aku lapar sekali."

"Kalau Sasuke- _kun_?" Kushina menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran. Si Uchiha muda ini adalah anak yang teratur. Dia melakukan segalanya, sesuai dengan peraturan yang ada. Kushina tak pernah kesal dibuatnya, namun untuk kali ini, si ibu cantik harus mencebik gemas karena Naruto menularkan pengaruh buruk pada si baik budi pekerti, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau ganti baju, _Okaasan_ ," kata Sasuke serasa menyunggingkan senyum jahil.

"Loh, kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan membantah, Sasuke- _kun_ ," keluh Kushina. Bibir merah mudanya mengerucut. Ekspresi yang menggemaskan itu berhasil membuat sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Sasuke- _kun_ bangkit. Hasratnya menggebu-gebu kala bibir bak plum itu terlibat basah oleh air liur Kushina. Pikiran kotor Sasuke melalang-buana ke segala arah hanya karena Kushina. Bahkan dia tak bisa berpaling lagi, ketika dihadapkan dengan makhluk sesempurna dia.

"Baik-baik saja, Sasuke- _kun_?" Kushina menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang hangat. "Sasuke- _kun_?" panggilnya lagi.

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya. Dia memandang Kushina dengan wajah merona karena menahan malu.

"Ya ampun... Sasuke- _kun_ tampan sekali kalau merona. Bukan begitu, Naruto?" Kushina menggoda si Uchiha muda yang tengah malu-malu.

"I-Iya," Naruto pun turut memerah. Di mata birunya, wajah merona Sasuke benar-benar mempesona sekaligus menggemaskan.

"O- _Okaasan_ ," gumam Sasuke tanpa melepas tatapannya dari wajah manis Kushina.

"Sana ganti seragammu!" titah Kushina dengan wajah memerah menahan tawa. "Selepas itu kita makan siang bersama."

Sasuke dan berjalan menuju kamar Naruto, lalu disusul oleh si empunya kamar itu sendiri. Sementara Kushina mengaduk sup hangat dan menuangkan di masing-masing wadah yang lebih kecil. Dia meletakkan di sisi kanan setiap piring beserta lauk di sisi kiri. Hanya dalam hitungan menit saja, dua remaja laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Namanya Hyuga Hinata," Kushina mendengar sebuah nama seorang gadis yang cukup dikenalnya. Wanita manis itu tersenyum kecil saat tak sengaja mendengar obrolan khas remaja laki-laki. "Hinata adalah teman kecilku. Makanya kami memiliki banyak foto dan kenangan disini," sahut Naruto lagi.

Kushina menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua laki-laki itu dengan senyum lebar. "Duduklah!" titahnya. "Obrolan anak lelaki sudah pasti seorang gadis. Apa Hinata menarik perhatianmu, Sasuke- _kun_?" Kushina mengedipkan mata sekedar menggoda Sasuke.

Remaja tampan itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil tanpa membalas gurauan Kushina. Dia memakan makan siang hari ini dengan lahap tanpa bersisa. Padahal biasanya, Sasuke paling memilih dalam urusan makanan. Makanan Kushina sungguh lezat. Entah kenapa semenjak tinggal di kediaman Uzumaki, dia merasa nyaman seolah berada dalam lingkup keluarga sendiri.

"Banyak-banyak makan, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ujar Kushina lalu menambahkan sesendok nasi lagi ke piring Sasuke tanpa diminta. "Lihat, Naruto saja sudah tiga kali tambah!"

Sasuke tersenyum manis kala mendengar gurauan Kushina yang ditujukan padanya. Dia memperlakukan mereka seolah masih kanak-kanak. Jika itu Naruto, tentu saja si pirang itu sudah biasa merasakan dimanja sosok ibu. Tetapi yang kita bicarakan ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang remaja laki-laki dengan masa lalu kelam. Sasuke sudah biasa dimanja oleh seorang ibu-ibu, tapi tak biasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh sosok ibu. Semua kasih sayang ibu sudah dia rasakan sekarang. Namun dia sadari jika itu tak akan berlangsung selamanya. Ada masa dimana Naruto, yang merupakan anak kandung Kushina, akan merebut semua kasih sayang itu.

" _Okaasan_ , kenapa _Otousan_ tidak kembali?" Naruto mempertanyakan keabsenan Minato, sang ayah, siang ini. Biasanya pria pirang itu akan kembali ke rumah meski hanya sekedar makan siang bersama anak dan istrinya.

" _Otousan_ sedang mengikuti rapat di Phoenix. Tiga hari lagi dia akan kembali ke Jepang," kata Kushina sembari melahap makan siangnya.

"Akh, menyebalkan!" Naruto merengut kesal. "Seharusnya _Tousan_ mengatakan jika akan pergi. Aku kan bisa mendapatkan oleh-oleh!"

Kushina tertawa pelan. "Kau seperti anak kecil saja, Naru- _chan_ ," katanya sembari mengusap kepala putranya dengan lembut.

Sasuke mengamati semua yang terjadi antara Kushina dan Naruto. Ada perasaan tidak ikhlas di benaknya kala mendapati keakraban keduanya.

" _Okaasan_ ," Sasuke menatap mata violet Kushina. Pandangannya penuh hasrat ingin memiliki.

Kushina menegang kaku. Sebagai wanita dewasa, jelas Kushina bisa menangkap sinyal ini. "Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Dia mendadak ngeri saat mendapati ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang persis seperti wajah Minato kala dikuasai amarah cemburu. "Kau butuh sesuatu?" Kushina mencoba bersikap seperti biasa.

Sasuke meletakkan sendok makannya dengan kasar di atas piring. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia pergi menuju kamar dan bersikap tak sopan.

Inilah awal dari kesadaran Sasuke akan obsesinya pada Kushina.

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

Mata kelam Sasuke tak berhenti melihat pergerakan Naruto sedari tadi. Si pirang itu mondar-mandir kesana-kemari sambil berbicara melalui telepon selularnya. Bahkan tak segan-segan tertawa geli, seperti sedang menggoda anak gadis. Namun Sasuke tak ambil pusing akan hal itu. Dia memilih untuk berbaring di atas ranjang Naruto sambil membaca buku biologi.

"Teme, jangan katakan pada _Okaasan_ , ya," Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil sepasang pakaian dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. "Aku akan menginap di rumah Hinata malam ini."

Alis Sasuke mengerut. "Kenapa aku tak boleh mengatakan pada _Okaasan_? Apa hubunganmu dan Hyuga- _san_ tak direstui?"

Pergerakan Naruto terhenti seketika saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. "Direstui?" Dia memandang heran. "Siapa yang bilang kalau aku dan Hinata pacaran?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. "Gosip di sekolah berkata seperti itu!" sahutnya acuh.

Naruto mendecak kesal. Dia kembali menekuni kegiatannya. Kali ini dia mengambil _boxer_ dan handuk dari dalam lemari. "Kau itu jangan suka mendengarkan gosip tak bermutu itu!" katanya ketus. Selepas kegiatannya, Naruto menatap jam di atas meja belajarnya. Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam. Sudah pasti _Kaasan_ nya tidur.

"Mau tidak mau _Okaasan_ pasti akan tahu tentang ini," kata Sasuke seraya beranjak dari atas ranjang lalu meletakkan buku biologinya di atas meja belajar Naruto. "Lagipula ada urusan apa hingga kau harus menginap disana?"

"Hinata- _chan_ sendirian di rumahnya. Hiashi- _jisan_ ada urusan mendadak ke luar kota tadi sore. Lalu, sekarang di rumah..."

 **KRING KRING**

Ucapan Naruto disela oleh dering ponselnya. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat dan menyahut dengan ekspresi jahil. "Oke oke, aku _on the way_ , Hinata- _chan_ ," katanya tanpa perasaan bersalah karena berbohong. "Jangan takut, sebentar lagi pasti lampunya hidup. Apa perlu aku bawa senter?" Naruto mengenakan jaketnya. "Baiklah, dalam waktu sepuluh menit, aku akan sampai di rumahmu! Sampai jumpa!"

"Kau serius akan menginap disana?" Sasuke melirik tas ransel Naruto.

"Tentu saja!" Naruto menyimpan ponselnya di dalam ransel. "Sasuke, kau boleh katakan pada _Okaasan_ , tetapi nanti pagi, oke?" Dia berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke dan tak menyadari jika si raven sedang menatap sinis padanya.

"Kushina- _chan_ , aku datang untukmu," gumam Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Naruto. Dia mengambil kamera mini Naruto tanpa meminta izin pada sang pemilik. Lalu, dengan cepat dia mengambil obat perangsang yang selalu tersedia di dalam dompetnya.

Langkah Sasuke begitu cepat ketika melihat lampu kamar Kushina masih terang benderang. Itu tandanya jika si empunya kamar belum terlelap. Dugaan Naruto tadi salah total. "Akh sial, aku lupa!" Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju kamar dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya. Satu keping DVD porno yang dia beli secara ilegal dari pasar online. Cover DVD itu menampilkan gambar seorang remaja laki-laki dan ibu muda yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Gambarnya cukup sopan. Siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti tak akan menyangka jika isi DVD ini adalah film porno. "Bagus!" gumamnya senang.

Dia meletakkan kamera mini itu di atas meja kecil di samping televisi. Bingkai foto keluarga bahagia Uzumaki menyamarkan keberadaan kamera itu. Setelah memastikan jika kamera itu mengambil area sofa, Sasuke tersenyum senang dan menekan tombol merah. Kamera mini bekerja. Itu artinya, Sasuke harus bergerak.

Dia berjalan menuju kamar Kushina dengan langkah terburu-buru dan mengetuk pintunya pelan. " _Okaasan_ ," panggil Sasuke.

Dalam hitungan detik saja, Kushina membuka pintu seraya tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tersenyum manis seraya menyodorkan DVD itu pada Kushina. "Aku tak bisa tidur. _Okaasan_ , temani aku menonton DVD ini?" pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya. "Naruto dimana? Kenapa tidak ajak dia?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. "Dia pergi ke rumah Hinata, dan meninggalkan aku yang tak bisa tidur ini," katanya.

"Apa? Dia pergi ke rumah Hinata malam-malam begini?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

"Apa mereka tak sadar jika sudah beranjak dewasa. Bagaimana jika ada setan yang menggoda mereka dan berbuat yang aneh-aneh?" ujar Kushina tak habis pikir. Dia menghela napas panjang lalu menatap Sasuke yang masih menunggu jawabannya. "Baiklah, tunggu di ruang keluarga! _Kaasan_ akan buatkan cemilan," kata Kushina seraya menutup pintu kamarnya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Kushina. "Tidak usah, _Okaasan_. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

"Kau yakin bisa membuat susu coklat hangat untuk Kaasan?" Kushina tersenyum jahil. Dia tahu jika Sasuke tidak pandai dalam urusan dapur.

"Tentu saja, _Okaasan_ meremehkan kemampuanku!" Sasuke tersenyum lebar seraya menggenggam tangan Kushina dan membimbingnya menuju ruang keluarga. "Tunggu disini, _Okaasan_!"

Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah ruang keluarga dan mendapati Kushina sedang menonton berita malam. Hati Sasuke berdesir seketika. Dia baru saja menyadari bahwa Kushina tengah mengenakan gaun tidur yang cukup tipis. "Kuharap semua berjalan sesuai rencanaku," gumam Sasuke seraya memasukkan obat perangsang ke dalam susu coklat pesanan Kushina tadi. Sementara untuknya adalah kopi hitam. "Sebentar lagi, kau akan jadi milikku, Kushina- _chan_."

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **...**

 **Holla Ozel kembali.**

 **Super pendek? Emang!**

 **Special thanks to**

 **Authors03, guest 1, yulippi, ukisu hime, himawariyabe, arch strike, deandra, jennebijane, green oshu, madara, haruka hime-chan, abalabal, anonym, nameless, queencans, pengagumlavender26, loi**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca story ini.**

 **Sampai berjumpa di lain waktu.**

 **Saturday, August of thirteenth two thousand and seventeen**

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Ozellie Ozel**_


	14. Chapter 14: Bercinta Lagi

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Apa mereka tak sadar jika sudah beranjak dewasa. Bagaimana jika ada setan yang menggoda mereka dan berbuat yang aneh-aneh?" ujar Kushina tak habis pikir. Dia menghela napas panjang lalu menatap Sasuke yang masih menunggu jawabannya. "Baiklah, tunggu di ruang keluarga! _Kaasan_ akan buatkan cemilan," kata Kushina seraya menutup pintu kamarnya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Kushina. "Tidak usah, _Okaasan_. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

"Kau yakin bisa membuat susu coklat hangat untuk Kaasan?" Kushina tersenyum jahil. Dia tahu jika Sasuke tidak pandai dalam urusan dapur.

"Tentu saja, _Okaasan_ meremehkan kemampuanku!" Sasuke tersenyum lebar seraya menggenggam tangan Kushina dan membimbingnya menuju ruang keluarga. "Tunggu disini, _Okaasan_!"

Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah ruang keluarga dan mendapati Kushina sedang menonton berita malam. Hati Sasuke berdesir seketika. Dia baru saja menyadari bahwa Kushina tengah mengenakan gaun tidur yang cukup tipis. "Kuharap semua berjalan sesuai rencanaku," gumam Sasuke seraya memasukkan obat perangsang ke dalam susu coklat pesanan Kushina tadi. Sementara untuknya adalah kopi hitam. "Sebentar lagi, kau akan jadi milikku, Kushina- _chan_."

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto** _ **-sensei**_

 _ **Those are Precious**_ **milik** __ **Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate : Mature**_

 _ **Pairing :**_ **NaruHina**

 _ **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning :**_ **Gajeness** _ **,**_ **Sinetronisme** _ **,**_ **Gak Sesuai EBI,** _ **Boring, Typos**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Those are Precious**_

 _ **Chapter 14:**_ **Bercinta Lagi**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **...**_

Bagi Hinata, seharian ini sungguh menyenangkan. Dia dimanjakan oleh sahabat tampannya selayak balita mungil. Apapun keinginan Hinata akan dituruti oleh Naruto tanpa embel-embel penolakan berarti. Bahkan dia rela berjalan bolak-balik antara dapur dan kamarnya hanya untuk mengambilkan apapun mau Hinata. Dia diperlakukan bagaikan ratu oleh Naruto. Bahkan biasanya dia diperlakukan seperti seorang raja, namun demi sahabatnya dia rela menjadi pelayan seperti ini.

Kebersamaan mereka seharian ini membuat Hinata sumringah. Dia merasa memiliki seorang pelindung yang selalu menemaninya. Apalagi Naruto masih setia dengan genggaman dan tatapan khawatir untuk Hinata seorang. "Masih pusing?" Dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas kening Hinata. "Kau masih demam," ujarnya lagi.

Hinata menggeleng pelan dengan pipi memerah karena menahan udara dingin. Pipi merahnya menarik perhatian Naruto. "Bbrrr..."

Sontak saja pria itu berkacak pinggang dan melayangkan ekspresi marah pada Hinata. "Bukannya pendingin ruangan sudah kumatikan tadi?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya pada Hinata.

"D-Dingin," Alih-alih menjawab, Hinata malah menggeram sembari menaikkan selimut tebalnya. "Naruto- _kun_ dingin," Suaranya bergetar. Tubuhnya pun ikut bergetar.

Naruto menatap iba pada sahabat cantiknya itu. Di saat demam tinggi seperti ini, Hinata hanya hidup sebatang kara di kota besar. Tak ada siapapun lagi yang bisa merawatnya jikalau sakit, kecuali Naruto.

Dengan cekatan Naruto menaikkan lagi selimut Hinata hingga benar-benar menutupi area leher wanita itu. Dia mengamati seluruh tubuh Hinata yang bergetar. "Akan kuambil kaus kakimu," katanya sembari beranjak dari atas ranjang. Dia menemukan sepasang kaus kaki tebal dari dalam laci dan mengenakannya ke kedua kaki Hinata. "Sepertinya aku harus menginap disini, untuk menjagamu," ujar Naruto ketika matanya melirik jam weker Hinata yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Lalu dia beranjak lagi dan mematikan pendingin ruangan. "Di luar sana hujan deras, kau malah menyalakan pendingin ruangan, kau benar-benar ingin beku?" sindirnya sarkastik.

Malam ini Naruto sangat cerewet. Dia banyak berbicara dan mengeluh, seperti wanita tua. Jika di dalam keadaan sehat, pasti Hinata sudah menertawakannya. Namun dia sedang tidak enak badan, jadi untuk menertawakan tingkah Naruto dia tidak _mood_.

"Uhm," gumam Hinata mengiyakan. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Matanya enggan untuk terbuka. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah bagaimana caranya untuk menghalau kedinginan yang menerpa seluruh kulitnya. "D-Dingin," racaunya gemetar.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Dia mendekati Hinata dan berbaring di samping wanita itu. Tubuh kekarnya menyusup ke dalam selimut tebal dan menggenggam erat jemari Hinata yang dingin. "Tidurlah," bisiknya seraya membaui tubuh Hinata yang menguarkan aroma menenangkan. Tubuh Naruto beringsut mendekat pada Hinata. Tangan yang semula hanya menggenggam tangannya, kini telah melilit perut Hinata dan menariknya lebih dekat. "Kau panas sekali."

"N-Naruto," Hinata meracau dalam tidurnya.

Mata biru Naruto menatap penuh kekaguman pada wajah elok Hinata. Hidung mancungnya menempel di pipi Hinata dan berkali-kali menggeseknya gemas. "Kau begitu cantik. Aku baru menyadarinya," bisik Naruto dengan suara parau. Dia tahu betul jika saat ini libidonya bangkit, namun dalam keadaan seperti ini, sulit baginya untuk mencari pelampiasan. Mustahil menyuruh salah satu dari sekian wanitanya untuk memuaskannya di apartemen Hinata. Itu hal gila. "Biarkan aku mencicipimu, sebentar," bisik Naruto lalu mengecup pipi Hinata berulang kali. Lidah kasarnya menjilat pipi merah yang kenyal itu. Bahkan tanpa canggung, dia menyesapnya kuat-kuat hingga memerah. Tak puas dengan pipi, Naruto mulai menjarah bibir Hinata yang begitu panas dan lembut kemerahan. Bibir kenyal itu membuatnya begitu gemas. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Naruto mulai menyedotnya dan melumat bibir manis itu.

"Uhm..." Hinata mulai terusik dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Dia tertidur gelisah dan seperti tidak nyaman.

Kegiatan Naruto terhenti sejenak sampai Hinata kembali tenang. "Sstt..." Naruto mengelus surai panjang Hinata sembari menciumi kening wanita itu. Bahkan hidung mancungnya dia gesek-gesekkan ke kening Hinata yang masih panas dan berkeringat.

Hinata mulai kembali tenang dalam lelapnya. Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan aksinya kembali. Dia mencium bibir Hinata yang sedikit terbuka lalu melesak masuk lidahnya ke dalam. Lidah lembut Hinata ikut memanas, sampai-sampai air liurnya pun begitu. Tetapi Naruto tidak merasa jijik sekalipun. Bahkan dia terlihat begitu menikmati saat mereka saling bertukar _saliva_.

Seorang berpengalaman seperti Naruto memang begitu kuat dalam teknik berciuman. Bahkan setelah detik ke detik berlangsung, dia mampu menahan napasnya. Lidah Hinata begitu lembut, bahkan Naruto tak ingin melepasnya. Dia menindih tubuh Hinata. Tangannya menyusup ke bawah punggung wanita itu dan mempererat dekapannya. Semakin lama dia mencium bibir Hinata, semakin tinggi _libido_ nya.

"Sial!" umpat Naruto dengan gusar. Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Hinata yang tampak polos. Mata kebiruan Naruto menikmati apa yang dia lihat. Wajah manis Hinata sungguh menarik perhatiannya. "Astaga, kau memang sangat cantik, Hinata- _chan_ ," bisik Naruto. Dia tergoda lagi untuk mencium bibir merah nan hangat itu. Belum sampai bibirnya berlabuh, tiba-tiba saja suara Hinata keluar.

"N-Naruto- _kun_ ," igau Hinata dalam lelap. Tubuhnya bergerak ke samping. Keberadaan Naruto di atasnya membuat dia merasa sesak.

Dengan cepat Naruto berpindah posisi berbaring. Dia menatap punggung Hinata yang membelakanginya. "Hampir saja aku kelepasan," gumam Naruto lalu memeluk erat pinggang Hinata. "Selamat tidur, _Hime_ ," bisiknya dan ikut tidur bersama Hinata.

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Bahkan matanya berkunang-kunang. Tetapi dia mencoba untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Terik matahari menyilaukan penglihatannya. Mata biru Naruto menyipit ke arah gorden yang telah tersingkap. Seingatnya semalam dia tidak membuka gorden.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Lehernya pegal sekali. Dia memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, agar otot-otot yang mengejang di sekitar lehernya bisa pulih. Namun tubuhnya sungguh lemas. Bahkan untuk duduk saja dia tidak sanggup. "Sepertinya aku demam," gumam Naruto seraya menyentuh lehernya. Akhirnya dia kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Mungkin jika dia tidur sebentar lagi, sakit kepalanya akan membaik.

"Naruto- _kun_!"

Mata Naruto kembali terbuka saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Itu adalah Hinata. Wanita cantik itu tampak semakin cantik dengan sundress kuning cerah selutut. Surai panjangnya diikat ponytail. Wajah Hinata berseri-seri dengan pipi yang selalu merona. Dia persis seperti bidadari yang turun dari khayangan. Mungkin jika di punggungnya terbentang sayap, Naruto pasti menyangka jika yang datang itu adalah bidadari.

"Kau demam!" ujar Hinata seraya meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja lampu hias. Dia duduk di ranjang dan menyentuh kening Naruto dengan punggung tangannya. "Kemarin aku yang demam, sekarang kau. Kenapa kita gantian seperti ini?"

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar omelan Hinata. Otaknya berpikir cepat. Jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan aksi ciuman sepihaknya semalam. "Kau bawa apa?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia melirik nampan yang dibawa Hinata dan cemberut saat melihat bubur dengan irisan daging dan daun kemangi di dalamnya. "Aku tidak selera," ujarnya.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya. "Ini makanan sehat. Kau tdak bisa menolaknya!" ujarnya ketus. Ia mengambil mangkuk tersebut dan menyuapkan sesendok pada Naruto. "Sekarang buka mulutmu!"

Naruto mendecih. Dia berbalik dan memunggungi Hinata.

"Naruto- _kun_!" Hinata berteriak marah. Dia meletakkan mangkuk bubur di atas nampan kembali dan menarik tubuh Naruto hingga berada di posisi telentang. "Ayo, dimakan biar cepat sembuh!" Dia merayu Naruto seperti seorang Ibu yang mengkhawatirkan putranya. "Cepatlah!"

"Tck!" Naruto mendecak kesal. Dia berbalik dan menatap sinis pada Hinata. "Baiklah, tetapi setelah ini kau harus memandikanku!" ujarnya ketus.

Sontak saja mata perak Hinata melebar. "K-kau gila!" tukasnya. "Cepat makan! Jangan seperti anak kecil."

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah!" Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dia kembali telentang dan mencoba tidur kembali.

PLAK.

"Bangun!" Hinata memukul pantat Naruto. Ia sungguh kesal melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti anak kecil. "Kau harus makan, Naruto!"

"Tetapi mandikan aku nanti," gumam Naruto. Diam-diam dia menyeringai jahil kala mendengar hela napas dari Hinata.

"Kau tidak bisa mandi, nanti semakin sakit!" Hinata berusaha menolak keinginan bodoh Naruto.

Naruto cemberut. "Tetapi dari kemarin aku belum mandi karena merawatmu yang sedang sakit."

Hinata menatap mata biru Naruto. Dia juga merasa berutang budi pada sahabatnya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto telah menjaganya semalaman. "Mungkin aku hanya akan membasuh tubuhmu dengan handuk basah," ujar Hinata pelan. Dia sendiri merasa malu akan apa yang barusan dia katakan.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Lalu senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya. "Baiklah, aku menantikan saat-saat itu," ujarnya lalu duduk.

"Dasar, Naruto Jelek!" gerutu Hinata seraya mengambil mangkuk bubur. "Awas kalau tak kau habiskan!"

"Baiklah, _Mommy_!" ledek Naruto dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Menyebalkan!" gerutu Hinata.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit saja, bubur Naruto telah tandas. Sekarang dia tengah berbaring malas sementara Hinata mengambil segelas air untuk Naruto. "Minum obat demammu," ujar Hinata seraya memberikan sebuah pil putih pada Naruto. Pria tampan itu mengambilnya dan langsung menelannya. Kemudian dia mengambil air di atas meja lampu hias dan meminumnya rakus.

"Sekarang mandikan aku!" titah Naruto.

"Kalau yang seperti itu, kau bersemangat sekali," sindir Hinata. Dia mengambil gelas kosong yang berada di atas meja lampu hias dan pergi keluar kamar. "Jangan tidur dulu, aku akan mengambil baskom dan handuk!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia sungguh tidak sabar melihat Hinata akan membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan kain basah. "Ini lebih menggairahkan daripada dimandikan," kekehnya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di _headboard_ sembari menungu kedatangan Hinata. Dia terlihat bersemangat sekali menunggu wanita itu.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur," Hinata kembali ke kamar dengan sebaskom air hangat dan tentu saja handuk kecil biru. Dia meletakkan baskom itu di atas meja hias, setelah berhasil menggeser posisi lampu hias disana. "Apa aku harus membuka kausmu?" Hinata menaikkan alisnya.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya lalu menyentuh ujung kausnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan membuka kaus yang dikenakannya. Tetapi melihat wajah manis Hinata, membuatnya berniat untuk mengerjai sahabat cantiknya. "Tenagaku tidak sanggup membukanya," rengek Naruto.

Hela napas panjang keluar dari bibir Hinata. Tingkah manja Naruto membuatnya sensitif. "Terus saja kau begitu," ujarnya ketus. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. Tangannya menyingkap kaus hitam tersebut dan membukanya. Hal pertama yang ditemukannya adalah bentuk tubuh proporsional Naruto. Memori akan kejadian waktu itu kembali terngiang. Dia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana tandannya menjamah nakal seluruh tubuh Naruto yang mampu dijangkau.

"Kenapa hanya melamun? Aku kedinginan, Hinata!" gerutu Naruto seraya menyunggingkan senyuman jahil. Ia menyadari jika Hinata tergoda olehnya. "Basuh sekarang!"

Lamunan Hinata membuyar seketika. Dia malu sendiri kala kepergok sedang memikirkan hal-hal mesum oleh Naruto. Tangannya meraih handuk yang mengambang di dalam baskom berisi air. Kemudian dia memeras handuk tersebut hingga berat dari handuk tersebut mulai meringan. Dia mengusap-usap handuk tersebut di sekitar dada Naruto, lalu mengarah ke lengan, setelah itu dia menggosok dengan lembut area perut dan pinggang Naruto. "Sudah!" ujarnya ketus. Dia meletakkan handuk kembali ke dalam baskom, kemudian memerasnya. "Tengkurap! Aku akan membasuh punggungmu!"

Bukannya menuruti Hinata, Naruto malah bertingkah lemas seolah tak bertenaga. "Aku tak sanggup!" katanya. "Lebih baik kau mendekat padaku." Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Surai panjang Hinata benar-benar wangi dan menenangkannya, seperti aromaterapi. "Kau bisa membersihkan punggungku," katanya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto salut akan kesabaran Hinata. Wanita tersebut sungguh telaten ketika membersihkan tubuh Naruto. Bahkan suhu kehangatan dari handuk tersebut, mampu mengobati pegal-pegal di punggungnya.

Dalam diamnya, Hinata merasa begitu kalut. Jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto tak terbatas oleh jarak. Dada mereka saling berdempetan meski hanya terpisahkan oleh _dress_ tipis Hinata. Handuk di tangan Hinata mengusap area pinggul Naruto, namun tidak bisa sampai tuntas karena terhalang oleh celana _training_ yang dikenakan pria tersebut. "Untuk yang lainnya, kau bisa melakukannya sendiri," ujar Hinata lalu melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Naruto. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan meletakkan handuk hangat itu di tangannya. "Segera selesaikan!"

Bukannya menurut, Naruto malah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata seolah tak ingin melepasnya. Tatapan matanya begitu meneduhkan saat mengamati wajah merona Hinata yang semakin membuatmya terlihat cantik. "Lakukan saja! Aku lemas sekali," Naruto memelas.

Namun Hinata sudah tahu siasat Naruto. Dia tidak segampang itu untuk dibodohi. Namun karena dia tahu jika sahabatnya begitu iseng, akhirnya dia mengiyakan. "Kuharap kau tidak sampai telanjang."

Senyum Naruto melebar. "Kalau kau ingin, aku bersedia," katanya sambil menyerahkan handuk pada Hinata.

 **PLAK**

Hinata melemparkan handuk tersebut ke dada Naruto. "Hanya dalam mimpimu, Naruto Jelek!" Dia mengambil kembali handuk tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam baskom. Sesekali dia menguceknya lalu memerasnya. "Buka celanamu sendiri!" tukas Hinata tajam.

"Astaga! Waktu itu kau bersemangat sekali unt..."

" _URUSAI_!" Hinata berteriak gusar. "Lakukan sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" ancamnya.

" _Yes_ , _Mommy_ ," kata Naruto sambil menahan senyumnya kala melihat wajah Hinata memerah bak tomat. Dia membuka karet pengikat di celana _training_ nya, kemudian menariknya ke bawah hingga sebatas lutut. "Sisanya tolong bukakan, Hinata- _chan_. Tanganku tak sampai," ujarnya memohon.

Hinata melirik sinis pada Naruto. Dia merasa dikerjai, tetapi dengan bodohnya menuruti permintaan konyol Naruto. Dia meletakkan handuk hangat di dada Naruto lebih dulu, sebelum tangannya menarik hingga celana _training_ tersebut benar-benar terlepas.

"Kau lihai menelanjangi seseorang," komentar Naruto dan dihadiahi pelototan oleh Hinata. "Jangan marah, _Hime_ ," katanya mencoba menghibur.

Tanpa meladeni kata-kata Naruto, Hinata mengambil kembali handuk hangat dari atas dada Naruto. Dia mengusap pinggul pria itu dengan lembut.

"Lebih enak lagi jika kau mengusapnya dengan jemarimu," goda Naruto. Ia tahu jika saat ini Hinata mati-matian menahan agar urat malunya tidak putus. Bagaimana tidak? Dia mengusap tubuh seorang pria maskulin yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam. Bukan hanya itu saja, si pria maskulin yang sedang dia basuh sedang dalam kondisi _on_ , yang semakin memungkinkan untuk membuat Hinata berkeringat dingin hanya karena melihatnya.

"Sstt," Naruto menggelinjang ketika handuk itu merambat ke area paha dalamnya. Sesekali jemari Hinata bersentuhan dan menambah sensasi menyenangkan. " _Hime_ ," desahnya.

Hinata menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana tubuh Naruto meresponnya dengan baik. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum. Tetapi sepertinya itu mustahil karena tampaknya dia mulai senang untuk mengerjai Naruto. Perlahan handuk itu dia singkirkan dan diganti oleh jemarinya. Tangan Hinata mengelus-elus paha bagian dalam Naruto yang sensitif. Pria berkulit tan itu menggeliat. Tubuhnya gelisah tak karuan dan semakin membuat Hinata tersenyum penuh kepuasan.

"Hinata, aakkhh..." Tangan Naruto mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hinata dan mengarahkan ke kejantannnya yang telah bangkit. " _Hime_ , buka," kata Naruto lirih. Kemarin malam dia sungguh berada di puncak hasratnya, namun urung dilampiaskan mengingat Hinata tengah demam tinggi. Dan saat dia yang sedang demam, malah _libido_ itu tak kunjung reda. "Cepatlah, _Hime_ ," Naruto menuntun tangan Hinata untuk mengusap kejantanannya yang menegang. Sementata tangan kiri pria itu rendak membuka celana dalamnya sendiri.

 **SRET**

" _Hentai_!" ledek Hinata seraya menarik paksa tangannya. Jujur saja, wajahnya benar-benar membias merah kala mendapati kejantanan Naruto di depan wajahnya. Ia mengambil kembali handuk yang tergeletak di samping Naruto. Suhu handuk sudah mendingin hingga Hinata harus memasukkannya ke dalam baskom dan memerasnya kembali. Hinata menyeringai lebar saat melihat betapa lemahnya Naruto saat ini. "Kau harus diberi pelajaran, Naruto- _kun_." Dia tak peduli dan mengusapnya di kejantanan Naruto.

"Aakkhh... wanita nakal!" Rintih Naruto. Tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Namun tetap saja nafsunya tidak menurun, justru semakin meningkat. "Aku..."

"Uh... Naruto- _kun_ , berhentilah mengerjaiku, paham!" ujar Hinata seraya tertawa lebar.

Naruto menahan napasnya kala handuk itu mulai menjalar ke area bola kembarnya. "Sial! Meski aku sedang demam, kau pikir tubuhku tak sanggup menghajarmu sampai lemas."

Hinata menyipitkan matanya. "Lihat! Kau masih saja bertingkah sok hebat!" Dia mengasihani Naruto yang semakin lemas. Akhirnya Hinata menghentikan segala macam godaannya. "Aku sudah selesai membasuhmu! Tunggu, akan kuambil pakaian bersih untukmu!"

 **SRET**

 **BRUK**

Belum sempat Hinata pergi, tubuhnya ditarik dan punggung membentur ranjang. Otaknya belum memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto menindihnya. "Akan kubuktikan kata-kataku, _Hime_."

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **...**

 **Holla Ozel kembali.**

 **Yang menginginkan lemon SasuKushi... mana orangnya? Gomenne guys, aku gak akan buat adegan lemon or lime kalo bukan si pemeran utama (dalam story ini NARUHINA).**

 **Terima kasih telah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca story ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.**

 **Thrusday, twenty fourth of August, 2017.**

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Ozellie Ozel**_


	15. Chapter 15: Hadirnya Musim Semi

**Previous Chapter**

"Aakkhh... wanita nakal!" Rintih Naruto. Tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Namun tetap saja nafsunya tidak menurun, justru semakin meningkat. "Aku..."

"Uh... Naruto- _kun_ , berhentilah mengerjaiku, paham!" ujar Hinata seraya tertawa lebar.

Naruto menahan napasnya kala handuk itu mulai menjalar ke area bola kembarnya. "Sial! Meski aku sedang demam, kau pikir tubuhku tak sanggup menghajarmu sampai lemas."

Hinata menyipitkan matanya. "Lihat! Kau masih saja bertingkah sok hebat!" Dia mengasihani Naruto yang semakin lemas. Akhirnya Hinata menghentikan segala macam godaannya. "Aku sudah selesai membasuhmu! Tunggu, akan kuambil pakaian bersih untukmu!"

 **SRET**

 **BRUK**

Belum sempat Hinata pergi, tubuhnya ditarik dan punggung membentur ranjang. Otaknya belum memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto menindihnya. "Akan kubuktikan kata-kataku, Hime."

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto** _ **-sensei**_

 _ **Those are Precious**_ **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate : Mature**_

 _ **Pairing : NaruHina**_

 _ **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning :**_ **Gajeness** _ **,**_ **Sinetronisme** _ **,**_ **Gak Sesuai EBI,** _ **Boring, Typos**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Those are Precious**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **15: Hadirnya Musim Semi**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

Dua insan manusia yang saling bergumul di atas ranjang. Memuaskan hasrat masing-masing dengan penyatuan tubuh hingga mencapai kenikmatan yang diinginkan. Perpaduan bunyi decakan penyatuan dan desahan sang wanita saling beradu dan menambah keramaian kamar bernuansa ungu pastel tersebut. Sang pria duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan kaki panjangnya menjuntai ke lantai. Sementara si wanita duduk di pangkuan sang lelaki dengan posisi dada yang saling berhadapan. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher si pria pirang yang sedang asyik mengulum puting susunya.

Hinata merintih, entah itu karena nikmat atau sakit. Gejolak geli di seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya ketagihan. Hampir sekali seminggu dia dan si pria ini mengarungi nikmatnya bercinta sampai puas. Tak pernah ada kata bosan jika dilakukan dengan orang yang dicintai. Tubuhnya berpacu pada kecepatan yang diatur oleh tempo permainan si pria pirang hingga Hinata benar-benar pasrah dengan kondisi tubuh lemasnya. Namun dia enggan menolak godaan ini. Dia tidak ingin jika pria tercintanya mencari mangsa lain di luaran sana. Hinata cemburu.

Geraman Naruto membaur bersama bunyi-bunyian yang sejak tadi mengisi keheningan kamar. Dadanya dibuncah oleh kesenangan yang selama lebih dari lima bulan ini menemani malam minggunya. Ada kegiatan tambahan yang sejak beberapa bulan ini menjadi kegiatan wajib yang dia lakukan terhadap sahabat cantiknya, Hinata, yaitu bercinta. Memiliki sahabat yang pengertian sepertinya sungguh sulit. Hinata selalu bisa membaca apa yang sedang diinginkan Naruto kala sedang berhasrat. Semenjak berhubungan badan dengan Hinata, tak pernah sekalipun Naruto berinteraksi dengan jalang lain. Sahabatnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Bentuk tubuh Hinata tetap kencang, bahkan semakin seksi kendati mereka melakukan hubungan intim sekali seminggu. Bokong Hinata contohnya, bentuknya semakin berisi dan padat. Rasanya sungguh nikmat jika diremas seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang ini. Sementara payudara Hinata, entah sudah berapa banyak ruam-ruam merah sebagai tanda kepemilikan yang dicap oleh mulut nakal Naruto. Intinya, buah dada Hinata persis seperti kanvas putih yang dihiasi titik merah.

"Uugghh!" Hinata mengerang kala lidah dan gigi Naruto semakin buas mencecapi puting susunya. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung, Naruto menariknya hingga memerah. Antara sakit dan geli, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini. Namun perasaan itu semakin membuatnya bergairah. Dia menaik-turunkan bokongnya dengan tempo super cepat, sesuai gaya favorit Naruto. Kepalanya menengadah sangking nikmatnya. Ini sungguh enak. Dan semakin enak kala telunjuk Naruto mulai menerobos anusnya.

"Aaakkkhhh!" rintih Hinata panjang. Pelepasan terakhirnya cukup membuat dirinya pingsan. Perlahan pelukannya pada leher Naruto terlepas. Dia hampir saja terjatuh, namun dengan sigap tangan Naruto menahan punggungnya. Mengatur tempo permainan menjadi pekerjaan Naruto saat ini. Tubuh pingsan Hinata dia baringkan di atas ranjang. Dia berdiri dengan lututnya dan siap menusuk kejantanannya kembali.

 **PLAK**

 **PLAK**

"Sebentar lagi," gumam Naruto menahan geraman nikmat. Kejantanannya menubruk kemaluan Hinata tanpa ampun. Bahkan bola kembarnya hampir memasuki vagina Hinata sangking kuatnya gempuran Naruto. "Astaga kau membuatku gila, Hime," geram Naruto lalu mengangkat kedua kaki Hinata di masing-masing pundaknya. Tempo permainannya kian meningkat. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia menyeka keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya.

 **PLAK**

 **PLAK**

"Aaakkkhh... Hinata!" teriak Naruto saat klimaks telah sampai. Dia menarik penisnya keluar dan membuang seluruh spermanya tepat di atas perut Hinata. "Ssstt..." desisnya sambil mengocok kejantanannya dengan tangan kanannya. "Uugghh!"

 **BRAK**

Tubuh Naruto menindih tubuh Hinata yang terbaring lemas. Spermanya sendiri ikut menempel di perutnya. Cukup lama dia berbaring disana. Sadar akan bobot tubuhnya yang berat, akhirnya dia menyingkir dari atas tubuh Hinata. Dia berbaring di samping Hinata. Mata birunya menatap wajah Hinata yang melukiskan gurat lelah. "Terima kasih, Hinata," bisik Naruto sebelum lelap meliputinya.

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

"Kupikir kau sudah berhasil mendapatkannya!"

Sakura menghela napas panjang kala telinganya mendengar suara datar dan dingin khas Sasuke. Jujur saja, dia sudah muak mendengar semua perintah yang disuruh Sasuke padanya. Dia tahu betul jika Sasuke adalah orang yang sama dengan teman masa kecilnya, sahabat seperjuangan yang higup di bawah kejamnya dunia ini. Mereka sama-sama terluka. Tidak bisakah Sasuke memahami kondisi itu? Sikap bossynya membuat Sakura naik pitam. Bukan tidak mungkin jika mereka saling bunuh-bunuhan, namun rasa sayangnya pada Sasuke terlampau besar.

Pandangan Sakura menajam kala Sasuke melihat wajahnya dengan dingin menusuk. Dia merasa kesal sekali melihat wajah sahabatnya yang semakin hari semakin dipenuhi kemarahan. "Jangan menyeretku dalam masalahmu!" tukas Sakura tajam. Dia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja lalu pergi menuju salah satu bilik kamar. Daripada melihat Sasuke, lebih baik dia merilekskan tubuhnya di kamar. "Kupikir kau pulangkan saja Kushina pada keluarganya, dia menderita bersamamu, Sasuke!"

Mendengar ocehan Sakura, tentu saja emosi Sasuke menaik. Dia mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam bilik dan mendorong punggung wanita itu hingga tersungkur ke lemari kayu. Pinggangnya menghantam pintu lemari hingga terasa berdenyut nyeri. "Sialan! Apa maumu?" teriak Sakura marah. Dia menatap nyalang pada Sasuke yang bersikap seolah tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. "Kau hanya berani menyakiti wanita. Dasar banci!" geramnya.

"Kuperingatkan padamu sekali lagi, Sakura," Sasuke berbisik dengan suara datarnya. Obsidian gelapnya begitu mengintimidasi hingga Sakura tak berkutik. "Kalau kau berani mengatakan tentang Kushina lagi di hadapanku, tak segan-segan aku membunuhmu."

Sakura menajamkan matanya. Dia membalas tatapan sinis Sasuke yang saat ini tidak kunjung bergeming. "Diam kau!" teriaknya marah. Dia menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kau sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku, Sasuke. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesali semuanya," kata Sakura seraya mendorong dada Sasuke pelan.

"Omong kosong!" Sasuke menyeringai kejam. Giginya bergemeletuk karena menahan emosi. "Kau hanya ingin menghindari tugas yang kuperintahkan, bukan."

"Bukan begitu!" teriak Sakura nyalang. "Kau yang paling tahu jika aku tak pernah menolak permintaanmu!"

"Jadi, kau mau bilang kalau kau tak bisa mendapatkan hati Naruto?" terka Sasuke. Alisnya menaik kala mendapati wajah tanpa ekspresi sahabatnya.

Sakura memejamkan mata sejenak. Sulit berbicara dengan orang egois seperti Sasuke. Perlu banyak kesabaran menghadapinya. "Naruto tak pernah lagi mengunjungi bar itu. Dia menghilang tanpa jejak!" serunya. "Apa menurutmu aku harus mendatangi kantornya dan melamar pekerjaan disana?" Dia menyindir Sasuke dan segala obsesi pria itu.

"Jika itu diharuskan, kenapa tidak?" Sasuke mendecih. Dia benar-benar tak mau kalah dalam argumen ini. "Julukanmu sebagai Ratu Penggoda bukanlah main-main, Sakura. Dengan kecantikanmu, aku yakin jika kau mampu membuat si _playboy_ bajingan itu bertekuk lutut."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Maksudmu, dengan ijazah SMP, aku melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan ternama seperti itu? Wah fantastik sekali ide dungumu itu!" tukasnya sarkastik. Dia keluar dari bilik kamar. Dia memilih untuk menghindar dari pembicaraan bodoh ini dan kembali ke ruang _pool_ yang sepi. Maklum saja, diskotik ini tutup di pagi hari, jadi mana kungkin ada orang lain kecuali mereka berdua saja.

Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya sebagai pertanda kekesalannya. Dia mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura yang lumayan cepat. "Kau tahu apa keahlianku, bukan?" Sasuke menyeringai sinis. Dia yakin jika Sakura bisa menerka apa maksudnya. "Aku bisa menjadikanmu wisudawati dalam waktu semalam."

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti. Dia paham betul apa maksud Sasuke. "Ijazah palsu, ya," gumamnya datar. "Baiklah, kutunggu ijazahnya besok di kamarku!"

Ini adalah tindakan kriminal. Bagi orang-orang dari kalangan seperti mereka, perbuatan ini bukanlah apa-apa. Bahkan untuk melenyapkan nyawa seseorang pun akan mereka lakukan demi segepok uang dan kesenangan.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Seringaian ini mengandung unsur yang tidak baik. Dia mendekati Sakura lalu membalikkan tubuh wanita itu dengan cepat. Bibirnya meraup dengan kasar bibir tipis Sakura yang beraroma mint. Lidahnya menginvasi isi mulut Sakura tanpa pengecualian. Mereka saling bertukar _saliva_ sejenak, lalu melepaskannya kala kehabisan pasokan udara. "Sekarang puaskan aku, Saki- _chan_ ," bisik Sasuke seraya tersenyum kecil.

Sakura merona hebat kala mendapati wajah Sasuke yang diliputi nafsu tertahan. "Bajingan brengsek! Apa Kushina sudah tidak bisa memuaskanmu lagi?" Dia menahan senyumnya untuk mengembang.

"Aku butuh pelampiasan," ujar Sasuke datar seraya menggendong Sakura menuju bilik kamar. Hanya dalam hitungan menit saja, desah dan rintih beralun silih berganti.

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

"Nihil!" Sakura melemparkan berkas lamarannya pada meja bar. Wajahnya sungguh muram siang ini, meskipun penampilannya sungguh menggoda seperti sekretaris bos besar. Dia menatap jengah pada sahabat kecilnya yang tampak acuh tak acuh terhadapnya. Sasuke bertingkah seolah Saktea bukanlah seorang anak manusia. Mulut sialannya asyik mengisap batang rokok yang semakin merusak sistem pernapasannya. "Bajingan! Satpam sialan!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Diamlah, baka!" Sasuke tersenyum sinis kala mendapati sahabatnya tengah gusar. Mata gelapnya menatap penampilan cantik Sakura kala mengenakan pakaian formal. "Aku tahu kau akan ditolak!"

 **BRAK**

Tangan Sakura mengepal. Baru saja dia memberi bogem mentah pada meja bar yang tak bersalah. "Maksudmu apa? Kau mau mempermalukanku?" Dia naik pitam.

Sasuke beranjak dari atas kursi dan melemparkan map pada Sakura. "Ini milikmu, _baka_. Isinya tertukar!" Dia bersikap seolah tak ada rasa bersalah. Wajah tenangnya itu memancing nafsu Sakura untuk menghabisi bajingan tengil ini. "Lagipula kau tak perlu melamar pekerjaan disana. Aku punya usul lain," katanya.

Sakura menarik napas panjang guna meredam semua kemarahannya. Tak ada gunanya memaki-maki Sasuke, memang sudah seperti itulah tabiatnya sejak dulu. "Kuharap usul yang kau tawarkan tidak menjadi lebih buruk dari ini," tukasnya tajam.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Di kepalanya sudah terancang sebagaimana marahanya Sakura saat ini. " _Calm down, sweety_. Aku punya kenalan yang bisa memuluskan rencana kita."

"Kuharap tak ada insiden berdarah. Aku kapok membunuh," tukas Sakura. "Aku tak mau berurusan dengan polisi lagi," Dia berjalan menuju meja bartender dan mengambil bir dari dalam kulkas. Tutup botol dia buka dengan alat yang telah tersedia di pintu kulkas. Mulutnya menenggak rakus bir dingin yang menyegarkan tenggorokannya. "Kalau mengingat masa itu... sialan mengerikan, Sasuke!"

"Tapi kita hidup di masa itu, kita bisa melewatinya bersama, Saki," kata Sasuke seraya mengikuti Sakura. Dia berjalan menuju meja bartender. Dipeluknya tubuh Sakura yang sejak dulu menjadi sandarannya. "Kau tahu seperti apa kebencianku pada Naruto."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu," gumamnya lirih. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang elok memeluk pinggangnya. "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu... bagaimana irinya kau pada Naruto..." Dia menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskan dari mulutnya pelan-pelan. "Tuhan tidak adil, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, Tuhan tidak adil. Kita tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orangtua sejak bayi, lalu dijadikan budak pada usia remaja, lalu menjadi pendosa besar di usia dewasa. Masa hidup yang kita jalani berat. Jauh lebih berat dari anak lainnya, Saki." Dia menarik napas panjang. Kepalanya dia benamkan pada perpotongan leher Sakura yang hangat. "Naruto memiliki hidup bak di dunia dongeng fantasi. Memiliki rumah mewah, orangtua baik, uang berlimpah, pendidikan layak... hal-hal yang kita juga ingin rasakan sejak dulu."

Tanpa sadar Sasuke dan Sakura meneteskan air mata. Kisah mereka pelik. Tak seperti anak kebanyakan yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan. "Hanya karena ditinggal oleh Kushina, si bajingan Naruto bertingkah seolah dunia sudah berakhir. Menjijikkan, kau tahu!" Nada suara Sasuke diliputi oleh aura kebencian. "Aku hanya tak suka melihat sikap naif Naruto. Dia menunjukkan potret kebahagiaan keluarganya di hadapanku yang hidup sebatang kara. Dan kau tahu, Saki, kau tahu... bagaimana mantan suami Kushina melihatku saat dia mengetahui jika aku gigolo." Sasuke menahan isakannya. "Aku benci pandangan matanya!"

"Sstt..." Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke yang bergetar menahan tangis. "Tenanglah, dendammu akan kubalas. Kau ingin Naruto tak memiliki kenangan indah tentang sebuah keluarga... aku akan membantumu, Sasuke," kata Sakura berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. "Aku akan memberinya pelajaran berharga untuk diingat!"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap wajah Sakura dengan penuh harap. "Tapi kau menyukainya," gumam Sasuke. "Hentikan omong kosongmu itu!"

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Akhirnya kembali lagi Sasuke yang bengis dan menyebalkan. Bukan lagi Sasuke yang rapuh dan butuh pelukan hangat. "Mulai lagi," sindirnya seraya meneguk birnya kembali.

"Kau yang membuat emosiku meningkat, Saki!" tukas Sasuke kesal. "Pokoknya, aku menanti kabar bagus darimu!"

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Perlahan dia mengelus surai kelam Sasuke dengan lembut. "Pergi sana! Sudah berapa lama kau tak menemui Kushina dan anakmu?" usirnya halus.

Tersemat senyum kecil di bibir Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Kuharap kau tak melupakan rencana kita, Saki!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat kepergian Sasuke. Perlahan senyuman itu mengecil hingga membentuk kurva datar. "Kau pikir aku percaya padamu," gumam Sakura sengit. Ia masih memandangi punggung Sasuke yang semakin mengecil. "Aku bukan Saki yang dulu, Sasuke. Apapun yang terjadi, kebahagiaankulah yang kuutamakan."

 _Kalau kau bertingkah egois, aku pun bisa._

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **...**

 **Holla... Ozel kembali.**

 **Author kampret! Emang iyeee!**

 **Hahaha**

 **Pada mesum semua, yang ditungguin malah lemonnya.**

 **Btw, mumpung ini masih panjang... Ozel bener-bener kejar target, nih. Kuharap sebelum November fic ini udah kelar. Soalnya udah mau menghadapi kerasnya skripsi... yippieeee**

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 **Arch Strike, Queencans, Deandra, himawariyabe, daynessdawn, guest, Kaguya, joshua, uzumakiboruto11, anonym, megahinata, madara, pengagumlavender26, JennebiJane, Authors03, dwinuraid44, NamikaRil, guest, yulippi, FVN-Hime, Hamura123, L, ais, yuka, Green Oshu, ukisu hime**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca story ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu**

 **Friday, August of 25, 2017**

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Ozellie Ozel**_


	16. Chapter 16: Aku Kembali

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Kau yang membuat emosiku meningkat, Saki!" tukas Sasuke kesal. "Pokoknya, aku menanti kabar bagus darimu!"

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Perlahan dia mengelus surai kelam Sasuke dengan lembut. "Pergi sana! Sudah berapa lama kau tak menemui Kushina dan anakmu?" usirnya halus.

Tersemat senyum kecil di bibir Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Kuharap kau tak melupakan rencana kita, Saki!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat kepergian Sasuke. Perlahan senyuman itu mengecil hingga membentuk kurva datar. "Kau pikir aku percaya padamu," gumam Sakura sengit. Ia masih memandangi punggung Sasuke yang semakin mengecil. "Aku bukan Saki yang dulu, Sasuke. Apapun yang terjadi, kebahagiaankulah yang kuutamakan."

 _Kalau kau bertingkah egois, aku pun bisa._

 **Naruto** _ **milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

 _ **Those are Precious milik Ozellie Ozel**_

 _ **Rate : Mature**_

 _ **Pairing : NaruHina**_

 _ **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning : Gajeness, OOC, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EBI, Boring, Typos**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Those are Precious**_

 _ **Chapter 16: Aku Kembali**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **...**_

Sakura bersandar pada pintu kamar Sasuke yang terbelah tendangan maut Sasuke barusan. Sambil bersidekap, dia menatap miris pada seorang wanita bersurai merah yang tampak menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memasukkan pakaian-pakaian miliknya ke dalam koper. Di atas ranjang, batita bersurai gelap ikut menangis histeris. Sepertinya, dia juga bisa merasakan kerisauan hati sang ibu saat ini. Tangan kurus wanita itu berkali-kali menyeka air mata di pipinya dengan gemetaran. Dia juga menahan isak tangis yang berkali-kali mewarnai keheningan kamar.

Suasana di dalam kamar cukup mencekam dan berantakan. Pintu lemari yang belum lunas cicilannya hancur terbelah dua, lampu pecah, bahkan salah satu kaki meja kecil sudah patah. Ini semua adalah ulah Uchiha Sasuke. Baru saja terjadi pertengkaran di antara mereka berdua, sepasang suami dan istri yang konyol, di mata Sakura. Bukan sekali dua kali Sakura mendapati atmosfir seperti saat ini. Bahkan pernah suatu malam kala sepasang suami-istri tersebut bertengkar, Sasuke memarahi sambil mengacung-acungkan pisau belati pada Kushina. Terpaksa Sakura harus mendekap erat batita yang mungkin saja bisa menjadi korban dari aksi gila Sasuke. Ketua lingkungan setempat sudah sering menceramahi keduanya. Namun tak ada keantusiasan baik dari Kushina maupun Sasuke. Mereka seolah sudah kebal terhadap bisik-bisik tetangga yang menggosipi keluarga mereka. Sampai-sampai harus Sakura yang turun tangan agar keluarga Uchiha tidak diusir paksa dari perkampungan ini. Kalau terus dibiarkan, bisa-bisa mereka akan terbuang di jalanan percuma. Kalau Sasuke mungkin biaa bertahan, dia sudah cukup lama hidup di jalanan. Tetapi bagaimana dengan Kushina dan Obito?

Semua ini hanya karena keegoisan masing-masing dari kedua belah pihak. Sasuke dengan segala kecemburuannya dan kemalasannya, sementara Kushina selalu memberontak di bawah kungkungan Sasuke.

Terkadang Sakura tak habis pikir melihat keluarga konyol ini. Apa salahnya saling mengalah? Sasuke melepas Kushina, atau Kushina belajar menerima keposesifan Sasuke. Tetapi keduanya malah mempertahankan ego masing-masing. Jika susah seperti ini siapa yang dirugikan, jelas buah hati mereka. Tiap malam batita mungil dan menggemaskan itu tak pernah mendapatkan kualitas tidur yang cukup. Selalu saja ada hal-hal yang akan menggangu tidur dan menyentaknya dari mimpi indah. Belum lagi Sasuke sering terpancing emosinya jika mendengar suara tangis melengking anaknya sendiri. Sedari dulu Sasuke tak pernah menyayangi anaknya.

"Apa sulitnya mengalah? Kau terima saja keburukan Sasuke. Maka dia tak akan menghajarmu sampai seperti in!" seru Sakura prihatin ketika mendapati lebam di sudut bibir Kushina. Itu adalah bekas tamparan Sasuke barusan. "Kalian berdua tidak pernah berpikir dewasa!"

Kushina menghentikan kegiatan mengemasi pakaiannya. Mata ungunya langsung melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Sakura. "Kau tahu rasanya bagaimana? Kawanmu itu gila! Sinting! Mana mungkin aku lega bersanding dengannya," tukasnya emosi. Kushina kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya sembari sesekali menatap anaknya di atas ranjang.

Sakura mendecak kesal. Perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekati Kushina. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang. Dari posisi itu dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa Kushina sehabis dipukuli oleh suaminya. Sudut mata kiri Kushina membiru. Tampaknya bogeman Sasuke mengenainya. Dalam keheningan, Sakura mengasihani Kushina. "Setahuku mantan suamimu adalah orang baik dan terpandang. Lalu mengapa kau mau bersama Sasuke? Ini jalan yang telah kau ambil, Kushina _-san_ ," katanya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada batita yang sedang menguap. "Dia menjadi korbannya," Tangan Sakura menunjuk batita tersebut.

"Kau tak tahu kejadian sebenarnya, Sakura. Dia mengancam akan menyebarluaskan video itu. Tak bisa kubayangkan jika itu terjadi, suamiku akan malu dan anakku... Naruto..." Kushina menahan isak tangisnya. "Sasuke marah karena aku menghapus semua rekaman video kami, tak ada lagi yang bisa menahanku disini. Aku harus kembali pada suamiku dan menceritakan semua."

Sakura meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Jika dia membiarkan Kushina kabur, tentu saja Sasuke akan menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Tetapi jika Kushina tetap bertahan, Sakura yakin jika Sasuke akan membunuhnya perlahan. Apalagi belakangan ini Sasuke sering mengancam Kushina melalui anak mereka.

"Kumohon, Sakura _-san_ , jangan katakan pada Sasuke mengenai niatku ini," pinta Kushina seraya menarik resleting kopernya. Batita yang sudah tertidur di atas ranjang segera dia gendong. "Jangan beritahu siapapun."

"Tetapi kau mau kemana?" Sakura khawatir sekali. Apalagi saat darah segar mengucur dari sudut mata kiri Kushina. Tubuh rapuh wanita itu sangat lemah dan langkah kakinya sempoyongan. Dia tak mampu berdiri tegak. Lalu, bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke tempat tujun dengan selamat? "Lebih baik kau pulang besok saja. Ini sudah larut malam, Kushina _-san_."

Kushina menggeleng lemah. "Kalau aku menunda, kemungkinan besar besok pagi Sasuke pulang dan tahu niatku untuk kabur. Aku tak bisa menunggu lagi, Sakura."

Perlahan Sakura berdiri, mengikuti langkah kaki Kushina yang sudah keluar kamar. "Lalu kau akan kemana? Ke rumah mantan suamimu?"

"Minato _-kun_ adalah suami sahku sampai kapanpun. Aku tak pernah menganggap pernikahanku dengan Sasuke, meskipun hakim mengabulkan perceraianku dan Minato _-kun_. Tetapi sampai kapanpun... Minato _-kun_ adalah suamiku. Aku tak mau yang lain." Kushina menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia teringat akan semua masa-masa indah yang pernah dilalui bersama Minato. Kenangan indah telah hancur seketika hanya karena kedatangan seorang bocah kurangajar, yaitu Sasuke. Terkadang Kushina menyesali masa itu. Kenapa dia mengasihani nasib Sasuke hingga mengiyakan permintaan Naruto yang ingin membiarkan Sasuke untuk tinggal di tengah-tengah keluarganya. Dia juga menyesali keputusannya untuk mengakrabkan diri pada Sasuke dan bertingkah seolah ibu baginya. Jika seandainya Kushina tahu sifat Sasuke yang asli sedari awal, dia pasti bisa mengantisipasinya. Kenangan buruk itu tak akan terjadi. Dan yang lebih baiknya lagi, rumah tangga yang dia bina dengan Minato tak akan hancur.

"Apa... kau akan meminta perlindungan pada sosok yang kau panggil Minato itu?" Mata hijau Sakura memicing tajam. Dia sudah bisa menebak jika Kushina akan kembali melanjutkan niat gilanya untuk kembali pada mantan suaminya.

Kushina mengangguk seraya melanjutkan langkahnya hingga ke depan pintu. "Tentu saja," jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan anak kalian? Naruto itu..." Bibir Sakura tak sanggup berkata. Jika Kushina tahu bahwa putranya menjadi target Sakura, pasti Kushina tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Wanita itu pasti akan memberitahu keburukan Sakura. Dia akan menceritakan pada Naruto bahwa Sakura bukan wanita baik-baik. Dia akan membeberkan fakta bahwa Sakura sering memanfaatkan pria kaya lalu menguras habis hartanya. Dia tak ingin Kushina membocorkan kenangan buruk itu, meski sekarang Sakura tak berprofesi sebagai kupu-kupu malam lagi.

Kushina menyipitkan matanya. Dia menatap heran pada Sakura yang ternyata mengetahui Naruto. "Darimana kau tahu Naruto?" tanyanya penasaran.

Napas Sakura tercekat. Dia tergagu seketika. Ini memalukan sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia keceplosan tentang itu. "A-Aku..." Dia tergagap, "Aku pernah menanyakan pada Sasuke," katanya. Ini alasan yang bagus. Tentu Kushina tak akan curiga padanya.

Kushina tersenyum kecut. "Pasti dia menjelek-jelekkan Naruto _-kun_."

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya. Dia tidak mau terpancing lagi dan berakibat fatal pada rencana yang sudah dia susun sedari awal. "Apakah mantan suamimu bisa menerima kehadiran Obito _-kun_? Bagaimanpun kau sudah memiliki ikatan dengan Sasuke _-kun_ ," katanya.

Kushina tersenyum lebar. Mata violetnya menatap sang putra yang bergelung nyaman di pelukannya. "Minato _-kun_ jauh lebih bisa menyayangi Obito _-kun_ dibandingkan ayah kandung Obito sendiri."

"A-Apa kau yakin jika..."

"Sudahlah, Sakura _-san_ ," sela Kushina cepat. "Waktuku tidak akan lama. Sebisa mungkin aku memanfaatkan waktu yang ada. Bisa saja Sasuke pulang cepat dan dia akan memukuliku lagi." Kushina berjalan cepat seraya menarik kopernya. Dia meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam kaku menatap kepergiannya.

"Setidaknya obati dulu lukamu." Tangan Sakura terkepal. Kepergian Kushina akan berakibat buruk padanya. Perlahan tangannya merogoh saku celananya. Dia mengambil ponsel pintar lalu menekan angka satu. Dia men- _dial_ Sasuke.

"Apa?"

Sakura tersenyum sinis mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang kasar. Telinganya bisa mendengar hentakan musim _random_. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Sasuke pasti sedang asyik mabuk-mabukan di diskotik. Dia masih bisa bersenang-senang saat ini, tanpa menyadari jika sosok yang dia cintai telah meninggalkannya.

"Oi, jalang!"

Sakura meremas ponselnya kala mendengar suara sinis Sasuke. Tampaknya pria itu marah karena pertanyaannya tak kunjung direspon. Lagi-lagi hati Sakura kalut. Haruskah dia melapor jika Kushina kabur?

Perlahan bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Sasuke _-kun_..." ujar Sakura datar. "Kau di diskotik mana? Aku bosan disini!"

"Diskotik yang biasa kita kunjungi, baka! Untuk apa kau bertanya lagi? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersenyum manis. Perlahan kakinya kembali memasuki rumah. "Aku bosan di rumah!" katanya.

"Kushina mana? Aku mau berbicara dengannya!" kata Sasuke ketus.

Sakura semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Tangannya mengusap layar kemerahan di ponselnya. Dia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. " _Well_ , Sasuke... istri tercintamu sudah kembali ke pelukan mantan suaminya," gumam Sakura seraya tersenyum penuh kepuasan. "Kita lihat seberapa marahnya kau nanti."

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

Kushina menatap penuh kerinduan pada seorang pria pirang yang sedang berdiri di sebelah mobil limosin hitam. Pria itu pasti sudah cukup lama menunggu kedatangannya. Ini bahkan sudah lewat dari waktu janjian mereka. Dia merasa tidak enakan. Padahal dia sendiri yang membutuhkan uluran tangan Minato, _masa_ dia yang membuat pria itu menungggu. "Minato- _kun_ ," gumam Kushina lirih. Dia menghampiri Minato dan segera memeluknya guna melepas kerinduan yang membuncah di dada.

"Aku merindukanmu." Suara Minato terdengar begitu hangat jutaan perasaan rindu dia sampaikan pada Kushina yang dia cinta hingga sekarang. Dia begitu senang saat mendapati sang mantan istri kembali ke pelukannya. Dia tak peduli lagi jika nantinya Naruto marah atau bahkan memukulinya habis-habisan karena keputusan untuk menerima Kushina kembali. Namun hati ini tak sanggup berdusta. Dia ingin Kushina kembali padanya tanpa adanya suatu kekurangan. Kali ini, dia tak akan melepas Kushina lagi. "Terima kasih sudah kembali padaku," bisik Minato. Matanya menatap wajah Kushina yang dipenuhi luka membiru. Hati Minato berdenyut nyeri. Bagaimana bisa mantan istrinya yang cantik mengalami kejadian buruk seperti ini. "Kau terluka... dia memukulimu lagi," bisiknya lirih.

"Luka ini tak seberapa. Maaf, maafkan aku, Minato _-kun_ ," bisik Kushina seraya menangis penuh haru di pelukan Minato. "Aku ingin kembali padamu. Aku menyesal... aku merasa bersalah padamu," gumamnya lirih. Dia menengadah dan menatap lirih wajah Minato yang menyendu. "Aku masih mencintaimu, Minato _-kun_."

Minato tersenyum lirih. Dia mencium puncak kepala Kushina. Sementara tangan kanannya mengelus kepala seorang batita bersurai hitam. Batita bernama Obito itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar kala mata hitamnya mendapati Minato yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Seketika tangisan Kushina berhenti. Dia menatap anak yang dia gendong. Senyum Obito begitu meneduhkan hatinya.

"Ini pertama kalinya Obito tersenyum lebar. Dia... dia tersenyum padamu," bisik Kushina seraya mengalihkan tatapannya pada Minato.

"Sepertinya dia akan tahu jika aku akan menjadi ayahnya," ujar Minato lembut. Dia menunjukkan sifat seorang ayah sejati di depan batita mungil itu. "Ayo kita kembali ke _mansion_!" ajaknya. Dia menuntun Kushina dan kopernya untuk memasuki mobil lalu disusul olehnya sendiri.

"Aku merasa pesimis untuk kembali ke _mansion_ ," Kushina menatap mata biru bak samudra kepunyaan Minato. Hatinya meragu akan keputusan ini. "Bagamana jika Naruto _-kun_ melihatku? Aku yakin jika dia belum bisa memaafkanku."

Minato menyungginkan senyum simpul. Hatinya ikut meragu dengan keputusan ini. Bagaimanapun, dia tahu jika Naruto belum bisa memaafkan ibunya. Namun sampai kapan dendam ini berlangsung? Jika keduanya tidak saling mencoba untuk memberi kesempatan satu sama lain, maka tidak akan diketemukan jawaban yang tepat. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan berbicara langsung pada putra kita."

Kushina menahan napas. Dia tak bisa membiarkan dendam Naruto berlarut-larut seperti ini. "Kupikir itu tidak akan efektif. Justru Naruto _-kun_ akan semakin membenciku. Dia akan mengira jika aku ..."

"Kalau begitu, biar kita menunggu semua ini. Aku akan membawamu jauh dari Jepang. Kita akan memulai hidup baru sampai Naruto bisa bersikap dewasa menghadapi ini semua."

Kushina mengangguk setuju. Mata ungunya tertuju pada jalanan kota yang padat. Pemandangan para pejalan kaki dan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang menarik minatnya sejenak. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak merasakan betapa enaknya naik mobil mewah kemana-mana di tengah-tengah kota. Tidak kepanasan dan tidak perlu berdesakan. Selama hidup dan tinggal bersama Sasuke, tak sekalipun Kushina merasa bahagia. Dia harus bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari, bahkan dia harus rela menjamin putranya di rumah sakit sampai utang biaya persalinan terlunaskan. Untung pada saat itu Minato kerap memantaunya dari kejauhan dan bersikap bak malaikat baik hati yang menolong Kushina.

"Usia Naruto _-kun_ sudah cukup umur untuk menikah. Apa dia sudah memiliki calon?" Kushina tidak tahu kenapa pertanyaan seperti itu terlontar di saat-saat ini. Dia hanya ingin mengetahui kabar terbaru tentang putranya tersebut. "Dia harus memperkenalkan calonnya, supaya aku bisa menilai. Dia tidak boleh memilih wanita sepertiku karena..."

"Dia sering bergonta-ganti pasangan, mungkin mencari wanita mana yang pas untuknya," Minato menyela perkataan Kushina yang sedikit melantur tadi. "Aku pun jarang melihatnya. Semenjak kau pergi, Naruto memutuskan untuk membeli apartemen dan hidup sendirian disana."

Keheningan memenuhi mobil. Mereka berdua enggan mengeluarkan suara. Kushina memikirkan alasan Naruto meninggalkan rumah, dan Minato memikirkan apa yang kemungkinan sedang dipikirkan oleh Kushina sekarang ini.

"Mungkin Hinata _-chan_ tahu siapa gadis yang dekat dengan Naruto," Minato mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana canggung tersebut.

"Uhm... anak Hiashi _-san_?" terka Kushina.

Minato mengangguk dengan cepat. "Kupikir cuma Hinata yang bisa mengetahui isi hati putra kita."

Sudut bibir Kushina terangkat kala mendengar kalimat mantan suaminya. "Bagamana kalau kita menjodohkan keduanya? Hiashi _-san_ pasti tidak keberatan." Dia tersenyum semakin lebar, "Kuharap Naruto _-kun_ tak akan keberatan jika hidup selamanya dengan Hinata. Aku mengenal baik gadis itu, jadi tidak akan mungkin dia menyakiti Naruto."

"Biarkan Naruto memilih," tukas Minato. Dia tidak setuju dengan usulan Kushina sebelumnya. "Aku tidak mau mengekangnya!"

"Tetapi wanita zaman sekarang kebanyakan bukan wanita baik-baik. Aku takut jika pilihan Naruto _-kun_ akan sama sepertiku..."

"Hentikan, Kushina!" hardik Minato yang mulai kesal. "Sejak tadi kau berujar hal-hal yang tidak ingin kudengar!"

Air mata Kushina menetes kembali. Dia teringat akan kemurkaan keluarga Namikaze saat mengetahui dirinya menggugat cerai Minato. Dia hanya tidak ingin masa-masa buruk itu terulang kembali pada putranya. Dia ingin yang terbaik untuk masa depan Naruto, itu saja.

"Kau selalu berpikiran buruk tentang dirimu. Di mataku, kau tetaplah Kushina yang dulu. Kushina yang baik, seorang ibu yang menyayangi keluarganya!"

"Tetapi aku meninggalkan kalian! Aku jahat, Minato _-kun_ ," Kushina menahan isak tangisnya, namun tidak bisa. Pembicaraan ini benar-benar menguras emosinya. "Aku bukan ibu yang baik. Aku tidak menyayangi keluargaku!"

Minato menarik tangan kanan Kushina dan meletakkannya di atas dada bidangnya. Mata birunya memancarkan sorot cinta tak terbatas. "Aku berpegang teguh dengan apa yang kupercayai. Kau meninggalkanku dan Naruto saat itu, karena kau tahu itulah keputusan yang terbaik untuk keluarga kita saat itu. Tetapi sekarang semua berubah, Kushina. Aku akan tetap mempercayaimu, sampai kapanpun."

" _Video kita akan kusebarluaskan. Keluarga Namikaze akan merasa malu jika melihat menantunya hebat dalam bercinta dengan gigolo sepertiku. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi suamimu saat melihat video ini terpasang di seluruh videotron di kota ini!"_

Tangisan Kushina kembali pecah. "Statusku memang bukanlah siapa-siapa bagimu, tetapi izinkan aku ... izinkan aku memelukmu, Minato."

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Minato langsung menghamburkan diri dan memeluk Kushina dengan posesif. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya memberi kecupan pada puncak surai merah yang harum. "Kembalilah, padaku, Istriku."

 _Keputusanku memang salah._

 _Menikah dengan Sasuke atau tidak, hasilnya... semua tetap menjadi yang terburuk._

 _Minato-kun tetap depresi karena kepergianku. Bahkan dia lebih memilih jika video itu tersebar, daripada harus kehilanganku._

 _Seandainya sedari awal aku jujur, pasti tidak akan terjadi hal seperti waktu itu._

 _Antara aku, Minato-kun, dan Naruto-kun... tidak akan rumit begini._

 ***...*...***

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 ***...*...***

 **Holla... Ozel kembali.**

 **Iya cerita ini emang panjang. Gapapa deh kayak sinetron, itu lebih masuk akal ketimbang kalian bilang kayak acara talk show wkwkwkw.**

 **Hayooo... ngaku siapa yang kemarin ngebully Kushina?**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca story ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.**

 **Monday, September of fourth, 2017**

 _ **Sincerely**_

 _ **Ozellie Ozel**_


	17. Chapter 17: Bukan Komandan Toneri Lagi

_Keputusanku memang salah._

 _Menikah dengan Sasuke atau tidak, hasilnya... semua tetap menjadi yang terburuk._

 _Minato-kun tetap depresi karena kepergianku. Bahkan dia lebih memilih jika video itu tersebar, daripada harus kehilanganku._

 _Seandainya sedari awal aku jujur, pasti tidak akan terjadi hal seperti waktu itu._

 _Antara aku, Minato-kun, dan Naruto-kun... tidak akan rumit begini._

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **Those are Precious**_ **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate: Mature**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: NaruHina**

 _ **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning :**_ **Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EBI,** _ **Boring, Typos**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Those are Precious**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **17: Bukan Komandan Toneri Lagi**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **...**

Hinata memandangi jam dinding yang sejak tadi berlalu mendahului waktu. Sudah setengah jam berlalu, tetapi urusan di ruangan berukuran lima belas kali lima belas meter ini tak kunjung usai. Salahkan saja si asisten PresDir yang pelupa dan tidak memberitahu mengenap jadwal penting ini, bahkan batang hidung Sasori tak muncul-muncul sedari tadi. Pria berambut merah itu suka sekali menyusahkan Hinata yang notabene bekerja sebagai sekretaris PresDir.

"Tolong sediakan beberapa gelas kopi hitam untuk rapat hari ini!" perintah Hinata dengan sopan pada seorang pria bertubuh kecil yang bertugas sebagai _office_ _boy_ di kantor ini. "Jangan lupa membeli beberapa kudapan juga." Dia mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari saku blazernya dan memberikan pada lelaki itu. "Jangan lupa bawa bukti tagihannya kalau tidak mau kena _sembur_ , Sora _-san_!" candanya. Sora adalah seorang lelaki yang sekarang menjabat sebagai kepala divisi keuangan, dan menggantikan ayah Hinata yang telah dipindahtugaskan ke benua Amerika.

 _Office_ _boy_ itu menyunggingkan senyum geli. "Baiklah, Hinata _-san_ ," jawab lelaki itu sopan. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

Hinata mengamati sekelilingnya. Senyum puas tersungging di bibir penuhnya. Hari ini akan diadakan rapat besar antara petinggi perusahaan yang memegang saham di Grand Tokyo Building, gedung multifungsi yang mana dimiliki oleh banyak perusahaan yang terbagi dalam beberapa besar saham. Sebagai pemilik saham terbesar, yaitu Sabaku Inc, maka mereka menjadi tuan rumah di setiap pertemuan yang diadakan setahun sekali ini. Di antaranya, ada lima belas perusahaan yang masing-masing memegang jumlah saham yang berbeda-beda pula. Hari ini, mereka akan melelang saham milik Sarutobi Foundation.

Perusahaan Sarutobi Foundation bergerak di bidang ekspor dan impor pangan. Perusahaan yang sudah berdiri selama lima puluh tahun tersebut telah bangkrut. Semakin maju zaman, semakin banyak pula pesaingnya. Hal inilah yang membuat perusahaan tersebut bangkrut. Apalagi putra Sarutobi tidak kompeten dalam berbisnis.

Sebagai sekretaris Sabaku Gaara, jelas Hinata memiliki andil besar dalam suksesnya rapat kali ini. Lagipula, dia tidak ingin mempermalukan perusahaannya sendiri jika nantinya ada kekacauan di rapat besar seperti ini. Bisa-bisa dia terkena semburan pasir Gaara. "Yui _-san_ , pot bunga itu dipindahkan saja ke sudut sana!" Hinata menyuruh seorang _office_ _girl_ untuk menggeser beberapa pot bunga yang berada di dekat meja presentasi. Bunga-bunga itu mengganggu pemandangan karena ukurannya yang terlalu besar. "Atau bisa dipindahkan ke _rooftop_ saja."

Yui mengangguk singkat. Kemudian, dia dan salah satu temannya mengangkat pot bunga itu keluar dari ruang rapat.

Hinata berkeliling dan melihat-lihat apakah ada hal yang mengganggu lagi. Beberapa gelas kopi hitam sudah disediakan di _pantry_ , dan ada juga kudapan lezat. Selain itu proyektor sudah siap dipergunakan untuk memulai presentasi nanti. Bahkan susunan acara sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa oleh Hinata.

Wanita manis itu telah selesai memantau keapikan ruangan rapat ini. Dia berhenti melangkah tepat di depan jendela kaca. Hari ini cahaya matahari sangat silau. Dia hanya bisa berharap jika rapat kali ini akan sukses seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Mata keperakannya melebar saat mendapati mobil-mobil mewah para petinggi perusahaan datang silih-berganti.

"Astaga!" Hinata terlonjak kaget, bahkan sampai mundur satu langkah. Dia memutar tubuhnya ke arah pintu keluar. "Dimana PresDir Sabaku?" tanyanya pada salah seorang petugas _cleaning_ _service_ yang mengepel pintu masuk ruang rapat.

"Tadi saya lihat, beliau masih di ruangannya," jawab petugas _cleaning_ _service_ tersebut tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum. "Terima kasih," katanya seraya berjalan cepat. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk kembali ke lantai 27. Berharap saja jika bos tercintanya melihat jam dan menyadari bahwa dia terlambat. Dia harus menyambut kedatangan para pejabat tinggi seorang diri.

 **TING**

Pintu lift terbuka. Napas Hinata hampir saja berhenti saat melihat keberadaan bosnya di dalam sana. "Astaga, PresDir _-sama_. Kupikir Anda tidak tahu jika para pejabat sudah datang," kata Hinata dengan ekspresi heboh seraya memasuki lift. Di sebelah Gaara, ada Sasori yang sedang terkikik geli tanpa melepas pandangan mata coklat madunya dari wajah Hinata.

"Bos tercinta kita memang lambat!" ledek Sasori sambil melirik sinis pada Gaara yang bersikap acuh tak acuh. "Untung ada aku yang mengingatkannya."

"Diamlah, Sasori!" tukas Gaara kesal saat sepupu jahilnya mulai berujar. Dia melirik jam tangan Rolex di pergelangan kirinya. "Cih, sudah terlambat!" decihnya kesal.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. Dia pun sama gelisahnya dengan Gaara saat ini. Reputasi perusahaan akan tercoreng jika tidak ada Gaara maupun wakilnya yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. "Ini semua salah PresDir." Hinata menghentakkan kakinya. "Kenapa bisa terlambat seperti ini? Padahal sudah kuberitahu sebelumnya jika..."

"Sekarang kau sudah berani melawan, ya," Gaara menatap sinis sang sekretaris. Bukannya mencari cara bagaimana agar cepat sampai di lantai dasar, Hinata malah memarahi Gaara. Siapa sebenarnya bos disini? Gaara mendengus kesal kala mendapati ekspresi merengut di wajah Hinata.

"Tentu saja Hinata kita sudah mulai berani melawan, mentang-mentang hampir setahun menjadi sekretarismu, Gaara!" sahut Sasori seraya menyeringai jahil pada Hinata yang semakin cemberut.

Hinata mendecak kesal. Kalau Sasori sudah ikut campur, pasti akan semakin runyam. Apalagi si surai merah itu suka sekali mengganggunya. "Jangan jadi _kompor_ , Sasori!" sindirnya tajam. "Kalau meledak bisa tahu rasa kau!"

"Wow wow, santai, Cantik," Sasori terkekeh geli. "Para petinggi itu rela menunggu kita sampai kapanpun."

Gaara dan Hinata memutar bola mata secara bersamaan. Mulut berisik Sasori merusak indera pendengaran mereka. Ketiganya kembali diam hingga akhirnya menyadari bahwa kini mereka telah berada di lantai dasar.

Gaara, Hinata, dan Sasori keluar dari lift dengan langkah terburu-buru, pasalnya beberapa petugas resepsionis tampak kewalahan merespon pertanyaan para pejabat lain yang masih tertahan disana.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan kami, Tuan-Tuan sekalian." Gaara membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. Sasori dan Hinata mengikuti pergerakan bosnya dari belakang. Setelah itu ketiga kembali berdiri tegak, diikuti oleh dua manusia di belakangnya.

"Seharusnya Anda bisa menjaga kedisiplinan, berbeda sekali dengan pemimpin Sabaku Inc terdahulu."

Gaara terhenyak ketika mendengar ocehan beberapa pejabat yang tidak menyukainya. Ini bukan sekedqr alasan kedisiplinan waktu semata. Para pejabat tersebut memang tidak menyukai Gaara. Pasalnya, sosok Gaara sangat tegas dan arogan, melebih ayahnya. Apalagi kemahirannya dalam berbisnis sangat tidak menguntungkan perusahaan lain yang bergerak di bidang yang sama. Ditambah pula dengan kepemilikan saham terbesar di Grand Tokyo Building, yang mana menjadi perdebatan para pemilik saham yang berlomba-lomba untuk menjatuhkan pemilik saham lainnya agar bisa mendapatkan saham besar.

PresDir Sabaku mengepalkan tangannya guna meredam emosinya. Dia tidak ingin terpancing amarah dan menunjukkan keburukan tempramental di hadapan para karyawan-karyawati Sabaku Inc. "Maafkan saya, Tuan-Tuan sekalian." Dia membungkukkan kembali tubuhnya.

Sasori menatap iba pada Gaara. Di usia seperti ini, sepupunya itu terlalu dikekang hingga menunjukkan sikap yang benar-benar bukan gayanya. Dia hidupndi bawah bayang-bayang keluarga Sabaku yang menegakkan kedisiplinan, juga kepatuhan. _Seorang kepala adalah raja_. Itulah prinsip mereka, hingga siapapun tak akan berani melawannya. Demikian juga dengan Gaara yang di bawah tekanan sang ayah yang berkuasa. Mungkin karena hal ini pulalah, calon istri Gaara berani main _serong_ dengan Naruto. Bagaimanapun, para wanita lebih menyukai lelaki tangguh seperti si pirang itu, ketimbang lelaki penurut _macam_ Gaara.

"Uhm... kalau begitu, silahkan Tuan-Tuan sekalian memasuki ruang rapat," ujar Hinata guna menghentikan aura permusuhan di antara para pejabat tinggi dan PresDir Sabaku Inc. Lagipula tidak ada untungnya jika mereka mempertontonkan perdebatan antara bos-bos besar itu di hadapan banyak orang.

Gaara menyunggingkan senyum simpul. Sekretarisnya cukup pandai melihat-lihat situasi. Dia tidak salah memilih sekretaris seperti Hinata. "Silahkan!"

Mereka berjalan memasuki lift yang akan membawa mereka ke ruang rapat. Lift di gedung Sabaku sangat besar. Muat menampung tiga puluh orang sekaligus. Tetapi, karena tidak ingin membuat suasana lift semakin sesak, mereka membaginya menjadi dua kuota. Yang pertama memasuki lift adalah Gaara, sebagai pemimpin di perusahaan, Sasori, serta beberapa pejabat tinggi. Sementara di kuota selanjutnya, Hinata memandu pejabat lainnya menuju ruang rapat dengan lift berbeda.

Di dalam lift yang dipandu Hinata, hanya berisikan sepuluh orang saja yang semuanya berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Beda halnya dengan lift Gaara yang mengangkut beberapa pejabat wanita. Sebagai seorang wanita sendiri, jelas saja Hinata gugup luar biasa. Apalagi saat salah seorang pria mengedipkan mata padanya.

Pria itu berperawakan tinggi dan besar. Seringai di bibirnya membuat bulu roma Hinata merinding. Dia merasa takut, apalagi saat pria itu mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Sekali-kali, kulit lengan kecoklatannya menggesek-gesek lengan Hinata yang putih mulus. Awalnya Hinata diam saja, pikirannya masih positif. Namun, lama-kelamaan dia risih juga ketika pria yang merupakan petinggi Raikage Group tersebut, semakin intens menggesekkan lengannya.

Bibir hinata ingin berteriak kencang. Namun dia masih bisa menahan kemarahan di hatinya. Dia harus mencoba untuk tidak mempermalukan dirinya. Tetapi ada ketidakrelaan di benaknya kala lelaki parubaya itu semakin merajalela. Hinata menarik mundur dirinya dan menjauh dari tubuh pria tersebut. Bukannya berhenti, pria itu malah berdiri di samping Hinata. Tanpa malu-malu dia menggenggam jari kelingking kanan Hinata.

"Bisa minggir sedikit?"

Hinata tercengang kala menyadari seseorang berdiri di antara mereka. Otomatis saja kelingkingnya terlepas dari genggaman pria tersebut. Mata keperakannya melebar kala melihat sesosok pria tinggi dengan mata biru bersinar dan surai putih yang tampak halus. Pria itu menoleh padanya dengan tatapan datar, namun memancarkan kehangatan. Sepertinya pria itu bermaksud untuk melindungi Hinata dari lelaki hidung belang tadi.

"Terima kasih," gumam Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hn." Pria itu bersikap acuh, namun terlihat begitu keren di mata Hinata. Lihat saja, mata mutiara Hinata yang tidak kunjung berkedip. "Awas kelilipan!" seru pria itu tanpa melihat Hinata.

"A-Anda peka sekali," sahut Hinata pelan untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman kecil kala pintu lift telah terbuka. Para pejabat dibiarkannya agar keluar terlebih dahulu, kemudian diikuti olehnya. Mata Hinata tak kunjung usai menatap surai putih pria yang menolongnya barusan. Pikirannya berputar-putar seolah sedang mencari serpihan memori yang pernah tersimpan di otaknya. Hatinya tidak bisa meragu. Dia memang pernah melihat pria itu, hanya saja lupa dimana persisnya.

"Bosmu memanggilmu!"

Suara itu sungguh familiar untuk Hinata. Dia memang pernah mendengar alunan datar namun penuh ketegasan di dalamnya. "A-Anda..."

"Bosmu memanggilmu." Pria itu mengulangi perkataannya dengan suara lebih tegas. Sontak saja Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap ke arah podium, dimana Sasori sedang mendecih kala mata mereka beradu. Secepat kilat Hinata berjalan menghampiri partnernya.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata.

Sasori menghela napas kasar. "Bukannya kerja malah, menggoda bos besar."

Hinata mendecak kesal. Dia merasa dikucilkan dengan sindiran Sasori barusan. Apa maksudnya dengan menggoda? Apakah sejak tadi dia tampak seperti menggoda pria itu. "Aku tidak menggoda siapapun," kilahnya.

"Terserahmulah!" gerutu Sasori kesal. "Sekarang kau cari berkas yang akan kupresentasikan!" titahnya.

Dengan wajah merengut, Hinata melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sasori. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak ingin berdebat meskipun hatinya memberontak ingin. Perlahan dia beranjak mundur san mempersilahkan Sasori untuk memulai sesi presentasinya.

Hanya dalam waktu tiga jam saja, rapat tersebut selesai. Meski terjadi perdebatan alot, namun akhirnya mereka telah mengambil keputusan akhir. Sepuluh persen saham milik Sarutobi Foundation kini telah berpindah ke tangan si pria bersurai putih yang ternyata adalah pemilik Otsutsuki Group. Semua pihak telah menyetujui hal itu. Dikarenakan pertambahan saham yang dimiliki Otsutsuki Group, maka kini pemegang saham tertinggi di Grand Tokyo Building dikuasai oleh dua perusahaan yaitu Otsutsuki Group dan Sabaku Inc, yang masing-masing memiliki dua puluh lima persen saham.

Sejak tadi Hinata tidak berhenti memutuskan pandangannya dari pria tersebut. Otaknya masih berusaha keras menemukan siapa sebenarnya pria itu, dan syukurnya jawaban yang dia inginkan telah diketemukan. Wanita Hyuga itu segera beranjak kala melihat si pemimpin Otsutsuki Group akan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Otsutsuki _-sama_!" Suara Hinata menggelegar. Bukan hanya pria Otsutsuki itu saja yang berhenti, namun orang-orang di sekeliling mereka pun ikut menoleh padanya. Wanita itu berlari menghampirinya. "Otsutsuki _-sama_ , saya Hyuga Hinata yang pernah melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan Anda," sapanya ramah. Pria tampan itu hanya menarik sudut bibirnya lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun, secara refleks, Hinata menariknya. "Otsutsuki _-sama_ , perihal yang tadi, saya mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi!" Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai permohonan terima kasih.

Pria bersurai putih itu berbalik dan menatap mata Hinata lamat-lamat. Pancaran matanya sungguh berkharisma hingga Hinata merasa terkesima olehnya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya dia mengagumi seseorang hingga seperti ini. "Zoyama. Mami Guren. Komandan!" sahut pria itu tegas. "Ingat itu baik-baik!" Dia berbalik lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih termangu.

"Astaga! Aku tidak percaya jika sekretaris cantik ini diacuhkan!"

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya kala suara cempreng Sasori meledek padanya. "Diam kau!" gerutunya. Ruang rapat hanya menyisakan dia dan Sasori saja, makanya mereka bebas teriak-teriak seperti ini.

"Harga dirimu jatuh sebelum terjual, Nona," ledek Sasori lagi. Kali ini dia tertawa lepas sambil memukul-mukul meja podium. "Otsutsuki _-sama_..." Sasori menirukan intonasi Hinata saat memanggil bos besar Otsutsuki tersebut.

Hinata mendengus kasar. " _Partner_ gila!" umpatnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat yang hanya menyisakan Sasori seorang. Di dalam hatinya dia merenung mengenai tiga hal si bos besar Otsutsuki tadi.

Zoyama.

Mami Guren.

Komandan.

"Apa sih maksudnya?" gumam Hinata masih bingung.

Bahkan setelah kepulangannya dari kantor hingga di dalam apartemennya, otaknya tak juga menangkap apa maksud pria bersurai putih itu. "Apa maksudnya?" Hinata berbaring di atas sofa. Pakaian kerjanya belum berganti meski matahari sudah terbenam. Kepalanya memandangi lampu yang menyala tanpa kesilauan sama sekali. Dia masih dalam keadaan termenung.

Tangannya meraih ponsel pintar yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja kaca. Dengan cepat dia membuka aplikasi _google_ dan mengetik kata Zoyama disana. Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, muncullah beberapa sumber yang terkait dengan Zoyama. Mata keperakan Hinata menelusuri semua dan memilih secara _random_ salah satu situs.

 **Praktek Aborsi Ilegal di Zoyama Digerebek oleh Satuan Kepolisian**

Mata Hinata melebar kala membaca kata _aborsi_. Tampaknya dia mengingat sesuatu tentang hal itu. Hanya saja dia masih tidak mengingat secara tepat apa yang terjadi di Zoyama yang memiliki keterkaitan dengan bos besar Otsutsuki Group.

 **Komandan Otsutsuki Mundur dari Jabatannya**

Hinata membaca artikel lain yang kali ini membahas tentang Otsutsuki. "Otsutsuki?" gumamnya heran. Dia mengetik sebuah nama _Komandan Otsutsuki_ dan muncullah semua foto seseorang yang Hinata bingungkan sejak tadi. Pria bersurai putih dengan seragam kepolisian Jepang yang dikenakannya. Di gambar tersebut, Komandan Otsutsuki tengah menjadi inspektur upacara.

"Bukannya dia Otsutsuki _-sama_? Tetapi kenapa wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Komandan Otsutsuki yang..." Hinata terlonjak kaget. Dia sudah mengingat siapa pria itu yang sebenarnya. "Dia... dia adalah polisi yang menolongku saat d-di Zoyama!" Wanita manis itu beranjak dari sofa lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegak. "Pasti dia menertawakan kebodohanku tadi."

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan kembali berbaring tidur. Dia tidak menyadari jika keberadaan Otsutsuki adalah kisah baru untuknya.

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **...**

 **Holla... Ozel kembali.**

 **Chapter lalu memang gak ada NaruHinanya, sekarang pun begitu. Kemungkinan chapter depan juga gak ada hehe**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca story ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.**

 **Thursday, September of seventh, 2017**

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Ozellie Ozel**_


	18. Chapter 18: Keruh

**Praktek Aborsi Ilegal di Zoyama Digerebek oleh Satuan Kepolisian**

Mata Hinata melebar kala membaca kata aborsi. Tampaknya dia mengingat sesuatu tentang hal itu. Hanya saja dia masih tidak mengingat secara tepat apa yang terjadi di Zoyama yang memiliki keterkaitan dengan bos besar Otsutsuki Group.

 **Komandan Otsutsuki Mundur dari Jabatannya**

Hinata membaca artikel lain yang kali ini membahas tentang Otsutsuki. "Otsutsuki?" gumamnya heran. Dia mengetik sebuah nama Komandan Otsutsuki dan muncullah semua foto seseorang yang Hinata bingungkan sejak tadi. Pria bersurai putih dengan seragam kepolisian Jepang yang dikenakannya. Di gambar tersebut, Komandan Otsutsuki tengah menjadi inspektur upacara.

"Bukannya dia Otsutsuki-sama? Tetapi kenapa wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Komandan Otsutsuki yang..." Hinata terlonjak kaget. Dia sudah mengingat siapa pria itu yang sebenarnya. "Dia... dia adalah polisi yang menolongku saat d-di Zoyama!" Wanita manis itu beranjak dari sofa lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegak. "Pasti dia menertawakan kebodohanku tadi."

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan kembali berbaring tidur. Dia tidak menyadari jika keberadaan Otsutsuki adalah kisah baru untuknya.

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Those are Precious milik Ozellie Ozel**

 **Rate: Mature**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Gajeness, OOC, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EBI, Boring, Typos**

 **...**

 **Those are Precious**

 **Chapter 18: Keruh**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

Sakura berdiri di belakang salah satu pilar kokoh yang menahan pondasi gedung sebuah apartemen elit. Mata hijaunya yang cemerlang menatap seorang pria bersurai pirang yang selama tiga bulan ini menjadi target incarannya. Kelihaiannya dalam memata-matai perlu diacungkan jempol. Keberadaannya sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh sang target. Meskipun dia harus rela berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal demi menghilangkan jika sewaktu-waktu rasa kecurigaan pria tersebut timbul.

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa Sakura bersedia hidup nomaden seperti itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman kecilnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Satu jam setelah Kushina melarikan diri, dia pun ikut pergi meninggalkan rumah Sasuke. Dia pun tidak mau menjadi samsak si Uchiha sebagai pelampiasan atas kepergian sang istri. Lebih baik, jika dia menyingkir dari kehidupan Sasuke untuk selamanya lalu mencari mangsa baru yang bisa membuatnya hidup tenang untuk beberapa bulan ke depan atau mungkin, jika dia berhasil menjerat targetnya kali ini, dia bisa hidup enak untuk selama-lamanya. Namun tentunya itu semua butuh perjuangan keras. Sakura harus memutarbalikkan otak cerdasnya agar menemukan cara jitu untuk menarik perhatian Naruto.

Mungkin pada awalnya dia optimis bisa mendapatkan si playboy Naruto dengan paras cantik dan tubuh semampainya. Namun kali ini, optimismenya berkurang drastis. Pasalnya, selama tiga bulan dia mengamati Naruto, selalu ada si wanita bersurai indigo yang sangat akrab dengannya. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung, Naruto sering mengunjungi kamar wanita itu pada malam hari, lalu keluar di pagi-pagi buta. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan Sakura begitu saja. Mau tak mau dia harus bisa menarik perhatian Naruto secepatnya, sebelum wanita indigo itu hamil dan memaksa Naruto untuk menikahinya, mengingat begitu intensnya mereka menginap bersama. Pengalaman bersama banyak pria sudah membuat Sakura belajar banyak akan taktik wanita.

"Sudah sejak sebulan aku mengamatimu."

Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti berdetak kala mendapati seorang pria berwajah tampan meski dipenuhi tindikan di wajahnya datang menghampirinya. Pria yang pernah menjadi partner seks Sakura itu menyunggingkan senyum cela melihat tingkah konyol temannya itu. "M-Mau apa kau kemari?" Sakura berusaha menepis kegugupannya dengan melototkan mata hijaunya.

Namun lelaki bersurai oranye tersebut malah semakin menyunggingkan lebar senyum celanya. Di mata abu-abunya, mimik Sakura sungguh konyol dan menggemaskan. Ingin sekali dia membawa wanita cantik itu ke atas ranjang. "Kau menjadikan Naruto sebagai targetmu selanjutnya?" Dia mengamati penampilan Sakura dari atas hingga ke ujung kaki. Tak ada barang-barang mewah yang melekat di sekujur tubuh wanita itu. Hal ini tentu membuat Pain bertanya-tanya. Mengapa Sakura yang biasanya selalu modis, kini menjadi wanita miskin?

"Mana semua berlianmu?" Pain menaikkan alisnya. "Biasanya kau tak pernah ketinggalan memamerkan berlian besar dari salah satu dari sekian banyak korbanmu."

Jika seorang pria berkata seperti itu, respon alamiah seorang wanita normal adalah menampar Pain. Namun pengecualian untuk Sakura, dia malah menyunggingkan senyum kecil seolah hal tersebut lucu baginya. "Kau benar! Aku menjual berlian mahalku untuk mengisi perut ini," katanya sambil mengusap perutnya.

Mata Pain terbelalak menatap perut Sakura. "Kau hamil?" Dia memekik pelan.

"Dasar bodoh!" kata Sakura ketus. Dia melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam Pain. "Maksudku, semua harta kujual untuk menghidupi diriku!"

"Lalu Sasuke, bukannya kau menumpang hidup dengannya?" tanya Pain bingung. Dia tahu perihal persahabatan konyol antara Sakura dan Sasuke yang dilabeli sebuah komitmen memuakkan, yaitu teman masa kecil.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Tidak lagi," jawabnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Pain. Tetapi si lelaki berambut oranye itu terus mengikuti langkah Sakura hingga membuat wanita itu merasa tidak nyaman. "Apa maumu?" ketusnya. Dia tidak suka jika Pain mengikutinya seperti ini. Apalagi, Sakura mulai merasakan hal yang tidak mengenakkan dari cara lelaki itu mengamatinya.

Pain menyunggingkan tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau menjual semua berlianmu sementara kau bisa..."

"Aku bukan pelacur lagi!" Sakura menyela ucapan Pain. Dia tidak menyukai jika kehidupan masa lalunya diungkit. "Kalau itu yang ingin kau tahu."

"Kau bertobat?" Mulut Pain ternganga seolah kabar yang dia dengar adalah berita mengenai kiamat. "Kau bertobat?" ulangnya dengan wajah seolah apa yang didengarnya adalah hal termustahil terjadi.

"Diamlah, Bajingan!" umpat Sakura marah. Dia menunjuk wajah Pain dengan telunjuknya. "Kalau kau datang kesini untuk merusak kehidupanku, lebih baik kau pergi saja karena aku sudah tidak punya apapun untuk kau rebut."

Pain masih terkekeh sembari menepis lembut telunjuk Sakura dari hadapannya. Dia mengamati penampilan Sakura yang lusuh dan jauh dari kemodisan seperti biasanya. Senyum sinis tersungging di bibir pria berusia 35 tahun tersebut. Tampaknya penampilan lusuh Sakura cukup menarik perhatiannya. "Apa kau mau menjadi bagianku?" Dia menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Sakura menekukkan wajahnya kala mendapati seringai di bibir pria itu. "Sudah kukatakan, bukan, lebih baik kau menjauhiku!" tukasnya meledak marah.

Alih-alih pergi, Pain malah menarik tangan Sakura hingga wanita cantik itu dengan terpaksa agar masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di depan gedung. Dia tidak peduli akan tubuh Sakura yang terus meronta dan memancing keingintahuan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Setelah mereka memasuki mobil Pain, dengan cepat dia membungkam bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya hingga perlahan rontaan wanita itu semakin melemah. Wanita itu mulai menikmati setiap lumatan yang diberikan Pain secara cuma-cuma. Lidah mereka saling bergelut dan membelit. Tubuh Sakura yang berada di pangkuan Pain semakin mempermudah pria itu untuk menerobos isi mulut Sakura yang beraroma kayu manis.

Sakura turut membalas ciuman panas Pain. Bokongnya bergerak gelisah saat menyadari betapa besarnya penis Pain yang telah menegang. Deru napas keduanya memberat dan memburu. Bokong sintal Sakura semakin gencar bergoyang lincah di atas paha Pain yang berbalutkan bahan katun. "Uhmm!" Jemarinya meremas surai oranye Pain kala ciuman mereka kian menggila. Apalagi ketika jemari Pain menggelitik puting susu Sakura yang juga ikut menegang dari luar pakaiannya

"Huft!" Pain melepaskan ciumannya sepihak. Dia sudah tidak sanggup mengimbangi sesi ciuman Sakura yang panas dan liar. Sensasi panas ini benar-benar dirindukannya. Mata kelabunya menyorot penuh kesenangan saat melihat wajah memerah wanita itu. "Akan kuberi kau kekuasaan di perusahaanku asal kau mau menjadi wanita simpananku!" tawarnya pada Sakura.

Wanita cantik itu menyunggingkan senyum remeh. Dia sudah mengatakan sebelumnya jika dia tidak tertarik untuk terjun kembali ke dalam dunia kelamnya. "Aku bisa mendapatkan uang dengan caraku sendiri," tolaknya lalu menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari pangkuan Pain. Kemudian, tangannya hendak membuka pintu mobil namun pergerakannya ditahan oleh Pain. "Apa maumu, Pain?"

"Jabatan yang kuberikan adalah sebagai asisten pribadiku," tawar Pain lagi. Dia tidak mau kehikangan kesempatan untuk menjadikan Sakura sebagai wanita idamannya.

"Dasar Hidung Belang! Apa istrimu belum cukup memuaskanmu, huh?" Sakura mendecih lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam erat, dan berusaha mengenyahkan nafsunya yang meningkat pasca aksi ciumannya dengan Pain tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Pain mengangkat bahunya pertanda acuh. Dia terdiam sesaat hingga pada akhirnya senyuman tersungging di bibir tipis Pain. Dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang pastinya bisa membuat Sakura menurut padanya. "Rinnegan Group bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Naruto. Sudah pasti aku punya celah untuk memberimu peluang, Sakura. Kau bisa memanfaatkan peluang yang ada."

Sakura tersentak mendengar penuturan Pain. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan pria itu barusan. Jika perusahaan Pain bekerja sama dengan Naruto, tentunya mereka akan sering bertemu. Kenapa dia baru terpikirkan sekarang?

"Dengar!" Sakura menarik atensi Pain dengan tatapan tajam emeraldnya. "Jika aku sampai ketahuan sebagai wanita simpananmu, kubunuh kau!" ancamnya tak main-main.

"Kau semakin menggairahkan ketika marah," goda Pain lalu mengecup pipi Sakura. "Aku tidak sabar mencicipimu, Sayangku," ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan gedung apartemen bersama Sakura.

Sudah kesekian kalinya, Hinata merasa kegelian saat lubang telinganya ditiup-tiup oleh seorang pria bersurai pirang, yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya. Namun, imannya masih kuat untuk mengabaikan godaan Naruto yang sulit diabaikan. Dia masih menatap layar televisi yang menayangkan berita kriminal dengan mimik serius terpasang di wajahnya, meskipun sejak tadi mulutnya tak sabaran untuk memarahi tingkah Naruto yang sungguh mengganggu. Ini malam minggu, sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah jika keduanya merenggut kenikmatan duniawi bersama di atas ranjang. Tetapi ada hal yang masih membebani Hinata bahkan menurunkan libidonya drastis. Dia sedang tidak ingin bercinta. Itu saja alasannya.

"Belakangan hari ini kau semakin sering menonton tayangan kriminal seperti itu?" Naruto merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata. Dia sudah menyerah dengan aksinya tadi. Mata birunya menatap program televisi yang sedang tayang.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Tak apa, aku sedang bosan saja," jawabnya seadanya.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya kala jawaban itu terlontar dari bibir Hinata. Pandangan matanya teralih pada sahabat cantiknya tersebut. "Aku bisa membuatmu tidak bosan lagi. Wanna try?" Dia mengedipkan matanya pada wanita itu.

Hinata menatap dalam-dalam netra biru Naruto. Dia bisa melihat gejolak nafsu di dalamnya. "Aku tak ingin seks," katanya frontal.

"Wow, kau bisa membacaku, Sayang," kata Naruto seraya mengangkat kepalanya dan mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir Hinata, lalu kembali rebahan. "Tapi aku memang butuh seks," ujarnya tanpa di-filter. "Atau aku jajan lagi," godanya disertai ancaman.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Tak ada gunanya meladeni topik percakapan Naruto yang seperti ini. Lebih baik dia mencari topik lain yang bisa menurunkan libido Naruto. "Kau tahu pemilik Otsutsuki Group?" tanyanya dengan tenang. Sejujurnya, inilah yang akhir-akhir ini menguras pikirannya.

Dahi Naruto mengernyit. "Maksudmu Hamura-san?" tanyanya.

"Hamura-san?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya juga. "Bukankah pemilik Otsutsuki Group adalah Otsutsuki Toneri?"

"Oh, dia adalah PresDir, bukan owner. Tetapi memang sekarang kendali Otsutsuki Group ada padanya," kata Naruto datar. Dia enggan membahas ini sebenarnya. Apalagi jika dia ingat memori saat Toneri meringkusnya terkait aborsi ilegal di Zoyama, lalu menginterogasinya layaknya pelaku pembunuhan berencana. "Kenapa?" Tetapi dia ingin tahu mengapa Hinata menanyakan tentang si polisi sialan itu.

"Kudengar Otsutsuki Toneri-sama adalah mantan anggota kepolisian. Apa itu benar?" Hinata mengorek informasi dari Naruto. Dia yakin jika sebenarnya Naruto mengenal betul sosok Toneri.

Naruto mendecih kesal. Dia beranjak dari pangkuan paha Hinata, lalu memilih duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau suka padanya?" tanyanya ketus. "Kenapa ingin tahu sekali?"

Hinata melototkan matanya kala mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Apalagi saat ekspresi kesal di wajah Naruto sempat membuatnya bergidik ngeri. "T-Tidak, hanya saja aku... bertemu dengannya di kantor dua hari lalu." Dia tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan sendiri mengenai kekesalan Naruto.

"Mau apa dia datang ke Sabaku Inc?" Naruto meraih remote lalu mematikan tayangan televisi. Sepertinya dia dalam mood yang buruk sekarang. Dia tidak peduli dengan ekspresi cemberut Hinata padanya. "Ada kontrak bisnis?"

"Ya begitulah," sahut Hinata sekenanya. Dia sudah menghapal watak Naruto. Jika sudah keras seperti ini, ada baiknya jika Hinata melunak. Wanita manis it beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur. "Mau kopi?" tawarnya pada Naruto yang terlihat kurang nyaman karena sejak tadi kebutuhan biologisnya tertahan.

"Ingin seks!" jawab Naruto dengan suara nyaring. Dia ikut beranjak dari sofa dan mengikuti Hinata ke dapur.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Tampaknya mood Naruto mulai menormal. "Tunggu saja di sofa! Dapur bukan mainanmu!" ujar Hinata tanpa merespon godaan Naruto barusan. Dia menyeduh air panas untuk dua gelas kopi buatannya. Sayangnya, tanda peringatannya ditepis oleh sahabat pirangnya. Bahkan Naruto melingkari kedua lengannya di perut Hinata dari belakang.

"Dapur bisa jadi tempat mainku. Improvisasi!" Naruto menciumi tengkuk Hinata seraya mematikan kompor listrik. "Membungkuklah!" titahnya.

Malam ini Hinata hanya mengenakan baby doll biru muda yang panjangnya bahkan menutupi betis. Sama sekali tidak terbuka, namun tetap saja otak Naruto tak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal mesum tentang tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau, Naruto-kun," Hinata menepis lengan Naruto dengan lembut agar pria itu tidak merasa tersinggung.

"Ada apa, sih?" Intonasi Naruto mulai menaik. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah pada wanita cantik ini. "Kau sedang menstruasi?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya sedang tidak mau melakukannya." Dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Jujur saja, dia sudah bosan dengan semua yang telah dia lakukan bersama Naruto. Seperti tak berarti sama sekali. Mereka tidur bersama. Saling memuji satu sama lain. Memberi kabar setiap kali rutinitas mereka sedikit melenceng dari jadwal. Bahkan mereka sering kencan di tempat-tempat romantis dan berakhir di kamar suite hotel. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. Bahkan pernah suatu kali, seorang resepsionis hotel menawarkan paket istimewa untuk pengantin baru pada mereka. Dan parahnya lagi, Naruto mengangguk setuju dan membeli paket khusus pengantin baru itu. Mereka bercinta sepanjang waktu seolah sepasang suami istri yang mengejar target untuk menghasilkan seorang bayi. Lama-kelamaan Hinata sadar bahwa semua yang dia lakukan bersama Naruto tak ada gunanya. Toh Naruto masih jajan, walaupun tidak seintes dulu. Toh juga status masih sahabat, meskipun banyak orang berpikir jika mereka sepasang kekasih .

Naruto mendecih kesal. Dia berjalan cepat mengikuti Hinata yang sedang merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya. Dengan tatapan marah, Naruto membuka kausnya dan menanggalkan celananya. Tubuhnya hanya berbalutkan celana dalam abu-abu. Lututnya menaiki ranjang dan menindih Hinata yang sedang berada dalam posisi menyamping. Dia ingin mencumbu Hinata malam ini. Kenapa wanita itu sangat egois?

"Kau cemburu karena kemarin aku menghabiskan waktu bersama mantan tunangan bosmu?" Naruto menipiskan jarak antara mereka. Hidung mancungnya menggesek telinga Hinata seraya meniup napasnya disana. "Kami tidak tidur bersama, kalau kau mau tahu."

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Dia mengingat betul bagaimana Naruto mengatakan hal-hal yang menurutnya menjijikkan di hadapan rekan kerjanya. Perlahan dia telentang dan menatap tajam mata biru Naruto. "Apa maksudmu berkata bahwa tubuhku nikmat?" Intonasi Hinata meningkat. "Di depan Gaara-san, bosku? Kau merendahkanku!"

Inilah kekesalan Hinata sejak kemarin. Dia melihat dengan matanya sendiri, bagaimana Naruto menggandeng Kin Tsuchi, yang tak lain adalah mantan tunangan Gaara. Lalu, dengan terang-terangan tanpa beban, Naruto berkata bahwa rasa Hinata nikmat. Dan itu semua dilontarkannya di depan Sasori dan Gaara, yang notabene adalah rekan kerja Hinata sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf!" kata Naruto seraya menghembuskan napas kasar. "Lagipula aku berkata jujur. Kau itu nikmat, Hinata-chan!"

"Pergilah!" tukas Hinata dengan suara datar. "Aku tak ingin melakukannya bersamamu." Bohong. Hinata juga ingin bercinta dengan Naruto. Tetapi dia tidak mau membuat semua semakin runyam. Hubungan bodoh di antara keduanya harus dihentikan segera, sebelum dia semakin jatuh ke dalam rasa sakitnya pengkhianatan.

Emosi Naruto terpancing. Dia mencengkeram kuat-kuat kedua pergelangan tandan Hinata hanya dengan tang kanannya. Matanya menyalak tanda marah. "Sialan! Apa maumu sebenarnya?" teriaknya frustasi. "Awalnya kau yang menggodaku... kau meminta untuk kutiduri. Lalu tiba-tiba kau menjauh seolah tidak pernah bermesraan denganku, Jalang! Sok suci kau!"

Jantung Hinata semakin berdetak kencang kala mendengar semua makian Naruto padanya. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dia menelanjangi dirinya sendiri untuk menggoda Naruto. Memohon agar disentuh. Itu memang kesalahan dan dosa terbesarnya. Tetapi haruskah Naruto memakinya juga? Kata-kata kasar yang ditujukan padanya membuat hatinya kecewa. Sampai hati Naruto mengumpat padanya.

"Aku ingin sendiri," bisik Hinata lirih. "Aku ingin sendiri, kumohon pulanglah, Naruto-kun."

Napas Naruto tercekat ketika air mata Hinata menetes dan membasahi pipi gembilnya. Raut penyesalan dan kekecewaan terlukis di sana. Naruto bisa pastikan jika tadi dia berada diluar kendali. Semua umpatan itu hanya wujud pelampiasan frustasi. Tak lebih dari itu.

"Maaf, Hinata."

 ***...***

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 ***...***

 **Holla Ozel kembali.**

 **Lagi sibuk nyari judul skripsi.**

 **Udah gitu aja.**

 **Yang kemarin minta NaruHina. Nih aku kasih deh buat kalian. Yang jelas hubungan mereka bakal naik turun untuk ke depannya. Kadang mesra, abis itu berantam lagi. Dan semakin buruk karena chara Sakura ambil andil. #spoilermainstream.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca story ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.**

 **Friday, 29 September 2017**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Ozellie Ozel**


	19. Chapter 19: Sesuatu yang Berbeda

"Pergilah!" tukas Hinata dengan suara datar. "Aku tak ingin melakukannya bersamamu." Bohong. Hinata juga ingin bercinta dengan Naruto. Tetapi dia tidak mau membuat semua semakin runyam. Hubungan bodoh di antara keduanya harus dihentikan segera, sebelum dia semakin jatuh ke dalam rasa sakitnya pengkhianatan.

Emosi Naruto terpancing. Dia mencengkeram kuat-kuat kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata hanya dengan tang kanannya. Matanya menyalak tanda marah. "Sialan! Apa maumu sebenarnya?" teriaknya frustasi. "Awalnya kau yang menggodaku... kau meminta untuk kutiduri. Lalu tiba-tiba kau menjauh seolah tidak pernah bermesraan denganku, Jalang! Sok suci kau!"

Jantung Hinata semakin berdetak kencang kala mendengar semua makian Naruto padanya. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dia menelanjangi dirinya sendiri untuk menggoda Naruto. Memohon agar disentuh. Itu memang kesalahan dan dosa terbesarnya. Tetapi haruskah Naruto memakinya juga? Kata-kata kasar yang ditujukan padanya membuat hatinya kecewa. Sampai hati Naruto mengumpat padanya.

"Aku ingin sendiri," bisik Hinata lirih. "Aku ingin sendiri, kumohon pulanglah, Naruto-kun."

Napas Naruto tercekat ketika air mata Hinata menetes dan membasahi pipi gembilnya. Raut penyesalan dan kekecewaan terlukis di sana. Naruto bisa pastikan jika tadi dia berada diluar kendali. Semua umpatan itu hanya wujud pelampiasan frustasi. Tak lebih dari itu.

"Maaf, Hinata."

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Those are Precious milik Ozellie Ozel**

 **Rate: Mature**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Gajeness, OOC, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EBI, Boring, Typos**

 **...**

 **Those are Precious**

 **Chapter 19: Sesuatu yang Berbeda**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

Mata kelabu Pain tidak henti-hentinya melepas pandangan dari tubuh semampai Sakura yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir sambil menggerutu. Tingkah wanita cantik itu sungguh menarik minatnya. Apalagi sewaktu bibir seksinya mengerucut karena kesal terhadap sesuatu. Dia membuka seluruh laci bahkan mengintip ke kolong meja rias. Sepertinya ada sesuatu penting yang dia butuhkan sekarang.

Senyum Pain semakin mengembang kala umpat demi umpatan keluar dari bibir wanita itu. Tidak ada hiburan yang lebih menggelikan dari ini. Pain sendiri memegang sesuatu yang sejak tadi dicari-cari Sakura, yaitu ponselnya. "Kembalilah ke ranjang, Sayangku," rayunya dengan kedipan mata. Dia menepuk area ranjang sebelah kirinya. "Berbaringlah bersamaku!"

Sakura berbalik dan menatap tajam Pain. Pria berambut oranye tersebut masih bertelanjang bulat di balik selimut tebal itu. "Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh pagi!" Tangan Sakura bersidekap. "Kita harus ke kantor, Pain."

Selama dua minggu menjadi wanita simpanan Pain, dia sama sekali belum dipekerjakan sebagai asistennya. Pain hanya menyuruh Sakura duduk manis di dalam sebuah kamar apartemen mewah, menunggu kedatangannya pulang dari kantor. Jika Sakura sudah bosan, Pain akan mengizinkannya berbelanja atau ke salon sepuasnya. Sakura memang suka berbelanja, tetapi terkadang ada juga kebosanan. Dia tidak boleh terlena dengan kemewahan yang diberikan Pain padanya. Setidaknya dia harus memulai rencananya sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

"Aku pemilik Rinnegan Group. Tidak hadir di kantor juga bukan masalah besar buatku," kata Pain seraya menyeret tubuhnya agar bisa duduk tegak. Selimut putih merosot jatuh dari tubuhnya. Perut berotot Pain menjadi suguhan indah di mata Sakura. Namun hal itu tidak bisa mengubah pemikiran wanita itu terhadap apa yang dia tuntut sebelumnya.

Sakura menggeram marah. "Pain, lebih baik keluar dari ranjang, atau aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu!" Dia mengancam Pain. Dia tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Apapun yang dia katakan, pasti akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Sakuraku Tersayang," Pain menyibak selimut tebal tersebut dari tubuh telanjangnya. Dia tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun dan membiarkan Sakura menatapnya.

Wanita cantik itu meneguk ludahnya tanpa sadar. Libidonya menaik, namun sekuat tenaga dia tahan agar Pain tidak lagi menggodanya. "Cepatlah, Pain Bodoh!" teriaknya gusar. Dia berjalan ke arah lemari sepatu dan mengambil sepatu hak tinggi merah muda kesukaannya.

"Ayolah, Sakura Cintaku, apa kau tak mau bercinta denganku satu ronde lagi?" Pain masih setia menggodanya.

Sakyra mendecih kesal. Kakinya menghentak ke lantai berkali-kali sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya.

"Baiklah, kalau istriku sedang marah, dia malah semakin seksi."

"Aku bukan istrimu, Pain," sela Sakura seraya menatapnya tajam. "Hentikan bualanmu itu. Lebih baik kau mandi dan bersiap, aku akan memasak sarapan kita." Sakura membuka kembali sepatu hak tingginya. Dia menenteng benda itu seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar. Dia tidak mempedulikan Pain yang masih terkekeh geli padanya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ringan menuju ruang makan. Dia meletakkan sepatu hak tingginya di lantai dekat meja makan. Selanjutnya dia memasuki area pantry. Lengan kemeja merah muda dia gelung hingga sesiku. Surai merah mudanya disematkan ke belakang telinga agar tidak mengganggu kegiatan memasaknya.

"Kau semakin cantik saat memasak," Sakura tersentak kaget kala mendengar suara datar Pain secara tiba-tiba. Dia menatap kesal pada lelaki yang kini telah duduk manis di salah satu kursi makan sembari bertopang dagu. Dia sudah mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang melekat di tubuh gagahnya. "Aku tidak yakin jika mempekerjakanmu selayaknya karyawati di kantor."

Sakura mengantar dua buah piring yang berisi menu sarapan pagi ke atas meja makan. "Sialan, kau minta dihajar, huh?" ketusnya lalu duduk si sebelah Pain.

"Hajar aku di atas ranjang, Nyonya," kekeh Pain geli. Dia menarik sepiring nasi goreng buatan Sakura lebih dekat padanya.

Sakura menunjukkan wajah dongkol. Bola matanya memutar bosan. "Kau harus memperlakukanku seperti karyawatimu juga, jika tidak ingin istrimu tahu hubungan kita."

Pain mengangguk pelan. "Aku setuju. Tetapi jangan salahkan aku jika setiap harinya kita bercinta di atas meja kerjaku."

"DIAMLAH, BAJINGAN!" teriak Sakura frustrasi. Dia memejamkan mata dan menghela napas kasar lalu memakan nasinya perlahan. "Kalau kau tidak menuruti apa mauku, jangan salahkan aku jika mulai esok kau tidak melihatku disini lagi."

"Ancamanmu mengerikan," komentar Pain seraya menghentikan semua godaannya sebelum Sakura mengamuk lebih parah. "Setelah makan siang, aku ada rapat bersama Naruto."

Mata Sakura berbinar cerah. "Benarkah?" Dia terkejut mendengar kabar bahagia itu.

Pain mengangguk cepat. "Pastikan kau berias senatural mungkin. Kenakanlah rok pendek. Naruto itu mesum, dia suka wanita seksi."

Sakura melirik roknya yang hanya mencapai lutut. "Tunggu, aku akan mengganti rokku sebentar," katanya bersemangat lalu berlari ke kamar dan mengganti roknya. Kali ini dia mengenakan little mini dress super ketat merah muda dengan blazer putih yan dihiasi butiran mutiara di sekitar kerahnya. Dress tersebut memiliki panjang lima belas sentimeter di atas lutut. Lingkar dada dress itu cukup tinggi hingga menutupi leher jenjang Sakura. Dadanya memang tak terlalu menonjol, tetapi lelaki manapun tak sanggup melepas pandangannya dari bokong montoknya yang berlenggak-lenggok seiring ayunan pinggulnya. "Aku siap!" ujarnya senang.

Pukul setengah dua siang, Sakura dan Pain duduk di salah satu ruangan VVIP di restoran mewah. Mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Naruto yang masih berada di perjalanan menuju kemari. Kedua insan tersebut, yakni Sakura dan Pain, masih menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang. Sekali-kali mereka membicarakan mengenai proyek antara Pain dan Naruto. Tak lupa juga Pain menyelipkan godaan untuk Sakura dan dibalas dengan delikan tajam.

"Maaf telah membuat Anda menunggu." Sakura tersentak kaget. Dia menatap ke depan dan mendapati Naruto sedang menatapnya juga. Sekilas ada tatapan asing di mata Naruto, dan Sakura bisa menangkapnya. Dia menegakkan kepalanya dan berdiri, disusul oleh Pain.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san," sambut Pain. Dia memberi kode pada seorang pelayan yany berdiri di sudut ruangan agar membersihkan sisa makan siang mereka dari atas meja. "Bawakan menu dessert, jangan yang terlalu manis." Pelayan tersebut mengangguk lalu pergi dengan piring-piring kotor tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan pembangunan rumah panti asuhannya? Kudengar ada kendala," kata Pain membuka percakapan seraya mencubit paha Sakura pelan kala mendapati ekspresi kagum wanita itu pada Naruto. Sepertinya dia lupa memperingatkan Sakura agar jangan terlalu over pada Naruto.

"Seperti Pain yang kujenal. Tidak suka basa-basi," Naruto tersenyum remeh. Dia melirik Sakura sejenak. Wajah ayu nan lembut itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Hanya saja pikirannya tidak mampu mengingat siapa gerangan makhluk indah yang duduk manis di sebelah Pain. "Asisten baru lagi?" tanya Naruto retoris.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Dia berdiri kembali lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Saya Haruno Sakura asisten baru Pain-sama, senang bertemu dengan Anda."

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Sakura dengan senyum menggoda khasnya. Dia bahkan tidak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka jikalau saja Paij tidak berdehem sengaja. "Boleh saya panggil Sakura saja, supaya lebih akrab."

Sakura mengangguk. "Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, Uzumaki-sama." Dia bertutur kata sopan selayaknya rekan kerja. Dia sudah berpengalaman dengan lelaki, terutama lelaki sombong dan berduit seperti Naruto. Bahkan Sakura tahu betul bagaimana cara untuk menakhlukkan tipe pria seperti ini. Jadilah wanita cuek, namun tetap keluarkan aura tegas dan anggun secara bersamaan. Tipikal seperti ini pasti sukses membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya hingga penasaran setengah mati.

"Kenapa kau mau bekerja bersama Pain, dia itu mata keranjang," kata Naruto seraya terkekeh geli.

Pain mendecak lidah. "Hentikan segala tingkah sok akrabmu, Naruto. Kita kemari untuk membahas perancangan pembangunan panti asuhan untuk istriku." Pain mengambil proposal yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dia mmbuka lembaran ketiga dan melemparkan tepat di hadapan Naruto. "Siapa yang kau tunjuk sebagai kontraktornya? Dia tidak becus sama sekali!" ujarnya ketus.

"Sanusuke namanya," kata Naruto tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari mata hijau Sakura. "Apa kita pernah bertemu, Sakura. Wajahmu tampak tidak asing bagiku."

"Uhm, sebenarnya kita pernah bertemu di diskotek, kalau tidak salah," kata Sakura seraya memasang raut ketidaktertarikan akam topik itu. Padahal apa yang di dalam hatinya adalah sebaliknya.

Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Benarkah, tetapi aku tidak terlalu jelas mengingatnya."

"Lalu, apa kau ingat tentang rekonstruksi panti asuhan itu?" Pain berujar ketus. Sejak tadi diabaikan oleh Naruto benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Ayolah, Kakak Ipar, mengenai kontraktor itu sudah kupecat!" serunya. Dia melirik Sakura sesekali yang masih diam saja tak menanggapi peebincangan antara bos dan klien mereka. Namun raut keterkejutan yang dia temukan di wajah cantik itu. "Jangan terkejut begitu, dia memanglah saudara iparku."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura yang tidak bisa mengontrol kekagetannya. Sialan Pain, kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku sebelumnya, pikirnya geram. "Setahuku Anda..." Buru-buru Sakura menghentikan laju katanya. Hampir saja dia mengatakan bahwa setahunya Naruto adalah anak tunggal. Jika dia mengatakan hal tersebut, sudah pasti semua akan runyam dan rencananya tidak bisa semulus rancangannya.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentangku?" Raut wajah naruto berubah datar dan dingin seketika. Dia melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Sakura yang kini tengah berkutat mencari alasan yang jelas. "Setahu s-saya, Anda adalah rekan kerja Pain-sama. S-soalnya beliau tidak mengatakan pada saya sebelumnya kalau..."

"Kau membuatnya takut, Naruto," tegur Pain tidak terima. Dia kasihan melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah pucat dan ketakutan. Suaranya bahkan ikut bergetar. "Aku memang hanya mengatakan kalau kau adalah rekanku, jadi dia kaget mendengar informasi ini."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya pada seorang pelayan di sudut sana. "Bisakah kau keluar?" pintanya. Pelayan tersebut mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga di ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan Kiyeko-nee? Apa dia tahu jika panti asuhan miliknya sedikit terkendala?"

Pain mengangguk. "Dia menghubungi dan mengeluhkan masalah itu, sepanjang malam."

"Sepanjang malam, huh?" Naruto menyunggingkan seringaian. "Bahkan kau sudah dua minggu tidak pulang ke rumahmu." Naruto meminum seteguk kopinya kembali. "Aku tahu jika kau tidak mencintai Kiyeko-nee, tetapi pikirkan juga kandungannya, Pain."

Pain mendengus kesal. Dia melirik Sakura yang mencuri dengar obrolan mereka. "Bisakah kau keluar sejenak?" tanyanya.

Sakura ingin sekali memukul dan memaki Pain. Namun apalah daya posisinya sekarang yang hanyalah seorang asisten pribadi. Mana mungkin dia melakukan hal tersebut. Jangankan memakinya, memelototi Pain saja dia tidak memperbolehkan dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah, Pain-sama."

Sakura beranjak dari kursinya. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto. Genggaman hangat tangan itu benar-benar membuat Sakura melayang. Dia menyukai cara Naruto melindunginya. "Pulanglah, Pain. Kiyeko-nee meminta agar aku memaksamu pulang. Meski dia hanya sepupuku, tetapi aku juga sudah menganggapnya seperti saudara kandungku." Naruto menarik Sakura dari hadapan Pain. "Pinjam asistenmu!"

Pain terdiam kaku. Dia hanya bisa memandang kepergian Sakura bersama Naruto. Perlahan kepala Sakura berbalik dan menengoknya ke belakang. Senyum manis dan kedipan mata diberikan Sakura secara percuma. Perlahan senyum Pain melebar. Dia tahu jika nanti malam akan jadi hal yang menggairahkan untuknya dan Sakura.

"Mau menemaniku minum?" Naruto menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali dia melihat Sakura yang duduk elok di sebelahnya sambil memasang ekspresi muram. Senyum Naruto melebar. Belum pernah ada seorang wanita pun yang menunjukkan ekspresi ketidaksukaannya secara terang-terangan padanya. "Kau mendengarku, tidak?"

"Kalaupun aku mengatakan tidak, kupikir kau tak akan mengantarku kembali ke restoran," ujarnya ketus.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Kalau kau mengatakan tidak, kita akan pergi ke hotel."

Mata Sakura melebar. "Menyebalkan!" ujarnya memberengut. "Kau sudah terbiasa menggoda wanita, ya?" tanyanya seraya menggeser tubuh rampingnya hingga mentok ke pintu mobil.

"Tidak juga," ujar Naruto. "Para gadis yang mau denganku."

Sakura tertawa lebar mendengar ujaran narsisme Naruto. "Aku sudah menduga jika kau sering bercinta dengan para wanita, bahkan melakukan pesta seks," tuduhnya.

"Hebat, kau bisa menebaknya dengan sempurna."

"Pria sepertimu memang mudah ditebak!" seru Sakura. Di dalam hatinya, dia bersorak riang. Semua yang dia harapkan akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sesuai rancangannya, bukan?

"Kau... bukan penganut seks bebas?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sakura dengan ketus. Wajahnya terlihat dongkol, padahal di dalam hati dia bersorak riang.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya tepat di pelataran parkir diskotek. Dia menatap wajah ayu Sakura lamat-lamat seolah sedang menilai wanita tersebut. "Tidak. Kau adalah wanita baik-baik," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin? Kita pernah bertemu di klub, ingat?"

"Seorang wanita yang pernah ke gereja juga belum tentu wanita baik-baik." Naruto mengangkat bahunya sejenak.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum remeh. "Maka dari itu, jika kau berpikir aku adalah wanita baik-baik, lebih baik jangan dekati aku."

Naruto tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar penolakan ini. Dia sudah menduga jika Sakura tidak suka melihatnya dengan semua reputasi playboynya. "Justru karena kau wanita baik-baik makanya aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat."

"Oh, astaga! Sudah berapa banyak wanita yang berhasil kau tiduri dengan jurus gombal cintamu, Uzumaki-sama?" sindir Sakura sarkastik.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Belum ada. Mungkin jika kau mengatakan ya, kupastikan kau wanita pertama yang terkena jurusku."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Dia menatap mata kebiruan Naruto yang indah dan dipenuhi hasrat. "Kau hanya penasaran denganku. Setelah aku mengatakan ya, kau akan mencari sejuta cara untuk mencicipi tubuhku. Jika itu yang kau mau, maaf, jawabanku adalah tidak!" Dia membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar dari pelataran parkir dengan langkah terburu-buru. Di belakangnya, Naruto ikut berlari mengejarnya.

"Kuakui niat itu sempat terlintas di benakku..." Dia menyamai langkah dengan Sakura. "Maaf, kupikir kita bisa mencoba saling mengenal terlebih dahulu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ketus Sakura.

"Perkenalan, mungkin."

"Kau tahu namaku dan aku pun tahu namamu, cukup, kan?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Dia menarik bahu Sakura agar mereka saling berhadapan. "Kau berbeda dari semua wanita yang pernah mendekatiku, itu saja alasanku."

"Jika kau membandingkanku dengan para kekasihmu, jelas aku berbeda. Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-teman wanitamu, kau jug tidak mungkin memperlakukan mereka sama dengan pelacurmu, bukan?" pancing Sakura.

"Semua wanita yang dekat denganku, termasuk teman-temanku, kubilang! Mereka semua sama. Hanya ingin seks, kau tahu?" Ingatan Naruto terpusat pada sahabat cantiknya yang belakangan ini bersikap dingin padanya. Tanpa alasan Hinata menyuekinya. Semua itu membuat Naruto salah paham dan berpikir jika Hinata telah menemukan pria yang lebih memuaskan darinya.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Dia mencoba mengartikan kilatan sedih di mata biru Naruto. Sepertinya ada hal lain yang dipikirkan pria itu.

"Kau tahu, Uzumaki-san," ujar Sakura berusaha menarik atensi Naruto. "Aku trauma dengan playboy... sama sepertimu, semua pria yang mendekatiku hanya ingin menyentuhku saja." Raut sedih terlukis di wajah indahnya. "Sebagai wanita terhormat, aku harus menjaga kesucianku... kupikir kalau Anda ingin mencari wanita untuk dipermainkan, lebih baik carilah wanita lain yang sudah kotor." Sakura menepis tangan Naruto yang mencengkeram bahunya. Perlahan dia meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam mematung sembari memandanginya.

Sakura berlari cukup kencang. Dia memasuki lorong sempit, untuk menghindari tatapan para pejalan kaki. Di lorong ini, dia bisa menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan. Rencananya berhasil. Tampaknya Naruto mulai terpikat dengannya. "Semudah itu mendapatkannya. Astaga, jika Pain melihat wajah konyol Naruto kala mendengar bualanku tadi, dia pasti tertawa lebar." Sakura masih terkekeh geli. Dia tidak menyadari jika seseorang pria berambut raven muncul dari belakangnya dengan sebilah pisau di tangannya.

"Sedang bahagia, Saki-chan?"

 ***...***

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 ***...***

 **Holla Ozel kembali.**

 **Kali ini cepat kan updatenya. Cepat kilat malah.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca story ini.**

 **Samlai berjumpa di lain waktu.**

 **Sunday, 1 October 2017**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Ozellie Ozel**


	20. Chapter 20: Mungkin KencanPertama Hinata

"Semua wanita yang dekat denganku, termasuk teman-temanku, kubilang! Mereka semua sama. Hanya ingin seks, kau tahu?" Ingatan Naruto terpusat pada sahabat cantiknya yang belakangan ini bersikap dingin padanya. Tanpa alasan Hinata menyuekinya. Semua itu membuat Naruto salah paham dan berpikir jika Hinata telah menemukan pria yang lebih memuaskan darinya.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Dia mencoba mengartikan kilatan sedih di mata biru Naruto. Sepertinya ada hal lain yang dipikirkan pria itu.

"Kau tahu, Uzumaki-san," ujar Sakura berusaha menarik atensi Naruto. "Aku trauma dengan playboy... sama sepertimu, semua pria yang mendekatiku hanya ingin menyentuhku saja." Raut sedih terlukis di wajah indahnya. "Sebagai wanita terhormat, aku harus menjaga kesucianku... kupikir kalau Anda ingin mencari wanita untuk dipermainkan, lebih baik carilah wanita lain yang sudah kotor." Sakura menepis tangan Naruto yang mencengkeram bahunya. Perlahan dia meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam mematung sembari memandanginya.

Sakura berlari cukup kencang. Dia memasuki lorong sempit, untuk menghindari tatapan para pejalan kaki. Di lorong ini, dia bisa menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan. Rencananya berhasil. Tampaknya Naruto mulai terpikat dengannya. "Semudah itu mendapatkannya. Astaga, jika Pain melihat wajah konyol Naruto kala mendengar bualanku tadi, dia pasti tertawa lebar." Sakura masih terkekeh geli. Dia tidak menyadari jika seseorang pria berambut raven muncul dari belakangnya dengan sebilah pisau di tangannya.

"Sedang bahagia, Saki-chan?"

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Those are Precious milik Ozellie Ozel**

 **Rate : Mature**

 **Pairing : NaruHina, NaruSaku, ToneHina**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Sinetronisme, OOC, Gajeness, Gak Sesuai EYD, Boring, Typos**

 **...**

 **Those are Precious**

 **Chapter 20: Mungkin Kencan Pertama Hinata**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

Hinata menghela napas panjang kala melihat Sasori yang sibuk dengan segala umpatan dan gerutuannya pada Gaara. Dia mengeluhkan keberadaan berlembar-lembar berkas yang harus dia urut ulang sesuai waktu kesepakatan antara perusahaan Sabaku Inc dan perusahaan asing lainnya. Bukan hanya itu saja, dia harus mencatat ulang beberapa surat izin ataupun surat masuk dari luar perusahaan yang diperuntukkan pada Gaara sendiri. Sebagai asisten yang patuh pada bosnya, wajar jika Sasori menurut dan melakukan perintah Gaara. Tetapi masalahnya, ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia mengulangi kegiatan itu.

Setelah bertemu dengan mantan tunangannya, Kin Tsuchi, yang tergila-gila pada kejantanan Naruto, moodnya berubah drastis. Dia menjadi pemarah dan sensitif. Sedikit saka melenceng dari yang diharapkannya, sudah pasti akan kena semburnya. Seperti jurnal ini misalnya, Sasori melakukan beberapa coretan lantaran ada kesalahan penulisan, hanya sedikit saja, tiga kata. Saat Sasori ingin memperbaikinya dengan bantuan tipex, dia marah dan mengatakan kalau Sasori tidak teliti dalam mengerjakan tugas. Malah dia mengancam tidak akan mengeluarkan bonus gaji Sasori.

Untuk Hinata malah lebih mengerikan. Jauh lebih mengerikan daripada dirinya. Sekretaris yang kompeten seperti Hinata dimarahi dan dikatakan tidak memiliki inisiatif. Pasalnya, Gaara menyuruhnya untuk membeli steak tenderloin untuk makan siang, Hinata membeli steak ayam. Sepele saja kok masalahnya, tetapi Gaara bertingkah seolah Hinata melakukan dosa besar padanya. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, wanita cantik itu diancam dengan pemotongan gaji jika tidak segera membeli steak tenderloin sesuai keinginan Gaara. Lalu, setelah Hinata membeli menu makan siang sesuai perintah Gaara, dia kena marah lagi lantaran saus yang dibawanya sedikit sekali.

"Keterlaluan sekali! Apa dia tidak melihat jika tanganku hampir keriting?" gerutu Sasori seraya mengibaskan tangannya yang sudah keram. "Kalau bukan karena gaji yang ditawarkannya besar, mana mau aku bekerja disini!" Sasori melanjutkan kembali tulisannya yang sempat tertunda.

Hinata tersenyum getir. Dia memgambil setelai tisu dari kotaknya lalu mengelap peluh di dahinya. "Setidaknya kau tidak sepertiku. Kau tahu, aku berlarian ke semua divisi hanya untuk mengambil laporan bulanan. Jarak dari divisi pemasaran dan divisi program, kau tahu bagaimana jauhnya, bukan. Coba bayangkan! Aku berlarian seperti dikejar setan dan menjadi tontonan karyawan lainnya!" Dia membuang tisu ke dalam tempat sampah di bawah mejanya. Kemudian dia kembali menarik satu tisu. "Dan yang paling parah, Shinchan Mesum itu berteriak mengejekku saat berlari."

Sasori terkekeh geli. Dia tahu siapa itu Shinchan Mesum yang tadi dikatai Hinata. Pria buncit dengan keplaa botak licin serta pikiran mesum. "Harga susu naik turun, itu kan yang dia katakan?" katanya seraya meledakkan tawa.

Hinata mendecih dengan wajah dongkol. "Tertawalah sesukamu!"

KRING KRING

Telepon di atas meja mereka berdering. Sontak saja keduanya teralihkan oleh dering tersebut.

"Jangan bilang jika PresDir mau menyuruh kita lagi!" ujar Hinata dengan gerutuan sebal. Dia melirik Sasori yang masih mengerjakan laporan jurnalnya. Dengan cepat Hinata merebut pulpen Sasori seraya menarik bukunya. "Sana jumpai PresDir, biar aku yang melanjutkannya!"

Sasori mendecih sebal. "Kau saja sana!" katanya ketus lalu merebut bukunya kembali.

Hinata tidak mau mengalah. Dia menarik juga buku tersebut. "Kau saja, bukannya tanganmu sudah keriting?" katanya tanpa melenyapkan tatapan berang pada si surai merah.

"Dengar, Hinata! Aku tidak ikut tanggung jawab jika kau dimarahi oleh ..."

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA!"

Sasori dan Hinata tersentak kaget kala mendengar suara bariton Gaara. Tampaknya pria itu tengah marah karena teleponnya yang tak kunjung diangkat. "Hinata! Ikut ke ruanganku sekarang!" titah Gaara tak terbantahkan.

Sasori menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan, sementara Hinata memasang tampang lesu. Dia berdiri dan berjalan memasuki ruangan PresDir dengan wajah memberengut. Tak sampai lima menit, dia keluar dengan dua buah map hijau. Wajah cantiknya, malah semakin cantik kala senyum sumringah tersemat di bibirnya. Sasori bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan hingga Hinata bersemangat seperti itu.

Hinata menghampiri Sasori yang masih termangu di mejanya. Dia menatap Hinata tanpa henti. Alisnya menaik kala melihat wanita itu tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Ini bukan jam pulang," kata Sasori setelah melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah bersenandung riang dan semakin menambah kerutan di dahi Sasori. "Kau mau kemana, sih? Dipecat?"

"Aku mau pulang," kata Hinata seraya menunjukkan map yang dibawanya ke hadapan Sasori. "Gaara-san mengizinkanku pulang setelah mengantarkan berkas ini langsung pada PresDir Otsutsuki. Jadi, selamat bekerja, Sasori-chan!" Hinata terkekeh geli seraya berlari menuju lift.

"Perempuan gila!" gerutu Sasori semakin kesal dengan nasib sialnya hari ini.

 **...**

Hinata melangkah ringan memasuki gedung Otsutsuki Group yang megah dan tak kalah besarnya dari gedung perusahaan Sabaku Inc, tempatnya bekerja. Dia menyunggingkan senyum ramah pada seorang resepsionis yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan ramah pula. "Saya Hyuga Hinata, dari Sabaku Inc, bisakah saya bertemu dengan Otsutsuki-sama?" tanya Hinaya sopan.

Resepsionis itu mengangguk pelan. "Anda sudah ditunggu beliau di ruangannya." Dia menatap seorang wanita yang sejak tadi memandangi mereka berdua. "Yuna-san, tolong antar Hyuga-san ke ruangan PresDir!"

"Baiklah," ujar wanita bernama Yuna tersebut dengan wajah bosan.

Hinata merasa tidak enakan, dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya bermaksud menolak bantuan mereka. "Saya bisa sendiri kesana. Beritahu saja ruangannya dimana."

Sontak saja wajah Yuna berubah sumringah. "Kalau Anda tidak keberatan, baiklah, ruangan PresDir berada di lantai 20 dari lift sebelah kanan Anda hanya lurus saja."

Hinata menganguk yakin. Dia berjalan cepat menuju lift dengan menenteng map yang berada di tangannya. Sesekali dia mendapat beberapa orang mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Mungkin mereka penasaran dengan kehadiran orang asing di perusahaan ini. Beberapa karyawan juga tidak segan menyunggingkan senyum padanya dan dibalas dengan anggukan ringan oleh Hinata.

Lift telah membawanya ke lantai dua puluh. Dia melihat pintu besar yang diyakininya sebagai ruangan PresDir. Hinata menghampiri seorang pria yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di komputernya. "Selamat siang, Tuan," sapanya ramah. Pria berkulit pucat itu menatap Hinata dengan penuh minat. "Hyuga-san, Anda sudah ditunggu PresDir di dalam," ujarnya seraya berdiri. "Mari, saya antar."

Hinata mengikuti pria yang tampak muda, mungkin usianya sama dengan Hinata sendiri, walaupun tubuhnya jangkung, tetapi raut wajahnya yang kelihatan muda tidak bisa menipunya. "Nama saya, Mabuchi Kou, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya pada rapat saham di Sabaku Inc."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Dia mengingat siapa pria yang duduk di samping PresDir Otsutsuki kala itu. "Anda asisten Otsutsuki-sama, bukan?"

Pria bernama Kou itu mengangguk singkat. Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju, dia mengetuk pintu ruangan sang PresDir seraya membukanya pelan. "PresDir, Hyuga-san sudah datang," katanya seraya mempersilahkan masuk.

Hinata mendadak canggung kala Kou meninggalkan ruangan dan menyisakan mereka berdua saja di ruangan tersebut. Dia tampak kikuk sekali, meski ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya ia bertemu dengan Toneri. "Ini map yang Anda minta," kata Hinata seraya meletakkan map tersebut di atas meja kerja Toneri.

Toneri mengambil map tersebut dan membukanya. Terima kasih, Anda sudah repot-repot membawanya." Dia meletakkan map itu kembali. Perlahan pandangannya jatuh pada wajah manis Hinata yang tampak kikuk. "Silahkan duduk, Hyuga-san," ujar Toneri mempersilahkannya duduk.

Hinata berjalan pelan dan duduk di sofa khusus tamu berbahan beludru dengan warna dasar hitam. Pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari Toneri yang tampak gagah dengan kemeja biru tua. Pria itu sedang berjalan menuju kulkas di sudut ruangannya, lalu mengambil dua kaleng minuman bersoda yang sudah dibukanya. Dia meletakkan satu di hadapan Hinata. "Terima kasih sekali lagi, Anda sudah mengantar map penting itu," kata Toneri menyudahi keheningan mereka berdua. Dia mengambil tempat di depan Hinata.

Hinata melirik map yang tadi dibawanya. "Uhm, itu sudah menjadi tugas saya, Otsutsuki-sama."

Toneri tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Hinata. "Kau tampak berbeda dari pertemuan pertama kita waktu itu." Dia meneguk minuman kalengnya.

Hinata masih mengingat betapa konyolnya dulu sikapnya. Dia berteriak histeris di depan Toneri dan melayangkan tuduhan palsu pada pria yang sudah menolongnya. Bukan hanya itu saja, Hinata dengan seenaknya masuk ke kamar pribadi Toneri kala pria itu sedang mengenakan pakaian. Semua kenangan itu benar-benar memalukan untuk diingat.

Pipi gembil Hinata merona. "Ya begitulah," ujarnya sekenanya, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Mereka kembali terdiam hingga beberapa menit ke depan. Tak tahu harus memulai komunikasi darimana.

Sebenarnya tugas Hinata sudah selesai. Map tersebut sudah diberikan pada Toneri, sesuai dengan perintah Gaara. Dia harus mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Toneri. Namun ada hal yang mengganjal di benaknya. Perihal artikel tentang PresDir Otsutsuki yang dibacanya waktu itu. Dia pikir inilah kesempatannya untuk mengklarifikasi apakah dugaannya benar atau tidak. Tetapi lidahnya kelu dan tidak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata. Jadilah dia hanya termangu seperti orang linglung.

"Apa kau memang sependiam ini?" Toneri mengerutkan dahinya.

Hinata tersenyum kikuk. Kepalanya dia garuk sebentar lalu menengadah pada Toneri. "Biasanya saya tidak sependiam ini," jawabnya jujur. Hal itu sukses membangkitkan gelak tawa Toneri. Bahkan wajahnya sampai memerah hanya karena guyonan konyol Hinata.

"Aku kurang suka dengan segala keformalanmu," ujar Toneri lalu menandaskan minumannya. "Mau berjalan-jalan sebentar denganku?"

Hinata terperangah mendengar ajakan Toneri. Dia tidak menyangka jika orang seelit Toneri mau berdekatan dengannya. "Baiklah," sahut Hinata lalu meminum air sodanya. Sangking gugupnya ketika dipandangi Toneri, di sampai tersedak lalu batuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Toneri khawatir seraya menyodorkan sehelai tisu padanya.

Hinata mengangguk seraya menerima tisu tersebut. Dia mengelap dagunya yang kecipratan air soda. Untung saja air soda merah itu tidak mengenai kemeja putihnya. "Terima kasih, Otsutsuki-sama," gumam Hinata lalu berdiri.

"Ayo, kita keluar!" ajak Toneri seraya berjalan lebih dahulu meninggalkan Hinata di ruangannya.

Sontak saja wanita ayu itu berjalan lebih cepat. Dia menyunggingkan senyum ramah kala melihat Mabuchi Kou menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Hyuga-san!"

Kou hanya memanggil Hinata, tetapi Toneri ikut-ikutan berhenti. "Ya, ada apa Mabuchi-san?" tanya Hinata.

Napas Kou tercekat. Dia hendak menanyakan kemana mereka akan pergi. Namun dikarenakan mata biru terang Toneri yang melihat gerak-geriknya dengan tajam, maka pertanyaan tersebut diurungkannya. "Uhm, tak apa, kok."

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan. "Astaga, kupikir ada sesuatu," sahutnya lalu berjalan menuju lift dan berdiri tepat di samping Toneri.

"Otsutsuki-sama, apa pekerjaan Anda tidak terbengkalai jika bepergian di jam kerja seperti ini?" tanya Hinata berhati-hati. Dia takut apabila Toneri tersinggung dan mengadukan ketidaksopanannya pada Gaara.

"Masih ada hari esok," sahut Toneri dengan senyuman tipis yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis meleleh.

Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan senyum malu-malunya. Namun malah berefek pada pipi gembilnya yang menawan.

Toneri memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah kafe. "Kau suka kopi?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk. "I-Iya, Otsutsuki-sama," jawabnya formal.

Toneri mendecak geram. Sejak tadi keformalan Hinata tak kunjung lepas. "Ini sudah di luar kantor. Terdengar lebih menyenangkan jika dipanggil dengan nama saja," katanya lalu membuka tali pengaman di tubuhnya.

Hinata menggigit pipi dalamnya. Dia malu sekali akan sikap kakunya hari ini. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya dia berada sedekat ini pada pria yang baru dikenalnya. "B-Baiklah, T-Toneri-san," katanya malu-malu.

Toneri membuka pintu mobilnya dan disusul oleh Hinata. Wanita itu hanya mengikuti Toneri yang lebih memilih meja khusus untuk dua orang yang tergeletak agak di sudut. "Aku kurang suka duduk di area tengah. Kalau kau merasa keberatan kita bisa pindah," kasanya sesaat setelah mereka duduk.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "T-Tidak perlu, Otsutsuki-sama... uhm maksudku Toneri-san, disini lebih nyaman," jawabnya sembari mengetuk jarinya di meja.

"Baiklah," kata Toneri. Dia mengambil buku menu yang baru saja diantar oleh pelayan.

"Bisa saya catat pesanan Tuan dan Nona sekalian?" tanya pelayan pria tersebut.

"Black coffee saja." Toneri memandangi Hinata yang masih sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku menu.

"Aku... capucino saja," jawab Hinata dengan senyum ramah. Dia memberikan buku menu kembali pada pelayan pria tersebut.

"Baiklah, black coffee satu dan capucino satu. Pesanan segera diantar," katanya lalu beranjak pergi.

Hinata dan Toneri kembali terdiam. Jika Toneri menganggap keheningan ini sangat menyenangkan. Pasalnya dia selalu memandangi Hinata yang kikuk dan malu-malu. Astaga, kenapa pemandangan konyol seperti ini bisa menjadi sangat menarik baginya.

Lama-kelamaan Toneri merasa kasihan juga melihat kekikukan Hinata. "Sewaktu kau pergi dari apartemenku, kau mengatakan jika sudah terlambat. Apa saat itu maksudmu terlambat masuk kantor?" tanyanya membuka obrolan.

"Eh!" Tampaknya Hinata terkejut mendengar suara bariton Toneri. "Uh... iya," jawabnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Toneri menaikkan alisnya. "Jadi kau sudah lebih setengah tahun bekerja bersama Gaara?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata mengangguk. "Anda tahu darimana?"

"Ya, seingatku dulu Gaara selalu mengeluhkan Sasori. Mereka selalu cekcok dan Gaara terus-terusan akan mengancam akan mencari asisten baru. Namun semua ancamannya tak pernah berhasil lantaran Sasori berada di bawah perlindungan Rei-Jisan," katanya dengan senyuman lebar.

Hinata tertawa lebar. Dia sendiri sudah mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana kedua makhluk bersurai merah itu selalu cekcok dan berakhir dengan kemenangan Sasori yang pasti akan mengadu pada ayahnya Gaara. Dibandingkan sepupu, mereka lebih cocok menjadi kakak-beradik. "Aku sampai bosan sendiri melihat pertengkaran mereka. Terkadang itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagiku."

Toneri tersenyum. "Kau menjadikan pertengkaran mereka sebagai hiburan. Kau pikir itu acara komedi?"

Hinata semakin tertawa lebar. Membayangkan jika Gaara dan Toneri ikut andil dalam program komedi, jelas tak pernah terlintas di benaknya sebelumnya. "Jika Gaara-san mendengar ini, dia pasti akan mengancam akan memotong gajiku."

"Aku bisa pastikan itu akan terjadi," sahut Toneri dengan senyuman penuh kejahilan.

Mata Hinata melotot. "Akh! Tidak seru!" cibirnya.

Toneri tersenyum kecil ketika melihat bibir penuh milik Hinata mengerucut menggemaskan. "Biarkan saja." Dia menggoda Hinata.

"Apa juga kau dan Kou-san sering cekcok seperti Sasori-kun dan Gaara-san?" tanya Hinata.

Toneri menggeleng. "Menurutmu, apa pria tampan sepertiku terlihat suka beradu mulut?"

Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya pada Toneri. "Wekk! Narsis!"

Toneri terkekeh geli. Lagi-lagi tingkah lucu Hinata tampak menarik baginya. "Biarkan saja. Memang aku tampan, kok."

"Hanya Ibumu yang mengatakan kau tampan!" ledek Hinata seraya menahan tawa.

Toneri menekukkan alisnya. Dia pura-pura merajuk. "Akh... Kau belum terkena virusku," katanya.

"Silahkan, Tuan dan Nona, pesanannya."

Toneri dan Hinata tersenyum ramah pada pelayan tersebut. Perlahan Hinata menghirup aroma capucino miliknya dan meneguknya. "Ini enak," gumamnya.

Toneri tersenyum bangga. "Kalau tidak enak, mana mungkin aku mengajakmu kesini." Dia ikut meneguk kopinya. "Aku senang melihat keformalanmu sudah lenyap."

Hinata terdiam seketika. Dia tahu apa maksud Toneri barusan. "Uhm... baguslah," sahutnya lalu kembali meneguk capucinonya.

"Setelah ini kita kemana lagi?" tanya Toneri.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya. Dia memikirkan beberapa tempat yang mungkin akan menyenangkan untuk dikunjungi mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kita karaoke-an!" ajaknya. "Aku sudah lama tidak nyanyi-nyanyi."

Toneri tersenyum geli melihat antusiasme Hinata. "Tak masalah. Aku juga mau memamerkan kualitas suaraku."

"Jangan membual!" ujar Hinata dengan senyuman lebar. "Dari suaramu saat bicara, sudah ketahuan kualitas suaramu datar."

Toneri mendengus geli. "Ya, kita lihat saja nanti," katanya lalu menandaskan kopinya. Ia melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. "Kopimu sudah habis, kan? Kita pergi sekarang saja supaya tidak pulang kemalaman."

Hinata berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke kasir. Namun Toneri lebih mendahuluinya dan memberikan uang pada kasir tersebut. "Lain kali kau yang mentraktirku minum kopi," ujarnya.

Hinata mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah, tetapi nanti aku yang membayar tagihan karaokenya."

Toneri mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Biar aku saja. Tapi lain kali kalau kita bepergian, kau yang bayar."

Kata 'bepergian' yang diucapkan Toneri bisa bermakna kencan. Hinata menepis pemikiran anehnya. Jika sudah begini, orang-orang berpikir kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Minum kopi bersama, mengobrol, lalu menyanyi sama-sama. Terdengar seperti kencan sepasang remaja.

Mereka sama-sama memasuki mobil. Hampir saja Toneri melajukan kendaraannya, tiba-tiba saja seseorang masuk ke bangku belakang mobil. Mereka berdua terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang.

"SASORI?" teriak mereka kaget.

Sasori tersenyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Mau karaoke-an kan? Aku ikut!" katanya bersemangat.

Toneri dan Hinata berpandangan sejenak. Hati mereka sama-sama ingin mengatakan tidak boleh, tetapi... rasanya pasti sangat canggung jika karaoke-an berdua.

Sasori menatap Hinata dan Toneri secara bergantian. "Ruangan karaoke-an kan sempit dan gelap, jika nanti terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, bisa-bisa..."

Seketika wajah Hinata memerah seperti tomat. Dia tidak menyadari hal itu sebelumnya. Berduaan dengan Toneri di ruangan seperti itu sungguh menegangkan baginya.

"Apalagi kalau kalian menyanyikan lag despacito. Tahu sendiri kan music videonya bagaimana?"

Pipi Hinata semakin memerah. Dia tahu sekali klip video lagu itu. Dipenuhi wanita berbikini dan pria mengenakan baju pantai, serta tarian yang lumayan hot.

"Baiklah! Kau boleh ikut!" ujar Toneri lantang disertai seringaian kecil. Dia melirik Hinata. Dalam hatinya dia tersenyum puas ketika mendapati pipi Hinata yang memerah sekali karena menahan malu.

"By the way, ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu a-aku disini?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Sasori menyeringai. "Mengikutimu," jawabnya singkat. "Kalian saja yang terlalu asyik mengobrol hingga tak menyadariku duduk di cafe."

"Mobilmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Kutinggalkan di cafe."

"Pekerjaanmu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Belum selesai. Besok sajalah kulanjut," kata Sasori acuh.

Hinata mendecih kesal. "Kalau Gaara-san marah, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kubilang saja kau yang mengajakku pergi!"

"SASORIIII!"

 ***...***

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 ***...***

 **Holla Ozel kembali.**

 **Masih menunggukah?**

 **Aku akui kok ini bakalan panjang kayak sinetron hahahaha... konfliknya banyak dan berbelit kayak drama india.**

 **Semoga gak bosan...**

 **Terima kasih sudah menrediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca story ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.**

 **Tuesday, 3 October 2017**

S **incerely,**

 **Ozellie Ozel**


	21. Chapter 21: Melenyapkan Masa Lalu

"Baiklah! Kau boleh ikut!" ujar Toneri lantang disertai seringaian kecil. Dia melirik Hinata. Dalam hatinya dia tersenyum puas ketika mendapati pipi Hinata yang memerah sekali karena menahan malu.

"By the way, ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu a-aku disini?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Sasori menyeringai. "Mengikutimu," jawabnya singkat. "Kalian saja yang terlalu asyik mengobrol hingga tak menyadariku duduk di cafe."

"Mobilmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Kutinggalkan di cafe."

"Pekerjaanmu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Belum selesai. Besok sajalah kulanjut," kata Sasori acuh.

Hinata mendecih kesal. "Kalau Gaara-san marah, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kubilang saja kau yang mengajakku pergi!"

"SASORIIII!"

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Those are Precious milik Ozellie Ozel**

 **Rate : Mature**

 **Pairing : NaruHina, NaruSaku, ToneHina**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Sinetronisme, OOC, Gajeness, Gak Sesuai EYD, Boring, Typos**

 **...**

 **Those are Precious**

 **Chapter 20: Melenyapkan Masa Lalu**

 **Happy Reading**

BRUK

Tubuh semampai Sakura didorong oleh Sasuke ke dinding berlumut yang memisahkan antara dua ruko berlantai empat di setiap sisinya. Wanita itu meringis kesakitan karena benturan tersebut menyakiti punggungnya. Matanya menatap tajam Sasuke yang menyeringai di hadapannya. Entah kenapa Sakura diliputi kesialan mendadak. Kenapa dia harus bertemu Sasuke dengan situasi terjepit begini. Dia hanya bertangan kosong, tanpa senjata apapun. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sedang menggenggam erat pisau bermata tajam sembari mengacungkan pada Sakura.

Penampilan lelaki itu sangat lusuh dan compang-camping. Persis seperti kondisi mereka dulu ketika masih menjadi gelandangan. Janggut kasar tampak di sekitar dagu Sasuke. Jika boleh menebak, pasti lelaki itu sudah lama tidak mandi. Tubuh Sasuke beraroma sake murahan di pinggir jalan. Sesaat Sakura merasa iba. Biasanya, Sasuke yang bersetelan bagus, kini malah muncul dengan gaya gembel yang menyedihkan.

"Sedang bahagia, Saki-chan?" Suara bariton Sasuke menggema. "Aku tidak menyangka kau datang ke tempat tinggalku ini."

Kenapa bisa Sasuke tidur di lorong pengap ini? Apa dia diusir dari rumah oleh para rentenir yang biasa menagih utang padanya?

"Hampir sebulan tak bertemu, kau semakin cantik, tetapi kau pengkhianat." Mata Sasuke melotot. "Katakan sekarang, dimana kau menyembunyikan istriku?" Suara bariton Sasuke terdengar menyeramkan. Dia berusaha menahan kemarahannya pada Sakura. "JAWAB!" teriaknya emosi.

Sakura menghindari wajah Sasuke. Pasalnya aroma mulut Sasuke sungguh tidak mengenakkan. Rasanya ingin tertawa geli jika mengingat bagaimana dia dulu mencicipi mulut Sasuke dengan bernafsu saat mereka bercinta. "Lepaskan aku dulu," ujar Sakura seraya mendorong dada Sasuke kuat.

Namun, Sasuke bersikeras untuk menahan Sakura di dinding. Tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk menekan leher wanita itu, sementara tangan kanannya mengacungkan senjata. "Kau pikir aku bodoh, huh?" Dia tertawa lebar. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum mendapat jawaban yang kuinginkan."

Sakura mendengus. "Kau mabuk, ya?" tanyanya lalu berontak liar di dalam kungkungan Sasuke.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" ujar Sasuke ketus. Dia semakin menghimpit Sakura ke tembok tersebut. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Dimana istriku?" Cengkeraman pada leher Sakura semakin mengetat hingga kesulitan bernapas.

Sakura mendengus kasar. Mata hijaunya menyipit pada Sasuke seolah geram atas tindak-tanduk pria begajulan itu. Dia menggeretak giginya menahan luap kemarahan. Diembuskan napas dengan kasar lalu menatap mata Sasuke dengan tajam. "Dia kembali pada mantan suaminya, kau puas?" katanya dengan suara tersendat.

Mata gelap Sasuke melebar. Ini adalah kabar buruk darinya. Seketika itu juga amarahnya memuncak. "BOHONG!" teriaknya frustasi. Urat-urat lehernya timbul diakibatkan oleh teriakannya barusan. "Kau berbohong!" tuduhnya seraya mengangkat pisau tersebut hendak menghunuskan ke mata Sakura. Sayangnya, gerakan Sasuke dapat dengan mudah diprediksi oleh Sakura.

Wanita itu menendang area selangkangan Sasuke hingga jerit kesakitan membahana di lorong kumuh tersebut. Dengan cepat Sakura menarik pisau dari genggaman Sasuke kala sedang membungkuk dan meringis kesakitan. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Sakura dengan sempurna. Pergerakan lihai Sakura berhasil memukul dada Sasuke hingga jatuh terjerembap di tumpukan kayu-kayu bekas. Kondisi Sasuke yang sedang mabuk semakin memudahkan Sakura untuk menyingkirkan pria yang selama ini membebani hidupnya.

Sasuke terbatuk-batuk. Dia berusaha bangkit berdiri namun bokongnya ditendang Sakura hingga tersungkur ke tembok berlumut tersebut. Sakura tak bisa diam saja. Inilah kesempatannya untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke dari kehidupannya. Dia menghunuskan pisau bermata tajam ke tengkuk Sasuke dalam-dalam, hingga darah segar mengucur dari sana. Sabetan pisau yang cukup dalam berhasil melukai urat nadi Sasuke di leher. Tanpa sempat berteriak kesakitan, Sasuke tidak bergerak lagi. Satu sayatan dalam dari Sakura berhasil membuat pria itu terbujur kaku menelungkup di tanah lembap.

Jantung Sakura berdebar tak karuan. Dia menatap ke masing-masing ujung lorong yang gelap. Tak ada satupun saksi mata yang melihat aksinya menghunuskan pisau ke leher Sasuke. Namun insting Sakura tajam. Dia merasa pergerakannya diawasi sejak tadi. Perlahan kepalamya menengadah ke atas. Di ruko sebelah kanan ada sebuah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Seorang bocah perempuan menjadi satu-satunya saksi kunci yang melihat bagaimana Sakura menyabet urat nadi Sasuke.

Sakura mencoba untuk tidak panik agar bocah itu tidak curiga kepadanya. Satu gerakan ceroboh bisa berakibat fatal. Biasanya, anak kecil akan langsung mengadu pada orang tuanya jika merasa terancam. Perlahan Sakura menyunggingkan senyum hangat. Dia berusaha menunjukkan sikap tenang karena gerak-geriknya masih dipantau bocah perempuan berambut kuning itu. Usahanya tak sia-sia. Gadis kecil itu membalas senyum Sakura dengan polosnya seraya melambaikan tangannya tanpa sadar jika kejadian yang dia lihat barusan adalah peristiwa pembunuhan.

Jendela tersebut mengeluarkan asap yang cukup banyak. Hal itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Alis Sakura berkerut. Dia bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan dan darimana asal asap tersebut. Matanya memicing dan terus memandang ke atas, lebih tepatnya menuju jendela tersebut. Kobaran api tampak dari belakang tubuh gadis kecil itu. Seketika itu juga mata Sakura melebar diiringi dengan seringaiannya. Ide cemerlang melintas di benaknya begitu saja. Dengan cekatan, dia memungut kayu-kayu dan menyerakkannya di sekitar tubuh Sasuke. Ini akan menjadi rencana yang bagus. Ruko ini harus terbakar, bersama anak itu dan Sasuke.

"Aku harus mematikan alarm kebakaran sebelum berbunyi," gumam Sakura seraya melihat di sekitar tembok ruko tersebut. Senyumnya semakin melebar kala mendapati sebuah kotak besi putih yang merupakan sekring, bergantung di tembok sudut, dekat dengan jalanan yang padat. Mana mungkin Sakura mendekati sekring tersebut. Kemungkinan besar orang-orang akan melihatnya berdiri disitu. Namun nasib berkata baik. Sebuah mobil sedan putih berhenti tepat di mulut lorong tersebut dan menghalangi pandangan orang-orang di jalanan. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang wanita keluar dari mobil dan menyeberang jalan. Ini semakin mempermudah rencana Sakura. Diliriknya ke atas, ada tangan anak kecil itu yang keluar dari jeruji-jeruji jendela. Tampaknya belum ada yang menyadari adanya kebakaran di lantai atas bangunan ruko tersebut. Sakura melancarkan aksinya. Dia berjalan cepat menuju sekring yang lumayan tinggi tersebut. Sakura kesulitan menjangkaunya. Bahkan dia harus memanjat tumpukan kayu agar bisa membuka kotak sekring tersebut. "Akan bermasalah jika kugunakan tanganku," gumamnya. Dia mengenakan plastik bekas yang dia temukan di lorong sebagai sarung tangannya.

Banyak kabel-kabel berbagai warna yang mengatur semua alat penerangan dan keamanan di ruko tersebut. Sangat mudah bagi Sakura untuk memutuskan salah satu kabel, tetapi bukan itu yang harus dia kerjakan. Salah satu tuas alarm dia turunkan, itu artinya alarm kebakaran di-non-aktifkan. Dia menutup kotak sekring tersebut dengan cepat, lalu berjalan menjauhi mulut lorong. Dia melirik sekilas tubuh Sasuke yang telah dingin tanpa rasa iba sekalipun. Tak lupa juga dia mengambil pisau yang menjadi barang bukti pembunuhan tersebut, beserta plastik pembungkus tangannya.

Kakinya berjalan jauh dan terus melaju hingga keluar dari lorong pengap tersebut. Dia telah berada di kawasan Zoyama yang jalanannya sepi di siang hari, namun bagai pasar di malam hari. "Ah, teringat masa kecil." Dia tersenyum puas. Tidak lama lagi, tidak ada yang bisa membocorkan rahasia tentangnya pada siapapun.

Jika Pain dan Kushina pun berusaha menggagalkan rencanannya, bukan tidak mungkin mereka menemui malaikat maut lebih cepat dari semestinya.

Semenjak dirazia beberapa bulan lalu, sudah tidak ada lagi taksi dan kendaraan umum lainnya yang bersileweran di sekitar Zoyama. Tentu sulit bagi Sakura untuk kembali ke apartemen. Mana mungkin dia berjalan kaki kesana. Lagipula dia sangat lelah berjalan. Dia butuh istirahat sejenak.

Dia mengingat semua kenangan lama yang pernah dilaluinya disini. Sewaktu dia diadopsi oleh seorang keluarga yang pada akhirnya menjadikannya sapi perah di kawasan prostitusi ini. Namun semua masa lalu sudah tidak usah diingat lagi. Kehidupan Sakura sekarang jauh lebih baik. Tak ada yang harus ditakutkannya lagi. Apalagi Sasuke sudah mati, pasti hidupnya jauh lebih aman. Orang tua angkatnya juga tidak mencari-carinya lagi sejak dia memberontak dan berhasil kabur ketika berusia 18 tahun.

Kehidupannya yang sekarang akan bahagia. Dan kemungkinan akan menjadi semakain bahagia jika dia berhasil memenangkan hati Naruto.

"Sakura..."

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti kala mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Wanita berambut pirang dengan wajah cantik dan seksi yang didapat dari hasil operasi plastik sebanyak dua puluh kali. "Tsunade-san," gumam Sakura dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Dia mengenal siapa itu Tsunade. Seorang wanita yang menjadi mucikari selama puluhan tahun. Dia tinggal di daerah kawasan elit di Minato semenjak menjadi istri kedua dari seorang pejabat tinggi di negara ini. Namun terkadang dia berkunjung ke Zoyama untuk memantau bisnis ilegalnya.

"Kau semakin cantik saja," puji Tsunade dengan senyum sumringah.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Dia tampak tenang. Tidak ada perasaan was-was meski baru saja membunuh seseorang. "Anda pun begitu." Sakura cenderung bersikap formal di hadapan Tsunade. Bagaimanapun juga wanita ini memegang andil besar terhadap rahasianya dulu. Dia tak mau jika Tsunade membeberkan pada semua orang mengenai masa lalunya.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu. Ayo, kita mengobrol di barku!" ajak Tsunade.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya agak sedikit melebar dari sebelumnya. Dia tidak ingin menolak keinginan Tsunade, lagipula dia benar-benar haus dan ingin istirahat. "Baiklah."

Kimochi State masih sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tetap bagus dan mewah. Ini adalah salah satu bisnis Tsunade yang berkembang pesat. Dulunya hanya Kimochi Bar, lama-kelamaan berkembang menjadi Kimochi Motel, Kimochi Clinic, dan Kimochi Market. Hingga pada akhirnya semua bagian itu digabung menjadi satu dan dinamakan Kimochi State. Semua usaha Tsunade berhubungan dengan yang namanya prostitusi. Mungkin karena dia dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang bertempat tinggal dekat dengan kawasan ini dan sang ayah yang suka berkunjung kesini. Lagipula, untung bisnis seperti ini sangat menguntungkan. Apalagi semenjak Kimochi Market dibuka untuk umum. Banyak orang yang berbelanja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan/kesenangan pribadi, datang kesini. Bisnis Kimochi Market inilah yang paling memberi banyak untung. Disini, Tsunade menjual semua hal yang berhubungan dengan prostitusi. Sex toys, aphrodisiac, kondom, DVD dewasa, majalah dewasa, alat bantu untuk BDSM, bahkan ada juga event pelelangan perawan yang dilaksanakan pada awal bulan.

"Kau tampak kagum dengan bisnisku?" Tsunade mengambil dua botol wine dan meletakkan di atas meja. "Aku lebih suka minum dari botol langsung. Kalau kau ingin memakai gelas, ambil disana!" Dia menunjuk pantry bartender.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Dia mengambil botol wine tersebut dan meneguk sekali. "Apa Anda sudah memiliki anak?"

Kurang lebih empat tahun Tsunade menikah dengan pejabat negara itu. Mungkin saja jika dia sudah memiliki anak.

"Huh?" Tsunade mendengus kesal. "Aku tak bisa lepas dari bisnis prostitusi, lalu dia meninggalkanku." Mata coklat madu Tsunade berkaca-kaca. Kelihatan sekali jika dia turut sedih akan perpisahannya dengan sang suami.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Untuk menjadi seorang istri, harus dituntut sempurna tak tercela."

"Dia malu memiliki istri sepertiku, kurasa!" Tsunade mengangkat bahunya. "Padahal aku hanya istri keduanya. Dia saja yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapi. Toh, juga kami berdua bertemu di Kimochi State ini."

Sakura tak tahu harus menanggapi apalagi. Jadi dia hanya diam dan meneguk wine miliknya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tsunade mencoba membuka obrolan lagi.

Kepala Sakura menegak. Dia melihat wajah Tsunade. "Pertanyaan?" Dia bingung.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Apa kau sudah menikah?"

Sakura tersenyum lagi. Pertanyaan konyol, menurutnya. "Belum," jawabnya singkat.

"Kekasih?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Dia memang tidur bersama Pain. Tetapi sama sekali hubungan itu tidak melibatkan perasaannya. "Ti..." Wajah tampan Naruto terlukis di benaknya. "Calon kekasih, kupikir," sahutnya dengan semburat merah di pipi tirusnya.

Tsunade tersenyum simpul. "Berasal dari kalangan keluarga baik-baik?" tanyanya.

Sakura terdiam. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana keluarga besar Naruto. Meski dia tahu siapa ibu kandung Naruto. "Entahlah, kupikir iya," jawabnya sedikit meragu.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Kau tidak beruntung, Sakura Sayang," Dia meminum winenya dengan cepat. "Dia akan mempertanyakan jati dirimu. Keluargamu, pendidikanmu, karaktermu, bahkan masa lalumu pun akan mereka ungkit."

Sakura terkesiap mendengar pernyataan Tsunade. Namun dia tak ingin menyela wanita berpengalaman itu.

"Keluarga dari suami pertamaku juga seperti itu. Mereka mempertanyakan latar belakangku, lalu dengan seenaknya memaksaku untuk meninggalkan putra mereka." Terdengar suara lirih Tsunade. "Kita sama-sama tidak ingin dilahirkan di lingkungan yang mana orang berandalan bebas berkeliaran. Keadaan yang memaksa kita, bukan? Tetapi kenapa semua orang mengecam keberadaan kita!" Ini luapan kemarahan Tsunade yang tak terlampiaskan.

"Suami pertamaku menceraikanku dengan alasan aku sudah tidak ketat lagi. Omong kosong apa itu?" Tsunade meracau. Tampaknya dia sedang stres menghadapi masalahnya sendiri. "Tapi aku tak ingin meributkan masalah itu hingga rela menjanda. Lalu, pria lain datang padaku. Dia mengetahui masa laluku dengan jelas dan hendak mempersuntingku menjadi istri keduanya. Tetapi dia tidak mau menerimaku seutuhnya. Dia memaksaku meninggalkan kota ini, padahal dia tahu inilah kenanganku sejak dulu. Kimochi State adalah hasil perjuanganku, walau orang-orang diluar sana menganggap ini menjijikkan!" Dia berbicara dengan menggebu-gebu.

Mereka kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau harus ikut terapi pengetatan area kewanitaanmu, Sayang, jika tidak ingin kehilangan cintamu itu."

Sakura menggeleng. "Bukannya Anda menjual selaput dara palsu? Aku bisa mempergunakan itu."

Tsunade menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. "Rasanya berbeda. Laki-laki berpengalaman pasti akan tahu."

Tsunade benar.

Naruto adalah pria berpengalaman dalam urusan seks. Dia pasti akan tahu jika Sakura sudah sering berhubungan seks meski ada darah sewaktu mereka berhubungan intim. Pria itu cukup pintar. Tidak mudah mengelabuinya.

"Kupikir Anda benar," kata Sakura menyetujui ucapan Tsunade. "Dimana aku bisa mengikuti terapi itu?"

Tsunade mengedipkan matanya. "Hanya padaku. Dalam sebulan saja, otot-otot kewanitaanmu akan mengetat."

Senyum Sakura mengembang. "Ada syarat khusus?"

"No sex!" seru Tsunade.

Alis Sakura mengerut. Dia tidak bisa melakukan seks sampai terapi ini usai. Tetapi bagaimana dengan Pain? Tentunya pria itu tak akan setuju. Apalagi dia sudah membantu Sakura dalam mendekatkannya pada Naruto.

"Kupikir ini akan sulit," gumam Sakura lemas.

"Kau tak bisa menahan libidomu?" Tsunade nyaris menertawakannya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan itu maksudku."

"Apa kau memiliki kontrak dengan seseorang?" tanya Tsunade.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Katakan saja jika kau tidak bisa melakukan hubungan intim... atau mau lebih aman, cukup oral saja."

Ide Tsunade cemerlang. Tidak pernah terpikirkannya sejak dulu. Dalam waktu sebulan bulan, dia harus berhasil membuat Naruto takhluk padanya. Kalau perlu mereka harus menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, agar tidak perlu menahan diri bersama Pain lagi.

"Mohon bantuannya, Tsunade-sama."

 ***...***

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Holla Ozel kembali.**

 **Chapter ini tidak ada pemeran utama (NaruHina) ambil bagian. Hahaha parah deh.**

 **Updatenya gak sekilat chapter lalu. Gomenne ada kesibukan di dunia nyata. Wordsnya juga lebih dikit.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca story ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.**

 **Sunday, 8 October 2017**

 **Sincerely**

 **Ozellie Ozel**


	22. Chapter 22: Mesra Lagi

"No sex!" seru Tsunade.

Alis Sakura mengerut. Dia tidak bisa melakukan seks sampai terapi ini usai. Tetapi bagaimana dengan Pain? Tentunya pria itu tak akan setuju. Apalagi dia sudah membantu Sakura dalam mendekatkannya pada Naruto.

"Kupikir ini akan sulit," gumam Sakura lemas.

"Kau tak bisa menahan libidomu?" Tsunade nyaris menertawakannya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan itu maksudku."

"Apa kau memiliki kontrak dengan seseorang?" tanya Tsunade.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Katakan saja jika kau tidak bisa melakukan hubungan intim... atau mau lebih aman, cukup oral saja."

Ide Tsunade cemerlang. Tidak pernah terpikirkannya sejak dulu. Dalam waktu sebulan bulan, dia harus berhasil membuat Naruto takhluk padanya. Mereka harus menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, agar tidak perlu menahan diri bersama Pain lagi.

"Mohon bantuannya, Tsunade-sama."

...

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Those are Precious milik Ozellie Ozel**

 **Rate : Mature**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD, Boring, Gajeness, OOC, Typos**

 **...**

 **Those are Precious**

 **Chapter 22: Mesra Lagi**

 **...**

 **Happy reading**

Hinata memasuki gedung apartemen yang sudah ditempatinya hampir empat bulan lebih. Beberapa pasang mata melihatnya sejak memasuki gedung apartemen tersebut. Hinata menyunggingkan senyum seraya menyapa beberapa karyawan-karyawati yang lalu-lalang di sekitar.

Langkah kakinya begitu memberat. Dari tadi pagi hingga sore hari, dia tak kunjung berhenti bekerja. Keabsenan Sasori hari ini membuat dia harus bekerja double. Belum lagi mood Gaara sedang tidak bagus hari ini. Si Setan Merah itu marah-marah tanpa alasan. Semua yang dikerjakan Hinata adalah salah di matanya. Jika bukan karena gaji tinggi yang ditawarkan di perusahaan ini, sudahlah pasti Hinata memaki-maki PresDir Sabaku.

Hinata berdiri menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Dia memandang jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangan kirinya sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Sesekali dia memandangi ke atas, yang mana penunjuk lantai akan mendekati huruf B. Dia melakukan perenggangan otot-otot di bahu yang mulai kebas, sembari menunggu lift terbuka di lantai satu dimana dia berada sekarang.

TING

Hinata memasuki lift yang sudah terbuka. Mata keperakannya membulat saat menyadari sosok yang berada di dalam lift tersebut. Seharusnya dia tidak usah masuk saja, namun kakinya malah berlaku sebaliknya. Bibirnya terkaku. Seandainya saja dia terlambat beberapa menit saja, pasti tidak akan menemui sosok yang beberapa minggu ini dihindarinya. Sekarang Hinata tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Pasalnya sudah dua minggu dia tidak berkomunikasi lagi dengan sahabatnya, seolah mereka sedang perang dingin.

Suasana di dalam lift cukup canggung. Apalagi saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua saia di dalam. Hinata berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk lift, sementara Naruto ada di belakangnya. Bulu-bulu halus di tengkuk Hinata meremang seketika. Dia merasa jika Naruto mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Salahkan saja Hinata yang menggelung surai indigonya tinggi, hingga sukses memusatkan perhatian orang banyak pada leher jenjangnya.

Pusat perhatian Hinata terpecah. Berpikir tentang leher, dia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana Naruto mencumbu lehernya dari belakang dulu. Lidah Naruto yang basah menjilati dan menyusuri area tengkuk hingga punggung Hinata kala mereka melakukan pemanasan sebelum melakukan seks. Lalu, tangan Naruto pasti akan memeluk mesra tubuh Hinata seolah tak ingin melepasnya.

Atau berbicara tentang leher juga, Hinata benar-benar masih ingat bagaimana kerasnya kejantanan Naruto ketika menggesek-geseknya di tengkuk Hinata. Saat itu Naruto cemburu berat karena Hinata lebih memilih fokus untuk mengerjakan format laporan rapat di laptopnya. Dan dengan keisengan ditambah kemesumannya, Naruto mengikat surai Hinata, lalu memuaskan dirinya dengan cara mengelus-elus kejantannya pada tengkuk mulus sahabat cantiknya.

Bukan hanya itu saja, masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang pernah dilakukan Naruto pada tengkuk Hinata yang menarik secara sensual. Jika diceritakan satu per satu, butuh waktu berhari-hari agar kisah itu tuntas secara rinci.

"Kau tidak mau keluar?"

Mata Hinata membulat kala napas Naruto menerpa pipi kanannya. Sesaat dia menghentikan lamunannya dan menatap Naruto yang juga membalas tatapannya.

"Kita sudah sampai. Kau tidak mau keluar?" ulang Naruto lagi. Tangannya menahan pintu lift agar tidak segera tertutup.

Hinata masih termangu. Otaknya sedang memproses apa maksud ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Keluar?" gumamnya pelan. Pipi gembilnya memerah secara mendadak. Sepertinya otaknya tengah diganggu dengan sinyal-sinyal buruk. Kata 'keluar' yang diucapkan Naruto merujuk pada makna orgasme. "K-Kau bicara apa, sih?" Hinata malu sekali.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Keluar dari lift, Hinata!" tukasnya seraya menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ha?" Untuk ketiga kalinya mata Hinata melebar. Dia melihat pintu lift yang langsung menutup. Seketika dia merasa dihempas ke dasar laut. "Maksudmu keluar ... keluar dari lift?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Alis Naruto tertaut. Dia heran melihat ekspresi di wajah Hinata. "Aneh!" ujarnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam memandangi pintu lift. Naruto berbalik dan menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Hinata terdiam saja disana. "Hinata?" panggilnya.

"Uhm, ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau tidak masuk ke apartemenmu?" tanya Naruto dengan menahan senyum di bibirnya. Entah kenapa tingkah Hinata yang konyol sangat menggemaskan baginya.

"Uhm... iya, apa kau mau ikut?" Entah kenapa ajakan itu terlontar dari bibir Hinata. Padahal sudah dua minggu ini dia bersikukuh tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menginjak apartemennya lagi. Atau sebenarnya itu hanya basa-basi yang ditanggapi serius.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa," ujar Naruto dengan senyum yang mengembang di pipinya, yang sejak tadi ditahan.

Bibir Hinata mengerucut kala mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Aku tidak memaksamu!" hardiknya. "Kalau menolak juga tidak apa."

"Tapi kau menawarkanku!" seru Naruto tak mau kalah. Dia dan Hinata berjalan bersama menuju apartemen Hinata.

Hinata mendelik tajam. "Itu hanya basa-basi!" Kali ini dia juga tidak mampu menahan senyumnya. Dia membuka pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. "Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanyanya lalu meletakkan tasnya di atas meja ruang tamu.

Naruto menggeleng lalu mengikuti Hinata hingga ke dapur. "Aku rindu masakanmu. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak memakan masakan buatanmu," sahutnya seraya menarik salah satu kursi di pantry. Dia mengamati Hinata yang sedang menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya dan mencuci tangannya di westafel. Sahabatnya masih sama manisnya dengan beberapa bulan lalu kala mereka akrab. Bokongnya juga tampak semakin bohai. Lama tak berjumpa, membuat nafsu Naruto terhadap Hinata semakin tidak terkendali. Dia ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu seraya membenamkan kejantanannya di belahan bokong Hinata. Sayangnya,mereka baru saja berbaikan, meski tidak secara langsung mengutarakan maaf, mustahil jika dia langsung beragresif ria padanya.

"Astaga!" Hinata terpekik seraya berbalik. Dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan malu. "Aku... Aku belum berbelanja," ujarnya, "Sepertinya stok ketersediaan bahan makananku habis."

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kupikir ada hal yang urgent," katanya lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Dia mendekati kulkas Hinata seraya membukanya. Mata birunya mendapati beberapa cup ramen yang tersusun di dalam. "Ini masih bisa kita makan sekarang," katanya lalu mengeluarkan dua cup ramen dan meletakkan di atas meja. "Seduh saja dengan air panas." Dia membuka tutup cup ramen setengah lingkaran.

Hinata mengangguk patuh lalu mengambil cup ramen dan mengisinya air panas. "Bukannya lebih enak jika aku memasak kuahnya terlebih dulu," katanya lalu meletakkan cup ramen di atas meja kembali.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku sudah terlalu lapar untuk menunggu lagi," katanya sembari duduk di kursinya tadi.

Hinata menghela napas sejenak. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto seraya menyantap ramennya dengan khidmat. Mereka makan ramen tanpa sekalipun berbicara. Keduanya sangat lahap, meskipun ramen yang dikonsumsi hanyalah ramen instan seadanya.

"Enak sekali," gumam Naruto seraya mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu makan yang tergeletak di atas meja makan. Dia menghapus sisa-sisa kuah di sekitar bibirnya.

Hinata turut menyudahi makan ramennya. Dia mengambil segelas air di atas meja dan meneguknya hingga tandas. Tubuhnya beranjak dari sana lalu mengambil cup ramennya dan Naruto seraya berjalan menuju pantry. Dia membuang cup ramen di dalam tempat sampah yang berada di bawah meja. Setelah itu, dia kembali lagi ke meja makan dan mengambil gelasnya dan Naruto. Kemudian, dia mencucinya di westafel.

Naruto mengamati Hinata dengan serius. Entah kenapa malam ini Hinata tampak begitu cantik meski belum mandi sekalipun. "Hinata," Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Hinata.

"Uhm..." gumam Hinata tanpa melihat Naruto yang sedang menyeringai di baliknya.

Naruto memeluk pinggang ramping Hinata dari belakang secara mendadak. Kepalanya disandarkan di leher Hinata yang beraroma lavender bercampur keringat. Dia suka sekali aroma tubuh Hinata. Surai indigo panjangnya menggelitik wajah Naruto dengan nakalnya. "Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya di perpotongan leher Hinata. Dia mendekapnya dengan erat seolah tidak ingin melepas Hinata.

Hinata menyentuh punggung tangan Naruto yang masih membelit pinggangnya. Jujur saja, dia suka dengan cara Naruto ini, tetapi dia tidak mau jatuh ke dalam perasaan semu. Dia tidak mau nantinya akan sakit hati seperti yang pernah dilakukan Naruto dulu, kala kepergok berjalan berdua dengan Kin Tsuchi. "Kau tampak aneh hari ini," ujarnya lalu menepis pelan pergelangan tangan Naruto agar segera menyudahi dekapannya.

"Kau tak suka aku begini?" Naruto tampak tersinggung. Matanya menyipit dan terdengar dengusan kesal dari mulutnya. "Kau berubah, Hinata."

Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu berbalik dan menatap mata Naruto dengan sendu. Pancaran mata biru Naruto sangat hangat. Satu-satunya hal yang dia rindukan saat ini. Cara Naruto menatapnya begitu intens, benar-benar mendamba. "Aku hanya... belum mandi. Kupikir..."

"Omong kosong apa itu?" Naruto mendecih. "Kalau begitu, aku pun belum mandi. Kita sama-sama belum mandi, untuk apa saling risih?"

Hinata tersenyum simpul kala mendengar kata-kata Naruto persis seperti anak kecil yang merajuk. "Mandi sana!" katanya lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada Naruto. "Aku mandi setelahmu."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Dia tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata barusan. "Biasanya kita mandi bersama."

Mata keperakan Hinata membulat. Dia tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan berkata seperti itu. Padahal mereka baru daja berbaikan, masa sudah meminta untuk bercinta. "A-Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Pipinya merona hebat.

Senyum simpul tersemat di bibir Naruto. Dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh ramping Hinata yang semakin berisi di area-area tertentu. "Kita sudah sering mandi bersama, sejak kecil, bukan? Kenapa wajahmu sampai merona begitu?" Dia menyeringai lebar.

Hinata mencibir. "Menyebalkan!" ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Namun belum sempat menjauh, tiba-tiba saja tangan Naruto menariknya lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi. "Naruto-kun!" pekiknya saat tubuhnya terdorong hingga berada di bathtub. Dia meringis kesakitan, namun ekspresinya berubah kala melihat Naruto menghidupkan keran dan mengalirkan air hangat ke dalam bathtub. Ukuran bathtub Hinata cukup besar. Muat untuk dua orang dewasa, jadi jangan salahkan Naruto jika dia akan ikut bergabung di dalamnya.

Naruto melepas kemeja dan celana panjangnya hingga menyisakan celana dalam hitam yang menutupi kejantanannya yang mulai menegang. Dia melirik Hinata yang termangu ke arahnya dengan semburat merah di pipi. "Kau tidak mau mandi?" Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya. Dia segera berdiri di bathtub dan mengeluarkan satu kakinya keluar tub. "Kau mau kemana? Sini kulepaskan bajumu."

Hinata tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kala dengan cepat Naruto menelanjanginya. Dia tampak tidak sabar dengan keindahan tubuh Hinata yang sudah beberapa minggu tidak dilihatnya. "Kau mencukurnya habis," gumam Naruto kala tidak mendapati bulu kemaluan halus di area kewanitaan bagian luar Hinata.

Sontak saja pipi Hinata semakin memerah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya tetapi malah mendapati kejantanan Naruto mengacung tegak. Entah sejak kapan celana dalam Naruto tertanggal. Mata keperakannya tidak mau beralih dari kejantanan besar khas pria dewasa itu. Otaknya tak bisa mencerna dengan baik bagaimana benda sebesar itu bisa muat ke dalam area kewanitaannya yang sempit dan rapat. 'Pantas saja waktu yang pertama kali itu sakit,' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Masuklah duluan!" Naruto menarik Hinata dan mendorongnya lembut ke bathtub. Hinata menuruti permintaan Naruto. Dia duduk dengan kakinya ditekuk. Air hangat yang sebatas dada cukup menutupi eksposan payudaranya. Kemudian Naruto memasuko bathtub. Dia duduk tepat di belakang Hinata. Kakinya mengangkang lalu dia menarik tubuh Hinata agar bersandar di dada bidangnya.

Hinata terpekik pelan kala menyadari betapa kerasnya kejantanan Naruto ketika bertubrukan dengan belahan bokongnya.

"Abaikan saja," bisik Naruto dengan suara memberat. "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak ingin bercinta."

Hinata meneguk ludanya. Bagaimana dia bisa mengabaikan jika sejak tadi ujung penis Naruto seolah menggelitik belahan bokongnya. "Uhm..." gumamnya menjawab.

Naruto mengambil sabun cair beraroma jeruk yang tergeletak di pinggir bathtub. Dia menuangkannya lalu menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya hingga berbusa. "Sini kubersihkan," bisiknya di telinga Hinata. Hinata tampak gelisah saat tangannya mengusap-usap leher jenjangnya. Untung saja Hinata menggelung tinggi rambutnya, hingga memudahkan aktifitas Naruto. Tengkuk Hinata dia pijat lembut. Lalu turun ke punggungnya. Kehalusan kulit Hinata semakin membakar gairah Naruto, namun dia masih menahan. "Rileks saja. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan apapun jika kau tidak ingin." Naruto menyadari kegelisahannya.

Hinata menarik napas panjang ketika tangan Naruto mulai mengelus bokongnya. Padahal busa di tangannya sudah habis bercampur air, entah apa yang tengah dia bersihkan jika busanya tidak ada. Naruto mengelusnya penuh ransangan, seakan ingin menggoda Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan matanya saat tangan Naruto bergerilya di pinggang dan perutnya. Dia mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut. Lalu, kedua tangan semakin menarik Hinata untuk lebih dekat bahkan nyaris menempel satu sama lain. Posisi mereka berpelukan.

Hinata memekik pelan kala merasakan bahwa kini penis Naruto menancap di belahan bokongnya. "Naru..." gumamnya.

Tangan Naruto meremas payudara Hinata yang kencang. "Nikmat sekali," bisiknya di telinga Hinata. Embusan napas hangatnya meremangkan bulu-bulu halus di tengkuk Hinata. "Astaga!" bisiknya parau. Tampaknya dia benar-benar menikmati jepitan bokong sintal Hinata pada penisnya.

Tangan kiri Naruto mengambil botol sabun cair lalu mengeluarkannya tepat di payudara Hinata. Pikiran kotornya berseliweran kemana-mana lantaran mendapati cairan putih di payudara itu, yang persis seperti sperma miliknya. Dia berpikir bagaimana rasanya jika menjepit penisnya di antara payudara Hinata hingga mengelurkan cairan yang...

"Aku... Aku mandi di shower saja!" Dengan gerakan cepat, Hinata keluar dari bathtub. Dia tahu jika berlama-lama di dalam dengan Naruto, bisa-bisa terjadi hal yang ingin dihindarinya sejak tadi.

Naruto terdiam saja di bathtub. Matanya memandang tubuh sintal Hinata kala berdiri di depannya dengan air dari shower yang membasahi tubuhnya. Kepala Hinata mendongak agar air tidak membasahi surainya.

Naruto hanya mampu diam memandangi. Namun tidak ada yang melihat jika tangan kanannya mengurut kejantanannya yang semakin menegang. Tubuh telanjang Hinata dijadikan objek visualisasinya. Meski tidak bisa melihat payudara Hinata, namun bokong sintal itu cukup menarik juga. Apalagi kala penis Naruto terjepit di dalamnya. "Sstt..." desisnya tak karuan kala melakukan pelepasan di bathtuh. Spermanya mengambang di permukaan air.

Matanya menatap Hinata semakin intens. Kini wanita cantik itu berbalik ke arahnya. "Cepatlah, Naruto. Nanti kau masuk angin."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Dia melihat kepergian Hinata dari kamar mandi. "Ini memalukan!" kesalnya pada dirinya sendiri.

 ***...***

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 ***...***

 **Holla Ozel is back.**

 **Ada yg kangen gak? Cukup lama juga aku tidak update. Maaf ya manteman.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca story ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.**

 **Saturday, 28 October 2017.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Ozellie Ozel**


	23. Chapter 23: Batal

"Aku... Aku mandi di shower saja!" Dengan gerakan cepat, Hinata keluar dari bathtub. Dia tahu jika berlama-lama di dalam dengan Naruto, bisa-bisa terjadi hal yang ingin dihindarinya sejak tadi.

Naruto terdiam saja di bathtub. Matanya memandang tubuh sintal Hinata kala berdiri di depannya dengan air dari shower yang membasahi tubuhnya. Kepala Hinata mendongak agar air tidak membasahi surainya.

Naruto hanya mampu diam memandangi. Namun tidak ada yang melihat jika tangan kanannya mengurut kejantanannya yang semakin menegang. Tubuh telanjang Hinata dijadikan objek visualisasinya. Meski tidak bisa melihat payudara Hinata, namun bokong sintal itu cukup menarik juga. Apalagi kala penis Naruto terjepit di dalamnya. "Sstt..." desisnya tak karuan kala melakukan pelepasan di bathtuh. Spermanya mengambang di permukaan air.

Matanya menatap Hinata semakin intens. Kini wanita cantik itu berbalik ke arahnya. "Cepatlah, Naruto. Nanti kau masuk angin."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Dia melihat kepergian Hinata dari kamar mandi. "Ini memalukan!" kesalnya pada dirinya sendiri.

 **...**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Those are Precious milik Ozellie Ozel**

 **Rate : Mature**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD, Boring, Gajeness, OOC, Typos**

 **...**

 **Those are Precious**

 **Chapter 23: Batal**

 **...**

 **Happy reading**

Hinata duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menghadap televisi yang sedang menayangkan berita malam. Malam ini kembali seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Hinata ditemani oleh Naruto yang kini sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata, dengan tangan yang melingkar perutnya.

Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Naruto sejak tadi. Bahkan dengan iseng, dia mengecup sesekali bahu telanjang Hinata yang kini hanya mengenakan baby doll ungu tanpa potongan lengan baju. "Kulitmu halus sekali," gumam Naruto sambil melancarkan aksi ciumannya ke pipi Hinata. "Aku jadi ingin mencecapnya."

Alis Hinata mengkerut kala mendengar godaan sahabatnya. Konsentrasinya membuyar karena kegiatan nakal Naruto yang kini memilin-milin surai panjang Hinata. "Naruto," Hinata mengingatkan. Dia menggeser tubuhnya, namun dengan cepat Naruto menariknya mendekat. Tangannya semakin memeluk Hinata erat-erat tak ingin melepas. "Naruto-kun, aku mau tidur saja," ujarnya seraya melepas paksa tangan Naruto agar tidak terlalu mengukungnya. Dengan cepat dia beringsut menjauh seraya berbaring membelakangi Naruto. Di dalam hatinya, dia gugup sekali. Pasalnya sudah cukup lama mereka tidak berbagi ranjang seperti malam ini. Jadinya, Hinata hanya menatap lampu tidur. Di belakangnya, dia bisa merasakan jika Naruto turun dari ranjang. Sepertinya Naruto akan keluar dari sini. Namun semua dugaan itu terpatahkan. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mematikan televisi dan lampu, hanya menyisakan sedikit cahaya dari lampu hias. Suasana kamar meremang seketika. Kini Hinata berbalik. Dia mendapati kini Naruto membuka baju dan celananya, hanya tinggal boxer saja.

Bibir Hinata mengering. Pipinya memerah karena malu melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan cepat dia berbalik dan memunggungi Naruto lagi. Jantungnya berdegup cepat ketika ranjangnya berderit. Naruto kini menaiki ranjang dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

Hinata mencengkeram selimutnya kuat-kuat. Dia semakin gugup ketika deru napas Naruto begitu mengena hingga ke tengkuknya. Perlahan sebuah tangan melingkari punggung Hinata dan menariknya semakin rapat ke dalam pelukan Naruto. Dia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan dirinya berada dalam pelukan sahabatnya.

"Kau gugup," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap helaian rambut indigonya. Mata birunya menelusuri area pipi Hinata dan tulang rahangnya. Tak segan-segan, Naruto mengecupnya singkat. "Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya sembari merangsek maju dan menindih tubuh Hinata. "Kenapa diam saja?"

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Dia sendiri pun tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Dia malu melihat keadaannya dan Naruto saat ini, apalagi cahaya keremangan semakin membuat daya tarik sendiri. "Aku lelah. Butuh istirahat!"

Naruto menghela napas napas lalu kembali mengambil posisi berbaring. Diembuskannya napas kuat-kuat sembari memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Maaf," gumam Naruto lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur Hinata. "Lebih baik aku tidur di kamarku saja!" Dia mengambil pakaiannya kembali. Namun belum sempat memakainya, Hinata langsung ikut menuruni ranjang dan mengenggam tangannya.

"Tidur disini saja," katanya lembut. " Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu, Naruto-kun."

Bibir Naruto mengatup. Dia menatap mata keperakan Hinata yang memancarkan aura menggoda. Mata indah itu menarik atensinya. Ingin rasanya merangkul dan mengecup setiap sisi wajah Hinata dengan penuh gairah. Sayangnya, semua hanya sebatas angan. Mana mungkin dia melakukan itu untuk saat ini.

"Naruto-kun." Alis Hinata mengerut. Dia memandangi wajah Naruto yang menegang. Dia berpikir bahwa pria itu mungkin kesal padanya. "Gomenasai," gumamnya lalu memeluk tubuh Naruto yang hanya mengenakan boxer. "Jangan marah padaku lagi."

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Dia menyelipkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk dan belakang lutut Hinata. Wanita itu digendong dengan bridal style olehnya. "Aku tidak marah," ujarnya sembari membaringkan Hinata di atas ranjang. Dia sendiri akhirnya turut berbaring bersamanya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Bisa-bisa kau kumakan!" ancam Naruto dengan seringainya.

Hinata terkikik geli. Dia semakin melemparkan tatapan mengiba pada Naruto. "Dimakan juga tak apa!" ujarnya menantang, lalu menarik tengkuk Naruto seraya mengecup sekilas bibirnya.

Naruto sempat tertegun sejenak. Bagaimanapun Hinata yang menggodanya lebih dulu. "Bukannya tadi kau menolakku?" godanya.

Mendengar hal tersebut, sontak saja bibir Hinata mengerucut. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, namun Naruto menarik dagunya dan menahan wajah Hinata agar tetap menatapnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa tidur santai malam ini," bisik Naruto lalu mencium bibir Hinata. Ciumannya sungguh memabukkan. Terkadang kasar, lalu lembut. Beberapa detik lagi, menjadi kasar, dan begitulah selanjutnya.

Hinata berusaha mengimbangi tempo ciuman Naruto. Namun dia tak sanggup menyamai. Akhirnya dia hanya pasrah sampai Naruto bersedia melepas ciumannya sendiri.

Bibir Hinata digigit gemas oleh Naruto. Sesekali dia menyedotnya kuat lalu menyesapnya. Dia menganggap seolah bibir Hinata adalah jeli yang kenyal dan manis.

"Aku mau lebih," bisik Naruto di sela-sela ciumannya.

Jantung Hinata berdebar tak karuan. Ini persis ketika dia menyerahkan keperawanannya pada Naruto. Jujur saja, dia juga ingin lebih, namun apa daya jika hati Hinata menolak. Dia sudah meneguhkan hati, jika tidak akan lagi mau diperdaya oleh Naruto, apalagi jika sudah jatuh hingga ke area yang lebih berbahaya. "Aku takut kalau kau tidak bisa berhenti," bisiknya sembari mengelus pipi Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. "Jadi, kau tidak mau?"

Bibir Hinata mengering kala mendengar intonasi ucapan Naruto. "Aku lelah, butuh istirahat!" Ini kedua kalinya Hinata mengulang perkataannya. "Kita tidur saja, ya."

Naruto mendecih kesal. "Padahal aku sedang ingin."

"Naruto-kun, aku lelah."

"Ya, ya, ya, kau sudah mengatakannya tadi." Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tapi izinkan aku mengemutnya."

Mata Hinata melebar kala tangan Naruto meremas payudara kanannya. "Naruto!" pekiknya kaget.

Naruto terkikik geli. "Ayolah, sebentar saja!" bujuknya.

"Tidak!" bantah Hinata dengan wajah memerah malu. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di payudaranya. "Apa-apaan, sih!" ketusnya.

Naruto terkikik geli. "Aku hanya bercanda! Jangan dibawa serius begitu, dong."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dia berbalik memunggungi Naruto. "Terserah!" ujarnya.

Naruto masih tertawa melihat ekspresi ngambek Hinata. "Maaf, Hime," katanya merayu.

Hinata masih terdiam.

"Hime, bagaimana kalau besok kita mengunjungi kedai ramen Teuchi-jisan!" ajak Naruto mencoba untuk menenangkan hati Hinata.

Wanita cantik itu melebarkan matanya. Dia masih mengingat siapa itu Teuchi-jisan. Dia menyunggingkan senyum kecil seraya memandang wajah Naruto dengan tatapan penuh minat. "Serius?" pekiknya bersemangat.

Naruto mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. "Iya, Hime!" ujarnya lalu memeluk erat-erat tubuh kekar Naruto. "Besok kita pergi kesana. Aku merindukan Teuchi-ji."

"Terima kasih!"

Naruto tersenyum jahil kala Hinata tidak kunjung usai melepas dekapannya. "Jadi, bisa kuemut sekarang?"

"NARUTO-KUN!" teriak Hinata kesal lalu menarik selimut guna menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Dengan segala keisengan yang dimilikinya, Naruto merangsek masuk ke dalam selimut. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan tengkuk Hinata dan mengecupnya berkali-kali. "Good night," bisiknya lalu memejamkan matanya.

Dalam diam, Hinata menatap wajah Naruto. Dia sendiri tak kuasa menahan dirinya yang jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya. Perlahan tangan Hinata terangkat dan mengelus surai pirang Naruto. "Good night," bisiknya lalu mengecup hidung mancung pria tersebut. Senyum manis langsung tersungging di bibirnya. Hatinya ikut meletup-letup bahagia. "Mimpikan aku, ya." Hinata terkikik.

Tanpa disadarinya, pria yang sejak tadi dipandanginya telah membuka kelopak mata birunya. Dia ikut tersenyum melihat wajah merona Hinata di dalam keremangan. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu," gumamnya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi," kata Hinata dengan tawa lebar. "Bisa-bisa aku melayang di udara gara-gara rindumu."

"Tck," decak Naruto lalu membuka selimut. Dia duduk dan bersandar pada headboard ranjang. "Sini!" Dia menarik Hinata agar berada dalam posisi duduk. Wanita itu langsung duduk di antara kaki Naruto yang mengambil posisi melebar. "Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya kembali di telinga Hinata. Tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. Hinata memegang bahu Naruto agar tidak terlalu menempel satu sama lain.

Hinata merona lagi. "Naruto!" pekiknya malu.

"Aku rindu aromamu," Naruto menghirup aroma tubuh Hinata melalui leher jenjangnya. "Senyummu," Naruto mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir merah muda Hinata. "Dan tubuhmu," bisiknya nakal dengan satu kedipan mata.

"Astaga! Mesum!" pekik Hinata. "Naruto, aku mengantuk."

"Jangan bohong! Aku tahu kau belum mengantuk, Sayang," ujar Naruto. "Temani aku mengobrol saja."

Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, jadi kita mulai saja sesi curhatnya," godanya.

Naruto kembali meraih punggung Hinata dan memeluknya erat. Sesekali dia mengelusnya, persis seperti seorang ibu yang hendak menidurkan anaknya. "Belakangan hari ini aku jarang melihatmu," kata Naruto memulai sesi obrolannya. Napasnya berembus tepat di tengkuk Hinata dengan posisi pelukan mereka yang sangat rapat. "Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Hinata dengan suara serak. "Aku sendiri tidak pernah berpikiran untuk memiliki kekasih sekarang ini."

Naruto mengangguk. Entah kenapa dia merasa lega mendengar jawaban Hinata ini. "Padahal kau cantik, memang tidak ada juga sih yang mau dengan wanita berpipi bakpau!" godanya.

Hinata mendecak kesal, lalu mencubit pelan pinggang Naruto. "Enak saja, banyak pria yang mau jalan bersamaku." Dia membela diri.

Alis Naruto tertaut. Hatinya mendadak gusar mendengar ujaran Hinata barusan. "Siapa? Sasori?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan polosnya dan kembali mendapat tawaan mengejek dari sahabat prianya. "Jangan menertawakanku!" pekiknya marah. "Ada lagi selain Sasori, kok."

"Siapa, Hime?" Naruto siap-siap dengan tawa meledeknya.

"Kalau kusebut, kau pasti kaget," ujar Hinata menyombong.

"Memangnya siapa, jangan buat aku penasaran."

"Otsutsuki Toneri," Satu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Hinata membuat rahang Naruto mengeras. Dia mengenal betul siapa itu Toneri yang pernah menangkapnya saat status pria itu masih bekerja di kepolisian. "Oh, dia."

"Kau mengenalnya, kan?" Suara Hinata terdengar begitu bersemangat kala membicarakan tentang Toneri. "Kau tahu, tidak? Dia pernah menolongku sampai dua kali. Dan semua aksi heroiknya itu membuatku terkesan, apalagi dengan tubuh kokohnya... cocok sekali menjadi pahlawan hatiku!" Senyum Hinata tak kunjung pudar. Hal itu tentu saja membuat hati Naruto panas. Hanya dia yang boleh membuat senyum Hinata semanis itu, tidak boleh ada pria lain.

"Tubuh? Kau sudah pernah melihat tubuhnya?" Alis Naruto terangkat. "Aku tak menyangka kalian sudah sedekat itu," ujarnya tampak geram menahan kemarahan. "Bahkan sudah saling melihat tubuh satu sama lain."

Pipi Hinata memerah. "Maksudku ... uhm kami hanya..."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar adegan bercinta kalian," kata Naruto seraya semakin memeluk erat Hinata.

"Naruto-kun sesak," ujar wanita tersebut.

"Kau sudah melupakanku," rajuk Naruto.

Hinata mendesah pelan. "Kau sendiri sering kencan dengan wanita berbeda. Aku lebih sering dilupakan olehmu."

"Oh, jadi kau mau balas dendam padaku?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Tidak! Aku dan Toneri memang sedang dekat untuk saat ini."

Naruto terdiam saja. Tiba-tiba dia mengingat sosok wanita bersurai merah muda. "Aku juga sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis," ujarnya pelan. "Kupikir, inilah saatnya aku berubah, Hinata."

Hinata merasakan bahwa pelukan Naruto merenggang. "Itu bagus," jawabnya dengan suara tercekat. "Sudah waktunya kita menjalani hubungan serius dengan seseorang."

Naruto mengangguk. "Namanya Sakura. Gadis cantik dan manis, yang menarik perhatianku sejak pertama kali bertemu." Mendadak senyum Naruto muncul. "Tapi ada satu masalah."

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata. Sebenarnya suasana hatinya meredup, namun apa boleh buat, dia tidak boleh egois sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Dia membenci playboy," kata Naruto pelan.

Mata Hinata melebar. "Apa dia membencimu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Hinata. "Justru karena dia, aku jadi ingin berubah. Aku tidak mau lagi kencan dengan wanita lain."

"Semua demi Sakura?"

"Semua demi Sakura!"

Senyum Hinata meredup terkesan pahit. Perlahan dia beranjak dari pangkuan Naruto lalu berbaring di sampingnya. "Kita tidur saja, ya," jawabnya. Perlahan senyumnya luntur dan digantikan dengan raut wajah datar.

"Ya, sudah," jawab Naruto pelan. Dia bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dari intonasi Hinata berujar.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Semoga kau berhasil memikat Sakura-san dan menjalani hubungan serius dengannya," kata Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih."

"Jangan permainkan hati wanita lagi, ya," lanjut Hinata lalu memejamkan matanya. Di dalam hatinya dia berujar, "termasuk aku."

Dan malam ini... tak ada malam-malam panas seperti malam yang lalu.

Mereka hanya berbagi ranjang, berbagi selimut, berbagi dekapan, tanpa sentuhan berlebihan.

BRAK

Naruto menutup bagasi mobilnya saat semua perlengkapan telah dibawa. Sesuai dengan janjinya semalam, mereka akan mengunjungi Teuchi-jisan dan sekaligus piknik ke pantai. "Cepatlah, Hinata!" teriaknya kala melihat Hinata berjalan santai dengan sling bagnya.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu tampak manis dengan surai panjangnya diikat tinggi-tinggi, dan kacamata bulat namun fashionable bertengger di batang hidung mancungnya. Dia mengenakan kemeja tipis biru laut dengan rok lipit warna dasar putih namun dihiasi floral baby pink. Sandal putih tampak menarik di kaki bersih dan mulusnya. Gayanya persis seperti remaja masa kini, meski usianya sudah melewati masa-masa itu.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto yang mengenakan kemeja biru laut, dan celana selutut putih, tak lupa juga dia mengenakan sneakers putih kesukaannya. "Astaga, bisa cepat, tidak?" Rahang Naruto mengeras. Dia tidak suka menunggu, seharusnya Hinata tahu itu dengan baik. Namun wanita itu seolah sengaja memperlambat pergerakannya hanya agar dia marah. "Dasar wanita!" keluh Naruto.

"Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata seraya membuka pintu mobil dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Dia tidak peduli dengan wajah kesal sahabat tampannya.

Naruto mendecak kesal. "Lama sekali!" keluhnya seraya berjalan menuju kursi kemudi. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, seorang gadis bersurai merah muda berlari dan memeluknya erat-erat. Sontak saja Naruto kaget. Dia melihat Sakura yang tampak sedang ketakutan. "Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

Entah darimana gadis ini muncul dan menghadangnya. Namun yang lebih membuat Naruto kaget, saat ada seorang pria bersurai coklat berlari ke arahnya seraya meneriakkan nama Sakura.

Ini adalah basement apartemen. Teriakan pria itu benar-benar kuat karena menggema di sekitar tempat ini. "SAKURA!"

"Dia siapa?" tanya Naruto lalu mengelus surai merah muda gadis itu untuk sekedar menenangkannya.

Sakura mendongak. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan air mata. "Dia mantan kekasihku."

Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. Dia memandang tajam pria yang saat ini berada di hadapannya dengan wajah garang. "Masuklah ke mobil, aku akan menghajar pria bajingan ini."

Sakura mengangguk lalu masuk ke kursi kemudi. Mata hijaunya melihat Hinata dengan tatapan ramah. "Hai," sapanya dengan suara serak karena baru saja habis menangis.

Hinata melebarkan bola matanya. Dia menatap gadis cantik yang kini tersenyum padanya. "H-Hai," sapanya kaku.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, kau siapanya Naruto-kun?"

Napas Hinata tercekat. Sekarang dia sudah melibat siapa gadis yang berhasil memikat sang pujaan hati. Ternyata Sakura sangat cantik, melebihi ekspektasinya. "Pantas saja Naruto-kun menyukaimu," gumam Hinata.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura yang samar-samar mendengar gumaman Hinata barusan.

"Oh, tidak," ujar Hinata lalu melepas sabuk pengaman yang sempat dikenakannya. Dia membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar dari sana.

Dia melihat Naruto di seberang mobil, sedang menghajar seorang pria bersurai coklat dengan penuh kemarahan. Entah apa yang kini mereka permasalahkan. Tetapi Hinata yakin jika itu berhubungan dengan gadis yang kini di dalam mobil.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya, Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata seraya berlari mendekati keduanya.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" teriak lelaki bersurai coklat yang kini babak belur. "Aku janji tidak akan mengganggu Sakura lagi."

"Kupegang janjimu!" Naruto menghentikan pukulannya. "Pergi kau!" teriaknya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel pria itu berdering. Sambil berlalu meninggalkan basement, dia mengangkat ponselnya.

"Uangnya sudah kukirim. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya," kata seseorang menghubungi nomor tersebut.

"Baiklah, Nona."

Setelah pria itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Hinata langsung mengusap noda darah di sudut bibir Naruto dengan saputangannya. "Sakura cantik," ujar Hinata pelan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Kalian sudah berkenalan?"

Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan. "Begitulah."

Senyum Naruto melebar. Sesekali dia melirik ke mobilnya. "Hinata?"

"Hm?" tanya Hinata tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. "Apa?"

"Lain kali saja kita pikniknya," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. "Kupikir inilah kesempatanku untuk mendekati Sakura."

Hati Hinata mencelos. Dengan seenaknya Naruto membatalkan rencana piknik mereka dan menggantinya dengan kencan perdana bersama Sakura. "Kau benar!" Hinata tidak mau menolak keinginan Naruto. Itu sejak dulu.

"Terima kasih!" Naruto tersenyum girang. "Kau sahabat terbaikku!" Dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung masuk ke kursi kemudi. Sakura sudah berpindah posisi ke tempat Hinata sebelumnya, lengkap dengan sabuk pengaman yang dikenakannya. "Kita kencan hari ini!" klaimnya.

Senyum manis Sakura melebar. "Aku memang butuh hiburan," ujarnya tanpa menolak sekalipun.

Perlahan mobil Naruto pergi meninggalkan underground park. Tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan Hinata, yang kini hanya bisa menangis sendirian di tempatnya semula. Tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf sekalipun.

"Semoga berhasil," ujar Hinata lirih.

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **...**

 **Holla Ozel is back.**

 **Sorry kalo kelamaan. Kesibukan di dunia nyata menguras waktu dan dompet.**

 **Udah gitu doang.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca story ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.**

 **Sunday, 12 November 2017**

 **Sincerely,**

 **OzellieOz**


	24. Chapter 24: Kalut Lagi

Hati Hinata mencelos. Dengan seenaknya Naruto membatalkan rencana piknik mereka dan menggantinya dengan kencan perdana bersama Sakura. "Kau benar!" Hinata tidak mau menolak keinginan Naruto. Itu sejak dulu.

"Terima kasih!" Naruto tersenyum girang. "Kau sahabat terbaikku!" Dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung masuk ke kursi kemudi. Sakura sudah berpindah posisi ke tempat Hinata sebelumnya, lengkap dengan sabuk pengaman yang dikenakannya. "Kita kencan hari ini!" klaimnya.

Senyum manis Sakura melebar. "Aku memang butuh hiburan," ujarnya tanpa menolak sekalipun.

Perlahan mobil Naruto pergi meninggalkan underground park. Tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan Hinata, yang kini hanya bisa menangis sendirian di tempatnya semula. Tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf sekalipun.

"Semoga berhasil," ujar Hinata lirih.

 **...**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Those are Precious milik OzellieOzel**

 **Rate: Mature**

 **Pairing: NaruHina**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: Gajeness, Sinetronisme, OOC, Boring, Typos, Gak Sesuai EBI**

 **...**

 **Those are Precious**

 **Chapter 24: Kalut Lagi**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada berkencan bersama gadis incaranmu. Hal ini tentu berlaku pada Naruto yang kini tengah terlihat sumringah kala menggandeng seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu. Mereka tengah menyusuri bibir pantai dengan berjalan kaki.

Selepas menikmati makan siang di salah satu gazebo yang Naruto sewa, mereka berencana untuk menikmati keindahan alam pantai sembari menunggu pemandangan matahari terbenam. Sesekali Naruto mencengkeram lembut jemari Sakura yang kecil dan lembut. Dia tidak ingin menghapus setiap momen yang tercipta. Mata birunya juga melirik sesekali pada wajah cantik tanpa riasan wajah Sakura. Dia terlalu indah untuk dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, menu makan siang tadi lezat," puji Sakura kala mengingat betapa nikmatnya sajian makan siang mereka tadi.

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Secara tidak langsung, Hinata kembali membantunya guna mendekatkan diri pada Sakura melalui hidangan sea food dan chocolate chips sebagai dessertnya. "Hinata memang jago masak!" ujar Naruto. "Aku senang jika masakannya cocok dengan seleramu."

Sakura tersenyum simpul walau sebenarnya dia tidak menyukai momen dimana Naruto tersenyum mengingat gadis bersurai indigo itu. Dia semakin mendekatkan diri pada Naruto. Dipeluknya lengan kanan Naruto dan menempelkan bahu mereka seerat mungkin. Jika ada yang melihat mereka sekarang, pasti banyak yang menduga kalau mereka adalah sepasang pengantin baru yang sedang menghabiskan bulan madu. Sayangnya, pantai ini sangat sepi jadi tidak banyak orang yang melihat mereka. Mungkin karena baru saja dibuka untuk umum. Hanya ada beberapa masyarakat lokal yang sedang asyik bermain di sekitar pantai.

Naruto dan Sakura berhenti melangkah dan menghadap lautan lepas. Deburan ombak lumayan kencang dan sesekali airnya mengelus kedua pasang kaki telanjang itu. Di ufuk barat, matahari kian terbenam di balik lautan. Gradasi jingga di langit menandakan akan hadirnya senja sebentar lagi. Ini adalah pertemuan antara hari dan malam yang begitu memanjakan mata dengan pesonanya.

Kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara tersebut memilih untuk duduk di atas pasir pantai. Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam satu sama lain, seakan tak ingin berpisah untuk selamanya.

"Kenapa sejak tadi kau mencuri pandang ke arahku?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Dia merasa aneh akan tatapan Naruto yang begitu intens padanya. Ada gelenyar asing namun mendebarkan di dadanya. Mungkin ini dikarenakan efek berbunga-bunga. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika dia telah jatuh hati pada Naruto sejak diberi tugas oleh Sasuke untuk mengintainya di bar waktu itu. Namun debaran kali ini semakin parah, apalagi ketika Naruto memandangnya penuh kekaguman.

"Kau cantik sekali," gumam Naruto yang terpesona akan kecantikan wajah Sakura. Ini bukan sekedar gombal belaka.

Pipi Sakura memerah karena tersipu malu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya guna menyembunyikan rona di pipi. Dia memilih untuk bungkam saja, enggan merespon pujian Naruto barusan.

"Aku serius! Kau sangat cantik sampai aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu," Layaknya penggombal sejati, itulah Naruto saat ini. Tetapi dia memang jujur adanya. Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menggombal karena mengharapkan sesuatu yang intim. Kecantikan dan cara berpikir Sakura yang tegas dan konsisten membuatnya tertarik. Jarang sekali ada gadis sepertinya. Gadis cerdas yang menjadikan pengalaman sebagai guru terbaiknya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin ditemani tidur malam ini?" ketus Sakura dengan wajah masam. Sebut saja jika Sakura munafik. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia ingin Naruto membelai dan menghujamnya kasar. Dia ingin disentuh oleh tubuh berotot Naruto, tetapi dia tersadar akan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya. Posisinya di mata Naruto saat ini adalah gadis perawan baik-baik. Jadi mana mungkin dia berdiam diri jika disentuh Naruto. Lagipula dia masih dalam tahap pemulihan proses pengetatan dinding vagina oleh Tsunade. "Kalau itu maumu, lebih baik cari wanita lain!"

Naruto terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Sebagai pria perkasa tentu saja dia ingin ditemani tidur oleh gadis elok seperti Sakura, dia tak ingin menjadi munafik dalam hal itu. Namun untuk saat ini, hal tersebut bukan lagi menjadi prioritasnya. Statuslah yang dia butuhkan. "Kita memang baru saja saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tetapi aku merasa ada hal yang membuatku tak pernah bisa mengabaikan perasaanku ini."

Alis Sakura saling tertaut. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa menebak kemana alur yang ingin diarahkan oleh Naruto. Tetapi dia tidak ingin terlalu cepat menanggapinya. Ada kalanya sebagai perempuan, haruslah pandai menarik-ulur hati seorang pujangga seperti Naruto. "Aku masih belum bisa mempercayaimu seutuhnya, Naruto-san," ujar Sakura pelan. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke wajah Naruto. Senyumnya melebar hingga memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya dan semakin menambah taraf cantiknya. "Apalagi desas-desus mengatakan kau adalah pria mata keranjang!" Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura membidik Naruto tepat sasaran.

Senyum kecil tersemat di bibir Naruto. Dia meraih dagu Sakura dan menuntun gadis itu agar menatap mata birunya yang bersinar lembut. "Dengar, aku pun tak ingin jika kau menerimaku karena keterpaksaan. Aku tidak serendah itu, Sakura. Aku ingin kau mengatakan 'ya', bukan hanya bibirmu, tetapi hatimu juga."

Sesaat Sakura ingin meneteskan air matanya, namun urung dilakukannya. Kata-kata Naruto barusan begitu mengena di hatinya. Sekian banyak pria yang mendekatinya, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bisa merasakan ketulusan dibalik pancaran mata saja. "Tak semudah itu bagiku untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan pria. Sementara ini, aku ingin sendiri, meskipun aku tahu jika kau tulus padaku." Rencana Sakura berjalan sesuai kehendaknya. Tak ada hambatan sama sekali yang menghalangi keinginannya. Hanya butuh beberapa saat saja hingga Naruto menjadi miliknya. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, Sakura akan merencanakan pernikahan secepat mungkin. Dia tak mau mengulur-ulur waktu.

Ada sekeping di sudut hati Naruto yang retak. Secara tidak langsung, dia ditolak oleh seorang gadis. Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya ada gadis yang mengabaikan perasaannya. "Tak salah jika aku jatuh cinta padamu," gumam Naruto dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir jika telah jatuh cinta padaku? Bisa saja itu hanya suka sesaat. Jangan samakan cinta dengan suka, itu berbeda, Naruto-san," ucap Sakura membantah kata-kata Naruto barusan.

Pria berkulit tan itu semakin yakin akan debaran di hatinya. Dia memang telah jatuh hati pada Sakura sejak pandangan pertama. Bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia memgagumi seorang gadis hanya dari pandangan mata teduhnya. Biasanya Naruto memilah para gadis dengan ukuran payudara dan pinggul saja, atau bahkan dengan kepiawaiannya dalam memuaskan pria di ranjang. Tetapi untuk Sakura, kasusnya berbeda. Cukup dengan senyum dan tatapan mata hijau itu, dia telah mengikrarkan diri akan perasaannya.

"Aku tak tahu apa alasannya, yang jelas, kau harus tahu jika aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

Tangisan Sakura yang sejak tadi ditahannya, mau tak mau akhirnya lolos juga. Pipi tirusnya basah dan menghangat karena air mata. Kemilau zamrud hijau semakin mengkilat karena air mata yang terbendung di dalamnya. Hanya Tuhan dan dialah yang tahu apa makna dibalik air mata itu. "Apa kau bersedia memberikan waktu untukku berpikir?" gumam Sakura. Dia tidak ingin gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan.

Senyum Naruto semakin melebar dan memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Ini berupa tawaran yang menarik. Sakura mempertimbangkannya. "Terima kasih, Sayang," gumamnya senang.

Mata Sakura membulat. Dia tidak menyangka jika Naruto memanggilnya mesra seperti itu. "Sama-sama, Sayang," kekehnya serta membalas ucapan Naruto.

Mereka saling berbagi tawa. Sakura membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Naruto. Sementara tangan Naruto mendekap tubuh Sakura. Suara tawa masih terdengar dari keduanya hingga lama-kelamaan mereda. Perlahan kepala Sakura menengadah dan Naruto menunduk. Hidung mancung keduanya saling menempel satu sama lain. Blue sapphire dan zamrud hijau saling memandang satu sama lain, sehingga pada akhirnya kedua pasang mata itu terpejam bersamaan dengan kedua bibir insan tersebut saling melumat satu sama lain di dalam lembayung senja.

 **...**

Angin malam membelai tubuh Hinata yang hanya berbalut hotpants hitam dan kaus polos abu-abu berlengan pendek. Kini dia tengah menikmati angin yang berembus segar menerpa tubuhnya. Surai indigonya masih diikat tinggi seperti tadi pagi, walaupun pakaiannya jelas berbeda. Kakinya yang mengenakan sneakers putih berlari menyusuri lapangan yang semakin sepi, sesunyi hatinya saat ini.

Sejak jam empat sore hingga pukul sembilan malam ini, dia hanya berolahraga sembari berusaha melupakan kegundahan hatinya. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama atau berdiam diri di kamar untuk beberapa saat ini. Hatinya risau tak tentu arah. Setiap kali melihat kamarnya, dia akan teringat setiap sudut yang pernah dijadikannya dan Naruto sebagai area pemuasan seks keduanya. Dinding kamar, pintu, sofa, meja dapur, westafel, kamar mandi, balkon, bahkan hatinya terasa nyeri kala melihat ranjangnya sendiri. Dia butuh waktu untuk itu. Tidak akan lama, hanya beberapa hari saja hingga dia berhasil menata kembali hatinya yang remuk kala mengingat bagaimana sumringahnya wajah sahabatnya sewaktu membatalkan acara piknik mereka.

Kaki jenjang Hinata perlahan berhenti, tepat di ujung lapangan yang diterangi oleh lampu kuning menyala. Ada sebuah kursi panjang di dekat tiang lampu, namun bokongnya malah mendarat di rumput lapangan yang sedikit basah. Tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh. Namun tak ada niat untuk menyekanya dengan handuk putih kecil bercorak hello kitty yang tersampir di lehernya. Tenggorokannya gatal ingin minum, namun tangannya seolah tak sanggup membuka air botol kemasan yang hanya sisa seperempat, yang beberapa jam lalu sempat dibelinya di vending machine.

Kepalanya menunduk. Sama halnya dengan air mata yang kini menetes di pipinya hingga membasahi dagu runcingnya. Dia merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang jahat. Sebagai sahabat Naruto sejak kecil, seharusnya dia mendukung jika kini Naruto telah berhasil menemukan tambatan hatinya. Bagaimanapu juga, posisi Hinata disini sebagai sahabat yang rela menjadi teman ranjang Naruto hingga pria itu menemukan belahan jiwanya. Lalu, mengapa sekarang seolah Hinata merasa dipecundangi? Hatinya berat sekali menerima gadis bersurai merah muda itu bersanding dengan Naruto. Dia tidak bisa merelakannya. Mengapa posisinya mudah sekali dilengserkan? Apa selama kedekatan intimnya dengan Naruto tak bisa menghasilkan sebuah perasaan tulus bernama cinta?

"Hinata bodoh!" makinya pada diri sendiri. Dia malu akan apa yang dilakukannya selama ini. Menggoda Naruto dan membiarkan dirinya bak seorang malaikat yang bersedia menampung kesesakan Naruto akan kebutuhan biologisnya dengan alasan tidak ingin membiarkan pria itu menyakiti banyak wanita di luar sana. Bullshit! Omong kosong semua itu. Hinata hanya cemburu. Dia tidak rela jika Naruto menjamah wanita lain. Tetapi kini lain halnya, Naruto telah memilih Sakura. Dia mencoba untuk melakukan penjajakan yang lebih serius tanpa perlu memikirkan seks semata.

"Kalau Naruto benar-benar tulus mencintainya, lebih baik kau menyerah Hinata!" gumamnya dengan desisan. "Sebagai sahabat, seharusnya kau bersyukur jika Naruto telah mampu membuka hatinya dengan tulus."

Isakan Hinata kian menguat. Bahkan telinganya malu mendengar suara isakannya yang terdengar konyol dibalik alasan pahit itu. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Dia mencoba meredam isakannya, meskipun sulit. Dia hanya terduduk pasrah disana sampai tangisannya berhenti.

 **...**

Hinata keluar dari Kiyekoza Hotel dengan wajah kusut. Matanya sembap dan wajahnya memerah. Meskipun dia menutupnya dengan foundation dan concealer, tetap saja kelihatan. Namun mustahil baginya jika tidak hadir di kantor hari ini. Apalagi akan ada rapat penting antara pemegang saham di Harian Surat Kabar Tokyo nanti pada pukul sembilan pagi hingga lima sore.

Langkah kakinya begitu tertatih-tatih. Jujur saja, dia masih mengantuk. Apalagi kemarin dia menangis di lapangan olahraga hingga pukul sebelas malam dengan kondisi perut kelaparan. Dia lemas sekali bahkan berusaha keras agar tidak jatuh pingsan.

Jelas ini adalah kebodohannya semata. Dia sebatang kara di negara ini, tetapi masih saja mencari penyakit dengan keluar hingga larut malam dengan pakaian seadanya. Jika sakit begini, siapa yang akan mengurusnya? Naruto? Mana mungkin pria itu mengingatnya terlebih kini dia sedang dalam masa pendekatan diri dengan Sakura.

Kaki Hinata begitu lemas tak kuat menopang bobot tubuhnya yang sebenarnya ideal. Padahal tadi pagi dia sempat sarapan meski dengan selembar roti tawar dan segelas air hangat. Tetapi karbohidrat yang dikonsumsinya tadi sangat tidak cukup untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju gedung Sabaku Inc yang berada tepat di sebelah Kiyekoza Hotel.

Hinata sudah memesan kamar di hotel itu dalam jangka waktu seminggu. Untuk sementara waktu dia tidak ingin melihat apartemennya. Rasanya tidak ingin melihat wajah Naruto sejenak. Bukan hanya Naruto saja, tetapi semua cerita yang mungkin akan disiarkan Naruto padanya. Hinata tidak akan sanggup mendengarnya tanpa derai air mata.

"Kau terlambat, Hyuga-san! Ini sudah pukul setengah sembilan dan beberapa ketua direksi sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat." Seorang wanita bersurai hijau panjang terlihat menggerutu kesal, namun seketika dia memasang ekspresi khawatir pada wajah Hinata. "Kau sedang sakit? Wajahmu sungguh pucat!" Dia merasa tidak sampai hati menegur keterlambatan Hinata.

Perlahan kepala Hinata menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Mayutami-san," jawabnya dengan senyum simpul. Kaki jenjangnya tetap berjalan melewati meja resepsionis, dimana wanita bersurai hijau itu mengkhawatirkab Hinata tadi. Dia tetap berjalan lurus menuju lift khusus. Dia akan pergi menuju meja kerjanya dan mengambil berkas yang harus dibawa ke ruang rapat. Hinata yang baru saja memasuki lift langsung bersandar pada dinding lift. Kondisi lift yang bergerak membuatnya semakin lemas dan mual. Perlahan kedua tungkai kakinya bergetar dan akhirnya jatuh dibarengi oleh tubuhnya yang pingsan.

Lift khusus ini hanya dipergunakan untuk lantai 1, 25, 26, dan 27. Jadi, sangat jarang ada yang masuk kecuali orang-orang berkepentingan atau beberapa orang dengan jabatan tinggi. Apalagi rapat kali ini diadakan di lantai 15, jadi kemungkinan besar jika tidak ada orang yang menggunakan lift ini. Jikapun ada, itu artinya PresDir Sabaku dan Sasori targetnya.

Namun seolah takdir mempermainkan kisah Hinata. Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat rupawan untuk menolongnya. Kali ini bukan kedua pria bersurai merah itu. Seorang pria bersurai putih dan kemilau biru matanya, tengah terkejut menyaksikan Hinata terbaring lemah di dalam lift. Awalnya Toneri ingin menemui Hinata dan mengajaknya sarapan bersama di kafetaria gedung Sabaku Inc sebelum rapat dimulai pukul sembilan nanti. Pasalnya, ketika telah tiba di ruang rapat, dia sama sekali tak menemukan Hinata disana. Jadi dia bertolak langsung ke ruang kerja Hinata di lantai 27. Namun seolah disambar petir, dia terperanjat melihat kondisi Hinata.

Sontak saja, Toneri mengambil gerakan cepat dan memeriksa denyut nadi Hinata. Ada aura kelegaan kala menyadari jika nadi tersebut masih berdenyut. "Hinata," Dia menepuk pelan pipi wanita tersebut. Namun tidak ada jawaban. "Hinata," ulangnya mencoba menyadarkan, namun masih nihil.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, Toneri langsung memapah Hinata keluar dari lift. Dia menggendong tubuh Hinata yang dingin karena lantai lift. Tangannya menekan tombol B yang akan membawanya ke underground park gedung Sabaku Inc.

"Sudah berapa lama kau pingsan disana?" gumam Toneri pelan dengan gurat khawatir.

Dia menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar underground park gedung Sabaku Inc. Tujuan hanya satu, yakni membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Otsutsuki-sama!" Toneri menghiraukan asistennya yang kini berlari mengejarnya. "Bagaimana dengan rapatnya? Lima menit lagi akan dimulai!" katanya mengingatkan.

Toneri melirik asistennya dengan pandangan tajam. "Gantikan aku, Mabuchi-san."

Pria yang menjabat sebagai asisten pribadi Toneri hanya bisa terdiam kala menyaksikan kepergian bos besarnya. Dia sendiri pun bingung harus bagaimana di dalam sana. Walaupun ini hanya rapat saham biasa, namun tetap saja jika keputusan yang dia ambil nanti dapat mengubah peraturan yang ada.

"Aku bisa gila."

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **...**

 **Holla Ozel is back.**

 **terima kasih sudah bersedia ikut ke grup WA Naruto Boruto the Next Generation.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca story ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.**

 **Friday, 17 November 2017**

 **Sincerely,**

 **OzellieOzel**


	25. Chapter 25: Ayo Menikah, Sakura!

"Sudah berapa lama kau pingsan disana?" gumam Toneri pelan dengan gurat khawatir.

Dia menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar underground park gedung Sabaku Inc. Tujuan hanya satu, yakni membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Otsutsuki-sama!" Toneri menghiraukan asistennya yang kini berlari mengejarnya. "Bagaimana dengan rapatnya? Lima menit lagi akan dimulai!" katanya mengingatkan.

Toneri melirik asistennya dengan pandangan tajam. "Gantikan aku, Mabuchi-san."

Pria yang menjabat sebagai asisten pribadi Toneri hanya bisa terdiam kala menyaksikan kepergian bos besarnya. Dia sendiri pun bingung harus bagaimana di dalam sana. Walaupun ini hanya rapat saham biasa, namun tetap saja jika keputusan yang dia ambil nanti dapat mengubah peraturan yang ada.

"Aku bisa gila."

 **...**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Those are Precious milik OzellieOzel**

 **Rate: Mature**

 **Pairing: NaruHina**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: Gajeness, OOC, Gak Sesuai EBI, Typos, Sinetronisme, Boring**

 **...**

 **Those are Precious Ayo Menikah, Sakura!**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **...**

Toneri meletakkan saputangan basah di kening Hinata yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Wanita cantik itu tengah terlelap dengan damainya. Dia tidur seperti putri salju. Sesekali bulu mata lentiknya bergetar, dia sepertinya akan terbangun, meskipun pada akhirnya tak kunjung bangun. Hanya deru napas teraturlah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Wajah Hinata memerah luar biasa. Kali ini bukan karena rona malu seperti biasanya, namun karena demam tinggi. Tadi pagi, seusai Toneri membawanya ke rumah sakit, Hinata langsung saja disuruh istirahat di rumah. Dia tidak perlu dirawat inap lantaran hanya demam biasa yang dikarenakan faktor kelelahan dan stres berat.

"Dia manis sekali," gumam Toneri pelan seraya mengusap poni Hinata yang lembap lantaran terkena kain basah tersebut. "Lebih manis lagi jika tersenyum. Cepatlah bangun, Cantik!"

Toneri tak ingin mendustai hatinya jika telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Obrolan manis mereka saat di kafe beberapa waktu lalu membuat Toneri tak bisa mengabaikan entitas Hinata sebagai wanita. Ekspresi wanita itu menjadi candu baginya, terutama kala dia tersenyum lebar.

Mendadak Toneri teringat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, ketika mereka – Toneri, Hinata, dan Sasori – menghabiskan waktu dengan karaokean di salah satu tempat di kawasan Shibuya. Mereka saling tertawa lebar karena kekonyolan Sasori dan Hinata kala bernyanyi. Apalagi Sasori dan Hinata saling menari aneh tanpa canggung sama sekali. Baru kali itu Toneri menyadari betapa lucunya kepribadian Hinata, terutama Sasori, si mata keranjang itu. Bisa jadi harga pasaran Sasori akan turun drastis di mata para kekasihnya, saat tahu betapa gilanya si merah itu.

"Engh..." Lenguhan terdengar dari mulut Hinata. Dengan lembut Toneri mengusap kepala wanita itu sembari memperbaiki posisi saputangannya agar terus menempel di dahi Hinata.

"Semoga cepat sembuh," gumam Toneri lalu menaikkan selimut Hinata. Perlahan dia meninggalkan kamarnya dan membiarkan Hinata berbaring di sana. Malam ini dia akan tidur di kamar lain saja. Itu lebih baik daripada harus berbagi kamar dengan seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapanya.

Seketika sinar matahari menyongsong tepat di wajah Toneri yang enggan bangun. Dia mengernyit dan melihat sesosok wanita bersurai panjang sedang berjalan menjauhi ranjangnya. Dia hanya terdiam saja sembari kembali memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Namun hal tersebut hanya berlangsung beberapa saat saja hingga pada akhirnya, Toneri bangkit dari ranjang dan meninggalkan kamar tersebut dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

Suasana apartemennya sungguh sepi. Namun ada sedikit aroma kare dari arah dapur. Untuk saat ini, Toneri tidak mau memikirkan hal tersebut. Dia hanya ingin memastikan apakah Hinata masih ada di kamar atau tidak. Perlahan kakinya berjalan pelan menuju kamar pribadinya. Ada perasaan ngilu di hatinya kala menyadari bahwa sosok yang semalaman ini dirawatnya, sudah tidak ada lagi disana.

Dengan wajah ditekuk, Toneri menggerutu, "Mengapa dia tidak permisi?" keluhnya seraya berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Apa dia tidak pernah diajari sopan santun? Mengatakan terima kasih pun tidak!" Dia memasuki kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya. Seusai itu, dia mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk putih miliknya. Matanya tertuju pada cermin, masih dengan wajah tertekuk. "Sudah dua kali aku membawanya ke apartemenku. Tetapi dia tidak pernah keluar dari sini seperti orang normal!"

Toneri melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar pribadinya. Kemungkinan besar dia akan melanjutkan tidurnya. Persetan dengan pekerjaan di kantor yang menumpuk. Namun langkahnya terhenti kala melihat sesuatu yang beraroma sedap terhidang di atas meja makannya. Kepalanya menoleh dan tertegun kala melihat berbagai hidangan di atas meja. Dia berjalan cepat dan meneguk ludah ketika menghirup aroma sedapnya makanan yang tersaji.

"Setidaknya, kepergiannya kali ini cukup bagus," pujinya sembari menarik kursi dan duduk dengan nyaman. "Itadakimasu!" Senyumnya tak kunjung hilang sejak pertama kali mencicipi hidangan buatan Hinata. Bahkan hingga makaman tak tersisa, senyum itu tak luntur jua. "Enak sekali!" gumamnya.

Mendadak semangatnya meningkat setelah memakan makanan buatan Hinata. "Yosh! Lebih baik aku ke kantor saja, semoga saja Hinata sudah bekerja," gumamnya seraya meninggalkan meja makan dan mandi.

 **...**

Sudah dua minggu ini Hinata merasa ada yang berubah. Kini dia tidak lagi menginap di Kiyekoza Hotel dan sudah kembali ke apartemennya. Selama itu pulalah dia tidak mengobrol dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya sempat beberapa kali dia melihat Naruto di koridor apartemen, namun dia berpura-pura tidak melihat guna menghindarinya. Apalagi selama dua pekan ini, Naruto selalu menggandeng si gadis surai merah muda yang selalu dibangga-banggakannya. Sebersit keinginan Hinata untuk menyapa Naruto, namun dia tidak mau jika ujung-ujungnya menjadi obat nyamuk di antara keduanya. Maka dari itu, lebih baik dia menghindar.

Padahal sebenarnya dia kangen sekali pada Naruto. Ingin sekali dia memeluk lelaki itu dan menciumi bibirnya, bahkan kalau bisa mereka bercinta. Tetapi Hinata yakin pasti Naruto akan marah padanya jika dia nekat begitu. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih dalam masa pendekatan dengan Sakura. Apabila Sakura tahu, pasti semua akan runyam.

Hari-harinya dilalui dengan bekerja dan bekerja. Bahkan sangking giatnya, tabel laporan kinerja perusahaan cabang Sabaku Inc sudah dikelolanya hingga 3 bulan mendatang. Bahkan dia bersedia mengerjakan tugas-tugas Sasori dengan senang hati, hanya untuk membunuh waktu. Tidak heran jika Sasori tercengang kala melihat hasil pekerjaannya dan meledeknya terus-menerus.

Seperti malam ini misalnya, Hinata asyik membuka beberapa pesan dari email yang barusaja dikirim oleh bosnya. Pesan itu berisi berkas-berkas penting untuk referensi Sabaku Inc saat rapat saham dengan petinggi Sabaku Inc. Rapatnya masih lama lagi memang, namun Hinata benar-benar bersemangat mengerjakannya sekarang. Padahal sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam, sudah waktunya istirahat.

TING TING

Napas Hinata tercekat kala mendengar suara bel apartemennya. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu tersebut. Perasaannya jadi was-was. Dia menduga-duga jika seseorang yang berada di balik pintu adalah Naruto. Namun dia juga tak mau berharap lebih. Bisa jadi juga itu adalah Sasori yang ingin mengajaknya kencan dadakan.

Seperti malam minggu lalu, Sasori tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya nonton ke bioskop untuk memanas-manasi mantan kekasihnya yang sedang kencan dengan kekasih barunya. Ujung-ujungnya mereka malah membuntuti mantan kekasihnya hingga pulang ke rumah. Sasori dan kegilaannya membuat Hinata jadi susah. Maka dari itu, alangkah baiknya jika dia tak usah membuka pintu apartemennya.

TING TING.

Hinata mendecih. Dia semakin yakin jika Sasori adalah orang yang tengah berada di luar pintu apartemennya.

TING TING

Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan rangkuman laporan. Apalagi saat bunyi bel terus mengiang di telinganya. "Astaga! Menyebalkan sekali!" gerutunya lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Jika itu memang benar-benar Sasori, dia akan langsung mendepaknya keluar tanpa bisa berkata-kata lagi. "Lihat saja kau, Setan Merah!" ucapnya ketus. Tangannya menarik knop pintu dan membukanya. Dia berharap bisa segera memberi semburan kemarahan pada si rambut merah, tetapi seorang yang sedang tersenyum sinis di hadapannya ini malah membuat bibirnya bungkam.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sempat berpikir jika aku Sasori."

Hinata meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah sewaktu melihat alis Toneri mengerut. "M-Maaf," gumamnya lirih. Dia menggeser tubuhnya dan memberi akses masuk bagi pria berkulit putih tersebut. "Silahkan masuk."

Toneri mendecak kesal lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen Hinata. "Kau masih bekerja meskipun di rumah?" Dahinya mengerut saat melihat laptop dan beberapa berkas di atas meja.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dia mengambil semua berkas dan juga laptopnya lalu meletakkannya di dalam kamar. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa dua gelas kopi.

"Kopi hitam?" Senyum Toneri muncul. "Kau ingin begadang, huh? Denganku?" ujarnya sedikit menggoda.

Pipi Hinata memerah. Dia menyadari ke arah mana maksud dan tujuan ucapan Toneri tadi. "Apa-apaan kau!" ujarnya ketus. Dia kembali lagi ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa potong brownies kukus buatannya tadi sore sepulang dari kantor. "Tumben mau mengunjungiku? Biasanya kita jumpa di cafe atau bioskop."

"Mencari suasana baru saja," ujar Toneri seraya menatap Hinata intens. Dia suka sekali kala melihat piyama putih polos yang dikenakan wanita itu, apalagi area belahan dadanya cukup rendah. Hei, sesopan apapun Toneri terhadap wanita, tetap saja dia normal. Hal yang terlihat menarik di matanya, tetap akan menjadi tujuan matanya berlabuh. "Lagipula lebih intim kalau berada disini."

Untuk kesekian kalinya pipi Hinata merona. Dia memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ucapan Toneri. Lagipula, jika dia menanggapinya, akan ada saja hawaban Toneri yang bisa meneduhkan perasaannya yang kini tengah risau. Jadi, dia memilih untuk bungkam, walaupun rona di pipinya sudah berbicara secara tak langsung.

TING TING

Toneri dan Hinata menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah pintu.

"Kalau itu benar Sasori, akan kubunuh dia sekarang juga," gerutu Toneri merasa terganggu.

Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu aku di pihakmu."

 **...**

Bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi seorang pria dengan vitalitas kuat untuk menahan kebutuhan biologisnya. Naruto salah satu contohnya. Pria yang kini telah menginjak usia 23 tahun adalah seorang yang tak mampu bertahan tanpa seks. Minimal seminggu sekali, harus dilakukannya.

Sudah dua minggu ini dia habiskan dengan kencan bersama sang belahan jiwa, Sakura. Hubungan keduanya sudah berada di tahap lebih serius. Bahkan tak segan lagi Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk mengunjungi mansion utama. Mereka juga pernah sekedar tidur bersama di kamar Naruto tanpa sentuhan fisik berlebihan. Sekedar ciuman perpisahan saja, namun itu pun sudah cukup membuat senyum Naruto mengembang.

Meskipun begitu, sebuah ciuman saja tak bisa meredakan kecamuk nafsu yang terkadang naik. Naruto tak mau berbuat lebih intim dengan Sakura saat ini. Dia tahu jika gadis bersurai merah muda itu adalah gadis polos yang tidak suka kehidupan bebasnya anak muda sekarang. Naruto benar-benar menjaga kehormatan Sakura sebagai wanita.

"Sakura, aku ingin bertemu keluargamu," kata Naruto seraya memeluk erat tubuh Sakura yang kini tengah berbaring di sofa bersamanya. Mereka tampak berangkulan mesra tak ingin lepas. Cuaca dingin di luar sana membuat keduanya enggan untuk melepas diri masing-masing. Pasalnya hujan yang sejak sore tadi mengguyur deras, bagaikan magnet yang saling tarik-menarik.

Mata hijau Sakura terbelalak. Dia tidak menyangka jika secepat ini Naruto berkata seperti itu. Mereka baru saja kencan dua minggu belakangan ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja pria itu ingin bertemu orangtuanya yang sudah pergi entah kemana. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ada beban berat di pundaknya saat harus mengingat masa lalunya. "Aku sebatangkara di dunia ini. Orangtuaku telah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini, Naruto-kun." Dia memulai kisah sedihnya dengan diwarnai dusta.

Hati Naruto terenyuh kala mengetahui bahwa pujaan hatinya sudah tidak memiliki siapapun lagi untuk menjadi pelindungnya. Dia benar-benar simpati akan keadaan Sakura saat ini. "Kau memilikiku. Aku adalah keluargamu, Sakura."

"Kita hanyalah sepasang kekasih, kupikir status itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menjadi keluarga." Tetesan air mata Sakura membasahi bagian depan kaus Naruto. Sebenarnya kata-kata itu hanya stimulus. Dia ingin membuktikan apakah Naruto sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya atau tidak.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Dia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura. Sesekali tangannya mengelus surai merah mudanya, lalu menciumi puncak kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kau harus menjadi Uzumaki!" katanya bersemangat.

Seketika Sakura tersentak. Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto dan menatap mata birunya. Dia mencari keseriusan di balik ucapan Naruto tadi. Namun apa yang dilihatnya memang sebuah ketulusan. Mata Naruto memancarkan kehangatan yang menembus hatinya. Jika sudah begini, dia akan luluh.

"M-Maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Tangannya menyeka air mata di pipinya. "Aku... menjadi Uzumaki?"

Senyum Naruto semakin melebar. Dia mengecup kening kekasihnya. "Menikahlah denganku, Sakura!" Mata Naruto memancarkan keinginan dan harapan. Ini memang kemauannya. Mempersunting Sakura untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. "Jadilah menantu di keluarga Uzumaki."

Mata hijau Sakura melebar. Ini adalah berita paling membahagiakan untuknya. Ini adalah untaian doanya setiap hari. Menjadi bagian dari Uzumaki. Dia akan mendapatkan pria pujaan hatinya, yakni Naruto, dan menjadi seorang menantu konglomerat, Uzumaki.

Dia tidak perlu capek-capek bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Dia akan menjadi nyonya besar di keluarga Uzumaki. Dia akan menjadi wanita paling sempurna di dunia ini. Memiliki suami tampan, seksi, dan kaya raya seperti Naruto.

Impiannya hampir terwujud. Tetapi saat ini bukanlah saatnya untuk berada di atas angin. Sampai di titik terakhir dia resmi menjadi Uzumaki, disitulah dia harus berbahagia.

"Aku bukanlah gadis kaya raya... aku tak pantas mendampingimu, Naruto. Apa mata keluargamu nantinya?" Sakura bersikap jual mahal.

"Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untukku. Tak ada yang bisa menggoyahkan niatku untuk mempersuntingmu, Sakura."

"Apa aku bisa memegang kata-katamu?" Sakura berpura-pura meragu. Padahal dalam harinya dia yakin seratus persen jika Naruto telah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Tentu saja." Naruto memeluk kembali tubuh kekasihnya. "Kita menikah dua minggu lagi, bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

Mata Sakura membulat. Ini diluar ekspektasinya. "K-Kau yakin? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat? A-Aku bahkan belum kau pertemukan dengan keluargamu..." Mendadak Sakura teringat akan Kushina, ibu kandung Naruto, yang tahu seluk-beluk kebusukannya. "Dengan ibumu... kupikir ibumu tak akan merestui kita." Dia berharap cemas menanti jawaban Naruto. "Kau tahu... seorang ibu pasti tak akan menyukai calon menantu tak jelas asal-usulnya sepertiku."

"Ibu?" Ada gejolak kemarahan di dada Naruto. "Aku tidak butuh restunya. Bahkan aku pun tidak sudi melihatnya lagi."

Sorak-sorai kegirangan di dalam hati Sakura berkumandang. Dia menyukai bagaimana mata biru Naruto yang memancar kebencian kala mengingat sosok sang ibu kandung. "Kenapa kau membenci ibumu? Naruto-kun, kau tidak boleh seperti itu, bagaimanapun..."

"Aku hanya ingin kita menikah dan tak perlu mengundang ibuku," sela Naruto lantang.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Aku ingin bertemu ibumu di acara pernikahan kita. Please... aku mohon!" Mata Sakura memancarkan kesungguhan. "Sekali saja, Naruto."

Ada ketidakrelaan di hati Naruto kala mendengar permohonan Sakura barusan. Tetapi mau tidak mau dia harus mengakui bahwa sebenci apapun dirinya pada sang ibu, jelas sekali jika keberadaannya sangat dirindukan oleh Naruto sendiri. Walaupun rasa kedendaman lebih mendominasi perasaannya. "Aku akan mengundangnya," jawab Naruto sekenanya. Hatinya berkecamuk antara mengiyakan atau menolak.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Dia memeluk kekasihnya seerat mungkin. "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun," katanya. "Kalau begitu beritahu aku dimana ibumu berada, supaya aku menemuinya sekarang!" Dia tampak bersemangat.

"Dia hanya akan datang di acara pernikahan kita. Untuk selebihnya, aku tak sudi bertemu dengannya," ucap Naruto dingin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu maumu," gumam Sakura lalu merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. "Aku tak sabar menunggu hari pernikahan kita."

"Akupun begitu," gumam Naruto seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau akan memberitahukan rencana pernikahan kita pada sahabatmu itu?"

Alis Naruto tertaut. Sejenak dia tampak berpikir, "Kupikir itu ide yang bagus," gumamnya pelan. Perlahan dia menepis lembut tubuh Sakura yang bersandar padanya. Dia berdiri dan beranjak dari sofa. "Ayo, kita temui Hinata di kamar sebelah!" ajak Naruto.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum simpul. Hari ini juga, dia akan menyadarkan si wanita lavender itu jika Naruto sudah tergila-gila setengah mati pada Sakura dan tak ada lagi tempat untuk Hinata. "Baiklah," balasnya seraya berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Aku ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan Hinata karena dia adalah temanmu sejak kecil." Dia mengenakan sweater rajut milik Naruto yang tergeletak di atas sofa. Sweater tersebut adalah rajutan Hinata sendiri. Sakura tahu tentang itu dan dia sengaja memanas-manasi si lavender. "Apa kau pernah memiliki perasaan dengan Hinata?"

Alis Naruto mengernyit. Dia memandang ekspresi wajah cemberut Sakura. "Tidak. Kenapa bertanya begitu? Apa kau cemburu?" godanya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan itu tampak menggemaskan di mata Naruto. "Wajarlah jika aku cemburu. Pernah dengar tidak, jika wanita dan pria bersahabat, pasti salah satunya ada yang terbawa perasaan."

Naruto tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan Sakura. "Ada-ada saja kau ini," kekehnya lalu membuka pintu apartemennya. Dia masih menunggui Sakura yang sedang mengenakan sandalnya. Sesaat, mereka meninggalkan apartemen Naruto dan melanjutkan langkah menuju apartemen Hinata yang beberapa meter saja dari apartemen Naruto. "Aku dan Hinata hanya berteman."

"Apa kalian pernah ciuman?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu bagaimana kedekatan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. Namun disini dia seolah menganggap buta tentang semua hal itu.

Naruto mendecak sebal. Dia tak mau mengingat kenangan masa lalunya dengan Hinata lagi. "Kau dan bosmu juga sangat dekat. Apa kalian pernah ciuman?"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Pikirannya menerka-nerka apa Naruto sudah bisa mencium gelagat hubungannya dengan Pain. "Aku dan Pain-sama tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kenapa kau menuduhku begitu?" Intonasinya meninggi. Dia cukup tersinggung dengan tuduhan Naruto tadi, meskipun semua itu benar.

"Maksudku, terkadang aku cemburu melihatmu dan Pain sangat kompak. Kalian seperti memiliki afeksi tersendiri." Naruto menekan bel apartemen Hinata hingga dua kali.

"Sebenarnya kau serius tidak denganku?" Intonasi Sakura semakin tinggi. Mereka cekcok tepat di depan pintu kamar apartemen Hinata yang masih tertutup rapat. "Kalau seperti ini aku jadi ragu padamu. Seharusnya kita tak boleh asal mengambil keputusan untuk menikah! Toh, juga kita masih baru mengenal!" Sakura berkata ketus sekali. Dia menepis tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya tadi dengan kasar. Dengan deraian air mata, dia hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, namun secepat kilat Naruto menahannya. "Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya marah.

Naruto menarik napas panjang. Selama dua minggu dia menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berselisihpaham. Entah kenapa ini menjadi kelihatan menarik. Sebelumnya, mana pernah Naruto berselisihpaham dengan kaum perempuan, kecuali sang ibu. Bahkan dengan Hinata saja tidak pernah. Si wanita lavender itu pasti lebih memilih untuk mengalah. Sama seperti wanita lainnya.

"Kau berbeda, itu yang membuatku serius untuk mendapatkanmu, Sakura," kata Naruto seraya merangkum pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Jemarinya menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi tirusnya. "Disaat semua perempuan mengalah padaku, tapi kau yakin dengan pemikiranmu dan bersikukuh." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku membutuhkan wanita sepertimu supaya kehidupanku tidak akan membosankan." Kecupan singkat menempel di bibir Sakura sejenak. "Maafkan aku, Sayang."

Masih dalam isakannya, Sakura mengangguk. "Tetapi jangan meragukanku lagi. Aku... aku merasa seperti direndahkan olehmu."

"Sstt jangan berkata seperti itu, aku hanya ..."

SRET

Pintu kamar apartemen Hinata terbuka lebar. Dia memandang datar sepasang kekasih yang kini saling berangkulan mesra di depan pintunya.

"Beri aku alasan yang masuk akal kenapa kalian berdiri disini!" Suaranya tampak datar, dan terselip aura ketidaksukaan yang kental sekali. Sebagai sesama wanita, jelas sekali jika Sakura bisa merasakan kekesalan Hinata, terlebih terhadapnya.

"Oh... uhm Hinata-chan," sapa Naruto seraya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan ekspresi canggung. Mungkin dia merasa malu karena kepergok sedang bermesraan dengan Sakura tadi. "Aku dan Sakura hanya..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti kala melihat seorang pria bersurai putih yang berdiri tepat di belakang Hinata. "Otsutsuki Toneri," gumamnya penuh kebencian.

Bukan hanya Naruto saja, gadis di sebelahnya juga ikut terbelalak melihat pria itu di dalam sana.

Setelah Sakura berhasil menyingkirkan Sasuke, kini muncul lagi kendala baru.

Komandan Otsutsuki alias Otsutsuki Toneri. Seorang yang tahu betul tentang kehidupan Sakura.

Oh... shit!

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **...**

 **Holla Ozel is back**

 **Terima kasih suda menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca story ini.**

 **Sampa jumpa di lain waktu.**

 **Sunday, 19 November 2017**

 **Sincerely,**

 **OzellieOzel**


	26. Chapter 26: Kembali Patah Hati

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Those are Precious milik OzellieOzel**

 **Rate: Mature**

 **Pairing: NaruHina**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: Gajeness, OOC, Typos, Boring, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EBI**

 **...**

 **Those are Precious**

 **Chapter 26: Kembali Patah Hati**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **...**

 **...**

Suasana di dalam apartemen Hinata mendadak muram. Hanya kesenyapanlah yang mendominasi sekarang. Walaupun ada empat manusia yang duduk di sofa, namun tetap saja tidak bisa mengurangi kesunyian tersebut.

Hinata menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia merasa khawatir melihat Naruto yang kini menatapnya dan Toneri dengan tajam secara bergantian. Dia tidak tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan lelaki itu. Namun dari cara pria itu mendelik tajam, sudah pasti diliputi kemarahan. Dia tidak berani memberi dugaan apa alasan Naruto marah.

"A-Akan kubuat minuman," Hinata beranjak dari sofa dengan ekspresi canggung. Dia berdiri dan hendak pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut disana. Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika Naruto menarik tangannya.

"Aku dan kekasihku hanya ingin memberitahumu perihal acara pernikahan kami," kata Naruto seraya menarik bahu Hinata hingga posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam memandangi interaksi antara kedua orang tersebut. Meskipun hatinya ngilu ketika Naruto memandang Hinata penuh makna. Seharusnya malam ini dia akan memamerkan kemesraannya pada Naruto. Namun dengan adanya Toneri disini, menciutkan nyalinya. Maka dari itu dia hanya diam saja.

"Itu... itu terdengar bagus," komentar Hinata singkat. "Kabar baik, bukan?" Senyumnya melebar hingga matanya menyipit. Dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Naruto membalas senyum Hinata tak kalah lebarnya. "Memang itu kabar baik," katanya lalu melirik Hinata dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada gadis pujaannya. "Dua minggu lagi kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan."

"Oh... begitu," jawab Hinata sekenanya. Sejak tadi dia menahan sekuat tenaga agar air maranya tak menetes. Hatinya kecewa dan merasa dikhianati. Padahal dia sudah tahu konsekuensi dari apa yang dilakukannya. Tetapi kenapa hatinya tak mau menerima semua ini?

"Hinata..."

Kepala Hinata mendongak dan menatap wajah Naruto yang memandangnya penuh minat. "Ada apa?"

"Kita bicara sebentar! Berdua saja!" ujar Naruto tegas seraya menarik Hinata agar menjauhi sofa dimana Toneri dan Sakura duduk. Namun sebelum itu, dia sempat melihat kekasihnya dan berujar, "Tunggu aku, Sayang."

Sakura tersenyum singkat seraya mengangguk. "Pergilah," katanya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Sebisa mungkin dia berusaha untuk rileks.

Mata hijaunya melihat kepergian Hinata dan Naruto hingga pintu bercat putih tersebut tertutup rapat. Dia menduga jika ruangan tersebut adalah kamar Hinata. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka melihat mereka pergi, apalagi tujuan keduanya adalah kamar pribadi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Miss Shanaro!"

Shanaro adalah nama samarannya setiap kali melakukan aksi kriminal, bukan hanya itu saja. Dia juga memakai nama tersebut kala bekerja sebagai pelacur di tempat hiburan malam.

Sakura menegang kala mendengar suara datar Toneri. Dia meneguk ludahnya dan membalas tatapan pria berwajah tampan tersebut. Namun pandangan Sakura sedikit takut lantaran begitu intensnya Toneri menatapnya. "Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura ketus. Dia memberanikan diri untuk melawan Toneri, meski ketakutan lebih mendominasi.

Toneri mendengus geli saat mendengar intonasi Sakura. "Kau tidak lari saat melihatku?" Dia menyindir Sakura. "Bukankah dulu kau lari terbirit-birit saat aku menggerebek tempat persembunyianmu?"

Jelas saja jika Toneri menyindir wanita itu. Dia hapal betul bagaimana buruknya perangai Sakura. Dia bekerja sebagai wanita penghibur sekaligus merangkap sebagai pengedar narkoba. Dia adalah incaran beberapa anggota aparat. Sayangnya belum ada satupun polisi yang berhasil menangkap Sakura bersama barang bukti.

Riwayat hidup wanita ini sungguh mengerikan. Dia dan teman-temannya pernah terlibat pengeroyokan terhadap seorang pria dan berujung pada kematian. Sakura adalah salah satu pelaku pengeroyokan dan juga si provokator. Dia dibayar oleh seorang yang merupakan bos mafia sindikat barang haram yang diimpor dari luar negeri. Sebenarnya itu merupakan tindakan kejahatan dengan hukuman pidana tinggi. Namun usia Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih sangat belia, memudahkan mereka untuk lolos dari jeratan hukum. Mereka hanya ditahan dalam sel selama setahun dan diberikan pembekalan ilmu pendidikan sebagaimana di bangku sekolah pada umumnya. Tepat ketika berusia lima belas tahun, mereka bebas dan menghirup udara segar. Berhubung karena mereka adalah anak yatim piatu, maka pemerintah menyekolahkan mereka, namun di lokasi yang berbeda. Namun kejahatan mereka masih saja sama. Bukannya bertobat, tingkah mereka malah menjadi-jadi. Desas-desus terdengar kabar bahwa mereka menjadi pengedar narkoba di sekolah tempat mereka menimba ilmu. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan beberapa pesta seks dan narkoba oleh siswa-siswi di salah satu tempat karaokean. Mereka mengaku mendapatkan barang tersebut dari salah satu teman perempuan di sekolah mereka. Polisi sudah bisa menduga bahwa pelakunya adalah Sakura. Sayangnya, setiap kali Sakura dieksekusi di tempat, tak pernah sekalipun berhasil ditangkap bersama barang bukti. Bahkan pernah Sakura dipaksa untuk melakukan rontgen, bilamana jika dia menelan narkoba yang dibawanya. Tetapi pada akhirnya tak ada satupun bukti yang bisa menahannya. Hingga saat ini tim kepolisian masih menyelidiki keandilan Sakura dan Sasuke dalam pengedaran narkoba di kalangan remaja.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Sasuke?" Toneri menyunggingkan senyum culas. Dia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. "Sudah lama aku tak mendengar kabarnya. Aku yakin dia begitu bersemangat karena aku mengundurkan diri dari dunia kepolisian di usiaku yang baru menginjak 27 tahun. Sudah berapa kejahatan yang dilakukannya, huh?"

Tubuh Sakura menegang seketika Toneri menyebut nama Sasuke. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Ada ketakutan berlebih di hatinya. Bagaimanapun Toneri bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dia adalah pria berbakat yang pernah menjadi mata-mata negara di usianya masih 23 tahun. Dia bisa membaca pikiran seseorang melalui raut wajah seseorang. Bahkan sekeras apapun orang tersebut menyembunyikannya. Acting tak mempan untuknya. "Apa urusanku dengan Sasuke? Aku tak punya hubungan apapun dengannya! Bahkan hampir setahun kami tak pernah berjumpa lagi" Sakura berusaha menahan vibra pada suaranya. Namun seperti sia-sia karena Toneri menyadari kegugupannya. Hal itu terbukti melalui senyum culas yang tersungging di bibirnya. "Lagipula apa pentingnya dia bagiku."

Jelas sekali jika Sasuke dan Sakura saling membutuhkan. Mereka memiliki dosa bersama dalam melakukan kejahatan. Pengedar narkoba, pembunuh bayaran, dan menjual gadis di bawah umur untuk dijadikan lelang di bar. Omong kosong, jika mereka tidak saling peduli satu sama lain.

"Kau tahu," Toneri bersidekap. Senyum culasnya tak kunjung hilang. Dia berubah menjadi sosok mengintimidasi dalam sekejap. "Sasuke ditemukan tewas dalam gang kecil di antara dua ruko, dekat sekali dengan daerah Nozomu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa berada disana. Tetapi, yang pasti..." Toneri menekankan kata terakhir. "Sasuke dibunuh."

Apa yang ditakutkan Sakura akhirnya muncul. Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, akhirnya pasti jatuh juga. Peribahasa itu sesuai dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini. Tatapan Toneri seperti menuduhnya sebagai pelaku pembunuhan Sasuke. Sehebat apapun Sakura mengelabui pembunuhan itu, tetap saja polisi bisa menemukan bukti kuat yang konkret. "Kau... Jangan memberikan pernyataan tanpa bukti yang jelas. Tubuh Sasuke benar-benar hangus terbakar. Tubuhnya ..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin jika yang terbakar itu memang Sasuke? Tim kepolisian saja masih melakukan otopsi terhadap jenazahnya?" Mata Toneri memicing tajam. Dia mulai mencium kebusukan yang disembunyikan oleh wanita di hadapannya.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika Sasuke telah meninggal."

"Tapi aku sama sekali tak memberikan keterangan apapun mengenai kebakaran yang kau maksud." Toneri tersenyum kecil, matanya berkilat jenaka ingin menertawai ketakutan Sakura sekarang. Wanita ini berada dalam genggamannya. Dia yakin bahwa Sakura tahu mengenai pembunuhan Sasuke, bahkan ia bisa jadi ikut andil di dalamnya. "Padahal kau sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya. Kau bahkan tak pernah mengunjungi rumah sakit, dimana Sasuke dibawa saat itu. Bukankah ini aneh?"

Wajah Sakura sudah pucat pasi. Setelah ini riwayatnya akan tamat. Kecurigaan Toneri padanya semakin kuat. Dia tak bisa berpura-pura tak tahu. Atau bahkan jika dia mengalihkan pembicaraan, kecurigaan Toneri akan semakin menguat. "Apa urusanmu dengan semua itu? Kau bukan lagi polisi, dan itu artinya bukan lagi menjadi pekerjaanmu!" Sakura berkata dengan ketus. Dia merasa seperti sedang diinterogasi oleh polisi.

Toneri tak merespon apapun. Dia hanya diam sembari menatap Sakura dengan sirat mengejek. Dia masih bersidekap tangan. Senyuman culas tersungging di bibirnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa itu adalah intimidasi.

"Aku pulang!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba. Dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan apartemen Hinata. Semua sudah kacau. Rencana awalnya datang ke apartemen Hinata hanya untuk membuat wanita itu kepanasan karena cemburu, namun kini rencananya berbalik padanya. Dia merasa kepanasan terhadap intimidasi Toneri barusan. "Aku butuh Pain untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini," gumamnya lelas seraya berjalan menuju apartemen Naruto.

 **...**

 **...**

Kondisi kamar Hinata masih sama seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu, ketika terakhir kali mereka menghabiskan malam disini. Tak ada yang berubah sama sekali, bahkan posisi perabotan di dalamnya pun tidak. Aroma lavender masih semerbak seperti yang lalu-lalu. Kenyamanan, dapat didefinisikan untuk kamar Hinata.

Netra biru Naruto terarah pada sosok Hinata yang kini duduk di atas ranjang. Malam ini wanita itu tampak anggun. Wajahnya bersinar diterpa lampu, semakin menambah kesan bak malaikat. Malam ini dia mengenakan piyama putih polos yang serasi dengan kulit mulusnya. Dia bersidekap, tanpa disadarinya bahwa payudara kencangnya semakin ditekan dan menggembul guna dikeluarkan dari sarangnya. Melihat hal itu libido Naruto meningkat.

Perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata yang kini sedang mengernyitkan alis kala menatapnya. "Kita akan berbicara, bukan?" Hinata tampak tidak nyaman dengan bagaimana cara Naruto menatapnya. Seringaian di bibir kecoklatan Naruto membuatnya muak.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Naruto duduk di atas ranjang Hinata. Tangannya merangkul pundak wanita itu. Baju piyama Hinata kedodoran hingga bahu mulus dan lembut itu menggugah seleranya. Naruto mengelusnya pelan dan berusaha merasakan betapa rindunya dia pada sentuhan Hinata. "Apa kau marah karena kita tidak pernah bercinta lagi?"

"Yang ada di otakmu hanya seks!" tukas Hinata tajam. Dia menepis tangan Naruto yang mulai meremas bahunya.

Naruto tersinggung akan kalimat Hinata barusan. Dia menggeram marah karena tak terima dengan tuduhan tersebut. Meskipun semua itu benar. "Di otakmu juga hanya ada seks!" serunya marah. Kata-kata itu berhasil membulatkan mata Hinata karena terkejut. "Kau mengundang laki-laki dewasa ke kamarmu dengan pakaian seperti ini." Naruto menatap remeh pada belahan payudara Hinata. "Kau ingin mencoba gaya seks dengan pria lain? Kau ingin diajari olehnya seperti kau memintaku untuk mengajari seks, begitu?" Tangannya mengepal marah. "Jalang!"

Mata Hinata memerah dan berair. Dengan sekut tenaga dia menahan laju air matanya. "Ya, aku ingin diajari seks oleh Toneri, memang kenapa, huh?" Hinata menantang Naruto. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Jadi selama ini kau tak pernah menemuiku karena asyik bercinta dengan Si Bajingan itu, huh? Kau anggap apa aku?" Naruto menekan suaranya agar tak terdengar sampai keluar kamar. Walau sebenarnya dia sangat dikuasai amarah. "Aku tak suka jika milikku disentuh oleh pria lain."

Isakan Hinata lirih. Dia pun tak mau membalas kata-kata Naruto. Jika sudah panas begini, dia mustinya tetap dingin.

"Mengapa kau diam saja, huh?" Naruto mencengkeram dagu Hinata. Sorotan matanya menajam, bahkan seperti ingin menguliti Hinata hidup-hidup. "Apa kau tidak puas denganku sampai-sampai kau mencari lelaki lain?" Semua lontaran Naruto tidak disahut oleh Hinata. Wanita itu masih terisak pilu.

"Seperti apa gaya bercinta kalian? _Soft or hard_?" Naruto menarik kaki Hinata agar tubuhnya naik ke atas ranjang seluruhnya. Lalu dia mendorong wanita itu seraya merangkak di atasnya. Kukungannya membuat Hinata tersadar jika Naruto sudah melewati batas.

"Kupikir kau sudah gila, Naruto!" desis Hinata marah. Dia berontak dan memukuli dada Naruto, namun dengan sigap lelaki iti menangkapnya dan menahannya. Hinata tak mau diam. Kakinya mulai menggeliat seraya memohon untuk dilepaskan, tetapi dengan sengaja Naruto menempel dan menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya yang masih ditutupi oleh celananya, pada area selangkangan Hinata. Wanita itu melebarkan matanya. Dia bisa merasakan betapa kerasnya milik Naruto saat ini.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" bisik Naruto. Napasnya menerpa bibir atas Hinata yang penuh dan ranum. "Dia merindukan belaianmu, Hinata."

"Kumohon jangan, Naruto- _kun_ ," gumam Hinata lirih. "Kau sudah memiliki Sakura-san, kau mencintainya, bukan?" Jika bibir Naruto berkata tidak, Hinata pasti rela disetubuhi saat ini juga. Namun apa yang keluar dari mulut Naruto diluar harapannya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya."

Hati Hinata meradang. "Kalau begitu kita tidak boleh begini, atau kau bisa bercinta dengannya saja." Mulutnya terasa pahit kala mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Dia adalah wanita baik-baik. Aku tak mau merusaknya, dia adalah wanita spesial."

"L-lalu, aku apa? Apa aku bukan wanita baik-baik?" Suara Hinata bergetar hebat.

Naruto menyeringai. Dia beranjak dari posisi seraya berjalan menuju pintu kamar Hinata. Namun sebelum itu, dia menyempatkan diri berhenti dan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan lugas, "Mana ada wanita baik-baik yang meminta untuk diajari seks? Kau harus ingat dosamu, Hyuga!"

Sama seperti malam yang sudah-sudah. Naruto kembali mematahkan hati Hinata.

 **...**

 **...**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Hai Ozel kembali.** **Maaf karena keterlambatan update.**


End file.
